Decepción
by AnniB
Summary: La vida de Emil da un cambio radical después de cierto incidente que le obliga a cambiarse de escuela, lo que no sabrá es si ese cambio fue para mejor o peor. Fail summary ; ; Denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Universo alterno multi-pairing.****

Nombres humanos:  
**-Islandia: **Emil Steilsson  
**-Noruega: **Lukas Bondevik  
(En este mundo la madre de Lukas se casó con un Islandés y fruto de ese amor nació Emil, por eso no les he puesto el mismo apellido, Emil tiene el apellido del padre y Lukas de la madre.)

(Más adelante iré añadiendo el resto de los nombres)

* * *

** Decepción**

¿Estaba en el infierno? No..en el infierno al menos sentiría calor, ahora lo único que sentía era frío, frío y dolor. Los golpes no se detenían, tirado sobre la nieve y sin fuerzas ya para cubrirse, se encontraba un joven albino de 16 años siendo golpeado por sus compañeros de clase. ¿Motivos? Los desconocía, era algo diario el hecho de que esos chicos abusaran de él, pero en ese momento estaba sorprendido y aterrorizado por la violencia con la que lo hacían.

El sonido de los golpes y las risas de aquellos chicos comenzaba a desaparecer, sus oídos solo captaban el sonido de su propia respiración, la cual cada vez se le hacía mas dificultosa y dolorosa, la boca le sabía a sangre y su vista comenzó a nublarse...Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. De pronto los golpes cesaron y a sus oídos llegó los lejanos gemidos llorosos de los chicos mezclado con el sonido de un bate de béisbol, los golpes continuaron incesantes, el bate de béisbol ya no se escuchaba, solo se podía oír el sonido de los puños y finalmente todo se detuvo, solo hubo silencio, silencio que fue interrumpido por pisadas apresuradas sobre la nieve, el albino sintió como unos brazos temblorosos trataban de incorporarlo, lágrimas cayeron sobre su cara, el contacto era cálido y reconfortante, podía escuchar levemente una voz conocida gritando desesperadamente su nombre, trató de abrir los ojos pero su cuerpo ya había llegado a su límite y acabó perdiendo el conocimiento.

Recobró la conciencia y sus oídos solo captaban el dichoso sonido incesante y repetitivo de aquella máquina que estaba conectada a su cuerpo indicando que seguía vivo, esos aparatos deberían tener un sonido menos desagradable. Abrió los ojos lentamente y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos en cuanto la brillante luz de la habitación tocó sus pupilas, consiguió abrir los ojos en un segundo intento y corroboró lo evidente, estaba en el hospital.  
Se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, se miró las manos, la izquierda estaba vendada hasta la altura del codo, tocó su cabeza y pudo notar que también tenía una venda, suspiró pesadamente.

-Emil!- La puerta se abrió casi de un portazo y sin poder reaccionar se vio envuelto en los brazos de su madre, que sollozaba en su hombro.

-Mamá estoy bien- Dijo serio queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Claro que no estás bien! Mírate!- Respondió la voz llorosa de la mujer mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de su hijo que casi creía perder.

-Mamá pesas..podrías..?- Sabía que su madre estaba preocupada y era normal que quisiera abrazarlo, pero simplemente era su personalidad.

La mujer, de melena rubia y ojos azul oscuro apartó lentamente y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del albino, haciendo que éste se sonrojara levemente -Deja de hacer eso..ya no soy un niño- Le reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero siempre serás mi-...- Se interrumpió al escuchar pasos adentrarse en la habitación, volteó la cabeza -Doctor.. ¿Está todo bien verdad?- En su tono de voz se podía notar claramente la preocupación.

-Claro no se preocupe, no tiene ningún problema interno ni nada serio- Dijo el Doctor, el albino lo miró fijamente con sus profundos ojos violetas, parecía rondar los 40, tenía cara de bonachón y su voz conseguía calmar los nervios y preocupaciones, desvió la vista de nuevo a su madre y pudo comprar que estaba notablemente más relajada. Entre toda la palabrería que el Doctor le contaba a Ada, la madre del albino, éste dejó de prestar atención, así que lo único que su cerebro había asimilado era "Contusiones, costillas fisuradas y esguince en la muñeca" Ahora comprendía por que le dolía el pecho.

Ada volvió a dirigir su mirada a su hijo, pasó su mano por la mejilla del chico y sonrió aliviada. El Doctor salió discretamente de la habitación y en la puerta se cruzó con dos personas, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se pudo escuchar como decía que el chico estaba fuera de peligro.

-Emil- Resonó en la habitación la voz grave de su padre, Steil. El albino echó un vistazo al frente, a los pies de la cama se encontraban su padre, mirándolo claramente enojado y su hermano mayor, mirándolo..cómo decirlo?...simplemente mirándolo, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, pero eso no era algo que le sorprendiera a Emil. Bajó la mirada y hubo algo que llamó notoriamente su atención, las manos de Lukas, su hermano, estaban vendadas, qué le había sucedido? Comenzó a abstraerse en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente las manos del rubio.

-...Estás escuchando?...Emil!- Volvió a poner los pies en la tierra al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su padre, que ahora sonaba más enojado, fijo su vista directa a sus propias manos y asintió con la cabeza gacha. -Esto no ha sido un evento puntual, verdad? Desde cuando tienes problemas? Quienes eran esos chicos? Y por qué no nos lo has dicho antes!?- Su tono de voz fue aumentando con cada pregunta.

Emil seguía mirándose las manos, no se atrevía a apartar la vista de ahí, que iba a decirles? Que había tenido problemas desde el primer día que piso esa escuela con 12 años? No, no podía decirlo. Sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho y sabía que no era a causa de sus costillas, no sabía como enfrentarse a la mirada de su padre.  
La cálida mano de su madre tomó la suya propia y comenzó a acariciarle el dorso, el albino la miró de reojo y ésta le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, normalmente no le gustaba que las personas elevasen la voz y mucho menos que su marido la elevara, pero entendía perfectamente el enojo de Steil, ambos estaban igual de preocupados por el menor.  
El albino tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta y con su habitual tono de voz narró los problemas que tenía en aquella escuela.

* * *

Un mes ha pasado desde el incidente, Emil ya se encontraba completamente recuperado, le dieron el alta en el hospital pocos días después y se pasó todo el tiempo recuperándose en casa. Era de noche y el albino se encontraba sentado sobre el sillón de la sala de estar leyendo un libro, miró discretamente por encima del libro, dirigiendo su vista a su hermano mayor, que se encontraba en el sillón de enfrente limpiando cuidadosamente su violín.

Lukas era un prodigio con el violín, desde pequeño había demostrado tener un gran talento, Emil sabía que el mayor realmente amaba tocar el violín, también sabía componer y todas sus obras estaban llenas de sentimiento, escuchándolo podías sentir toda clase de sentimientos, felicidad, tristeza, melancolía.. El albino había escuchado muchas veces comentarios acerca del mayor, solían decir de él que no era más que un cascarón vacío sin emociones, siempre con el mismo rostro inexpresivo, que equivocados que están todos, solo tenías que escucharlo tocar para ver que el rubio estaba lleno de emociones. Emil pensaba que su hermano amaba tanto el violín porque era su única manera de expresarse. Por ese motivo no creía en la explicación que le había dado el mayor cuando le preguntó por sus manos.

*Flashback*

Tras salir del hospital fueron directos a casa, Ada y Steil tenían que volver al trabajo por lo que Lukas se quedó al cuidado de su hermano menor. El albino estuvo durmiendo en su habitación hasta la hora del almuerzo, Lukas llamó un par de veces a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta se adentró en la habitación, dejó la bandeja que portaba con comida sobre el escritorio y lo despertó.

-Hm..Qué? Déjame dormir..- Se quejó el albino mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Tienes que comer y tomarte tu medicina- Le ayudó a incorporarse y dejó la bandeja sobre sus piernas

Emil miró los movimientos del mayor y como éste dejaba la bandeja sobre sus piernas, dirigió su vista a sus manos, seguían vendadas -Gracias, eh..Lukas que te ha pasado en las manos?- Tomó el tenedor con su mano derecha y dificultosamente comenzó a comer, el era zurdo y su mano izquierda estaba esguinzada, le parecía increíblemente estúpido como un acto tan sencillo como comer le estaba costando horrores.

-Me arañó un gato- Respondió monótono mientras agarraba la silla del escritorio -Necesitas ayuda?- Se sentó al lado de la cama

-Claro que no! Puedo hacerlo solo!- Dijo gruñón frunciendo el entre cejo -Usas vendas porque te arañó un gato?- Alzó una ceja, esa historia no tenía sentido alguno

-Si- Le quitó el tenedor, pinchó la comida y lo situó delante suya -Di ahh~-

-Pero qué..? N-no pienso decir "ah" dame, ya no soy un niño, puedo comer yo solo- Su entrecejo se arrugó aun mas y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Apartaba la cara cada vez que el mayor intentaba introducir el tenedor en su boca -Estás disfrutando esto ver- Fue interrumpido por el tenedor.

-Por supuesto que lo disfruto- Sacó el tenedor de la boca del menor y volvió a pinchar comida, Emil hizo un mohín infantil y sonrojado abrió la boca, pudo notar como los hombros del mayor se relajaban, si que lo estaba disfrutando, _"Está contento, hoy seguro compone una pieza alegre" _pensó.

La pregunta acerca de las manos del mayor pasó a su segundo plano, cuando Lukas terminó de darle de comer, Emil se tomó la medicina y volvió a dormirse, el mayor tomó la bandeja -Es un secreto hermanito- Murmuró bajo y tras depositar un beso en la frente del albino salió de la habitación.

Después de eso cada vez que parecía que Emil iba a sacar el tema Lukas comenzaba a molestarle, cambiaba de tema o simplemente le ignoraba.

*Fin del flashback*

El albino volvió a asomar sus ojos violetas por encima del libro -Luk-..- La voz del mayor le interrumpió

-Has preparado todo para mañana?- Preguntó sin dejar de realizar su tarea de limpieza -No verdad? Ve a tu habitación y cuando acabes ve a dormir, mañana tendrás que volver a madrugar-

-Eh..no...de acuerdo, buenas noches- Dejó el libro de nuevo en la estantería y se encaminó a su habitación. Realmente había olvidado prepara sus cosas, durante el tiempo que estuvo en casa sus padres habían buscado una nueva escuela que le aceptara a mitad de curso, por suerte la habían encontrado.

Ya en su habitación vio algo que le sorprendió, sobre el escritorio estaba doblado su nuevo uniforme y los libros estaban dentro de la cartera, sobre el uniforme había una pequeña nota _"Suerte en tu primer día. Buenas noches hermanito" _ Guardó la nota en el primer cajón del escritorio, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama -Buenas noches hermano mayor- Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

El sonido estridente de un juego online salía por unos enormes cascos, adornados con toda clase de pegatinas, y éste se mezclaba con los quejidos de una voz femenina.

-Quiero dormir! quiero dormir! quiero dormir! QUIERO DORMIIIIR!- Encendía y apagaba la luz una y otra vez mientras repetía la misma oración. -Mañana tenemos clase, deja ese maldito juego y vamos a dormir!-

-Tsk..pesada- El chico apagó el ordenador portátil, lo dejó en el suelo y se recostó sobre la cama.

Acto seguido la chica apagó la luz y se metió en la cama de al lado -Buenas noches~- Dijo en tono alegre.

* * *

Listo~! Aquí va mi primer fic! Espero que les guste ^^  
Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí estoy de nuevo, bastante rápido la verdad ^^ Espero hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo  
Me pregunto si realmente hace falta que ponga los nombres humanos…los podré en este capítulo y si creéis que para el siguiente no es necesario solo tenéis que decirlo :D  
**  
Nombres humanos:**  
**-Dinamarca**: Mathias Kohler  
-**Hong Kong: **Wang Xiang  
-**China: **Wang Yao  
-**Taiwan: **Wang Mei  
(Aquí estos tres son hermanos :D )  
**-Corea del sur: **Im Yong Soo

* * *

Sonó el despertador a eso de las 6 de la mañana, adormilado el albino sacó el brazo fuera de la cama y apagó aquel molesto ruido que le indicaba que aquel tranquilo y pacífico mes había llegado a su fin, era tiempo de volver a la escuela. El hecho en si de ir a clase no le molestaba, le gustaba aprender, sus calificaciones siempre eran excelentes, pero tener que soportar a los compañeros de clase era otro asunto.

Si bien sus horribles días en aquella escuela habían terminado, ¿Quién le garantizaba que no sucedería lo mismo en la nueva? Su personalidad no era la propia para hacer amigos, silencioso, serio, gruñón y solitario, destacaba por ser el chico raro que en los descanso siempre esta solo leyendo algún libro. Su aspecto también llamaba la atención, cuántas veces en la vida te encuentras con un chico que tenga el cabello rubio tan claro que no se le puede considerar rubio, sino blanco, su piel también era de un tono pálido. Sabía que eso llamaría la atención y sabía que destacaría más porque entraba como nuevo alumno a mitad de curso, en fin, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, si iba a ocurrir lo mismo esta vez intentaría ocultarlo mejor.

Se incorporó y tras destaparse sacó los pies fuera de la cama y se quedó unos minutos sentado en la orilla, bostezó un par de veces y se talló los ojos, estaba realmente adormilado, había perdido la costumbre de madrugar. Se levantó de la cama y arrastrando sus pies se dirigió hacia la ventana, corrió la cortina y torció el gesto en una mueca de desagrado, estaba nevando, en teoría faltaba poco para que llegara la primavera, pero parecía ser que la nieve no tenía intención de irse. Se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a darse una ducha para terminar de despertarse.

De vuelta en su habitación, se puso el nuevo uniforme que estaba perfectamente doblado sobre el escritorio, no le agradaba mucho como se veía, pero tenía que aguantarse. Hizo la cama, dejó sobre ella un peluche de un ave frailecillo que le había regalado su hermano cuando era pequeño, siempre dormía con él, pero muchas veces lo pateaba en sueños y acababa en la otra esquina de la habitación, tomó su cartera y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar.

-Buenos días- Dijo monótono cuando entró.

-Buenos días- Le contestó su hermano del mismo modo terminando de beberse su taza de café mientras revisaba unas notas. Lukas cursaba primero de carrera en la facultad de medicina y parecía ser que ese día tenía un examen.

Emil se sorprendió cuando el mayor dijo que estudiaría medicina, el pensaba que se dedicaría enteramente a la música, pero Lukas dijo que no estaba interesado en tocar delante de muchas personas.

-¿Mamá y papá ya se fueron?- Preguntó mientras sacaba una taza del mueble superior y se servía café

-Si- Respondió sin apartar su vista de las notas.

-Hm..- Preparó un par de tostadas y cuando estuvieron listas agarró el plato y el café y se sentó a la mesa enfrente del mayor.

Desayunó en silencio, las palabras no era muy abundantes entre ellos, pero eso no era algo que le incomodara a ninguno de los dos. Terminó de dar el último bocado a la tostada y el silencio fue roto por el sonido del timbre y una risa escandalosa

-Luuki~- Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Cuanta energía desde tan temprano- Comentó el albino mientras terminaba de beberse el café.

-Déjalo es idiota, me voy- El mayor se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina, tomó el abrigo del perchero, se puso la bufanda y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Luki~ Cómo está Emi? Hoy vuelve a clase no? Quiero verlo!-

-Olvídalo, se le contagiaría tu estupidez, vamonos- Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El albino frunció el ceño al escuchar la conversación -Es Emil Mathias...EmiL, con L- Habló aún sabiendo que nadie le escuchaba y mucho menos el mencionado.

Mathias era como un hermano, o al menos a él le gustaba creérselo. Desde pequeños habían sido vecinos de Mathias y de otros dos chicos más, siempre jugaban juntos y esa amistad aun continuaba entre ellos. Emil aun seguía preguntándose por qué a pesar de que ya no estudiaban juntos siempre se tomaba la molestia de recoger a su hermano y llevarlo hasta la universidad, una cosa es que Mathias ya tuviera carnet de conducir y pudiera usar el antiguo coche de su padre, pero él estaba estudiando cocina y su centro de estudio estaba en la dirección opuesta.

El albino suspiró pesadamente al mirar el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, era hora de salir, metió en el lavavajillas el plato y ambas tazas de café y salió de la cocina. Tomó la cartera, se puso el abrigo y la bufanda y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de salir, estaba listo para empezar de nuevo.

* * *

-Xiang...Xiang!..XIAANG!- Se escuchaba una voz desde el otro lado de la casa, los pasos se hacían cada vez más sonoros hasta que llegó a la habitación del mencionado -Hasta cuando piensas dormir-aru?- Se acercó hasta la cama para despertar al muchacho y tropezó con el ordenador portátil y el cable de los cascos -Ahh!- Cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza -Maldita sea-aru! Despierta de una vez!- Se levantó del suelo y tiró de las mantas, dejando al descubierto a un muchacho de pelo castaño sobándose los ojos.

-Tranquilo viejo- Dijo con voz somnolienta

El aludido frunció el ceño y corrió las cortinas -Tranquilo-aru? Mei ya está desayunando y tu aún no te has duchado! A que estás esperando-aru? Levanta!- Malhumorado, se volteó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación -La próxima vez que vea algo en el suelo lo tiraré a la basura- Añadió antes de salir.

Yao Wang, o Wang Yao, según el orden chino, era el mayor de los hermanos, tenía 25 años y llevaba ocupándose de ellos desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente hace 5 años. En apariencia lucía mas como un adolescente, trabajador y responsable consiguió sacar a lo que quedaba de su familia adelante. Sus tíos vivían al lado y siempre se ofrecían a ayudarle, pero el moreno siempre se negaba por que no quería causarles ningún problema y la verdad todo le había resultado más o menos fácil hasta que se convirtieron en adolescentes, ahí comenzó el infierno.

Xiang seguía aún hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, odiaba madrugar e ir a clase le parecía verdaderamente aburrido, aunque al menos ahí sería el único momento en el que no tendría que escuchar la voz de su hermana, no.. sabía que si tendría que escucharla, la menor siempre iba en todos los descansos a su clase y en la hora de comer estaban con el mismo grupo de amigos, así que no podría librarse mucho de ella y sus constantes quejas hacia su persona, hermanas...

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin se levantó de la cama, tardó muy poco en ducharse y vestirse, pero invirtió mas tiempo en peinarse, escuchó la voz de su hermano llamándole, chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió con calma a la cocina. Sentada a la mesa estaba su hermana leyendo un manga, Mei tenía 15 años, era un año menor que Xiang era realmente hermosa y jovial, en el último aspecto se parecía mucho a Yao, sin embargo Xiang era mas callado y cerrado, de pequeño no solía ser así por lo que Yao siempre pensaba que quizás no había superado del todo la muerte de sus padres.

Yao estaba terminando de empacar el almuerzo de ambos, se volteó al escuchar los pasos del menor -Toma un bollo-aru comerás por el camino o llegaréis tarde- Le pasó el bollo y tomó las cajas del almuerzo y metió una en la bolsa bandolera de su hermano y la otra en la cartera de su hermana -Tened un buen día- Dijo sonriente.

Xiang agarró el bollo y se lo llevó a la boca, se colgó al hombro la bolsa y salió de la cocina después de hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Mei al ver que era dejada atrás bajó de la silla de un salto y tomó su cartera -Xie xie Yao, nos vamos- Le habló en tono alegre al mayor y se dirigió apresurada a la entrada, Xiang ya se había puesto la bufanda, el gorro y el abrigo y se disponía a abrir la puerta.

-Espérame!- Dijo apurada mientras se abrigaba, se puso un gorro con forma de oso panda y una bufanda y guantes blancos a juego, regalo que le había hecho Yao

Ambos salieron de la casa, caminaron unos cuantos metros y en la puerta de la casa de al lado estaba un chico haciendo un muñeco de nieve, al escuchar las pisadas se volteó y se unió al grupo.

-Mei, Xiang~ Buenos días da ze~!- Dijo hiperactivo

-Buenos días Yong Soo- Respondió Mei con una sonrisa

Xiang se limitó a mirarlo un instante y siguió comiéndose el bollo

Im Yong Soo era el primo de los Wang, vive con sus padres en la casa de al lado, y va a la misma clase que Xiang, siempre llama la atención dondequiera que va por su carácter alegre e hiperactivo. Su primo, Yao, lo quiere como si fuera uno de sus hermanos, pero a veces podía resultar ser un gran dolor de cabeza y le aliviaba el hecho de que solo fuera su primo.

-Xiang anoche te desconectaste de repente y por tu culpa el equipo contrario acabó ganando da ze~- Señaló acusadoramente al mencionado haciendo un mohín de disgusto

-Culpa de Mei- Terminó de comerse el bollo, sacó sus guantes de la bolsa y se los puso

-Así que contigo estaba jugando eh? Yo quería dormir sabes?- Reprochó enojada

-Pero Meeeei~ Hubiéramos ganado si Xiang no me hubiera dejado solo da ze~- Haciendo una rabieta infantil comenzó a discutir con su prima.

Y así comenzaba otro rutinario día en el que el camino hacia la escuela estaba adornado con los escandalosos gritos de Yong Soo y Mei discutiendo sobre cualquier tema, o hablando de algo que a ambos le gustaba pero aún así también lo hacían casi a gritos, Mei solía dejarse llevar por la hiperactividad de su primo. Xiang los miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, cansándose de solo ver las exageradas gesticulaciones que hacía su primo, demasiada energía a altas horas de la mañana, en general, demasiada energía a todas horas.

Deseaba que un poco de calma llegara a su vida.

* * *

Listo~ Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, petición de parejas (Excepto si alguna que piden altera el orden de lo que tengo en mente para el fic ;) ) en fin, lo que quieran decir ^^  
Gracias por leer :D

**Respuesta Review:**

-Kamirin-chan: Me alegra que gustara *^* Habrá HongIce 3 Y lo siento, espero que no sufras mucho viendo a Emil sufrir D: Gracias por el review ^^ Nos leemos~


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí vuelvo otra vez :D Bien, los primeros dos capítulos fueron a modo de introducción, para presentar a los personajes principales. A partir de aquí el modo de narración cambia a primera persona desde el punto de vista de Emil, espero que no les desagrade el cambio pero la historia que tengo en mente queda mejor si es Emil quien la cuenta ^^ No me demoro más, gracias por leer.

* * *

El camino a la escuela se me estaba haciendo un poco largo, a pesar de que mi madre me dijo que no había mucha distancia entre nuestra casa y la nueva escuela. A medida que sigo avanzando comienzo a ver a más chicos y chicas que caminaban en la misma dirección, cómo no, no faltó tiempo para que mi oídos captaran los murmullos de algunos. Sigo caminando con la vista al frente sin prestar atención ni interés por las personas de mi alrededor y al poco rato ya me encontraba parado en la entrada de la escuela, observando el enorme y elegante edificio que estaba delante mi.

La gente entraba en el recinto, paso mi vista por la multitud, había chicas hablando alegremente, chicos quejándose de lo molesto que era madrugar para ir a clase, comentarios acerca de los exámenes y actividades extra escolares. Todo era igual que la antigua escuela, salvo que el edificio es distinto.

Eché una última ojeada sin mucho interés, apreté levemente el asa de la cartera y tomé aire dispuesto a reanudar mi paso, pero un chico moreno que parece ser que caminaba de espaldas chocó contra mi hombro provocando que mi cartera cayera al suelo.

-Y yo te digo que no es así como debe ser da ze~! Eh? Ah, lo siento. Wow! Mei, Xiang ese chico tiene el pelo blanco! Como mola da ze~!- Escucho decir al chico que había chocado conmigo, con el ceño fruncido me agacho a recoger mi cartera.

Me levanto sacudiendo mi cartera y miro al chico, no dejaba de señalarme y gesticular con sus manos, esa es la reacción mas exagerada que había visto nunca cuando alguien veía mi cabello. Me siento observado y eso me desagrada, pero mas me desagrada la extraña forma en la que me mira por un instante el otro chico que los acompaña. -Vamos Yong Soo! No quiero llegar tarde- La chica agarró la bufanda del mas alto de los tres y lo arrastró hasta entrar al edificio, agradecí eso, no quería que ese escandaloso chico siguiera señalándome, provocando que las miradas se dirigieran hacia mi.

Camino yo también hacia el interior dejo en mi taquilla el abrigo y la bufanda y voy directo hacía la sala de profesores. Tengo que entrar a clase con el tutor para que me presente formalmente ante mis compañeros como el nuevo alumno que entra a mitad de curso por diversas circunstancias y bla bla bla, un rollo todo. Golpeo un par de veces la puerta e inmediatamente sale un profesor, me indica que entre y me siente en una silla, obedientemente hago lo que me dice. Reviso con la mirada la habitación, varias mesas, ordenadores, profesores charlando, una pecera al fondo, estanterías llenas de archivadores y papeles, lo típico de una sala de profesores.

Aparece ante mi quien parece ser mi nuevo tutor, se presenta con un gran sonrisa y me dice que su nombre es Antonio Fernández y algo más, un nombre bastante largo la verdad, tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos verde oliva. Me pide que le siga y yo me levanto de la silla y salgo de la sala tras de el.

-No tienes que estar nervioso Emil, todos mis alumnos son encantadores, harás amigos muy rápido y estoy seguro de que te adaptarás muy bien al nivel de la clase- Me cuenta con una radiante sonrisa mientras me guía hasta la clase, creo que intenta infundirme confianza, seguramente ha leído mi historial y piensa que estoy asustado o algo parecido. Realmente no parece un mal tipo, pero todo lo que ha dicho me es indiferente, así que me limito a asentir con la cabeza, a lo que el me responde con otra gran sonrisa. -Muy bien! Aquí vamos- Comenta antes de abrir la puerta del aula.

Un gran alboroto sale en cuanto el profesor abre la puerta, él camina hasta su mesa y yo le sigo quedándome un par de pasos alejado. Miro el lugar y mi vista se cruza de nuevo con unos ojos marrones que me miran de forma extraña, frunzo el ceño, ¿qué demonios le pasa? quizás ya le he caído mal y estoy mirando a la próxima persona que me golpeará. Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpido por la voz del profesor y automáticamente desvió la mirada. -Os veo muy animados esta mañana, ese es el espíritu! Pero ahora necesito que esteis en silencio un momento, voy a presentaros a un nuevo compañero- Inmediatamente la clase queda en silencio, vaya, no me esperaba que un hombre que lucía tan simplón fuera así de efectivo.

De pronto todas las miradas se dirigen hacia mi y un chico moreno se levanta de su silla y me señala agitando su brazo enérgicamente. -Es él da ze~! El chico del pelo blanco! Tío me gusta el color, te lo has teñido o algo da ze?- Los presentes estallan en risas junto con el profesor, yo me sonrojo frunciendo el ceño y de nuevo me encuentro con la mirada de aquel chico, no se ríe como el resto de los alumnos, su expresión parece aburrida pro su mirada no se como definirla. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Haha Muy bien Yong Soo, veo que lo conoces, ahora siéntate y déjame que lo presente al resto de tus compañeros- El mencionado se sienta y yo dirijo mi vista al frente. -El es Emil Steilsson, será vuestro nuevo compañero a partir de ahora y espero que os comportéis bien- Me presenta y yo hago una pequeña reverencia -Es un placer- Añado educadamente.

-Perfecto! Ya puedes tomar asiento, te hemos preparado una mesa detrás de Xiang- Señala con su dedo y mi vista sigue la dirección, vaya...como no me había dado cuanta antes que detrás de ese chico había una mesa vacía. Camino hasta mi asiento, al fondo de la clase y al lado de la ventana, en frente tengo a ese chico extraño y a la derecha a un chica de piel bastante morena. Tomo asiento sin mirar a ese extraño sujeto y en cuanto estoy sentado el chico hiperactivo prácticamente se tira encima del moreno y me mira fijamente, aplastando con su cuerpo al otro.

-En serio da ze~ Eso tiene que ser un tinte verdad?- Lo miro frunciendo el ceño, nuevamente sonrojado porque las miradas estaban fijas en mi persona. La clase volvió a estallar en carcajadas, me sorprendió el hecho de que el profesor también estuviera riéndose en vez de decir algo. El chico me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, mi rostro permanecía impasible, pero realmente me estaba molestando su actitud. Justo parecía que el chico iba a tocar mi cabello cuando el moreno debajo de él se removió y lo empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo, los alumnos y el profesor seguían riendo, ¿que demonios pasa en esta clase?

-Xiang eso dolió da ze!- Vi como se levantaba alterado y hacía ademanes como sus manos expresando su malestar. Realmente agradezco que le empujara, estaba acercándose demasiado a mi espacio personal.

-Me estabas aplastando- Su voz sonaba bastante tranquila y apenas se mueve de su sitio, en cambio el otro chico seguía alzando la voz y gesticulando de forma exagerada. Desvío mi vista hacia los que son mis nuevos compañeros de clase, la mayoría los están mirando a ellos, mis ojos se detienen en la chica de mi derecha, me está mirando fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su piel es morena, sus ojos son castaño oscuro al igual que su cabello, recogido en dos coletas bajas adornadas con cintas de color rojo. Es bastante linda.

-Son siempre así, te acostumbrarás- Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos, sigue sonriente mirándome a los ojos. -Me llamo Victoria La Rue- Iba a contestarle pero el sonido de unas palmadas resonó en el aula, las risas se detienen y todos miramos al profesor.

-Bien bien, suficiente. Eso ha sido muy entretenido Yong Soo, ahora vuelve a tu asiento, es hora de comenzar la clase- Vi como el chico se sentaba, su asiento esta justo delante del tipo de mirada extraña. Se me hace curioso ver como le hacen caso a un profesor que no es nada serio ni estricto.

Dejo mis pensamientos a un lado y saco el libro de texto, la clase de historia ha comenzado.

* * *

La clase termina rápido, veo como el profesor se dispone a salir, al llegar al marco de la puerta se gira sobre sus tobillos -Ehh.. chicos Dirck no vendrá hoy a clase así que tenéis la hora libre- Mira exageradamente hacía los lados y posa su mano al lado de su boca -Su hermana llamó diciendo que su conejo enfermó, tendríais que haber visto como se descomponía la cara de ogro que siempre tiene- Murmura entre risas

La clase vuelve a estallar en risas y el profesor desapareció. La verdad no entiendo el chite que al parecer ha contado el profesor, pero lo que menos entiendo es la familiaridad con la que habla a los alumnos. Si no había entendido mal ahora tenemos una hora libre, la invertiría leyendo, o esa era mi intención si no fuera porque aquel chico volvió a acercarse a mi, viene cargando su silla ¿Piensa sentarse aquí?

-Eh..Emil era no? Bueno ya en serio, te lo tiñes verdad?- Se sienta al lado del chico que me mira raro.

-Yong Soo no crees que antes de hacer preguntas primero deberías presentarte?- Miro a Victoria, voltea su silla para unirse al pequeño corrillo.

-A sus órdenes da ze~! Hace un saludo militar, lo que provoca una risita en la chica -Me llamo Im Yong Soo!- Dice casi gritando -Este es mi primo Wang Xiang- Palmea el hombro del tal Xiang y escucho como este resopla, está mirando por la ventana con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano -Pero te advierto! sus pechos son de mi propiedad así que no te atrevas a tocarlos da ze!- Se echa a reír al igual que Victoria. El comentario me deja bastante atónito, no tengo ningún interés en los pechos de ese chico.

-Eso será en tus mas dulces sueños- Responde volteándose y uniéndose a la conversación.

Comienzan a discutir entre ellos, aunque al fijarme bien veo que es Yong Soo el que discute y Xiang le responde aburrido, Victoria se limita a mirarlos con una sonrisa. Siento que no encajo aquí, ni siquiera he abierto la boca.

-Ciao~ Todo tan animado como siempre eh?- Se acercan a nosotros un chico de pelo castaño claro y una chica con melena rubia con una cinta violeta en su cabello.

-Ah! Marcello, Lili!- Voltea su cabeza animada y se mueve a un lado para que también se unieran. -Lili viste el programa de anoche? Yo me quedé dormida y no supe quien gano- Habla haciendo un puchero.

La tal Lili niega suavemente con la cabeza -Lo siento Victoria, mi hermano me ordenó que me fuera a dormir y no terminé de verlo- Victoria hace un mohín de disgusto y de pronto se escucha la risa del que Victoria llamó Marcello.

-Queridas, yo lo vi, queréis que os lo cuente?- Ambas asienten al unísono y fijan su vista en él, comenzando una conversación entre ellos.

¿Que demonios es esto? ¿Cómo he acabado dentro de un círculo de gente ruidosa hablando entre ellos sin ni siquiera decir palabra alguna? Frunzo el ceño, todo es bastante molesto, si bien me alegra que no me estén molestando a mi, no me agrada para nada el hecho de que haya gente escandalosa a mi alrededor. Me remuevo en mi asiento, estoy comenzando a incomodarme. Miro a los chicos que estaban a mi alrededor, vaya, Yong Soo se ha unido a la conversación de Victoria, Marcello y Lili, entonces...Desvío mi mirada y se cruza directamente con la de Xiang. Estaba sentado en su silla con las rodillas elevadas, el codo apoyado sobre el respaldo de su silla y la cabeza sobre su mano. Tiene unos auriculares puestos así que me supongo que está escuchando música, pero ¿Por qué me está mirando fijamente? y ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciéndolo?

El hecho de que lo haya visto observándome no parece importarle, sigue mirándome, aunque su expresión es aburrida, es la típica cara que pones cuando estás viendo un programa de televisión malo. Vale, ahora si que estoy incómodo, desvío mi mirada y saco de mi cartera un libro, lo abro por donde está el marca páginas y comienzo a leer. Al poco rato lo miro de reojo, sigue en la misma posición pero ahora está mirando a Yong Soo, o a Marcello, no se a dónde se dirige su mirada y realmente no me interesa, vuelvo a ponerme a leer y consigo enfrascarme lo suficiente como para no oír el alboroto que hay a mi lado y en el resto de la clase.

* * *

La hora libre termina y volvemos a tener clase, las horas pasan de prisa y por fin llega la hora del almuerzo, escucho las quejas de Yong Soo hambriento y los comentario de Marcello y Lili que se acercaban de nuevo.

-Vayamos a la cafetería, con este frío no me hace especial ilusión salir a comer fuera y allí hay calefacción- Resuena la voz animada de Victoria, le levanta de su asiento y se para enfrente de la mesa de Yong Soo junto con Marcello y Lili.

-Buena idea da ze! Oh! Ahora que recuerdo, no me respondió si se tiñe el pelo...que venga con...-

Me levanto sigilosamente de la silla en cuanto escucho que hablan de mi y salgo de la clase sin que me vean, mejor así, no creo encajar en ese grupo de amigos, realmente no creo encajar en ninguno, no se me da nada bien ser sociable. Pero tampoco me importa mucho.  
Miro a mi alrededor pesando cual sería un buen lugar para comer, opto por las escaleras. Abro la bolsa del almuerzo y dentro solo hay un triste emparedado y un zumo, mamá si no tenías tiempo con dejarme una nota para que yo me preparara algo hubiera sido suficiente...Creo que moriré de hambre. Quito el envoltorio de la pajita y la clavo en el zumo, le doy un sorbo y lo dejo en un escalón. Desenvuelvo el emparedado y tras darle un bocado oigo pasos y voces conocidas que llaman mi atención.

-¿Pero dónde se habrá metido..?- Esa era la voz de Victoria

-Me siento un poco mal..en la hora libre no me presenté, fui muy descortés, ¿estará enojado conmigo?-

-Tranquila Lili, nadie podría enfadarse con una belleza como tu- Esas eran las voces de Lili y Marcello, miro a mi alrededor, oh! de arriba, están bajando las escaleras.

-Emiil~ Dónde estás da ze?- Y esa era la voz de Yong Soo, ¿Me están buscando?

-Ehh..Xiang, se puede saber a quien buscamos?- Esa...esa no se quien es, pero no me pienso quedar para averiguarlo, los pasos se escuchan mas cercanos, envuelvo de nuevo el emparedado y me levanto.

Camino sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirme y finalmente me siento en otras escaleras. Ahora mismo me veo como la persona más antisocial del mundo, pero ya he visto muchas sonrisas y personas fingiendo ser mis amigos, no, no quiero más daño físico ni emocional.  
Abro de nuevo el emparedado, le doy un bocado y busco con mi mano el zumo sobre el escalón -Ah! Lo olvidé en las otras escaleras...- Agacho la cabeza resignado y me como el emparedado.

La hora del almuerzo a terminado, toca volver a clase.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo ^^ Muchas gracias por leer~

**Respuesta reviews:  
**  
-**Kamirin-chan: **Si ;_; Hay muy pocos fics de Islandia en español -.- Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia :D Parejas, bueno en el segundo capitulo hice una pequeña alusión al DenNor, habrá SuFin y no estoy segura de si haré NedSpa, SpaBel o Spamano, podéis elegir ^^ Y bueno, aún no se muy bien cuales más añadiré :) Gracias por el review, nos leemos *^*

-**Kat: **D: Espero no te decepcionara mucho jaja, tengo intención de hacer un NorIce algún día, pero la idea de este fic llegó a mi y me dije tengo que hacerlo, para ahorrarme futuras decepciones, añadiré que en este fic como habéis visto Emil sufre, y sufre mucho, estáis advertidos _ Soy un poco extraña haciendo sufrir a mi personaje favorito D: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te parezca interesante ^^ Nos leemos~


	4. Chapter 4

Yay~! Gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir publicando rápido *^* Espero les guste este capítulo :)

* * *

El profesor aún no ha llegado, pero decido entrar a clase, me dirijo directamente hacia mi me pupitre, los asientos de Victoria y el resto siguen vacíos. Me pregunto por que fueron a buscarme, no entiendo tanta simpatía si ni siquiera he intercambiado palabras con ellos. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la ventana, el cielo está bastante oscuro por las espesas nubes, no se a que espera el invierno para irse..

Suspiro pesadamente y de pronto siento una presencia a mi derecha, volteo a ver y mis ojos se fijan en el pequeño brik de zumo sobre mi mesa, elevo la vista extrañado y veo a Xiang guardándose las manos en el bolsillo y mirándome de esa forma que hace que me estremezca. Vuelvo a dirigir mi vista al zumo ¿por qué me lo da?

-Te lo dejaste en la escalera- Responde como si me hubiera leído la mente, me fijo mejor en el zumo y si, era el mío, pero eso él como lo sabía?

Xiang saca su mano derecha del bolsillo y le da la vuelta al brik dejando ver que está escrito mi nombre sobre él. De nuevo parece haber leído mi mente, y gracias mamá por ponerle nombre a mi almuerzo..

-Gracias..supongo- Musito. Ahora que me doy cuenta está solo -¿Dónde están..- La voz de Xiang me interrumpe y continúa la frase.

-El resto? Están terminando de comer, estuvieron casi toda la hora del almuerzo buscándote- ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que parece estar enojado? -Si no quieres aceptar la amistad de esos idiotas dilo claro y directo, pero no vayas huyendo sigilosamente como si fueras una rata.- Suelta toda esa palabrería con esa extraña mirada suya dejándome incapacitado para responder y se sienta en su silla.

Estoy sorprendido, confundido y desconcertado, ¿Me vio escabullirme de la clase a la hora del almuerzo? ¿Que sea claro y directo? Él debería ser menos directo cuando habla. ¿Amistad? ¿De que está hablando? Simplemente se pusieron a hablar a mi alrededor. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos y no quiero tener nada que ver con él, esa voz y forma de hablar,esa mirada..ese chico..me da miedo.  
Estoy seguro que les contará que desaparecí a propósito, se enfadarán...Mi cuerpo se tensa por el rumbo que esta tomando mis pensamientos, mis manos están temblando.

-Ah! Emil da ze!- Yong Soo grita desde la puerta, comienza a caminar hacia mi junto con Victoria, Marcello y Lili.

Los miro, ahora que me fijo bien Yong Soo es bastante alto, Xiang y Marcello también son más altos que yo. El latido de mi corazón se acelera, desvío mi mirada hacia la espalda de Xiang. Estoy aterrado, va a contárselos, se van a enfadar y...

Mi mano temblorosa alcanza solo a agarrar la cartera, en cuanto la sostengo firmemente me levanto apresurado y salgo corriendo.  
La angustia y el miedo recorren mi cuerpo mientras corro con todas mis fuerzas por los pasillos de la escuela buscando la salida. No me importa que se burlen de mi o me gasten bromas pesadas, ya estoy muy acostumbrado a eso, pero ese día...no quiero que se repita...

Llego a la puerta principal y me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que soy, sin permiso no puedo salir de la escuela. Giro sobre mis tobillos y voy directo a los servicios, me encierro en el cuarto de baño. Me siento en la taza y subo los pies, abrazo mis rodillas y hundo mi cabeza entre ellas. Tengo miedo, ese chico me da miedo, lo que le dirá a sus amigos me da miedo, y me da miedo como puedan reaccionar.  
¿Por que tiene que ser así? Yo solo quería alejarme desde el principio, debí..debí de haber sido mas cuidadoso para que no me viera irme.

-Quiero ir a casa..- Murmuro entre sollozos

* * *

Capítulo cortito cortito, no me odien por ello ;_;  
Los miedos y traumas de Emil salen flote D: Realmente trato de ponerme en situación para escribir este fic, cuando tienes miedo por algo desconfías de todo y las cosas parecen ser lo que no son. En fin, solo quería decir eso, tengo una amiga que lee los capitulos antes de subirlos y me dijo que fue una reacción muy exagerada _ Aunque yo no lo creo así owó.  
Bueno pues gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo 3 *-*

**Respuesta Reviews**

-**Milenka24 y : ** Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando, me agrada bastante saber que hay personas que esperan el siguiente capítulo y de veras espero seguir subiendo con la misma rapidez que llevo hasta ahora. :) Gracias~ *-*


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí vuelvo! No sabéis cuanto me alegró ver los reviews *^* Realmente me animan a seguir, bueno no me entretengo, disfruten de este capitulo. Gracias por leer :)

* * *

-Quiero ir a casa..- Murmuro entre sollozos. De pronto escucho como se abre la puerta de los servicios y el sonido de pisadas me confirma que alguien a entrado, intento controlar mi respiración y mantenerme en el mayor silencio posible.

-Emil..¿Estás aquí?- La voz del profesor Antonio rompe el silencio que estaba tratando de mantener. -Te he buscado por toda la escuela y éstos son los últimos servicios que me queda por revisar- El sonido de sus pasos y las puertas de los retretes abriéndose una a una hace que me estremezca.

El profesor se detiene justo delante de mi puerta, puedo ver sus pies por el hueco que hay debajo de la puerta. Empuja levemente y al comprobar que no se abre da dos golpes suaves -Emil, ¿Por qué no estás en clase? Tus compañeros dijeron que de repente saliste corriendo- Su voz no suena reprochadora por estar saltándome una clase, eso me tranquiliza un poco, permanezco en silencio y me abrazo mas fuerte a mis rodillas. Le escucho suspirar y tomar aire, parece que va a volver a hablar y presiento que será un pequeño monólogo para tranquilizarme.

-Se que esto es duro para ti..no conozco los detalles de lo que te sucedió y no quiero indagar en tu vida privada, pero como les dije a tu padres, aquí no tienes nada que temer...El profesorado se vuelca mucho en cada alumno, les enseñamos que hay que ser buenos compañeros entre todos y no toleramos ni el más mínimo ápice de discriminación o desprecio por parte de un alumno hacia otro...¿Sabes? Conozco a la mayoría de los estudiantes y la clase en la que tu estás...- Se calló unos segundo y creo que le oí reír -Bueno..eh.. si, es ruidosa.. pero son buenos chicos, Emil tienes unos buenos compañeros de clase y me gustaría verte reír como lo hacen ellos-

Terminó su discurso, bastante entrañable la verdad. Sus últimas palabras hicieron que a mi mente llegaran las imágenes de mis compañeros y el mismo profesor riendo. Pero...ese chico...Me estremezco al recordar su mirada. Como puede decir con tanta seguridad que son buenos chicos, por muy buenas que sean sus intenciones para ayudarme él no se encuentra en las cabezas de sus alumnos..él..realmente no sabe nada..

-Emil...- Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos, suena preocupado, realmente agradezco sus intenciones pero...Eso no va a hacer que mi miedo desaparezca.

Limpio silenciosamente mis lágrimas, me pongo en pie y tras tirar de la cadena abro la puerta -Profesor..-

-Llámame Antonio!- Me interrumpe -Me gusta que mis alumnos me llamen por mi nombre- Sonríe ampliamente y se agacha para quedar a mi altura.

Lo miro con total indiferencia y suspiro -Antonio...no sabe usted lo difícil que es lidiar con un apretón de estómago mientras usted está hablando al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Sabe lo vergonzoso que ha sido para mi? Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no hacer ningún ruido- Si algo he aprendido es a mentir, y aunque la mentira no sea muy elaborada la expresión de mi rostro siempre ayuda a hacerla más creíble.

Su cara se descompuso, se sonrojó y en cuestión de segundos su expresión a pasado de estar preocupada ha una que realmente no se describir bien. ¿Es este hombre realmente un adulto?

-E-Emil..disculpa, l-lo siento mucho..lo malinterpreté todo- Me ha sujetado por los hombre y me mira con los ojos vidriosos ¿Va a llorar? ¿En serio? Baja la cabeza, está mirando hacia el suelo. De pronto siento como el agarre de mis hombros se hace un poco mas fuerte y sin previo aviso me abraza, dejándome desconcertado. -Que alegría Emil!Pensé que tenías algún problema pero gracias a Dios solo te interrumpí mientras hacías de vientre- Creo que las mejillas me arden, no pensé que estuviera tan preocupado y mucho menos pensé que este hombre fuera así de simple. Ahora mismo si estoy realmente avergonzado, no me gusta que me abracen y quien me está abrazando es mi profesor. Pero siento un agradable calor en mi pecho y creo..que ya no tengo tanto miedo.

Me suelta, se pone en pie y me mira -Pffhahaha Pareces un tomate! Por qué estás tan rojo?- Dice, riéndose descaradamente. Frunzo el ceño y me sonrojo mas ¿Que clase de profesor se ríe de sus alumnos? Toda su palabrería de antes acaba de perder sentido ahora mismo. -Vamos, te acompañaré de nuevo a clase- Me sonríe aún entre risitas y ceñudo asiento con la cabeza. Ahora estoy más tranquilo, pero aún así no creo que deba rondar mucho cerca de esos chicos.

* * *

Llegamos al aula y Antonio abre la puerta, el profesor que está dando clase y los alumnos dirigen su vista hacia nosotros o más en concreto hacia mi, pero esas miradas me dan mas o menos igual. Veo a Yong Soo voltearse y hablar con su primo, me estremezco. Paso mi vista a Victoria, está echándose hacia delante e intenta palmear el hombro de Xiang, ¿Estarán tramando algo? Trago saliva y por ultimo miro a la primera fila, en dirección a Marcello y Lili, ella no se por qué me está mirando fijamente y yo diría que está..¿Preocupada? No..eso no puede ser. Marcello está escribiendo algo en un papel, se lo pasa a Lili y ésta sonríe. Quizás ahí esté escrito lo que van a hacerme..Tengo ganas de salir corriendo de nuevo, pero la voz de Antonio resuena llena de alegría.

-Hehehe~ Hubo un pequeño malentendido, solo tenía un apretón de estómago- Dice sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Volteo mi vista rápidamente hacia él con el ceño fruncido y nuevamente sonrojado, como podía decir eso delante de la clase, se reirán de mi. Ya no estoy del todo seguro si este hombre quiere ayudarme en algo...

Efectivamente todos comienzan a reír, yo aprieto mi mandíbula y hago mis dientes rechinar. Miro al frente y no se por qué me da la impresión de que las expresiones de Marcello, Lili, Victoria y Yong Soo se relajan y se miran entre ellos sonriéndose. Xiang está mirando por la ventana, con expresión aburrida. Esas sonrisas..no me han asustado, pero no se que pensar.

-De acuerdo, a todos nos ha pasado eso alguna vez, ahora vuelve a tu asiento, tengo que seguir con la clase- Miro al profesor. Rubio, de ojos verdes y..unas cejas muy espesas.

-Adiós chicos, adiós Artie~- Antonio se despide y sale por la puerta

-Es ARTHUR!- El elevado tono del profesor me sorprende y me dirijo rápido a mi pupitre antes de que me grite a mi también.

Ya en mi asiento miro a mi derecha, Victoria me sonríe pero no habla. Escribe algo en la libreta, arranca con cuidado el papel, lo dobla y me lo pasa discretamente. _"Es clase de inglés, vamos por la página 45. Arthur es muy quisquilloso, incluso Yong Soo está en silencio en sus clases jiji ¿Cómo está tu estómago? :)" _Saco mi libro de inglés y lo abro por la página que Victoria me ha indicado. Dudo en si debería responderle o no, la miro de reojo y está apoyada sobre la palma de su mano, claramente aburrida y moviendo el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. No parece estar enfadada... Finalmente le contesto por educación _"Bien. Gracias" _

Victoria abre la pequeña carta y sonríe, la veo escribir, tachar, volver a escribir y volver a tachar. Dirijo mi vista a la pizarra, creo que es la primera vez que no estoy prestando atención en clase, aunque teniendo en cuenta que ya me he perdido la mitad no creo que importe mucho. La pequeña nota vuela hacia mi mesa, la abro y leo _"Me alegro, Emil quería pedirte disculpas, empezamos a hablar contigo pero acabamos dejándote de lado, eso no fue muy bueno de nuestra parte..lo siento :'( En el almuerzo estuvimos hablando, iremos al centro comercial al acabar las clases, quieres venir con nosotros? :) Será divertido y puedes hablarnos de ti, realmente las únicas palabras que te he oído fueron el "es un placer" esta mañana a primera hora y el sorprendido "que!?" que le gritaste antes a Antonio jeje tu cara fue muy divertida"_

Termino de leer la nota y aprieto el bolígrafo entre mis dedos, no se cuanta verdad hay en estas palabras...No puedo evitar pensar que no es más que una mentira y ni loco voy a algún lado solo con ellos, no caeré dos veces en la misma trampa _"No puedo, mi madre me dijo que volviera directo a casa" _Termino de escribir y le paso la nota. Creo que eso servirá. La miro de reojo cuando lee la nota, parece decepcionada, me mira y sonríe ampliamente. Empiezo a creer que esta chica es muy buena actriz..

* * *

Pasan las horas y terminan las clases, empiezo a guardar mis cosas. Yong Soo se acerca rápidamente a mi. -Emil! ¿Te dijo Viki de venir con nosotros da ze? ¿Vendrás? Si ¿Verdad? Si! Claro que si- Mueve los brazos casi a la misma velocidad a la que habla. -Por cierto ¿Te dieron ganas de ir al baño porque viste a Viki no? Está tan morena que parece un moj- Victoria le golpea con fuerza en la cabeza

-Haa...Si, perdón por estar tan morena maldito asiático hiperactivo- Frunce el ceño y se cuelga su bolsa al hombro -Y no puede venir, tiene que volver a casa-

Otra vez estoy envuelto en una conversación con ellos sin abrir la boca. Yong Soo se soba la cabeza y señala acusadoramente a Victoria -AH! Eres racista da ze! Xiaang~ Viki dice que te odia porque eres asiático~-

Xiang se levanta y le da un golpe a Yong Soo en la cabeza -¿A mi por que me metes? Solo te odia a ti, todos te odian-

Yong Soo se echa a llorar, falsamente, supongo, Victoria se ríe, se escucha la risa de Marcello él y Lili han salido de la nada. -Vamos no os peleéis, Yong Soo nadie te odia- Lili trata de consolar a Yong Soo.

-Emil espero que la próxima vez puedas venir con nosotros- Dice Victoria sonriendo

-Ah! E-Emil.. di-disculpa.. debiste enfadarte, n-no me presenté como es debido me llamo Lili Zwingli, e-es un placer conocerte, espero que seamos buenos amigos- Sonrojada y tartamudeando, Lili hace varias reverencias.

-Eh..Encantado..Emil Steilsson- Respondo algo confuso, ellos no se ven malas personas...pero las apariencias engañan.

-Wow! Por fin hablas! Llevabas un rato mirando todo este espectáculo sin decir nada, pensé que te había comido la lengua un gato hehe Bueno yo tampoco me presenté formalmente, Marcello Vargas, encantado- Habla animado y guiña un ojo al terminar de hablar.

-Bueno ya estamos todos da ze! Ya podemos irnos, Emil nos vemos mañana da ze!- Apoya su mandíbula en el hombro de Xiang

-Falta Mei..Aunque sería mejor si nos vamos sin ella- Xiang se aparta bruscamente de Yong Soo

Dejo de prestar atención a la conversación trivial que están teniendo, no se si son buenos actores o si Xiang no les ha dicho que en el almuerzo huí de ellos. Son un grupo extraño, no se que pensar de ellos, lo que si se es que son muy ruidosos. Tal vez... quizás..puede que no...sean malas personas..

-¡¿Verdad da ze?!- Se alza la voz de Yong Soo, vuelvo a poner los pies en la tierra y me los encuentro a todos mirándome fijamente, excepto Xiang que trata de zafarse del agarre de Yong Soo.

-Huh...? ¿Qu-qué pasa?- Me pongo en pie nervioso.

-Hmm..Es cierto! Es igual de serio que Xiang! Se parecen mucho!- Dice Victoria

-Si si- Asienten al unísono Marcello y Lili

-¿Qué?- Estoy completamente desorientado ¿Que me parezco a Xiang? NO. Esta conversación se esta tornando incoherente y molesta.

-Aunque los pechos de Xiang no se pueden comparar con los de nadie da ze!- Toca con ímpetu el pecho de Xiang desde su espalda. Xiang se voltea ágil y con el puño cerrado golpea el estómago de Yong Soo, dejándolo en el suelo con las manos en la barriga y quejándose de forma escandalosa.

Mientras, yo, estoy de nuevo aterrado.

-Haha te lo mereces- Miro a Victoria, quien se ríe.

-No parece aprender..- Marcello mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro con una pequeña sonrisa

-Xi-Xiang! Te volviste a pasar!- Lili se acerca a Yong Soo. ¿Volviste...?

Después de todo...ese chico..me da miedo.

-Ya estoy! Ya estoy! Siento el retraso! Es que tuv...Huh? ¿Primo? ¿Que haces?- Entra una chica desconocida al aula. Ahora que me fijo el resto de alumnos ya se habían ido ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado a solas con estos chicos?

-Ya estamos todos, vamonos- Xiang camina y sale por la puerta

-Estoy perfectamente da ze! Solo fingía para no herir su orgullo- Se levanta de un salto, tiene pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, se nota que miente.

Victoria suspira -Bueno entonces nos vamos, hasta mañana Emil, ten cuidado de camino a casa- Se va, seguida por la chica que acababa de entrar.

-Ciao Emil~-

-Hasta mañana- Lili hace una pequeña reverencia y se va con Marcello.

-Nos vemos da ze! Oh! No he olvidado lo de tu pelo, mañana tendrás que contarme por qué lo tienes así.- Guiña un ojo -Esperadmeee~!- Se va corriendo.

Mi desconcierto es cada vez mayor, termino de recoger mis cosas y salgo fuera. Sigo teniendo un sentimiento de alerta, pero me hablan con naturalidad.. Es extraño. Abro mi taquilla, me pongo el abrigo y la bufanda. Por fin de vuelta a casa, el día se me ha hecho eterno.

* * *

Soy feliz cuando veo que gusta lo que escribo (= u =) Capítulo largo en compensación por lo cortito que fue el anterior ^^

**Respuesta reviews:**

He destituido a mi amiga como lectora del fic antes de subirlo.. haha ha vuelto ha decir que soy muy exagerada D: En fin, si gusta por aquí me conformo :)

**-Nekomisakichan: **Me alegra que te guste ^^ Bien, motivo hay, Emil no sabe el por qué le golpearon ese día, pero se enterará. En la parte de la narración siendo haberte confundido m(_ _)m Explicaré, los dos primeros capítulos quise ponerlos en tercera persona para introducir a la familia de Ice y a HK, Taiwán, Korea y China. Porque aunque sea un HongIce hay mas de un personaje que juega un papel importante, ya lo iréis viendo, no quiero chafaros la historia. A partir del 3 capitulo el narrador es Emil, en primera persona. Espero haber aclarado tu duda :)

Me gusta detallar mucho la historia y como evolucionan los personajes y las relaciones entre ellos, así que seguramente será un fic largo, piensen que ahora mismo Emil teme a Xiang. Oh! Que hermoso será escribir los primeros juegos de coqueteo entre ambos *-*

En fin, me extendí mucho -.- Mil gracias por el apoyo, espero lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas~ ^^ Como siempre estoy muy animada al ver los nuevos reviews, uno en particular me ha dado miedo D: pero bueno eso solo me anima a seguir con este fic :) En fin, disfruten del capítulo. Gracias por leer 3

* * *

-Estoy en casa- Cierro la puerta tras de mi y me quito el abrigo, la bufanda y los zapatos.

-Emil! ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Estaba preocupada- Mi madre se asoma por la puerta de la cocina y avanza hacia mi. Lleva puesto el delantal, inhalo el aroma que sale de la cocina, seguramente la cena estará deliciosa.

-Ah eso, paré en la librería, pero no conseguía decidirme por uno y me entretuve. Lo siento.- Muestro la bolsa con el libro. Camino hasta la cocina, me dispongo a tomar un dado de queso del bol de la ensalada pero mi madre tan estricta y quisquillosa como siempre me da un manotazo. -Au..-

-Nada de "au" espera a que esté la cena lista.- Sonríe y sigue cocinando -¿Te fue bien el primer día?- Aunque me mira sonriendo su voz suena preocupada. Mamá siento causarte tantos problemas..

-Si, no creo que me cueste trabajo alcanzar el nivel de la clase. Y mis compañeros e incluso el tutor son demasiado ruidosos, es lo único que no me agrada- Añado sabiendo que un comentario así la tranquilizaría.

-Me alegro, espero que te acostumbres al ruido y no mantengas siempre tu ceño fruncido- Suelta una pequeña risa, luce más relajada.

-No tengo siempre el ceño fruncido!- Replico, irónicamente con el ceño fruncido -Agrh! Olvídalo!- Voy a la sala de estar y al encontrarla vacía vuelvo a la cocina -¿Dónde están papá y Lukas?-

-Papá está de camino y tu hermano fue directo a su habitación- Responde con una sonrisa dulce. Me resulta curioso, es como ver a Lukas sonreír, mamá y el son como dos gotas de agua.

-Hm..Gracias- Salgo de nuevo de la cocina, suelto mi cartera en mi habitación y llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Lukas. Escucho un _"pasa" _y abro la puerta. -Lukas he comprado un libro- Oh! Esto es raro, Lukas está tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama mirando fijamente al techo y con sus dedos sobre su boca. Me acerco hasta la cama y lo miro, su rostro está igual que siempre, aparentemente no parece estar enojado, ni triste, ni nada por el estilo, pero...¿Por qué está sonrojado? -¿Lukas? ¿Te pasa algo?-

-Ah..Emil, no te oí llegar- Me mira y se incorpora quedándose sentado sobre la cama y apoyado contra la pared.

Frunzo el ceño ¿Que no me oyó llegar? Me dijo "pasa" y he estado un rato mirándole, o me está tomando el pelo para hacerme enfadar o realmente le pasa algo. -Compré un libro- Lo dejo sobre su escritorio y me siento a su lado. -Lukas ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy raro-

-Emil...- Me abraza y mis mejillas se tornan rosadas -¿Dónde está ese tierno y lindo hermano pequeño que correteaba a mi alrededor y estaba todo el día diciendo "hermano, hermano" con una dulce e infantil voz?- Dice con su monótona voz. Su pregunta hace que me sonroje más y lo aparto de encima mía.

-¿A-a qué viene eso?- Arrugo aún mas mi entrecejo. Parece que simplemente lo que quería era molestarme

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan frío conmigo? Ahora solo me dices Lukas ¿Quien es ese? Yo soy tu hermano, deberías llamarme "hermano, hermano mayor, mi querido y amado hermano mayor"- Me da la impresión de que está sonriendo, aunque no hace falta que sonría para que sepa que ahora se está divirtiendo, y su sonrojo ha desaparecido, vuelve a ser el Lukas de siempre.

-Haa.. cállate, no empieces con eso otra vez. Y como que ¿Quién es Lukas? Tu eres Lukas, maldita sea, ¿Tendré que llamarte por tu nombre, no? Ya no soy un niño para llamarte "hermano, hermano mayor" y mucho menos "mi querido y amado hermano mayor"- Estoy de los nervios

-Te alteras muy fácilmente hermanito- Dice con su rostro inmutable y voz monótona.

-Eres tu el que no se altera con nada- Suspiro y me toco las mejillas, están calientes, así que tengo que seguir sonrojado.

-Oh...lindo- Presiona mi mejilla con su dedo índice

-Cállate!- Aparto su mano de un manotazo. Vuelvo a suspirar y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ha vuelto a esquivar mi pregunta con mucha facilidad, siempre hace lo mismo. -Lukas...en serio estás raro ¿Te ha pasado algo?-

-¿Como te ha ido el primer día de clase?- Creo que tengo un tic en el ojo, me ha ignorado descaradamente.

-Olvidame! Estoy harto de que me evites cada vez que me preocupo por ti!- Me levanto furioso de la cama.

-Tu haces lo mismo- Su voz serena hace que me detenga cuando voy a agarrar el pomo de la puerta, aprieto la mandíbula. -Mathias me ha besado- Su voz no ha cambiado lo más mínimo al decir esas palabras, me volteo a verle con los ojos abiertos como platos, su rostro está imperturbable. Se como es Lukas, pero aún así me sorprende que haya podido decir tal confesión sin ni siquiera titubear.

-¡¿Qu-qué has dicho?!- Me acerco a la cama y de nuevo me siento encima, mirándole fijamente.

-Mathias me ha besado.- Repite de la misma forma, pero esta vez el leve sonrojo vuelve a aparecer en sus mejillas.

-Ya me había enterado, era una pregunta retórica idiota- Abrazo mis rodillas y comienzo a jugar con mis pies. No se por qué me he puesto nervioso y seguramente estoy sonrojado, noto un calor intenso en mis mejillas. -Pe-pero..eres un chico..-

-Lo se-

Me abofeteo mentalmente, obvio que mi hermano es un chico. -¿Te...te gusta Mathias?- No se si debería haberle hecho una pregunta tan personal.

Permanece en silencio un buen rato, cosa que me pone de los nervios. -Es un idiota...cómo me va a gustar..- Su forma de hablar es como si estuviera hablando del tiempo pero su sonrojo ha aumentado y está jugando con sus dedos..Está nervioso, creo que es la primera vez que lo veo expresarse tanto.

-Y...¿Que hiciste cuando t-te... besó?- Miro fijamente mis pies al formular esa pregunta, mis mejillas me arden y mi corazón está acelerado, sinceramente no se por qué estoy tan nervioso.

-Le golpeé y volví a casa- Bueno..¿Qué esperaba..? Lukas siempre le golpea.

Permanezco en silencio, realmente no se si hice bien en preguntarle que le pasaba. Estaba preocupado, pero no puedo ayudarle en nada y solo he acabado haciéndole preguntas que saciaran mi curiosidad...Soy un hermano horrible.  
Apoyo mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas y lo miro de reojo. Está tocándose el viejo pasador con forma de cruz que tiene en el pelo, si...Olvidaba que eso fue un regalo que le hizo Mathias cuando Lukas cumplió 13 años, también recuerdo que Lukas se lo tiró a la cara alegando que era un regalo para chicas. Aún así lo ha estado usando diariamente durante todo este tiempo...

-Lukas...lo siento- Musito

-Hn? No hay nada de lo que debas disculparte- Acaricia mi cabeza mientras habla. -Si dices que te preocupas por mi, de ahora en adelante responderé todo sin evitarte y cuando sepa que hacer con el idiota de Mathias te lo diré- Desliza su mano por mi mejilla, me agarra de la barbilla y gira mi cara para que lo mire -A cambio de eso tu prométeme que si vuelves a tener algún problema me lo contarás-

Creo que le ha temblado la voz al decir lo último. Me quedo mirándole sin saber que responder, le he mentido muchas veces, pero no me gustaría romper una promesa...Pero si no se lo prometo sabrá que me pasa algo..Aunque si lo pienso bien, no tengo ningún problema, simplemente tengo algo de miedo...

-Lo prometo- Digo esas cortas palabras y Lukas me da un inesperado beso en la frente, provocando que mis mejillas volvieran a encenderse.

-Gracias.- Vuelve a acariciar mi cabeza -Emil, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que abrazaste a tu querido hermano mayor- Extiende los brazos.

-¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué razón iba a abrazarte?- Refunfuño, me avergüenzan mucho esas muestras de afecto y normalmente Lukas no suele pedirlas así que solo tengo que lidiar con los abrazos de mi madre. A decir verdad me sorprende que me haya dicho algo así.

-Porque soy tu hermano mayor, no hay mas razones- Me agarra del brazo y tira de mi hasta apoyarme sobre su pecho, me rodea con sus brazos y hunde su cabeza en mi hombro.

Para mi sorpresa, me está abrazando con bastante fuerza y tengo la vaga sensación de haber sido abrazado del mismo modo no hace mucho tiempo. Me dejo llevar por el abrazo y paso mis brazos por su espalda. Tiene razón ya no soy ese niño que perseguía a todas horas a su hermano mayor, ahora solo soy un gruñón y estúpido adolescente que miente a su familia. A diferencia de mi, Lukas sigue siendo el mismo, sigue preocupándose por mi en todo momento, él no es un cascarón vacío como le dicen, Lukas tiene un gran corazón, él es...el mejor hermano que podría desear...

-¿Emil estás bien?- Me levanta la cara y con sus dedos limpia las lágrimas que no se en que momento comenzaron a salir -¿Tienes algún problema?-

Niego con la cabeza -Solo me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero- Digo con la cabeza gacha fuertemente sonrojado.

-¿Podrías repetir eso? No creo que vuelva a haber una ocasión igual y me gustaría grabarlo- Levanto la cabeza y lo veo poniendo la grabadora de su móvil.

-NO!- Bufo -Idiota..- Aún sonrojado y ahora con el ceño fruncido me levanto de la cama, creo haber escuchado la voz de mi madre llamándonos.

Lukas también se levanta -Yo también te quiero hermanito- Palmea mi cabeza, haciendo que mi ceño se frunza más, si es que eso era posible y sale de la habitación delante mía.

La cena transcurre tranquila. Mi padre me pregunta por la nueva escuela, a Lukas acerca de su examen, el cual por cierto se me olvidó preguntarle, y a mi madre sobre su día de trabajo. Cuando las preguntas básicas del día son respondidas continuamos la cena en agradable silencio, no somos una familia muy habladora.

Después de un relajante baño me dirijo a mi habitación, preparo las cosas para el día siguiente y me meto en la cama. -Espero que esos chicos dejen de tener interés en mi- Murmuro y con ese pensamiento me quedo dormido.

* * *

_"Espero que esos chicos dejen de tener interés en mi"_ Esa frase resuena en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Odín tiene que estar riéndose de mi, porque no se como demonios he acabado así. No se como llegado hasta la azotea de la escuela. No se como he sido arrastrado por estos chicos para almorzar aquí arriba con el condenado frío que hace. Y no se el grado de estupidez que hay en sus cabezas, ayer querían ir a la cafetería y hoy estamos, yo incluido, cosa que tampoco entiendo, en la azotea almorzando como si estuviéramos en pleno verano. No se nada.

Y para colmo son ruidosos...demasiado ruidosos.

-Emil ayer te perdiste algo realmente divertido!- Aparto mi vista de mi emparedado y miro a Victoria, en señal de continúa, te estoy escuchando. -Fuimos a los recreativos del centro comercial y Yong Soo alardeó de lo bien que se le da el toro mecánico..- Saca de su bolsillo su móvil y me muestra una foto en la que Yong Soo está tirado en el suelo en una postura realmente extraña -Debiste ver como salió volando haha-

Un bola de nieve impacta en la cara de Victoria -Ya te dije que me solté para que os rierais un rato da ze, así que no le digas mentiras- Y así Yong Soo y Victoria comienzan a discutir.

Ruedo los ojos, ¿Se puede saber por qué ahora me tratan como si me conocieran de toda la vida? Realmente no entiendo a estos chicos, las estúpidas conversaciones que han tenido hasta ahora me han hecho darme cuenta de lo idiotas que son, no creo que sean malas personas..no..las malas personas no se comportan de ese modo tan idiota. Pero aún no me fío de Xiang..No es que confíe en el resto, simplemente creo que no son malos...

-Lili, mi bella ragazza te has manchado- Marcello saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpia la boca de Lili, ésta se sonroja violentamente y comienza a disculparse una y otra vez. Creo que ellos dos son los mas tranquilos, Lili se da cuenta que los estoy mirando y me sonríe.

-E-Emil..¿Has tenido algún problema con las clases de esta mañana? S-si quieres puedo prestarte mis notas- La voz de Lili es bastante dulce.

-Oh! Las notas de Lili son las mejores, eres un afortunado!- Marcello le palmea la cabeza a Lili -Este es un consejo para el futuro, nunca, repito, nunca le pidas las notas a esos tres- Señala a Yong Soo y Victoria que se han enzarzado en una guerra de bolas de nieve y a Xiang que está leyendo un libro...¿Al revés? ¿Qué clase de libro es ese?

-Ehm..Gracias, no me ha costado trabajo entender a los profesores, pero si quiero hacer las tareas necesito los apuntes anteriores...- Bajo el tono de voz conforme hablo. No es que quiera pedirle las notas a ninguno, pero siento curiosidad por el consejo del que habla Marcello y me atrevo a preguntarle -¿Por qué no debería?-

Ambos se ríen -Bueno..Yong Soo presta tan poca atención que anota lo que le da la gana, el cuaderno de Victoria es un completo caos, no hay orden alguno y Xiang nunca toma notas, solo dibuja-

-Ah pero Marcello así los haces ver como malos estudiantes- Replica Lili -Victoria realmente saca buenas calificaciones, son más altas que las mías, solo es un poco desordenada...Xiang no es que sea vago como ha podido sonar, simplemente no necesita tomar apuntes, sus calificaciones son las mas altas de la escuela, es un genio!- Su mirada brilla de admiración -Y Yong Soo...esto...ehm..Yong Soo hace su mayor esfuerzo! Si, eso es!-

Estoy sorprendido e impresionado, ese chico tiene las calificaciones mas altas de la escuela.. Aunque eso no ha hecho cambiar mi opinión hacia el, me sigue dando mal rollo.

-Haa..Yong Soo es idiota..- Victoria se sienta a mi lado quitándose restos de nieve del abrigo -Por cierto Emil hoy te veo más hablador, ayer estabas tan callado porque era tu primer día ¿no?-

_"Ayer estaba tan callado porque hice enfadar a tu amigo, pensaba os lo iba a decir y me ibais a pegar" _Obvio no digo eso, prefiero guardarlo para mis pensamientos. -No soy muy hablador- Me limito a decir.

-Oh~ ¿Ves? Ya dije ayer que se parecía mucho a ti da ze- Yong Soo deja caer sus brazos por el cuello de Xiang y apoya el peso del cuerpo en su espalda, haciendo que Xiang se incline un poco hacia delante.

En serio, después de haber visto como le golpeó ayer empiezo a temer por su seguridad cada vez que se acerca a Xiang. ¿Eh? ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?

Xiang sigue leyendo su extraño libro sin moverse ni cambiar la expresión de su rostro. -Vaya Xiang estás muy paciente hoy- Comenta Victoria.

-Hn?- Xiang levanta la vista y con expresión seria hace el símbolo de la paz con sus dedos -Se está calentito así- Su mirada, expresión, gestos y palabras no concuerdan para nada, me pone de los nervios.

-Yay~ Ya sabía que me amabas da ze- Yong Soo se mueve extremadamente exagerado.

-No te amo y si no vas a parar de moverte quítate-

Parece ser que Yong Soo no puede pararse quieto, con un puchero en los labios obedece y se sienta al lado de Marcello, comienza a balancearse y se me queda mirando -Oye, tu pelo-

-Es natural- Le interrumpo

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dicen todos al unísono y me miran, a excepción del imbécil de Xiang claro esta, sinceramente, cuanto más lejos estén el y su extraña mirada mejor.

-Pero es blanco, ¿Se puede tener el pelo blanco sin teñírtelo y sin ser viejo?- Victoria se acerca a mirar mi cabello de mas cerca, Yong Soo la imita y yo me incomodo

-Eh...bueno en teoría soy rubio...pero es un rubio muy claro, así que se ve casi blanco..- Bajo la mirada, ahora seguro comenzarán las burlas.

-Wow! Eso es increíble da ze!-

¿Huh?

-Vaya.. además es fino y sedoso..-

¡¿Ah?! ¿Ahora por qué me toca el pelo?

-Y-yo creo que te queda muy bien ese colo Emil-

No se están...burlando..

-Seguro con ese color llamas la atención de las ragazzas-

Me sonrojo -Eh..no, no creo que sea increíble-

-Albino- Volteamos a ver a Xiang, quien sigue leyendo, pero al parecer ha estado escuchando la conversación -El albinismo es una condición genética en la que hay una ausencia congénita de pigmentación de ojos, piel y pelo-

-Ohh~- Todos aplauden.

-Es realmente un genio!- Lili asiente efusiva

-Xiang deja de impresionar a mi piccola Lili con tus magníficos conocimientos- Marcello infla sus mejillas

-He... así que es eso, cierto, tu piel también es bastante blanca. Oh! y tu ojos son muy bonitos ahora que los miro bien de cerca- Creo que Victoria está invadiendo mi espacio personal.

-Viki no vayas a enamorarte ahora da ze- Yong Soo le tira una bola de nieve

-No voy a hacerlo idiota!- Victoria contraataca.

Otra pelea comienza y por fin suena el timbre, extrañaba el calor y la tranquilidad de la clase. Caminando por el pasillo en dirección a nuestra clase veo como se acerca corriendo en nuestra dirección una chica, se detiene delante de Xiang y comienza a golpearlo una y otra vez.

-Xiang idiota! He comido sola ¿Dónde estabais? Encima te llevaste mi manga y no he tenido nada con lo que entretenerme-

Escucho las risitas de Victoria, Marcello y Lili y los miro extrañado -Es la hermana de Xiang, ella está muy apegada a el- Dice Lili bajito.

-Mei, cálmate, pesada- La golpea en la cabeza con el libro ese raro que leía al revés. -Aquí tienes, estuvimos en la azotea, idea de tu querido primo- Dice eso y se aleja un par de pasos. Creo que le ha pasado el problema a Yong Soo...

Comienzan a discutir y volvemos a ponernos rumbo a clase. En ese poco tiempo me he dado cuenta que todo el mundo alza la voz cuando habla con Yong Soo, ahora que lo pienso..me recuerda mucho a Mathias.

* * *

Pasan las horas y acaban las clases. Creo que el día ha mejorado en comparación con ayer. Empiezo a recoger mis cosas y Victoria mueve su silla, el ruido hace que dirija mi mirada a ella.

-Emil este fin de semana volveremos a ir al centro comercial, quizás vayamos a los recreativos de nuevo ¿Vendrás? Esta vez te estoy avisando con tiempo- Se ríe

-Eh..No lo se, tendría que preguntárselo a mi padre- Realmente no le estoy mintiendo ni poniendo alguna escusa, sin el permiso de papá ni Lukas ni yo podemos ir a ningún lado. Aunque normalmente yo no voy a ninguna parte.

-Hmm..Bueno mañana nos dices ¿Vale? Pero trata de convencerlo ¿Si?- Junta sus manos en gesto de súplica.

-De acuerdo..- A decir verdad no se si quiero ir o no.

-Bueno chicos, hoy tengo clase de piano, así que me voy ya. Hasta mañana~- Victoria se despide alegre y se va apresurada.

-Nosotros también nos vamos- Marcello levanta su brazo para que lo veamos desde la otra parte de la clase, Lili hace una pequeña reverencia y se van juntos.

Oh, oh...Me he quedado con el hiperactivo y el que me da miedo... será mejor que me vaya.

-Hasta mañana- Digo mientras me levanto y camino hasta la puerta

-Ah! Emil da ze! ¿En que dirección está tu casa?-

-Calle abajo- Cruzo los dedos mentalmente

-Bub! Está en dirección opuesta a la nuestra- Infla sus mejillas -Bueno mañana nos vemos da ze!-

Uff..Gracias a Odín, sería muy molesto volver a casa con ellos...Cuando llegue a casa le preguntaré a mi padre si puedo salir el fin de semana, o no, no lo se, ya veré aún quedan un par de días.

* * *

Yay~! En el siguiente capitulo pasará algo ta-ta-tán. Quiero que tengan siempre en mente que soy cruel y voy a hacer sufrir a Emil T^T Aunque eso no quiere decir que en el siguiente capítulo vaya a sufrir, solo quiero que lo tengan presente así como advertencia. Espero hayan disfrutado y como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer y por los reviews :)

**Respuesta reviews:**

-Nekomisakichan: Aww~ Me encanta que mi Corea te guste *-* A tu pregunta, si, la escuela queda mas cerca y en dirección opuesta. Los padres de Emil hicieron un buen trabajo jeje.

**-MagicaLunaTica: **Tengo miedo... ;_; Me hace muy feliz saber que te está gustando y aún mas que te cause sentimientos que te hagan llorar, nunca pensé que mi fic llegara a conseguir eso *^* Gracias por el review. Nos leemos :)

**-Nekonekorainbow: **El HongIce es hermoso 3 Y si, Corea no se da cuenta pero es victima de bullying, así como HK es victima de acoso sexual por parte de Corea haha Aunque Corea acosa los pechos de todo el mundo xD

Bien, aquí todo por hoy, supongo que para mañana o pasado tendré el siguiente capítulo listo ^^ Besos~


	7. Chapter 7

Hola hola~! En serio nunca me cansaré de dar las gracias por los reviews y por el aumento de visitas, de verdad que no pensé que fuera a gustar y cuando veo las visitas que tiene el fic y leo los reviews realmente me sube el animo ^^ Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias por leer m(_ _)m Dentro capi:

* * *

-Haa...dónde he dejado el libro..- Murmuro mientras busco en la sala de estar el libro que compré ayer y no se dónde demonios lo he metido. He puesto mi habitación patas arriba y no he tenido éxito, ahora será un rollo tener que volver a ordenarla antes de ir a dormir.

-¿Mamá seguro que no lo has visto?- Me asomo una vez más a la cocina, llevo desde que volví de la escuela buscándolo y estoy empezando a ponerme de los nervios.

-Emil, cariño, si hace diez minutos te dije que no lo he visto y todo el rato que ha pasado he estado preparando la cena, ¿Cómo esperas que mi respuesta cambie?- Habla en tono dulce, pero en el fondo se que se está burlando de mi...

-Argh! Olvídalo..- Vuelvo a la sala de estar con las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido. Me acerco de nuevo a la estantería y vuelvo a revisar los libros.

-Ya estoy en casa- Escucho la voz de mi padre y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Eso me hace recordar la invitación de Victoria, ¿Debería pedirle permiso a mi padre? Muevo mi cabeza en negación, prefiero invertir mi fin de semana estando en casa tranquilamente. -Emil ¿Que haces?- Me volteo y mi padre está sentado en el sillón mirándome. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? ¿Ya ha saludado a mamá?

-Eh..Estoy buscando un libro- Vuelvo a dirigir mi vista a la estantería.

-Hm..Ya veo. ¿Cómo te ha ido tu segundo día? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Tu estás bien?- Recalca el "tu". Desde aquel día suele hacerme muchas preguntas. Creo que se siente culpable por no haber visto que me pasaba algo desde tanto tiempo. Lo siento papá...

-Todo bien. Ehm..ya te dije que no tenías que darle mucha importancia- Digo en tono bajo. No quiero seguir preocupandole y tampoco quiero que esté todo el día encima mía. En cierto modo me gustaría saber compartir mis sentimientos con mi familia...pero no soy capaz.

-Tu se le restas demasiada importancia- Su tono frío y estricto hace que me estremezca.

-Papá..n-no empieces otra vez..- Me tiembla la voz. Estoy dándole la espalda, mirando los libros, se perfectamente que si estuviera cara a cara con él no sería capaz de articular palabra alguna. Pero no hace falta que le esté mirando para saber que su imponente mirada está clavada en mi, seguramente mirándome con una mezcla de preocupación y reproche.

-Emil solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien- Comienza a sonar como si me estuviera regañando, ahora tendré yo la culpa de todo lo que me pasa.

Frunzo el ceño, esta conversación me está irritando bastante. Me volteo -¡Pues estoy bien! Mírame! estoy vivo ¿no?- Me señalo a mi mismo ¿Qué estoy diciendo? -Así que deja de sacar el tema! No estés preguntándome casi a diario, solo déjame tranquilo..- Me voy corriendo a mi habitación y me encierro con pestillo.

¿Que estoy haciendo? Es la primera vez que le grito a mi padre y encima le grité porque estaba preocupado por mi. Me dejo caer sobre la cama, abrazo mi peluche de frailecillo y dejo que las lagrimas salgan. He estado mucho tiempo soportándolo solo, ahora no puedo simplemente ir y contarle cada preocupación o miedo que tenga..Quiero hacerlo..Pero de mi boca solo salen mentiras. Soy un idiota mentiroso que solo sabe causarle problemas a su familia.

Escucho alboroto fuera de mi habitación, perfecto..He hecho que mis padres comiencen a discutir, serían más felices si no tuvieran a un hijo problemático como yo, pero soy demasiado cobarde y la muerte me da mucho miedo. Aunque a veces pienso que todo sería más fácil si hubieran acabado conmigo ese día...

Llaman a mi puerta -Emil- La voz de Lukas suena igual que siempre -Acabo de llegar, es raro ver a papá y mamá discutiendo ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Permanezco en silencio, es mi culpa que estén discutiendo, aprieto el peluche contra mi pecho.

-Emil...Recuerda la promesa que me hiciste ayer- Estúpido Lukas y estúpida promesa...

Me levanto de la cama quito el pestillo y vuelvo a mi sitio, acurrucándome con el peluche. Lukas entra en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, camina despacio hasta la cama y se recuesta a mi lado -¿Que ha pasado?- Me acaricia el pelo.

-Le grité a papá- Digo entre sollozos con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Le gritaste a papá? Vaya..estoy sorprendido- Asomo mi vista por encima del peluche para verlo, su expresión no luce como la de alguien que esté sorprendida, se ve igual de serena que siempre.

-Pero yo no quería que ellos discutieran...-

-Lo se. Pero ya sabes que cuando discuten dura muy poco..- Se queda callado un instante -¿Ves? Ya no se oye nada-

Limpio mis lagrimas y me incorporo, quedándome sentado aún con el peluche entre mis brazos. Lukas me imita y se me queda mirando.

-Estas muy lindo después de llorar- Toca mis sonrojadas mejillas, frunzo el ceño y volteo la cabeza -Pero aunque sea una imagen muy linda no quiero volver a verte llorar-

Asiento con la cabeza, estoy agradecido de que no me pregunte por mi, en este momento creo que no podría hablarle sin echarme de nuevo a llorar, o lo que es peor, si me pregunta se que acabaría mintiéndole y rompiendo nuestra promesa.

Llaman a la puerta y lentamente se asoma nuestra madre -Emil cari.. Lukas! ¿Cuando has llegado?-

-Hace un rato-

-Oh..- Se acerca a la cama -Emil ve a hablar con tu padre-

-No quiero- Escondo mi cara en el peluche

-Vamos no seas gruñón- No se si está intentando convencerme o enfadarme -Ya hablé con el, no está enfadado contigo- ¿Habló? No, ellos nunca hablan en un tono tan alto.

-No qui- Lukas me interrumpe tomándome de la mano y sacándome de la habitación. Maldita sea, aunque mi madre diga lo contrario se que tiene que estar enojado conmigo. Fijo mi vista al suelo en cuanto llegamos a la sala de estar, no me atrevo a mirarle.

-Emil..- Escucho sus pasos acercarse, Lukas me suelta la mano para alejarse pero vuelvo a agarrársela y aprieto con fuerza para que se quede a mi lado -Hijo discúlpame, tu madre tiene razón..te he estado metiendo mucha presión todo este tiempo, pero solo estoy preocupado por ti. Nunca cuentas nada y no quiero volver a enterarme de que te sucede algo cuando ya es demasiado tarde. No quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño...- Acaricia mi cabeza y me levanta la barbilla para que lo mire -Acude a nosotros si tienes algún problema, recuerda que somos tu familia-

Asiento con la cabeza -Gracias- "_Lo intentaré..." _Murmuro para mi mismo.

-Espero que la cena no se haya enfriado mucho- Comenta mi madre -Lukas ayúdame a poner la mesa.

-Voy- Me suelta la mano y se dirige a la cocina.

Me quedo mirándome la mano, es cierto, de pequeño siempre acudía a él para todo, siempre corría persiguiéndole sin separarme de su lado y él siempre tomaba mi mano...Lukas tiene razón..¿Dónde está ese niño que solía ser? Cuatro años en esa escuela...¿Cómo he podido cambiar tanto en solo cuatro años?

Después de la cena me dirijo a mi habitación. ¿Por qué demonios está tan desordenada? Una vocecita en mi cabeza me grita "Idiota" y me recuerda que fui yo mismo quien desordenó todo buscando el libro. Comienzo a ordenar, tengo suerte de que mi habitación no sea muy grande, cama, escritorio, estantería y armario; nada más, a decir verdad es idéntica a la de Lukas pero con otros colores. Y hablando de Lukas, lo veo entrar por la puerta ya con el pijama puesto.

-Toma, anoche te dejaste esto en mi habitación- Se sienta en la orilla de la cama y me muestra el libro que estaba buscando -Ya terminé de leerlo-

-Ah! Lo estaba buscando!- Exclamo mientras pongo en orden la estantería -¿Ya lo leíste? ¿Entonces te lo llevaste a la universidad?- Asiente con la cabeza.

-Tino y Berwald han vuelto a la ciudad, el idiota de Mathias dice que es la ocasión perfecta para hacer una fiesta por tu recuperación y por la bienvenida de ellos- Comenta tranquilo.

-¿Ya? Pero si aún no han terminado sus estudios- Lukas se encoge de hombros, así que supongo que él tampoco sabe por qué han vuelto tan pronto. Tino y Berwald son otros dos amigos nuestro de la infancia. Tino se fue al extranjero para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad en la que le habían aceptado como becario por sus excelentes calificaciones y Berwald decidió irse con él. Si han vuelto así de pronto será porque algo ha ocurrido, espero que no sea nada malo. -Oh! y no pienso ir a ninguna fiesta- Añado finalmente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Eso le dije, pero no me escuchó, dice que quiere verte y que salir fuera te hará bien. Así que este sábado lo mas probable es que se plante aquí.-

-Yo no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta- Reprocho -Aunque si que quiero ver a Tino y Berwald...-

-¿Entonces vienes?- Creo haber captado cierto tono de interés en sus palabras, pero no estoy del todo seguro.

-¿Se lo has dicho a papá?-

-Si-

-¿Y que ha dicho?-

-Que está bien que veamos a unos viejos amigos y que te cuide-

-Am...-

-Me voy a mi habitación. Buenas noches- Se levanta de la cama

-Er..Lukas...- Digo algo apurado al ver que se iba

-¿Qué?- Se detiene y se voltea ante mi llamado.

Quiero preguntarle por Mathias, pero no se si debería...Creo que dejaré que sea el quien me lo cuente, seguramente del mismo modo que a mi no me gusta que me pregunten a cada rato como estoy a Lukas no le gustará si le vuelvo a preguntar por lo mismo.

-Gracias por lo de antes- Digo levemente sonrojado y me volteo para terminar de ordenar la estantería.

-De nada. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Lukas sale de mi habitación, termino por fin de poner todo en orden y me meto en la cama. El día no ha terminado tan mal.

* * *

Por fin es viernes y ahora tendré dos maravillosos días para estar en la tranquilidad de mi hogar, lejos de todo este ruido. Estos días han pasado lentos.  
No se por qué sigo almorzando con estos chicos, estos últimos días el tiempo ha mejorado y con esa escusa hemos almorzado en la azotea. Son ruidosos e idiotas, siempre intento comer en silencio, pero Yong Soo, Victoria y Mei, quien por lo visto siempre comía con ellos antes de que me arrastraran; esos tres, se empeñan en hacerme todo tipo de preguntas sin sentido, como por ejemplo, en que postura duermo ¿Que persona medianamente normal tiene interés por saber como duerme otra persona? Esto es de locos...  
Dentro del huracán al que no se como me veo arrastrado todos los días, encuentro un poco de tranquilidad en Marcello y Lili, o mejor dicho, en Lili, porque Marcello solo está tranquilo cuando está a su lado.  
Por otro lado a Xiang prefiero ni mirarlo. Ya que sus amigos se empeñan en invitarme a comer, con ellos prefiero o mejor dicho intento permanecer en segundo plano, hablando lo menos posible, pero con el me mantengo en un quinto o sexto plano, no intercambio ni una palabra con él y no parece que el tenga interés en querer hacerlo. Creo que es un odio mutuo, aunque mas bien creo que el me odia y yo le odio/temo.

Pero lo curioso es que parezco ser el único que tiene esa opinión de Xiang..

-...Y de este modo despejas la X, ¿Lo has entendido ya?- Miro de reojo, Xiang está enseñándole a Lili como resolver un problema de matemáticas.

-No...- Musita con la voz llorosa

Xiang suspira -Está bien, no exageres, no llores- Le da la vuelta a la hoja -Mira, la X es un panda y la Y es un conejo, los números son los cazadores, así que tienes que ayudar al panda a salir fuera- Escribe sobre la libreta la ecuación cambiando l por dibujos de un panda y un conejo. ¿Que manera de enseñar es esa?

-Ah.. ¿Pe-pero y que pasa con el conejo? ¿Por qué solo tengo que sacar al panda? Además...son muy lindos..¿podrías dibujarlos para mi en una hoja aparte?-

Todos ríen y Xiang rueda los ojos, sigue con esa expresión de desinterés por todo planta en su rostro. Hace los dibujos en otra hoja, la arranca y tras dársela a Lili comienza a explicarle de nuevo el problema.

-Lili es muy linda ¿Verdad?- La voz de Victoria hace que desvíe mi vista

-Eso creo- Respondo breve y sigo comiendo.

-Y Xiang está siendo muy paciente, normalmente Lili tiene muchas dificultades para entender las matemáticas y ninguno de nosotros puede enseñarle sin acabar poniéndose de los nervios- Suelta una risa -Aunque parece que Xiang está llegando ya a su límite-

Lo miro, no parece estar alterado -Tiene la misma cara de siempre- Vuelvo a mirar a Victoria.

-¿Tu crees? Tal vez sea así, Xiang es algo serio no suele mostrar sus emociones- Termina de comerse su dona

-Hmm...- ¿Por qué demonios estamos hablando de ese tipo? No me interesa

-Oh! Se me olvidó volver a preguntarte! Mañana iremos al centro comercial, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?- Sus enormes ojos marrones se clavan en los míos

Vaya, yo también lo había olvidado, la verdad es que no me apetece ir a ningún lado, quiero pasarme el día leyendo o simplemente no hacer nada...Oh...mierda..lo olvidé -Lukas...- Murmuro

-Huh?- Me mira extrañada

-Eh? No, nada..Lo siento yo también lo olvidé, mañana voy con mi hermano y sus amigos a...ehm..realmente no se a dónde voy pero un amigo suyo dijo que teníamos que hacer una fiesta porque dos amigos vuelven a la ciudad y por mi rec...- Me muerdo el labio inferior ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿De dónde viene este ataque de sinceridad? Me abofeteo mentalmente, soy idiota.

-Heeh así que tienes un hermano..es la primera vez que hablas de ti- Sonríe ampliamente -Bueno entonces otra vez será- Se pone en pie y sacude la nieve de su abrigo -No me apetece volver a clase..- Comenta mirando la hora de su móvil.

El resto también nos levantamos y volvemos a clase. Me resulta extraño que no me haya preguntado nada cuando me callé de repente, o que no me preguntara nada acerca de mi hermano...Ahora que lo pienso, no me han hecho ninguna pregunta de mi vida privada, solo preguntas estúpidas. Tampoco me han preguntado por que entré a clase el lunes y no a principio de curso...

Bueno, mejor así, y gracias al idiota de Mathias he tenido una escusa para decirle que no, aunque no me agrada mucho el plan que hay para mañana.

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo por hoy ^^ Por si hay algún lío explicaré una cosa: Emil entró a clase un lunes, en este capitulo la primera parte es martes desde que Emil salio de la escuela hasta por la noche y la segunda es viernes hasta el medio día. Ok? Espero no haya confusiones. Quiero hacer un fic detallado, pero tampoco quiero detallar día a día, sería un poco pesado.  
Tino y Berwal harán su aparición en el siguiente capítulo :D Tengo ya pensados varios personajes más que aparecerán de forma secundaria ^^

**Respuesta reviews:  
**  
**Milenka24 y lol07 : **Ya veo que no soy la única masoquista que ama y odia a la vez ver a Emil sufrir, ;_; A veces se me vienen ideas a la cabeza y digo "Oh! Esto tengo que añadirlo en algún capitulo" Pero a veces son ideas muy descabelladas y no se si las añadiré o no, ya veré con la marcha jeje Ah! Pero también tendrá sus momentos felices, no os preocupeis :)

**Nekomisakichan: **Oww siento que empiezo a quererte a ti y a tus reviews *-* Me alegra ver que sigues leyendo este fic :)  
**  
Mika: **La verdad es que me olvidé de Kiku por completo en este fic D: lo añadiré de alguna manera cuando avance más la historia ^^ Alfred también es profesor, pero no os diré de que asignatura jeje daré una pista y quien la acierte se lleva un premio (?) Entonces aquí va: Es una asignatura que a Emil se le da fatal y odia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo *o*


	8. Chapter 8

Estoy de vuelta! Se me fue la inspiración por unos días D: Me ponía delante del pc y mi mente no trabajaba _ Fue horrible, pero ya estoy de vuelta! *Aplausos* Espero disfruten del nuevo capitulo y disculpen la demora. Como siempre mil gracias por leer y los reviews :) Dentro capi:

* * *

-Aww~ Está muy lindo~-

-Hn..-

-Deberíamos sacarles unas fotos!-

-Si no bajas la voz lo vas a despertar...Idiota..-

¿Por qué hay tanto ruido hoy? ¿Está mamá de limpieza? Tsk...Siento un gran peso encima..no quiero levantarme aún..  
Aprieto mis párpados y los abro lentamente para que se adapten a la claridad de la mañana. Casi tengo los ojos abiertos cuando una luz cegadora me da de lleno en la cara, me llevo el antebrazo a los ojos y me los froto mientras me quejo.

-Oh! Lo has despertado-

-Bueno al menos conseguí sacar una foto, pero...Pffhahaha menuda cara! Luki Luki mira la cara con la que ha salido Emi-

-No te rías, incluso así es cien veces mas lindo que tu, ahora dame la cámara-

Esas voces...Las reconocería entre en millón, ¿Qué demonios hacen en mi habitación, por qué hacen tanto ruido y por qué se mueve tanto mi cama?  
Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y lo que mi vista capta hace que quiera volver a cerrarlos, pero para siempre. Berwald está de pie en mitad de la habitación y por algún motivo que desconozco, Tino, Mathias y Lukas están sobre mi cama, bien, hasta ahí todo puede resultar normal. El problema es que Mathias está en una posición un tanto extraña encima de Lukas, agarrándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y desde abajo, Lukas pateándolo. Hasta hace unos días lo habría visto como una pelea típica entre ellos, pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que Mathias está tratando de abusar de mi hermano mayor...

Frunzo el ceño. Empiezo el día con buen humor.. -¿Se puede saber que hacéis en mi cama? Sois ruidosos y molestos, fuera- Señalo la puerta

-Moi moi Emil~- Tino se abalanza sobre mi y me abraza con fuerza. Bien, ahora ya no estoy solo de mal humor, sino también sonrojado.

-Ah! Tino no lo acapares tu solo!- Mathias se tira encima nuestra arrastrando a Lukas consigo, su peso hace que acabemos tumbados, comienzo a quejarme. Siento que moriré aplastado.

-HN!?- Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Berwald acercarse a la cama. Uff creo que por fin se acabó esta pesadilla...ah..pero...Solo ha quitado a Tino de debajo de Mathias! ¿Por qué me deja solo siendo aplastado por estos dos!?

-Ahh! Quitaos de encima! Me estáis aplastando!- Logro decir casi sin aliento

-Ah..Mathias, Lukas vamos es mejor que os levantéis- Suspiro aliviado. Gracias Tino, eres un ángel.

Todo en orden por fin, me siento en la orilla de la cama y los miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Emil~ Cuanto has crecido!- Tino junta sus manos y me mira sonriente.

-Eh..No creo, además solo han pasado unos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos.-

-Estás en crecimiento, es normal que Tino te vea mas grande- Escucho la voz de Lukas pero no lo veo por ningún lado ¿Dónde demonios está?

-Hee~ ¿Solo unos meses dices? Creo que han tenido que ser 6 o 7, incluso más creo yo. Además yo te veo más grande! ¿Tu no, Berwald?- Tino alza la vista y Berwald asiente sin decir palabra. Veo que no han cambiado en absoluto en este tiempo.

Me pongo en pie. -Bueno voy a cambiarme la ropa, ahora salgo-

-Claro, nos vemos ahora- Tino y Berwald salen de mi habitación.

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué han venido tan temprano?- Abro el armario, vuelvo a fruncir el ceño. Creo que tengo ganas de matar a alguien.

-Porque te queremos Emi~/Emil- Mathias y Lukas hablan al unísono desde el interior de mi armario. La voz de Mathias suena escandalosa y energética como siempre y la de Lukas suena igual de monótona que de costumbre. Ambos están sentado en cuclillas mirándome desde abajo.

Cierro la puerta y vuelvo a abrirla segundos después, esperando que eso haya sido una alucinación provocada por soportar tanta estupidez a lo largo de la semana. No..Siguen ahí..

-¿Que hacéis?-

-Queríamos ver como te cambiabas- Dice Mathias y Lukas asiente.

Si...No recordaba lo molestos que son conmigo cuando están juntos -¿Y el mejor escondite era el armario? Tengo que sacar la ropa de ahí si quiero cambiarme-

-Te dije que este no era un buen lugar...- Lukas le golpea y sale del interior del armario, tirando de Mathias -Escondámonos aquí- Señala debajo de mi cama.

-Buena idea Luki!-

-Ya se que estáis aquí! No tiene sentido que os escondáis! FUERA!- Señalo la puerta y ambos salen, Mathias parece estar sollozando..tan exagerado como siempre..

Suspiro pesadamente y me tallo el puente de la nariz. Había tenido un mes tan pacífico, sin tener que madrugar para ir a clases, sin tener a Mathias rondando por casa...Ahora he vuelto a la rutina e incluso puedo decir que a empeorado, no solo Mathias volverá a venir casi a diario a mi casa, sino que en la escuela tengo a ese grupo de idiotas que no me dejan tranquilo. ¿Por qué estoy rodeado de gente ruidosa? Creo que no podría irme peor...

Comienzo a cambiarme de ropa. Miro a mi escritorio, mi móvil está vibrando. -Tsk..tanta prisa tienen por que me cambie.. Huh? No conozco este número- Abro el mensaje y el contenido me deja inmóvil.

_"Creías que nos íbamos a olvidar de ti? Ya sabemos en que escuela estás y no creas que tu hermanito estará una tercera vez para ayudarte"_

No termino de leer el mensaje y me siento en el suelo antes de que las piernas me fallen. Noto un sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda ¿Que quieren de mi? Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. ¿Por qué la tienen tomada conmigo? Siento un miedo atroz, no entiendo nada ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser de este modo?

-Emil te estamos esperando- Doy un respingo al escuchar la voz de Tino tras la puerta.

Aprieto fuerte la mandíbula para que deje de temblar y trago saliva un par de veces -Voy- Digo con toda la naturalidad que puedo fingir en estos momentos. Escucho los pasos de Tino alejarse y me levanto del suelo tembloroso. Termino de cambiarme, me guardo el móvil en el bolsillo y salgo de mi habitación.

-Bien! Ya estamos todos! Vámonos!- Mathias se levanta del sofá

Lukas me mira fijamente, frunzo el ceño y desvió la mirada. Espero que crea que estoy enojado. Por suerte Mathias es lo suficiente ruidoso e infantil, le gusta captar la atención de todos y sobre todo la de Lukas, así que como siempre suele pasar, pasaré desapercibido. Hoy más que nunca agradezco eso.

No se a dónde nos dirigimos ni de que están hablando, no estoy prestando atención a sus conversaciones. A decir verdad no oigo nada a mi alrededor, las piernas aún me tiemblan y no estoy del todo seguro si mi rostro permanece con la misma seriedad de siempre.

-Emil..¿Emil?- Volteo mi mirada hacia Tino, no se cuanto tiempo lleva llamándome y palmeándome el hombro.

-Eh..ah..perdón...-

-¿Aún tienes sueño? No debimos venir tan temprano..Pero Mathias insistió mucho- Inclina levemente su cabeza en gesto de disculpa

-No te preocupes..¿Que decías?-

-Ah! Si, te estaba contando sobre los primeros días en el extranjero-

Un momento! ¿Ya me estaba hablando de algo en concreto? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba hablando solo? Lo siento Tino..  
Dirijo mi mirada a Berwald, camina al lado de Tino mirando al frente con su semblante igual de serio y aterrador que siempre. Bueno..Tino está acostumbrado a hablar sin recibir muchas respuestas, así que supongo que no se habrá molestado conmigo.  
Vuelvo a mirar a Tino, sigue hablando pero no le he prestado mucha atención. Se calla de pronto y me mira sonriente, creo que me ha hecho un pregunta..

-Huh? ¿Que ha sido lo último que has dicho?-

-Jeje Si que estás dormido Emil, te pregunté por la escuela. Lukas nos dijo que esta semana entraste a una nueva ¿Te ha sido fácil adaptarte a tus nuevos compañeros?- Sonríe dulcemente.

Tino como siempre es muy discreto, siempre hace las preguntas exactas sin indagar mas de la cuenta y suponiendo que Lukas no le habrá contado mucho seguro está preocupado por el repentino cambio de escuela.

-Son ruidosos..nunca me adaptaré a eso- Suspiro -Es como estar en una clase en la que todos los alumnos con Mathias-

Tino suelta una risita -Eso debe de ser un trabajo duro para ti. Animo! Seguro acabas acostumbrándote- Sonríe una vez mas, asiento con la cabeza y se pone a hablar con Berwald, quien le mira con bastante interés. Me pregunto si Berwald escuchará todo lo que Tino le cuenta..

Miro al frente, Mathias a tratado de abrazar a Lukas y ahora esta siendo golpeado. Hermano, golpear a alguien sin tener expresión alguna es bastante tétrico, ¿lo sabías? Un momento...hermano, creo que leí esa palabra en el mensaje..Trago saliva, no se si quier volver a leerlo, no quiero que se den cuenta de que me pasa algo, además debieron ser imaginaciones mías..

* * *

Hemos empleado la mañana en ir de un lado para otro aparentemente sin tener rumbo fijo. No se si el plan de Mathias era pasear o no recordaba dónde se encontraba el lugar al que quería llevarnos. Así que finalmente ha dado la hora de almorzar y estamos comiendo en un restaurante italiano.  
El camarero me recordaba a alguien...pero en este momento mi cerebro no está como para pensar en esas minucias.

-Entonces por qué habéis vuelto tan pronto?- Me parece que a Mathias no le han enseñado que no se habla mientras se mastica la comida...

-Ah, eso...Bueno ya os dije que yo estaba viviendo en la residencia de estudiantes que ofrece la universidad y Berwald consiguió que lo contrataran en la residencia y le proporcionaron una habitación..- Mathias, Lukas y yo asentimos con la cabeza -Bien pues...- Tino saca su cartera y nos muestra una fotografía -Encontramos esta perrita abandonada y como no nos dejaban tenerla en la residencia pues hemos vuelto- Concluye sonriente y se guarda la foto.

-Heeeh!? Dejaste la universidad en la que te aceptaron como becario porque no te dejaban tener una perrita?!- Todo el restaurante se volteo a ver a Mathias, su voz resonó por todos lados.

-¿No está bien así? Ahora ya son una familia- Lukas los señala a ambos.

-Si- Wow ha pasado un tiempo desde que escucho la voz de Berwald

-E-eh! N-no no, ¿Qu-que cosas dices?- Dice Tino sonrojado y nervioso.

No entiendo de que están hablando, ¿Que dicen de familia? ¿Y por qué Tino ha reaccionado así?

-Luki ¿Quieres que compre una perrita? Así también seremos una familia-

-No-

Los miro un tanto desconcertado, no le encuentro sentido a esta conversación.  
Sigo comiendo y escucho una voz que me resulta familiar, miro a mi alrededor y mis ojos se topan con Marcello, vestido de camarero y atendiendo mesas. Me agacho y sigo comiendo discretamente, solo me faltaba que me viera.. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿No es demasiado joven para estar trabajando?

* * *

Después de almorzar Mathias nos arrastra a todos al cine. Berwald compra palomitas y refrescos para Tino y Lukas obliga a Mathias a comprarlas para el y para mi. La cartelera no tiene nada interesante, así que elegimos ver una de drama, cierto rubio pelo-pincho quería una comedia, pero de los presentes solo él y Tino suelen reír, y a decir verdad la película que vamos a ver Tino estaba muy interesado por verla.

Tras una larga cola para entrar, tomamos asiento y Mathias no deja de quejarse y darle golpes a mi hombro izquierdo.

-Emi~ Yo quería estar al lado de Luki, quería compartir palomitas y refresco con él~- Berrea como un niño pequeño.

-Es EmiL! Y fue Lukas el que me dijo que me sentara aquí- Murmuro

-Venir al cine ya no tiene sentido alguno- Hace un puchero

El orden en el que estamos sentados es Mathias, yo, Lukas, Tino y Berwald. El hecho de que yo esté en medio me incomoda, Mathias es demasiado molesto. Lo miro de reojo y está echado hacia delante mirando fijamente a Lukas, no le está prestando ninguna atención a la película.

-Esto...Mathias..- Digo bajito.

-Huh?- Dirige su mirada hacia mi -Dime Emi-

Es con L...Suspiro -Lukas no te trata bien..¿por qué te gusta?-

-¿Por qué?Hmm..- Esboza una gran sonrisa- Bueno creo que no hace falta que te diga lo maravillosa persona que es, eres su hermano así que ya lo sabes. Y bueno pues me gusta todo de el, podría pasarme días enteros diciéndote que es lo que me gusta de Luki y no me importa si me trata mal, Luki ignora a casi todo el mundo por eso me hace feliz recibir tanta atención suya.-

Estoy sorprendido, es la primera vez que le escucho hablar serio. Yo no creo que le guste, mas bien parece estar..

-Le amo Emi- Interrumpe mis pensamientos y me quedo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lukas está sentado justo a mi lado, ha podido oír eso, ha dicho que le ama con mucha naturalidad sin importarle si mi hermano le escucha.

-Y-ya veo..- No se por qué me he puesto nervioso, por suerte está oscuro y no se verán mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tu también encontrarás alguien de quien enamorarte- Me acaricia la cabeza y dirige su vista a la pantalla.

Dirijo también mi vista a la pantalla y pasa por delante mía el brazo de Lukas y con el paquete de palomitas golpea el brazo de Mathias, éste sonriente mete la mano y saca un puñado. Miro a Lukas cuando vuelve a llevar el paquete de palomitas a su regazo, está mirando la pantalla, su rostro está igual que siempre...pero si me fijo bien ahí está otra vez el sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
_  
"Es un idiota...cómo me va a gustar.." _Las palabras de Lukas resuenan en mi cabeza, las acepté y creí que Lukas no sentía nada por él. Olvidaba lo difícil que le resulta expresarse.  
Estoy tan preocupado pensando solo en mi y en mis problemas que olvido con facilidad las cosas importantes. Nunca presto atención a mi alrededor y ahora incluso estando yo aquí en medio, Lukas se ve realmente feliz.

Mientras dure la película quiero olvidar por un momento mi egoísmo y mis miedos, y disfrutar de ver a mi hermano feliz.

* * *

Fin del capitulo ;_; Espero hayan disfrutado. El siguiente capítulo creo que lo tendré para pasado mañana :D

**Respuesta Reviews:  
**  
**-Sobreviviente: **Correcto! Aquí tu premio *le da una galleta* La posición de Emil para dormir es un secreto! òwó Nos leemos~ :)

**-Aneki Nameta: **Yay~ Gracias por leerlo *^* De verdad se que puedo parecer repetitiva tango dar las gracias pero este es el primer fic que escribo y ver que está gustando me hace muy feliz :) Espero que no te hayas atragantado con el amor DenNor de este capitulo e.e Xiang es un cielo *-* Los coreanos son idiotas ¬¬ por culpa de ellos no podemos ver a Corea en el anime T^T Nos leemos :D

**-Nekomisakichan: **Jaja sii, siempre me imagino a Lukas haciendo cosas como esas *-* Lili es demasiado linda y perfecta, tenía que sacarle algún defectillo. Las tortugas son lindas~ Nos leemos

Pues hasta aquí por hoy, una última cosa antes de irme...Marcello nadie te quiere...

Sebo: La primera impresión es muy importante..creo que no hice una buena entrada..

Tranquilo Sebo-chan eres un amor! Ámenlo a el también TT_TT


	9. Chapter 9

Hola~ Vuelvo a disculparme por la demora _ Tuve un problemilla que me sacó de mis casillas ò_ó cuando estaba terminando el capitulo se fue la luz en casa y obvio el ordenador se apagó... Me dieron ganas de tirarme por una ventana...  
En fin, espero disfruten del capítulo, gracias por leer y por los reviews~ :)

* * *

Después del cine fuimos a cenar, estuvimos, bueno, han estado hablando durante toda la cena, yo me he limitado a comer, la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera escuchaba lo que estaban hablando. No es que no esté a gusto con ellos, es solo que no puedo sacar ese mensaje de mi cabeza por más que lo intente.  
Al terminar de cenar empezaron a pedir cervezas y más cervezas, hay muchas cosas que celebrar, dijo Mathias como escusa para pedir mas, a mi la verdad, ni me gusta beber, ni tengo edad y aunque fuera lo contrario ahora mismo no me apetece. He aprovechado la pequeña fiesta que tienen montada para ir al baño y volver a releer el mensaje.

_"Creías que nos íbamos a olvidar de ti? Ya sabemos en que escuelas estás y no creas que tu hermanito estará una tercera vez para ayudarte"_

No se cuantas veces lo he leído desde que entré al baño, ¿Qué tiene que ver Lukas con todo esto? ¿Una tercera vez para ayudarme? ¿Cuándo me ha ayudado Lukas? Nada tiene sentido, o por lo menos yo no se lo encuentro.

Si Lukas no estará para ayudarme una tercera vez significa que ya me ha ayudado dos veces...Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué no me ha dicho nada? Un momento...si ya me había ayudado significa que sabía que tenía problemas.

-Haa..No entiendo nada..- Me masajeo la sien y vuelvo a leer el mensaje. Estoy demasiado desconcertado.

Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo y me acerco al lavabo, abro el grifo y pongo mis manos debajo del chorro de agua, las dejo ahí un rato, mirando hipnótico el agua caer. ¿Qué mas cosas podrían salirme mal?Elevo la vista y miro mi reflejo en el espejo, no me agrada lo que veo, a decir verdad no me agrado a mi mismo, odio la persona que soy hoy en día. Siempre estoy enojado y asustado, miedo y enfado son las únicas emociones que he sentido en los últimos años.

He olvidado como relajar mi entrecejo, he olvidado como sonreír...He olvidado lo que era ser feliz.

Vuelvo a mirar el grifo, retengo un poco de agua en las palmas de mis manos y enjuago mi cara, me seco con una toalla y salgo del baño.

Me siento de nuevo en la mesa, todo parece muy animado. Es increíble lo que puede hacer al alcohol, Berwald y Lukas están hablando más de lo normal. Hay varias jarras de cerveza vacías, siguen hablando y siguen bebiendo, no sabía que a Lukas le gustara tanto beber.  
Me quedo mirándole, siempre he pensado que le conozco pero realmente no se nada de él. Conozco muy bien al Lukas de mi infancia pero desde que me volví así de idiota he dejado de saber cosas suyas, he perdido la confianza que tenía para hablar con él. Y ahora me he enterado que ha estado envuelto en mis problemas y no se cómo preguntarle.

Por fin salimos del restaurante, no se cuantas horas hemos estado ahí metidos. Y ahora mismo el panorama es de chiste... Mathias, quien apenas puede mantenerse en pie está cargando a Lukas a su espalda, estoy seguro que acabarán cayendo al suelo. Por otro lado Berwald está increíblemente cariñoso con Tino. En la cena creo haber oído que al volver se han ido a vivir juntos, en vez de ir cada uno a vivir con sus respectivos padres. Mi cerebro está ahora empezando a analizar las cosas y creo que comprendo ahora lo que quiso decir Lukas con familia este medio día.

-Ah..ahora me siento más fuera de lugar que nunca...- Murmuro al ver a las "parejitas felices" Aunque la única pareja feliz que veo son a Berwald y Tino, no se que habrá hecho Mathias pero Lukas está golpeándole aunque no lo hace con la misma fuerza de siempre, parece que está cansado.

Ya es tarde, Tino y Berwald se despiden de nosotros y se van. -Haaaaa~! Tengo envidia~ para esos dos la diversión comienza ahora y yo tengo que cargar a la bella durmiente hasta casa e irme a la mía y dormir en mi solitaria y fría cama~- Se queja Mathias haciendo un puchero a mi lado.

Si quería traumarme lo ha conseguido, ese comentario estaba completamente fuera de lugar, no quiero imaginarme la diversión que tendrán y mucho menos quería saber que él quería la misma clase de diversión con mi hermano. A todo esto...¿Cómo lo hacen los hombres? ...

Me sonrojo violentamente y sacudo mi cabeza con fuerza para sacar fuera esos pensamientos -Va-vamonos!- Tiro del brazo de Mathias.

-Oye Emi, Luki está dormido, ¿Puedo llevarlo a mi casa?-

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡NO!- Frunzo el ceño

Mathias infla sus mejillas -Solo era una broma-

Por la expresión que a puesto me parece que lo preguntaba en serio. Llegamos a mi casa, la de Mathias está a un par de minutos, así que no tendrá que andar mucho solo. Aunque tampoco es que esté preocupado por el ni nada parecido.

-Luki~ Luki~ Despierta- Murmura Mathias y mueve sus hombros tratando de despertar a mi hermano. -¿Debería darle un beso? Quizás así despierte-

Ruedo los ojos. Ahora que lo pienso..¿Mi padre no se enfadará si ve a Lukas entrar así? Además es bastante tarde, ¿Cómo es que nos hemos quedado hasta tan tarde? Miro hacia la casa, todas las luces parecen apagadas, quizás estén ya durmiendo.

-Mathias no lo despiertes, sería muy ruidoso si Lukas trata de ir por si mismo y no quiero que mi padre se despierte y lo vea así- Le explico y busco mis llaves.

-Oh~ Que hermanito tan considerado- Me revuelve el cabello y le doy un manotazo.

-Shh Eres demasiado ruidoso.- Abro la puerta, nos quitamos los zapatos y entramos en silencio.

Por suerte la habitación de mis padres está en el piso de arriba y la mía y la de Lukas abajo. Entramos en la habitación de Lukas y Mathias lo deja sobre la cama, le quita el abrigo y los zapatos, lo tapa y se voltea a mirarme con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?- Murmura con ojos de cachorrito.

-No-

-Jo...Entonces déjame darle un beso de buenas noches- Se inclina para besar a Lukas pero le agarro del brazo y tiro de él. -Ah! ¿Por que?!-

-Shhhh! Ruidoso. Dale besos cuando está despierto- Tiro hasta sacarlo de la habitación

-Pero es que despierto no me los quiere dar- Hace un puchero

-No me interesa si te los da o no, pero no voy a dejar que te aproveches de él-

-Eres un exagerado...- Llegamos a la puerta y Mathias se pone de nuevo sus zapatos.

-Gracias por acompañarnos y por cargar a Lukas-

-Emi nuestras casas están en la misma dirección, no tienes por qué dar las gracias- Abre la puerta con cuidado.

-Bueno da igual! Ya vete, buenas noches- Lo empujo fuera

-Buenas noches~- Sonríe y empieza a caminar.

Cierro la puerta y me dirijo a mi habitación, me quito el abrigo que aún lo llevaba puesto y me cambio la ropa por el pijama. Suspiro pesadamente y me tiro en la cama, el día se me ha hecho eterno. Abrazo el peluche del frailecillo y no tardo mucho en quedarme dormido.

* * *

Para mi sorpresa mis padres se habían acostado temprano y no se enteraron de la hora a la que llegamos ni el estado en el que llegó Lukas. Mejor así, hubiera sido muy problemático de explicar. El domingo pasó rápido y ahora estoy rumbo a la escuela en una fría mañana de lunes. Odio los lunes.

Al llegar a la escuela suspiro aliviado, ese mensaje ha activado una alarma en mi cabeza, no se si me buscarán cuando voy a entrar o cuando salga de la escuela, así que voy fijándome mucho en mi alrededor, quizás si los veo a tiempo puedo tener una oportunidad de escapar...A quien quiero engañar, soy demasiado lento.

Las horas pasan rápido y cómo no, estoy otra vez almorzando con estos chicos.

-Buf~ Estoy lleno~ La comida de la cafetería es la mejor da ze~- Yong Soo balancea su silla hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-A mi no me parece tan buena- Victoria habla sin apartar la vista de su libreta, no ha hecho la tarea y está aprovechando la hora del almuerzo. Ha tenido todo un fin de semana...

-Eso es porque tu primo Francis cocina muy bien y estás acostumbrada a su comida- Añade Lili mientras hace barquitos de papel

-Oh! Pero nini también cocina muy bien y Yong Soo come muchas veces en nuestra casa- Mei eleva la vista por encima del libro ese extraño que se lee al revés. En serio algún día tengo que preguntar que demonios es eso.. ¿Y quien es "nini"?

-Eso es porque Yong Soo tiene el paladar podrido y no sabe diferenciar entre lo que sabe bien y lo que no- Xiang explota la pompa que estaba haciendo con el chicle.

-Ah! Eso es cruel Xiang!- Yong Soo se queja agitando sus brazos y empieza a discutir casi a gritos con Xiang ¿No hay un día en el que no discutan?

-¿Alguien en tu familia cocina muy bien Emil?- Me pregunta Lili.

-Hmm...En mi familia..bueno, mi madre y mi hermano cocinan bien, pero no es nada del otro mundo- Doy un sorbo por la pajita a mi zumo ya casi vacío.

-Oh, tienes un hermano, ¿Es mayor que tu?- Pregunta sonriente y posa su barquito sobre la cabeza de Marcello, quien duerme apoyado sobre la mesa.

-Si, es dos años mayor- Dejo el zumo en la mesa

-Yo también tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Vash ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?- Me mira a los ojos mientras acaricia con su mano derecha el cabello de Marcello.

-Lukas- Respondo.

-Termine!- Victoria cierra la libreta -Oh, si, Vash es el terror de los chicos- Se une a la conversación entre risas.

-Eh? No..no creo que sea para tanto- Lili se rasca la mejilla.

-Aún recuerdo cuando golpeó a Yong Soo, eso fue muy divertido- Miro a Xiang, esta jugando a una pelea de pulgares con Yong Soo ¿En que momento dejaron de discutir?

-Haha Todo el mundo golpea a Yong Soo- Victoria ríe y Yong Soo le saca la lengua, al parecer está muy concentrado en intentar ganarle a Xiang como para ponerse a discutir.

-E-eso fue un malentendido...E-Emil no creas que mi hermano va pegando así por que si a la gente, el solo se preocupa mucho por mi- Habla algo apurada y yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Y Vash odia a Marcello-

-Me-Mei n-no digas eso, n-no lo odia- El rostro de Lili está sonrojado y ha apartado rapidamente su mano de la cabeza de Marcello, haciendo que el barquito cayera al suelo por el rápido movimiento.

-Lili se pondría muy triste si su querido hermano odiara a Marcello~- Victoria se tapa la boca pero está claramente sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Muy triste~- Mei oculta su cara con el libro.

-E-eh? a-ah..n-no n-no..ta-tanto como muy triste no...- El sonrojo de Lili le llega hasta las orejas y ahora se la ve bastante nerviosa.

-Arrgh! No es justo que siempre ganes da ze!- Miro a Yong Soo al escucharlo gritar. Agarra una lata de refresco vacía de la mesa y se la lanza a Xiang, éste la golpea con la mano y acaba dándole en la cabeza a Marcello.

Marcello se soba el golpe y levanta la cabeza somnoliento -Haa.. ¿Quién fue?- Nos mira con el ceño fruncido. Yong Soo está silbando y mirando hacia otro lado, Xiang conserva su estúpida cara que siempre tiene, Mei se ríe detrás del libro, Victoria trata de aguantarse la risa, yo vuelvo a agarrar mi ya vacío brik de zumo y Lili mira a Marcello sonrojada. -Lili ¿Has sido tu?-

-Eh? N-no yo n-no podría... l-lo siento..- Se levanta nerviosa y sale de la cafetería casi corriendo. Victoria y Mei se sonríen y la siguen.

-Huh? ¿Que acaba de pasar?- Marcello se rasca la cabeza.

Xiang y Yong Soo se encogen de hombros.

-Bueno da igual estoy muy cansado como para averiguarlo- Bosteza y se vuelve a apoyar sobre la mesa.

-¿También tuviste que ir ayer?- Xiang coge el libro que Mei dejó sobre la mesa antes de irse

-Si..- Responde Marcello sin levantar la cabeza

-Pues el sábado te perdiste como Mei le dio una paliza a Viki en la máquina de baile da ze!-

-Me he perdido un fin de semana entero y para colmo Lovino estaba siempre de mal humor porque Feliciano no dejaba de coquetear con las clientas, ha sido un fin de semana horrible..-

-Una leyenda dice que si golpeas a Yong Soo te sube el ánimo-

Me levanto de la silla, no tengo ganas de escuchar los gritos de Yong Soo hacia Xiang, además es Victoria la que siempre hace que venga con ellos y ahora que no está puedo irme con tranquilidad.  
Aún falta un buen rato para que comiencen las clases, pero aun así vuelvo al aula y me siento en mi pupitre. Me quedo mirando por la ventana ¿Por qué este año la nieve no tiene intención de irse? Estos días ha hecho sol pero la nieve no se derrite..Odio el frío..

Saco mi móvil y vuelvo a abrir el mensaje. ¿Debería decirle esto a alguien? Selecciono la opción de eliminar mensaje. ¿Continúo sólo en esto o pido ayuda? Presiono el "si" y el mensaje se cobarde hasta para pedir ayuda...

-Inútil Emil...Eso es lo que eres..- Murmuro y apoyo mi cabeza en la mesa, ocultando mi cara entre mis brazos.

* * *

Aquí lo dejo por hoy, el próximo capítulo será mas emocionante ^^ Mil gracias por seguir este fic, no puedo creer que lleve 9 capítulos y la historia no haya hecho mas que empezar *-*

**Respuesta Reviews:**

-Nekomisakichan: Por favor! Si es que Tino y Berwald no pueden dejar abandonada a la pobre Hanatamago *^* El por qué ya mismo se sabe, el motivo en si no tiene mucho fondo, pero hubo un algo que hizo que sus antiguos compañeros de clase actuaran así D:

**-MagicaLunaTica: **Me alegra ver que lo sigues leyendo *O* No quiero tener miedo _ Yo también te amo gracias por el review ^o^

**-HongIceFan: **Yay~! Adoro ver reviews así, de verdad me encanta que os esté gustando :D

Muchas gracias a tod s m(_ _)m Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo


	10. Chapter 10

Me encantan los fines de semana *-* Puedo escribir más seguido :D Disfruten del nuevo capi (= u =)

* * *

Han pasado dos semana desde que recibí el mensaje. El trayecto de ida y vuelta de la escuela siempre lo hago lo más rápido posible y trato de no caminar por calles que estén vacías, realmente soy un cobarde..pero, ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

Para colmo en la escuela cada día me estreso mas, si bien lo que el profesor Antonio me dijo era verdad, mis compañeros de clase no me han causado ningún problema en todo este tiempo, pero son todos muy escandalosos y en particular cierto grupito que no se por qué tienen tanto interés en mi persona.

El único lugar donde podía encontrar un poco de paz era en la tranquilidad de mi hogar, pero como me suponía, Mathias a vuelto a frecuentar mi casa casi a diario, seguramente Lukas no le dejaba entrar hasta que yo estuviera recuperado.

Ahora ya no tengo ningún sitio en el que estar tranquilo y en silencio, porque aunque estoy a mi habitación la estruendosa voz de Mathias consigue colarse por las paredes. Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en estudiar.

-Es muy molesto..- Me levanto de la silla y salgo de mi habitación.

-Oh, Emil ¿Tienes ropa sucia para la colada?- Mi madre está cargando un gran cesto de ropa, sucia, me supongo.

-No creo, pero puedes mirar si quieres- Avanzo hasta la puerta principal

-¿Vas a salir?-

-Voy a comprar regaliz, siempre te olvidas de comprármelo- Digo mientras tomo el abrigo del perchero y me lo pongo.

-Ah! Entonces...- Suelta el cesto de la ropa en el suelo y desaparece.

-Oh, oh...- Suspiro y me agacho para ponerme los zapatos.

-Toma, ya que vas al supermercado compra esto también- Me pasa una lista y dinero.

-Me compraré un libro con tu dinero en compensación- Refunfuño y salgo de casa.

_"Mantequilla_  
_ Leche_  
_ Café_  
_ Galletas_  
_ Servilletas_  
_ Harina_  
_ Huevos_  
_ Pan de molde"_

Guardo la lista en mi bolsillo después de leerla, suspiro pesadamente. No se para que dije que iba a comprar... Por suerte no creo que la compra pese demasiado.

Entro al supermercado, tomo una cesta pequeña y saco de nuevo la lista.

-Hm...Regaliz..Regaliz..- Miro de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarlo. No quiero que se me olvide así que es lo primero que voy a buscar.

Termino de hacer la compra y tras pagar salgo del supermercado. Me quedo a un lado de la puerta y busco en la bolsa el paquete de regaliz. Saco uno, le doy un bocado y sin mirar al frente doy un paso hacia delante para empezar a caminar y volver a casa.

-Oh..disculpa..- Digo cuando mi hombro choca con el de otra persona

-Mira quien tenemos aquí- Esa voz...se me hiela la sangre y elevo la vista.

-Pero si es el pequeño Emil- El mas alto de los tres pone su mano sobre mi cabeza y aprieta hacia abajo.

-¿Estás solito? ¿Por qué no vienes a dar un paseo con tus viejos amigo?-

El miedo se refleja en mi rostro, no se que hacer, mi cuerpo no reacciona y de mi boca no sale palabra alguna.

-Eso es demos un paseo, aquí hay mucha gente- El mas alto desliza su mano por mi cabeza hasta mi hombro y comienza a caminar empujando de mi. Los otros dos nos siguen cada uno a un lado.

¿Que estoy haciendo? Debería dejar de caminar, si llegamos a un sitio donde no haya gente...Tengo miedo..

-Todo es muy divertido cuando se está entre amigos ¿Verdad?-

-Ja ja, si si, todos somos muy amigos y tu hermanito también es un gran amigo nuestro-

El que me lleva con su brazo sobre mis hombros aprieta sus dedos en mi hombro derecho -Es cierto, tu hermanito es un gran amigo nuestro..¿Sabes Emil..?- Me pellizca la mejilla con fuerza con su otra mano y se ríe -No nos hizo mucha gracia lo que nos hizo tu hermanito cuando le contaste que te estábamos molestando y mucha menos gracia nos hizo cuando interrumpió nuestra diversión contigo con ese bate de béisbol- Suelta mi mejilla -Ha sido una agradable coincidencia encontrarnos contigo hoy...-

Cada vez nos alejamos más de las zonas transitadas, tengo miedo y no he entendido una palabra de lo que me ha dicho, yo no le conté nada a Lukas, no entiendo nada, me tiemblan las piernas, pero aún así estoy caminando como un autómata, sería mas fácil si dejara de caminar, si no me alejo de la gente no pasará nada.

-Heeeeeey! Emil da ze! Heeey! Aquí~!-

¿Yong Soo? Volteo mi cabeza. Al otro lado de la carretera están Yong Soo agitando sus brazos y Xiang mirando fijamente con su común expresión de desinterés por todo.

-Tsk ¿Que pasa, has hecho amiguitos?- Me aprieta mas fuerte el hombro -Vamos, no quiero perder esta oportunidad- Murmura a los otros dos y seguimos caminando

No...Por una vez quiero estar con ellos..Xiang me da miedo pero no tanto como éstos tres.. Miro al otro lado de la carretera, Xiang ha agarrado del brazo a Yong Soo y está tirando de él para irse. No..¿Por qué? Ayúdenme.. ¿Por qué se van?...¿Por qué?..¿Por... Y por qué iban a ayudarme..? No tienen por qué meterse en problemas.. Estás solo Emil..Siempre lo has estado.

Desvió mi vista de la carretera y con la cabeza gacha miro al suelo resignado. Aprieto con fuerza el asa de la bolsa con mis manos, mamá voy a preocuparte de nuevo..Lo siento.. Lagrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, tengo mucho miedo..

Llegamos a un pequeño parque, los columpios están rotos y hay pintadas por todos lados, no creo que por aquí venga mas gente aparte de vándalos y gamberros. Me quitan la bolsa de la compra y me empujan contra la pared.

-Emil no llores, tu hermanito nos golpeó dos veces, solo queremos estar en paz- Dice con sorna mientras tira la bolsa al suelo

-Esto será divertido- Se acercan a mi, retrocedo un paso hasta quedar pegado contra la pared.

Elevo la vista y cierro los ojos con fuerza al ver como se acerca el puño de uno de ellos y golpea mi cara con fuerza. Me tambaleo.

-Agradece que nosotros no tenemos un bate de béisbol- Me levanta por el cuello del abrigo, abro uno de mis ojos, está sonriendo. Vuelve a golpearme en la cara y me suelta de pronto haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Uno de ellos me levanta y se sujeta por detrás, me golpean con la rodilla en el estómago, eso provoca que me quede sin aire por unos segundos, aunque para mi fueron eternos. Siguen golpeándome, la boca ya me sabe a sangre, es un sabor horrible.

-Eso...Como que parece divertido ¿Podemos unirnos?-

Los golpes se detienen y alzo la vista, Xiang y Yong Soo están parados en frente nuestra.

-Venga chinitos fuera de aquí estamos ocupados-

-Son los de antes..¿Que hacéis ahora aquí?- Dice el que me sujeta por la espalda

-Hey! ¿Que te pasa? Yo no soy chino, soy coreano, eso es muy racista de tu parte da ze- Yong Soo le señala acusadoramente.

-Nos perdimos por su culpa, por eso hemos llegado tarde- Xiang señala a Yong Soo y hace una reverencia a modo de disculpa

-Si, si- Yong Soo asiente con la cabeza -Un momento ¿Que?! No fue mi culpa da ze!- Mueve del hombro a Xiang.

-Si lo fue-

-Te digo que no! Solo señalé la dirección equivocada pero no fue mi culpa-

-Si lo fue-

Exactamente...¿A que han venido? ¿A discutir en frente nuestra?

-Se puede saber a que estáis jugando- El mas alto se cruje los nudillos y se acerca amenazante a Xiang y Yong Soo -Estáis arruinando nuestra diversión y eso me cabrea-

-Si queréis pelea id preparándoos, somos tres contra dos- El que me sujetaba me suelta bruscamente y se acerca a sus dos amigos.

Me quejo por el golpe al caer y me arrastro hacia atrás para apoyarme contra la pared.

-Tres contra uno- Corrige Xiang -Como que no me apetece hace esfuerzo físico hoy- Levanta las manos y da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Eso es cruel de tu parte Xiang...¿Y si me hacen daño?- Yong Soo hace un puchero y Xiang se encoje de hombros sin dar respuesta.

-Ya si que me estáis jodiendo- Enfurecido, el mas alto agarra a Yong Soo por el cuello y los otros dos también se le acercan.

Soy un inútil..Tengo miedo y me duele todo... Me llevo las rodillas al pecho, oculto mi rostro y me tapo los oídos, apretando con la poca fuerza que me queda. No puedo parar de llorar, desearía que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

No una mano sobre mi cabeza, me estremezco y me oculto más, asustado. La mano me acaricia el cabello y otras manos agarran las mías propias y me las aparta de los oídos.

-Emil~-

Elevo la vista sin levantar la cabeza, en frente mía están en cuclillas Yong Soo y Xiang.

-¿Qu-qué vais a hacerme?- Pregunto con la voz temblorosa. Se miran entre ellos y después me miran a mi.

-Nada, ¿Que creías que te íbamos a hacer?- Pregunta Yong Soo

Permanezco en silencio y vuelvo a ocultar mi rostro.

-Nos tienes miedo- La pregunta, o mas bien la afirmación de Xiang hace que me sobresalte.

-Heeh~ ¿Es eso cierto Emil?- No lo estoy viendo, pero puedo adivinar que Yong Soo está haciendo un puchero.

Asiento con la cabeza aún manteniendo mi rostro oculto.

-Emil no vamos a hacerte daño, somos tus amigos, no tienes por qué tenernos miedo da ze!-

¿Amigos? ¿Yo tengo algo así?

Levanto la cabeza, las lagrimas siguen saliendo.

-Vaya cara tienes...- Comenta Yong Soo, saca su móvil me hace una foto y me la enseña -Mírate-

Miro la foto, tengo un moratón cerca del ojo y otro en la mejilla, sangre en la nariz y en la boca. El labio inferior lo tengo partido y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Esta era una imagen que no me apetecía volver a ver..

Xiang me pasa un pañuelo de papel y me limpio las lagrimas y la sangre.

-Gracias...- Musito.

Vuelven a mirarse, Yong Soo sonríe y se pone en pie.

-No hay de que! Pero hombre te perdiste mi pelea- Infla sus mejillas -No viste como le daba su merecido a esos bravucones da ze-

-¿Bravucones? ¿Qué eres, un anciano?- Xiang también se pone de pie.

Trato de ponerme en pie, Yong Soo y Xiang se inclinan hacia mi, cada uno me agarra de una mano y tiran para levantarme. Veo la bolsa de la compra tirada en el suelo, me acerco y la recojo. Tengo que volver a comprar huevos..

-¿Te acompañamos a casa?- Pregunta Yong Soo

-A casa...N-no puedo volver así..- Murmuro -¿Qué les diré..?-

-Bueno tranquilo da ze! Vamos a algún otro sitio y cuando quieras te acompañamos a casa-

Asiento con la cabeza y los sigo en silencio. Caminan un par de pasos por delante de mi, hablando entre ellos. Nos detenemos en el banco de un parque y Yong Soo sale corriendo agitando sus brazos cuando ve a lo lejos un puesto donde venden chocolate caliente.  
Miro a Xiang de reojo, si primero tiró de Yong Soo para irse ¿Por qué aparecieron después?

-Así que te doy miedo- Su voz rompe el silencio y me estremezco ¿Por qué es tan directo?

-N-no dije que fueras solo tu..- Balbuceo

-Yong Soo no puede dar miedo, es muy idiota y con el único que no hablas es conmigo- Añade

Trago saliva -¿E-estás enfadado?- Miro fijamente mis manos que sujetan la bolsa de la compra.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Esas cosas como que me dan igual..Pero quería salir de la duda- Lo miro de reojo, está mirando hacia Yong Soo con la misma expresión aburrida que siempre tiene.

-¿No me has comprado chocolate?- Pregunta cuando Yong Soo está mas cerca, entre sus manos solo lleva un vaso de papel humeante.

-Ah No, ¿Querías?-

-Claro- Mete la mano en su bolsillo, saca un encendedor y un petardo, prende la mecha y lo lanza en dirección a Yong Soo.

-Eh? Gaah!- Yong Soo salta cuando el petardo explota y se le cae el chocolate caliente al suelo -Xiaaang~ Eres malo~-

-Oh, ¿Tu crees?-

-Si! Lo creo! Me tratas muy mal y nunca me dejas darte cariño! Siempre tengo que buscar el amor fuera del hogar!- Grita agitando sus brazos mientras se aleja

Suspiro, saco mi móvil y me quedo mirándolo, creo que debería llamar a Lukas...

Yong Soo vuelve y le da un vaso a Xiang, otro a mi y se sienta en el banco al lado de Xiang, vuelvo a guardar el móvil y sujeto el vaso de papel con ambas manos.

-Gracias..- Miro en dirección a Yong Soo, me sonríe y se balancea hacia delante y hacia atrás. Ahora que lo pienso..¿De verdad Xiang no le ayudó a pelear? -Yong Soo...-

-Hm?- Se inclina hacia delante y me mira

-¿Peleaste solo?-

-Sip- Da un sorbo de su vaso.

-Pero eran tres..-

-Ts ts Lo importante no importa cuantos sean nadie me gana, yo soy increiblemente fuerte!- Extiende su brazo con el puño cerrado.

-Soy más fuerte que tu, recuerdalo- Dice Xiang mientras bebe.

Los miro a ambos extrañado.

-Practicamos artes marciales desde pequeños- Dice Xiang al ver mi cara de desconcierto -Incluso aunque Yong Soo es un inútil esos tres no eran nada contra él-

-¿Eso es un alago?- Yong Soo se inclina más hacia delante y mira a Xiang desde abajo con una gran sonrisa -Me estas alagando da ze!- Lo abraza y Xiang sube su brazo hacia arriba para que no se le caiga que chocolate.

Me quedo mirándolos y bebo de mi chocolate, de pronto mi móvil comienza a sonar. Lo saco del bolsillo, mierda...

-Lukas...-

_-¿Cuántas horas vas a estar comprando!? Quiero comer galletas!-_

-Oh..Mathias..¿Qué haces con el móvil de mi hermano?

-_Dámelo..Quita Luki estoy hablando yo. Te digo que me lo des. Ah ahhh ...¿Emil?-_

-Hola Lukas..- Trago saliva, tengo que decírselo, le hice una promesa..que ya he rompí, pero aun así me verá llegar a casa con esta cara así que es mejor si se lo digo..O eso creo..

_-Mamá dijo que te comprarías un libro ¿Aún no te decides?-_

-Eh...no..no fui a la librería..Esto...Lukas...yo..-

_-¿Qué pasa?- _

Me interrumpe, ha hablado de prisa..Supongo que ya estará preocupado..Me siento observado..miro a mi derecha, Xiang y Yong Soo voltean rápidamente su cabeza hacia el frente.

Suspiro.

-Bueno..volví a encontrármelos..y..-

-_¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? Voy en seguida Emil ¿Dónde estás?-_

¿Está nervioso? Nunca he visto a Lukas nervioso..

-E-Estoy bien.. Estoy en el parque que hay detrás de la tienda de flores..-

_-Estaré allí en unos minutos, no te muevas.- _Corta la llamada

Suspiro y vuelvo a mirar a mi derecha, ambos miran al frente pretendiendo que beber chocolate. Miro mi vaso a medio terminar. Papá y mamá se pondrán de los nervios...

-Emil..¿Has tenido problemas antes?- Yong Soo rompe el silencio.

Asiento con la cabeza

-Vaya..Tío eso no mola- Frunce levemente el ceño -Me alegra que no hayamos encontrado contigo- Sonríe -Oh y disculpa porque llegamos tarde os perdimos de vista y cuando os encontramos ya te estaban golpeando- Junta sus manos a modo de disculpa.

-Puedes decirle a tu familia que todo ha sido su culpa- Xiang lo señala -Si no se hubiera empeñado en ir por el otro camino te habríamos encontrado antes-

-Ehhhh! NO NO! No fue mi culpa!- Hace un puchero infantil

-Emiiiiiiiii~~~!- Se escucha mi nombre en todo el parque.

Frunzo el ceño -Es EmiL Mathias, EmiL con L!- Alzo la voz al ver a Mathias y Lukas

Cuando me ven, Mathias corre en mi dirección y me abraza con fuerza levantándome del suelo -Emi Emi Emi~~ ¿Estás bien?-

Me sonrojo fuertemente y comienzo a patalear -Ma-Mathias! Bá-bájame! Idiota! Para, me haces daño!- Miro a Yong Soo y Xiang sentados en el banco, Yong Soo se está riendo y me da la impresión de que Xiang también lo hace.

-Mathias bájalo- Ordena Lukas en tono frío. Mathias obedece y me deja en el suelo.

-Lu..-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Me interrumpe y se acerca, mira a Yong Soo y Xiang y después me mira de cerca a mi, trato de poner mi mejor cara de indiferencia y trago saliva.

-Me los encontré al salir del supermercado, me golpearon y ellos me ayudaron- Señalo a Yong Soo y Xiang.

Lukas los mira, tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido, vuelve a mirarme y posa sus manos sobre mis hombros.  
Me sorprendo, sus manos están temblando, mi mira fijamente a los ojos. Aunque su rostro está igual de inexpresivo que de costumbre hay algo que me tiene intranquilo, sus ojos...No se describir como se siente Lukas ahora mismo..

Pasa su mano por mi mejilla -Perdóname Emil- Susurra y me besa la frente. -Mathias llevatelo a casa- Se voltea y comienza a caminar

-Eh? Luki ¿Dónde vas?- Mathias le retiene sujetándole del brazo

-No volverán a tocar a mi hermano, fui muy blando las otras veces..esta vez no se levantarán- Se suelta de un tirón -Llevatelo a casa- Ordena.

-¿Lukas?- Lo miro atónito, ese no es el Lukas que yo conozco..

-Lukas no. -Vuelve a retenerlo- Eres mayor de edad, tienes suerte de que no te denunciaran el día que mandaron a Emil al hospital, dejemoslo en manos de la policía y mantente al margen para no verte afectado. Sabes muy bien que yo también me estoy controlando para no cometer una locura..-

-¿Policía? NO- Niego rotundamente.

-¿Policía? SI- Mathias me imita -Tus padres no denunciaron aquella noche porque los padres de los chicos les pidieron perdón un montón de veces y en parte me alivió, Luki perdió el control esa noche y si intervenía la policía quien saldría peor parado sería el-

-Mathias cállate- Dice Lukas -Vamos a casa-

_"No creas que tu hermanito estará una tercera vez para ayudarte" "Mucha menos gracia nos hizo cuando interrumpió nuestra diversión contigo con ese bate de béisbol" "Luki perdió el control esa noche" _ Esas frases se repiten en mi cabeza. El sonido de un bate de béisbol golpeando, unas manos temblorosas levantando mi cuerpo y una lejana voz que conozco gritando mi nombre. Lukas me salvó esa vez...Sus manos..Dañó sus manos por ayudarme.

Aun no entiendo por qué dicen que esa vez fue la segunda vez que golpeó a aquellos chicos, pero ahora no soy capaz de preguntarle, no viéndole en este estado...

Me volteo para coger la bolsa de la compra que dejé en el banco, Yong Soo está desconcertado y Xiang..bueno, vuelve a parecer que está viendo un programa de televisión aburrido.

-Disculpad por el espectáculo...- Murmuro al agarrar la bolsa

-No te preocupes da ze~ La familia es así. Nos vemos mañana- Sonríe

-Hasta mañana- Dice Xiang

-Hasta mañana..- Me volteo y camino hasta Mathias y Lukas.

Lukas me agarra de la mano con fuerza y mira hacia atrás -¿Quienes son?-

_"Emil no vamos a hacerte daño, somos tus __**amigos**__"_

-Compañeros de clase...supongo..- Murmuro lo último -Lukas..Lo siento..Te causo muchos problemas..-

Afloja el agarre -No tienes que disculparte..-

Llegamos al coche de Mathias, yo me siento atrás, y Lukas en el asiento del copiloto. Mathias pone el coche en marcha y nos vamos.

-¿Estás enfadado?- Pregunto quedo.

-No contigo- Responde seco sin apartar la vista del frente.

Mathias lo mira, esboza una sonrisa y pone su mano derecha en la pierna izquierda de Lukas -¿Qué haces?- Le da un manotazo.

-Au~ Pensé que necesitarías un poco de mi cariño-

-Nunca necesito de tu cariño-

-Se que me amas, dame un besito te pondrás de mejor humor~- Pone morritos y trata de besar a Lukas

-Mira al frente idiota- Lukas le aparta la cara

Miro por la ventana, si no fuera por Mathias estaría muy incómodo. No debería de ser así, ¿Por qué siento remordimientos cuando me golpean? Es como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo. Bastante mal lo paso como para encima tener esta sensación de arrepentimiento.

En el rato que llevamos en el coche Mathias y Lukas han estado hablando, pero yo no he prestado atención a su conversación, me fijo en el paisaje tras la ventana, estas calles no me suenan..

-¿Dónde vamos?- Pregunto intranquilo.

-A casa de Tino- Mathias me mira por el espejo retrovisor

-¿Tino? ¿Para que?-

-Para que te arregle esa cara, hemos pensado que es mejor no decirselo a tus padres-

-Eh?-

* * *

Bueeno, por aquí hasta hoy, la sesión de maquillaje será en el siguiente capítulo *^* Espero hayan disfrutado :D

**Respuesta Reviews:**

-**MagicaLunaTica: **No llores que entonces no podrás leer bien D: Adoro tus reviews están cargados de amor *_*

-**Jeannymard: **Viva~ Nueva seguidora n_n Soy feliz. Normalmente suelo actualizar rápido, a no ser que se me vaya la inspiración divina o tenga algún problemilla

**-Night Kids: **Esta a sido nuestra primera vez... o/o Perdón, no pude evitar que mi cerebro pensara de forma pervertida xD Gracias por los ánimos y suerte para tus fics! :D

Muchas gracias por leer, los reviews, favoritos y alertas *^* Os amo! :) :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hoola~! Estoy realmente emocionada con el fic gracias al apoyo que está teniendo *^* a cada rato estoy pensando ideas nuevas y me digo a mi misma "Corre ve a escribir" (Parece que no tengo vida...Pero si que la tengo ;_; ) En fin.. este fic me tiene absorbida. Dentro capi:

* * *

Llegamos a casa de Tino y cómo no, ha montado un drama cuando me ha visto. Odio eso..quiero decir, se que simplemente se preocupan, pero no puedo evitar sentirme peor cuando reaccionan de ese modo. Recuerdo la horrible sensación de malestar al ver las caras de mis padres en el hospital, no quiero volver a ver esas expresiones en sus rostros. He sido muy descuidado y ahora me encuentro otra vez en la misma situación, siendo observado fijamente por ojos llenos de tristeza y preocupación ¿Hasta cuando va a durar esto? Ni me gusta ser observado y mucho menos que me observen así.

Berwald le ha pasado el botiquín a Tino y éste me ha sentado en una silla. Primero me limpia la cara con suavidad, de vez en cuando me se me escapa algún quejido, pero no hablo, ni respondo a sus preguntas, ni siquiera le estoy prestando atención. Vierte el líquido de un frasco sobre una gasa y lo posa con cuidado sobre mi sabio. Aprieto los ojos y me encojo de hombros, eso escuece mucho.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y paso mi mirada por el lugar, en el sofá están Lukas y Mathias hablando, Mathias luce preocupado y Lukas...no se definir como se encuentra. Por más que lo intente, no importa cuanta importancia quiera quitarle, sigo viendo la angustia de todos. No quería que esto pasara otra vez. Todo ha pasado tan rápido, de pronto me entero que Lukas ha estado involucrado de alguna manera, pero aún no entiendo nada. Mi cerebro, simplemente, en algún momento sin yo darme cuenta, dejó de trabajar. Ni siquiera se como me siento, me duele el pecho, tengo un nudo en la garganta que por más que trague saliva no consigo que se vaya y aunque siento ganas de llorar, las lagrimas no se dignan en aparecer.

Tino ha terminado de limpiarme la cara y curarme el labio, me ha untado una crema con un olor un tanto desagradable. Escucho la puerta de la calle abrirse y a los pocos segundos Berwald entra a la sala de estar con una bolsa en la mano. No me había dado cuenta que había salido. Tino deja el contenido de la bolsa sobre la mesa, maquillaje...Así que a esto se refería Mathias cuando dijo que Tino me arreglaría la cara.

Mathias se levanta del sofá, agarra una silla, la pone del revés y se sienta en frente mía con sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla y su barbilla apoyada sobre sus brazos. Veo a Berwald caminar hasta el sofá y sentarse al lado de Lukas, vuelvo a mirar al frente, Tino está abriendo la cajita del maquillaje.

Tino suspira -Emil tiene la piel muy pálida..no se si podré taparlo bien..-

-Está bastante morado..- Comenta Mathias -Oye Emi parpadea al menos, así tan quieto y serio pareces una muñeca- Se echa a reír.

Se que mi reacción normal hubiera sido fruncir el ceño y replicarle gruñón, seguramente eso era lo que Mathias quería que hiciera para animarme un poco. Pero estoy tan decepcionado conmigo mismo que no tengo fuerzas para fingir.

Al no obtener respuesta ni cambios en mi expresión, Mathias deja de reír y suspira.

-Bueno daré mi mayor esfuerzo!- Tino me sonríe dulcemente -Si me sale bien, después te enseñaré como hacerlo para que lo cubras tu hasta que se te cure- Dicho eso comienza a maquillar el moratón que tengo cerca del ojo.

-Ehh...Tino, sigue muy morado..- Comenta Mathias al cabo de un rato.

-Haa.. Lo se..Es muy difícil taparlo bien..- Mira el paquetito de maquillaje sobre su mano -Quizás este tono no sirva...Ber- Ohya!-

Tino voltea su cabeza para mirar al sofá, pero Berwald ya estaba de pie parado detrás suya mirándole fijamente, Tino se sorprende con facilidad...

-¿Compro otro?- Berwald pone su mano en el hombro de Tino.

-E-eh..S-si, por favor- Suspira y se va a otro lado, al baño, supongo.

Berwald sale de casa. Mathias se levanta y vuelve a sentarse en el sofá, Lukas no parece haberse dado cuenta de que se ha sentado, está mirando al frente. Mathias sonríe, le agarra de la barbilla, voltea su rostro y le da un beso en los labios. Abro los ojos como platos, pero no tanto como Lukas.

Lukas le aparta de un empujón -¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- Oh..Ha alzado la voz. Se pasa el antebrazo por la boca -No vuelvas a tocarme, me contagiarás tu estupidez-

-Pero Luuki~ Te veías muy triste.. Además pillarte con la guardia baja es casi imposible así que tenía que aprovechar- Le sonríe.

Los observo detenidamente, Mathias intenta abrazarlo, pero Lukas que no está ejerciendo la misma resistencia de siempre. Me da la impresión de que si quiere ser abrazado...o quizás solo esté cansado de pelear con Mathias...No lo se.

-Emil mira- Volteo mi vista al escuchar la voz de Tino. -Esta es Hanatamago, es linda ¿Verdad?- Me sonríe. Sobre sus brazos sostiene a un cachorrito blanco, la deja sobre mi regazo.

Asiento con la cabeza. Hanatamago...Le han puesto un nombre bastante extraño.. Le acaricio la cabeza y mueve la cola enérgicamente. Al menos hay alguien feliz en la habitación.

La puerta de la calle se abre, Berwald a vuelto. Esta vez trae varios tonos de maquillaje, deja la bolsa sobre la mesa y se sienta en el sofá, en cuanto se sienta Hanatamago salta de mi regazo al suelo, se sube al sofá y se acurruca al lado de Berwald.

-En la tienda seguro se han extrañado de ver a un tipo como tu comprando tanto maquillaje- Mathias ríe escandaloso, suelta a Lukas y vuelve a tomar asiento en la silla en frente mía.

-Bien! Volvamos a intentarlo!- Dice Tino animado.

Tino ha estado alrededor de una hora intentando tapar mis moratones. Mathias se reía a carcajadas cuando la tonalidad era muy fuerte, "Parece una zanahoria" dijo en varias ocasiones. Por fin consigue tapar el moratón que tengo cerca del ojo y el de la mejilla.

-Uff~ Finalmente ha quedado natural- Tino se pasa el reverso de la mano por la frente.

Lukas y Berwald se levantan del sofá y se acercan para ver.

-Pero...¿Qué hacemos con el labio?- Pregunta Mathias.

Se quedan pensativos un rato y rompo el silencio después de haber estado callado desde que llegué.

-Puedo decir que me he caído..Soy torpe, no se extrañarán-

-Oh~ Buena idea Emi-

-Entonces vamos a casa, no quiero que se haga de noche- Lukas me toma la mano y me levanta de la silla.

-Ah! Lukas espera, tengo que explicarle como tapar las marcas- Tino dirige su vista a la mesa -A ver...Huh? ¿Cual es el que he usado?- Mira detenidamente cada uno -Ah si! Este!- Pone sobre mi mano la cajita del maquillaje y comienza a explicarme, realmente no se si conseguiré taparlo yo solo.

-Bueno, ya vamonos- Dice Lukas cuando Tino deja de hablar. Me toma de la mano y empuja a Mathias.

-Nos vemos, tened cuidado de vuelta a casa- Tino se despide con una sonrisa y Berwald inclina levemente la cabeza.

-Adiós~ Gracias Tino~!- Grita Mathias.

De vuelta en el coche, me miro en el reflejo de la ventana antes de entrar. Vaya..Tino ha hecho un buen trabajo, pero aunque no se vea me sigue doliendo mucho, no quería quejarme cuando Tino me estaba maquillando, pero ha sido realmente molesto. Y el labio me dolió bastante al hablar, además es un incordio tenerlo hinchado...  
Entro al coche y tras ponerme el cinturón de seguridad agarro la bolsa de la compra que había dejado ahí. Está todo manchado por los huevos rotos y mi regaliz está esparcido en el interior de la bolsa. Solo pude darle un bocado a uno antes de encontrármelos..

Mathias y Lukas se suben y el coche se pone en marcha. Dirijo mi vista a la ventana pero no estoy mirando nada en particular.  
Ahora que lo pienso...Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no me he parado a pensar en quienes me han ayudado..Ni siquiera les pregunté por que lo hicieron. ¿Y por qué Xiang quería confirmar que le tengo miedo? Siempre he pensado que le caigo mal, me llamó rata, me insulta nada mas conocernos y ahora parece que le apena el hecho de que le tenga miedo ¿Es idiota o qué?  
Bah, me a igual, no se por qué le estoy dando tantas vueltas...

Llegamos a casa y nos despedimos de Mathias. Lukas abre la puerta, ambos nos quitamos los zapatos y los abrigos. Estoy colgando mi abrigo en el perchero cuando mi madre se asoma desde la sala de estar.

-Emil te has demorado mucho en hacer la compra- Se queja.

-Lo se, me resbalé con el hielo de la acera y me caí, me dio mucha vergüenza que la gente que pasaba se riera así que eché a correr y me desorienté un poco.- Digo en mi habitual tono de voz mientras camino hacia ella, dejo la bolsa en su mano y sigo caminando.

-Rompiste los huevos...¿Y te hiciste daño?- Posa su mano en mi hombro y me voltea -Emil! Tu labio!- Lleva su mano libre hasta mi cara.

-Ah..Si, un poco, pero más me dolió que el regaliz se echara a perder, mañana cómprame mas- Miro a Lukas, aún sigue parado en la puerta, miro de nuevo a mi madre y me volteo -Me voy a dar un baño, no te olvides de comprarlo mañana- Me dirijo a mi habitación.

Ya está anocheciendo así que saco de mi armario el pijama y ropa interior limpia y me dirijo al cuarto de baño. Comienzo a llenar la bañera y me miro al espejo.

-Ah...No debería sumergir la cabeza en el agua se me quitaría el maquillaje y aún tengo que cenar-

Me quito el jersey y la camiseta -¡¿Pero qué..?!- Tengo una gran marca entre roja y violácea en la barriga ¿Por qué demonios mi piel es tan sensible? Me paso mi mano por la barriga y aprieto un poco, aucht...duele.. De pronto llaman a la puerta e instintivamente agarro la camiseta y me cubro con ella.

-¿Q-Qué?- Pregunto algo nervioso.

-Emil..-

-Ah Lukas..¿Qué pasa?- Me relajo y vuelvo a deja la camiseta en el cesto de la ropa sucia, el cuello de la camiseta y el jersey tienen varias manchas de sangre. Seguramente el abrigo estará peor y sucio, debería lavarlo antes de que lo vea mi madre.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Huh? Voy a bañarme-

-¿Estas desnudo?-

-No-

-Entro- Y antes de que me de tiempo a contestarle abre la puerta, entra y vuelve a cerrarla detrás suya.

Me sonrojo -Ejem.. quiero..- Señalo lo bañera que está ya casi llena -¿Te importa?-

-Fuiste muy natural mintiéndole a mamá- Me mira fijamente.

Es lo que tiene la costumbre..Obvio no le digo eso -A decir verdad estaba muy nervioso-

Se queda un rato en silencio, mirándome, fijando su vista en mi estómago y después en mi cara, el único sonido que se escucha es el del agua caer. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? -No me había dado cuenta de lo bien que mientes hasta ahora -

Sus palabras no me agradan en absoluto, frunzo el ceño. Mi estado de ánimo ahora mismo no está para este tipo de conversaciones, no quiero discutir con él, se que lo haré si continúo la conversación y se que después me sentiré mas miserable si lo hago. -Si eso es todo lo que has venido a decir ya puedes irte, quiero bañarme- Me volteo y le doy la espalda.

-De acuerdo, disculpa la intromisión- Sale del baño.

Aprieto la mandíbula y cierro el grifo del agua. Me siento fatal, mis palabras han sonado crueles, desde que descubrieron mis problemas estoy demasiado irascible..Le grité a papá y ahora he sido duro con Lukas..Pero ese comentario suyo..Ha sido como si me golpeara directo en el corazón..Claro que miento bien idiota, cómo no hacerlo si nunca estoy a gusto conmigo mismo, a veces ni siquiera se por qué estoy intranquilo, o por qué siento angustia, o por qué quiero llorar, no se por qué me levanto deprimido todas las mañanas, soy una carga problemática que solo sirve para molestar.. ¿Y esperas que no mienta bien?

-Estúpido...- Mascullo. Termino de desvestirme y me meto en la bañera. Todo sería tan fácil si tuviera el valor para acabar con todo..Unas pastillas y a dormir en la bañera..todo terminaría tranquilamente y sin sufrimiento..

Pero soy cobarde.

* * *

El sonido del despertador interrumpe mi sueño. No recuerdo que era, pero creo que era un sueño agradable. Me incorporo y miro el despertador, estúpida rutina..  
Salgo de la cama, me quito el pijama y me pongo el uniforme. Me miro en el espejo, todavía me duele..Sobre todo el labio. Anoche cuando mi padre volvió del trabajo se rió y me llamó torpe, obvio el cree que me caí, se que eso es lo típico que dicen los padres y no debería darle importancia, pero sus palabras y su risa realmente me dolieron.

Tino me dijo que me quitara el maquillaje antes de dormir...Olvidé hacerlo, mi almohada ahora está manchada. Me dirijo rápido al cuarto de baño, me lavo la cara y con la misma velocidad vuelvo a mi habitación, maquillarme me llevará un tiempo así que me he levantado mas temprano y por lo tanto mis padres aún no han salido para el trabajo.

30 minutos, he estado 30 minutos maquillándome, me he alterado tanto que varias veces apreté y ahora me duele un montón. Odio esto. Además el labio me duele al comer, anoche apenas cené. Frunzo el ceño al ver por última vez mi reflejo en el espejo y salgo de mi habitación para ir a la cocina.  
Solo me bebo un café, el dolor constante me ha quitado el hambre, me guardo la bolsa del almuerzo y me dirijo a la entrada.

Me pongo los zapatos y el abrigo -Tsk...Olvidé lavarlo- Sacudo el abrigo, tiene algunas manchas de suciedad y varias manchas de sangre esparcidas, aunque en el cuello hay es donde está mas manchado, me pongo una bufanda para tapar las manchas y salgo de casa.

Llego a la escuela, y me recuesto en mi pupitre, tengo sueño, me duele la cara, el labio y un poco la barriga.. -Haa..Me desperté muy quejica..- Murmuro y oculto mi cara entre mis brazos.

-Buenos días Emil~-

-Buenos días Victoria- Digo sin moverme

Escucho el sonido de la silla arrastrándose por el suelo y varios golpecitos sobre la mesa, supongo que Victoria se ha sentado y está sacando sus cuadernos -¿Estás bien?- Pregunta

-Tengo sueño- Respondo sin mucho ánimo.

-Ya veo...-

-Te digo que lo tienes muy largo! Deberías cortártelo a ze!-

-No-

-A este ritmo ya mismo no se te verá la cara!-

Esas son las voces de Yong Soo y Xiang.. No se por qué me he puesto nervioso.

-¿De que estáis discutiendo de tan buena mañana vosotros dos?- Dice Victoria.

-Quiere que me corte el pelo- Escucho como Xiang se sienta en su silla.

-Pero es que ya lo tiene muy largo!-

-Hm.. Un poco largo si que lo tienes..-

-Lo ves! Debería cortárselo como el mío-

-No-

Victoria se ríe y alguien me palmea el hombro.

-Emi~ ¿Cómo estás?-

Frunzo el ceño y levanto la cabeza -¿Q-qué haces? No me llames Emi- Me sonrojo.

-Uwa! Ya no tienes la cara morada! ¿Los albinos os curáis así de rápido da ze?- Yong Soo se apoya en mi mesa y me mira de cerca.

-¿Morada?- Victoria me mira -Emil ¿Que te ha pasado en el labio?-

-Me caí- Le doy una patada a Yong Soo por debajo de la mesa, antes de que diga nada esperando que capte la indirecta.

-Au! Emi eso duele~- Hace un puchero.

Vuelvo a sonrojarme -N-no me llames Emi! Es Emil-

-Pero tu hermano te llamó Emi yo también quiero hacerlo da ze~-

-¿Hermano? Gracias a Odín no, ese no era mi hermano, solo es un idiota, mi hermano era el otro y no me gusta que me llamen Emi así que no lo hagas- Refunfuño.

Victoria comienza a reírse -No entiendo nada, pero esto es muy divertido-

-Ah! Si, Viki resulta que ayer fui un heroe-

-Ayudó a un gatito asustadizo a bajar de un árbol- Xiang le interrumpe, cosa que agradezco. Mira a Yong Soo que parecía que iba a replicar pero se calla -Y después nos encontramos a Emi en un parque-

¿Eh? Perdona..¿He oído bien? ... ¿Emi?

-Ahh ya entiendo. Bueno y ahora que todos te llaman Emi yo también quiero hacerlo- Victoria sonríe

-NO! No, no, no, no y No- Me levanto de mi silla con el ceño fruncido y levemente sonrojado -Odio que me llamen así, no lo hagáis- Los tres me están mirando fijamente, se miran entre ellos, una sonrisa ladina se dibuja en los labios de los tres y vuelven a mirarme.

Un momento..He visto a Xiang sonreír..

-Pero vamos Emi te queda muy lindo~-

-Emi suena mejor que Emil-

-Si ese tipo te llamó Emi nosotros también podemos da ze!-

-Emi, Emi, Emi, Emi, Emi, Emi...- Repiten los tres una y otra vez.

Mi sonrojo aumenta -Argh! Callaos! Sois molestos no me llaméis así!- Alzo la voz

Yong Soo y Victoria se echan a reír. Idiotas, estoy rodeado de idiotas...Son ruidosos, molestos y se están burlando de mi.

¿Que es esto? Estoy enojado, realmente estoy enojado, se están riendo de mi, pero entonces no comprendo, por qué mi corazón está palpitando tan...¿Tranquilo?  
¿Que esta extraña sensación en mi pecho? No entiendo nada..¿Que me pasa?

* * *

Ta-dah! Hasta aquí por hoy :) Espero hayan disfrutado

No pude parar de reírme mientras escribía la parte en la que estaban en casa de Tino y Berwald, me imaginé a Su-san con su cara aterradora comprando un montón de maquillaje y a la pobre chica de la tienda toda asustada. Me dio un autentico ataque de risa xD

**Respuesta Reviews:**

**-Jeannymard: **Yong Soo es un amor y Xiang un vago ¬¬ xDD

-**NightKids: **Son los reviews los que me animan a actualizar *^* Cuando entro a través de mi móvil y leo los nuevos reviews me digo "Ah! Necesito darles otro capitulo a mis queridas lectoras" *_* NO! Emil se ha enamorado de Hanatamago! ò_ó Ha ido a casa de Tino para conocer a su verdadero amor xD

-**Nekomisakichan: **Cada día te quiero mas *-*

-**Ohnekosoma: **Gracias! Si, a veces pienso que me demoro demasiado -.- Pero me gusta que lleve un ritmo mas o menos constante y natural por así decirlo, quiero decir, a Emil le estuvieron haciendo bullying 4 años, y el último mes en el que se centra la historia le dieron una paliza bien gorda, así que me dije que si usaba esta historia no sería lógico que Emil de un día para otro cayera rendido a los pies de Xiang (Que lo hará (?) Pero a su debido tiempo) Acepto críticas y sugerencias! Lancen piedras hacia mi persona! Iré mas rápido si así lo quieren, quiero que este fic les guste y me digan si algo no les agrada :D Gracias por tu apoyo

**-Milenka24: **Sus deseos son órdenes òwó A veces se me va la cabeza, puedo enrollarme describiendo cosas sin importancia y en las partes que si debería me olvido Dx Estaré mas pendiente a eso en los próximos capítulos. Gracias~

Una vez más y como siente mil gracias por leer, reviews, favoritos y alertas m(_ _)m *Infinito aprecio*

El siguiente capitulo estará centrado en la escuela. Saldrán pofres nuevos! :)

Nos leemos~


	12. Chapter 12

Ya estoy aquí~! Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando este fic ^^ Disfruten del capitulo

* * *

¿Por qué demonios ahora tienen que llamarme Emi? No lo entiendo, no me gusta. Estúpido Mathias por llamarme así, estúpido Yong Soo por copiarle y maldita sea estúpido Xiang, ¿por qué tiene ahora que burlarse de mi? Nunca hemos hablado y prefiero seguir sin hacerlo.  
Además esta situación de ahora me resulta desagradablemente conocida, Yong Soo y Mathias parece que son de la misma familia, igual de idiotas, ruidosos y molestos. Por otro lado Xiang me recuerda a Lukas, siempre con la misma expresión sin apenas cambios y ambos son callados, pero la similitud que mas les encuentro es que ambos se la pasan golpeando al ruidoso.

Pero obvio Lukas es mejor que ese idiota y a todo esto no se que hago pensando en él, debería estar prestando atención a la clase.

-¿Algún voluntario para resolver este ejercicio?- Pregunta Dirck, nuestro profesor de matemáticas. La clase permanece en silencio, algunos incluso están tratando de disimular. -Bien, ya que nadie quiere...Señorita Zwingli, veamos como lo haces esta vez. ¿Nos harías el favor de salir a la pizarra y resolver el problema?-

Dirijo mi vista a Lili, no puedo verle la cara desde aquí pero creo que puedo imaginármela. Balbucea unas cuantas palabras que no logro entender y se pone en pie.

-E-eh... esto..- Se acerca a la pizarra y agarra una tiza -Bu-bueno...creo que es así..- Comienza a resolver el problema...oh..ahí..se ha equivocado.

-Mal- Dice el profesor en tono estricto y serio.

Automáticamente Lili separa la tiza de la pizarra y mira al profesor. se ha sonrojado bastante y parece muy nerviosa. -¿M-mal? A-ah pero...-

-Mal. Aquí- Señala con el dedo -En esta parte de la ecuación, has restado en vez de sumar-

Pobre Lili...Ahora está incluso más nerviosa. Ahora se quedará lo que resta de clase en la pizarra resolviendo problemas, creo que Dirck es un buen profesor, demasiado estricto e intimidante, pero en el tiempo que llevo aquí me he dado cuenta de que si un alumno va rezagado le ayuda mucho y últimamente casi siempre es Lili la que sale a la pizarra.

* * *

La clase de matemáticas termina si por mi fuera daba otra hora de matemáticas, ahora toca educación física, como lo odio. Siempre acabo muy cansado y odio escuchar la risa escandalosa de Yong Soo diciéndome que qué hago ya sentado en el suelo. Además el profesor es..¿Cómo describirlo? No lo se, es como si un alumno estuviera dando clase, no, peor, es como si un niño de jardín de infancia estuviera dando clase...Yo nunca he oído hablar de un profesor de educación física que se une a la práctica de los deportes con los alumnos, es competitivo y se enfada si pierde. Se supone que el tiene que impartir la clase, pero ya me he dado cuenta que los profesores de esta escuela no son normales, y el profesor Alfred no iba a ser menos, creo que él es el mas raro de todos.

Nos dirigimos a los vestuarios para cambiarnos, por suerte esta vez si daremos clase en el gimnasio, no me apetece volver a salir a la nieve en mangas cortas.

-Emi~!- Yong Soo me intercepta en el pasillo y pasa su brazo por mis hombros

Frunzo el ceño -Es EmiL..- Suspiro -¿Qué? Y suéltame, eres molesto-

-No quiero! Oye de verdad te has curado tan rápido da ze- Me aprieta la mejilla donde tengo uno de los moratones.

-AH! ¡¿Pero que haces?! ¡Duele!- Le doy un manotazo -Usé maquillaje para que mis padres no lo vieran idiota- Refunfuño con el ceño fruncido.

-Aahh~ Ya veo, perdón da ze- Se ríe.

-No tiene gracia- Acelero el paso y entro a los vestuarios.

Odio los vestuarios de los chicos, hace mucho frío. Saco mi ropa de deporte, me quito la chaqueta del uniforme y comienzo a desabotonar la camisa. Me miro la barriga, aún tiene ese tono rojizo-violáceo, pero al menos ya no me duele. Me quito la camisa y me ponga la camiseta de mangas cortas.

-Xiang no! No te desnudes delante de toda esta gente! Ah! NO! Para! Te queda muy sexy quitarte la camisa con esa lentitud! Eso no puede ser visto por ojos normales! Marcello no mires!- Grita Yong Soo.

Me volteo y busco con la mirada al dueño de esa voz tan ruidosa. Yong Soo lleva puesto solo el pantalón de deporte y está tapándole los ojos a Marcello, quien solo se ríe sin oponer mucha resistencia, ¿Por qué Yong Soo tiene que hacer un espectáculo de todo? Xiang solo se está desvistiendo como todos los que estamos aquí.

-No me queda sexy, soy sexy- Dice, y se pone la camiseta de mangas cortas.

¿Perdona? Es un poco creído creo yo...¿Y desde cuando se hace el gracioso? Vuelvo a voltearme y me cambio los pantalones. Salimos de los vestuarios y vamos al gimnasio. Hace un frío del demonio.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy jugaremos al balón prisionero!- El profesor Alfred sostiene la pelota en sus manos. -Ahora dividiré los dos equipos, está claro que el equipo en el que yo esté será el ganador! Nahahaha!-

Y así es como he acabado..Estoy en el mismo equipo de Victoria, Yong Soo y el profesor, estoy en el equipo ruidoso. El juego comienza, me mantengo en una esquinita sin moverme mucho, lo bueno del principio es que aún hay muchos jugadores y puedo estar tranquilo sin tener que correr de un lado para otro.

La clase de educación física siempre es un autentico escándalo, pero entre todos los gritos se puede distinguir perfectamente las voces del profesor y Yong Soo. Alfred lanza la pelota hacia el campo contrario y le da a Lili en el hombro, estaba distraída hablando con Marcello, le dice algo que no logro entender por el ruido y la lejanía y se va al campo de los eliminados.

-Nahahaha! En una batalla siempre hay que estar atento!- Nos dice entre risas.

-Mi bella Lili! Como te atreves a matarla!- Grita Marcello lanzando la pelota con fuerza teniendo al profesor como objetivo, la pelota le golpea en la cabeza y es eliminado.

-Alfred ¿Que decías de estar atento?- Victoria se mofa

Sigue el juego y no se como es que yo aún no he sido eliminado. Desde que el profesor fue eliminado, Victoria y Yong Soo han ido acabando con la mayoría de los jugadores del equipo contrario, son bastante buenos en este juego, aunque me da la sensación de que ambos están muy enfadados porque llevan un buen rato tratando de eliminar a Xiang, pero no lo consiguen. Xiang está con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y simplemente está esquivando la pelota sin mucho esfuerzo.

En el equipo contrario ya solo quedan Xiang y Allan otro chico bastante ruidoso con el que no suelo hablar mucho, solo me faltaba añadir más gente ruidosa a mi alrededor. Mientras en el mío están unos cabreados Yong Soo y Victoria, y yo que solo he corrido un par de veces y ya estoy cansado..

-Animo equipo! Yahoo! Podéis ganar aunque yo no os esté ayudando!- Grita Alfred.

-Xiang estoy haciendo yo todo el trabajo ¿Podrías moverte un poco?- Le reprocha Allan

-No me apetece moverme, es muy problemático- Responde aburrido.

Allan suspira y lanza la pelota en mi dirección, por milagro u obra de Odín consigo esquivarla, Yong Soo atrapa el rebote y se la lanza a Xiang.

-Xiaang! Tus pechos me pertenecen da ze!- Grita a pleno pulmón. -Y los de Yao también! Si..jeje..los de Yao también..- Se ríe entrecortado

¿Qué clase de enferma obsesión tiene Yong Soo?

Xiang esquiva la pelota, Allan se acerca para agarrarla pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla Xiang la ha agarrado y la ha lanzado con fuerza hacia Yong Soo, dándole en de lleno en la cara. Toda la clase comienza a reír y a Victoria creo que le va a dar un ataque o algo.

-Como que los pechos de nini no te pertenecen- Comenta.

Entre quejas y movimientos de brazos exagerados Yong Soo camina hasta la zona de eliminados.

-Ohh Xiang podemos ganar, solo quedan Victoria y Emil, será fácil-

-Ah..Allan no lo sabes? Ahora todos le llamamos Emi, pero si, será fácil acabar con ambos-

Frunzo el ceño ¿De qué va?

-Oye, Ahora a Xiang le ha dado por ser bromista, no?- Le digo a Victoria con sorna.

-Huh? Xiang siempre ha sido así- Suelta una risita -Xiang es un maldito bastardo presumido al que le gusta provocar y las mata callando, solo tienes que verle, con esa cara siempre seria de "Todo es muy aburrido o problemático pero en el fondo estoy pensando alguna forma genial para quemarte esa mochila nueva"- Frunce el ceño y se agacha para recoger la pelota, la aprieta con sus dedos. -Maldito Xiang! Aún no te perdono que me quemaras la mochila! Ni pienses que te será fácil ganarme maldito pirómano engreído!- Lanza la pelota con una fuerza increíble.

Me he quedado atónito, ¿Le quemó la mochila?

-Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer...quizás- Dice con su habitual tono de voz.

-Oye Emi!- Escucho la voz de Alan y giro mi cabeza en su dirección

-No me llam- La pelota me da de lleno en la cara y no puedo terminar de hablar. Se escuchan de nuevo las mismas risas que cuando Yong Soo fue golpeado de la misma manera.

Creo que no me hubiera molestado si no fuera porque tengo el labio partido y moratones en la cara. Una cosa es que tenga la cara maquillada y no se vean los moratones, pero ¿El labio? Lo tengo hinchado y la maldita costra de sangre con la que amanecí esta mañana se ve a metros de distancia. Me duele, que te golpee una pelota un día después de que te hayan pegado duele. Frunzo el ceño, me guardo los reproches de dolor para mi mismo y me voy directo a los servicios.

-Ahhh...duele, duele, duele...- Me miro en el espejo, apenas el labio había empezado a cicatrizar. Me echo agua en el labio, está sangrando un poco. -Iiish...Escuece...-

-¿Emi?- Yong Soo aparece detrás de mi

-Ya te dije que es Emil...¿Qué quieres?- Refunfuño, ahora no estoy de humor...bueno, pocas veces estoy de humor.

-El pelotazo en la cara fue divertido, me reí mucho da ze, pero después recordé tus heridas y vine a ver como estabas ¿Estás bien?- Sonríe.

Ah...Otra vez esta sensación..

Frunzo el ceño ¿Qué me pasa? -Si, gracias- Me tapo el labio con un pañuelo y camino hasta la salida -Autch- Choco de frente con Xiang al salir.

Me mira como siempre lo hace, con una expresión aburrida. Esa cara está empezando a irritarme.

-Emi ¿Te doli-

-¡¿Podéis dejar de llamarme Emi?!- Le interrumpo, Yong Soo se acerca a la salida de los servicios. -Os he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen así y aún así lo seguís haciendo ¿Que demonios os pasa conmigo?- Vocifero

-Emi-Emil tranquilo, no son mas que bromas que nos gastamos entre amigos da ze-

Otra vez...no lo entiendo.

-¿A-amigos?...- Aprieto la mandíbula y los puños. -Y-yo..yo no tengo amigos, solo sois mis compañeros de clase-

Como si fuera tan fácil... Odio esto..Odio esta sensación..

Me dirijo de nuevo al gimnasio y me siento en una banca ¿Maldita sea por qué tengo ganas de llorar? Tiene que ser por el dolor del labio... si, tiene que ser eso..

El dolor de mi pecho no es nada comparado al dolor que siento en el labio... Mentira...

-Soy un mentiroso..- Musito y me sobo los ojos antes de que las lagrimas comiencen a salir.

Miro al frente y veo como la pelota golpea a Allan, no me había dado cuenta de que aún seguían jugando, eso quiere decir que nuestro equipo ha ganado, bueno, mas bien Victoria.

-Emi, te fuiste en cuanto te eliminaron ¿Te pasó algo?- Se acerca Victoria. -Oh! El labio, lo había olvidado, ¿te dolió mucho?- Dice el ver que aún tengo el pañuelo sobre el labio.

-No, estoy bien- Respondo seco.

-Me alegro- Sonríe y se sienta a mi lado -No te enfades con Allan por eso, es muy despistado para esas cosas- Comenta -Lo que fue raro es que Xiang se dejó eliminar en cuanto te fuiste, quizás ya estaba muy aburrido de jugar.- Estira sus piernas.

Huh?..Si, seguro ya estaba aburrido, claro esta que no iba a dejar de jugar por que yo fui eliminado..Pero, ¿Qué dijo cuando me choqué con el? "Te doli.." ¿Te dolió?.. ¿Iba a preguntarme si me dolió? No, eso no puede ser.

Una vez más.. este molesto sentimiento

Trago saliva -Oye Victoria...¿Por qué todos los días me dices que vaya a comer con vosotros?-

-Hn? Bueno, somos amigo y los amigos pues comen juntos- Sonríe.

Amigos...

¿Puede alguien como yo tener..amigos?

-Ahora vuelvo- Me levanto y vuelvo donde Xiang y Yong Soo. Ambos están sentado en las escaleras de la entrada del gimnasio de espaldas a mi.

-Yong Soo, te gusta, no mientas-

-He dicho que no! No estoy mintiendo da ze!-

-Te conozco-

-Yo también te conozco y se como te sientes-

-No...No lo sabes-

Ah...Creo que estoy escuchando una conversación que no debería. Me volteo, no me interesa saber quien le gusta al ruidoso de Yong Soo, pobre será la chica que tenga que estar con el.. Oh, pero tengo que preguntárselos, me armé de valor con Victoria y quiero quitarme esta horrible sensación de mi pecho.

-Yong Soo, Xiang-

-Eh? Ah E-Emil ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- Pregunta Yong Soo

-Acabo de llegar...E-esto..- Me sonrojo -Quería disculparme por haberos gritado..y quería agradeceros por ayudarme ayer..-

Ambos me miran -No pasa nada da ze! Pero ¿por qué dices que no somos tus amigos?-

No lo se... ¿Acaso merezco recibir amistad? ¿Quien querría ser amigo mío? Soy gruñón y aburrido. Y lo más importante¿Puedo confiar en esta supuesta amistad? No puedo evitar pensar así, tengo miedo..Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, Que pasaría...¿Qué pasaría si confío y después todo resulta ser falso o desparece? ¿Que sería de mi? No quiero sufrir.

-¿Por qué decís que somos amigos? ¿Por qué queréis ser mis amigos?- Clavo mi vista en el suelo.

-No se necesita ningún motivo para querer que alguien sea tu amigo, si se necesitara un motivo no sería amistad, sería conveniencia- Me volteo al escuchar la voz de Victoria a mis espaldas, está acompañada de Marcello y Lili

-Viki eso es justo lo que yo iba a decir da ze!- Replica Yong Soo.

-Si claro..Seguro tu hubieras dicho cualquier cosa pervertida-

-Pero..Soy aburrido- Musito

-Bueno Lili también es un poco aburrida- Victoria señala a Lili

-¿So-soy... aburrida?-

-Oye!- Le reprende Marcello a Victoria -Vas a hacer llorar a mi bellisima Lili- Le acaricia la cabeza -No lo eres, no le hagas caso-

-Soy serio...- Añado

-Xiang es serio!- Comenta Yong Soo

-E-emil...Yo, Bueno..Se siente muy agradable cuando estás con nosotros, eres.. ¿Como decirlo?..Eres como una pequeña isla, una isla en la que se puede descansar en paz después de atravesar el tormentoso mar. En clase nuestros pupitres están muy separados, pero disfruto mucho cuando hablamos en el almuerzo- La suave y dulce voz de Lili resuena en mi oídos.

-Oh~ Que metafórica eres, no me he enterado de nada, pero ha sonado muy bonito- Yong Soo aplaude

-Lili...¿Nos has insultado? ¿Somos un mar tormentoso para ti?- Victoria se queja.

-Tu me llamaste aburrida...- Lili infla sus mejillas.

Marcello se ríe y presiona las mejillas de Lili.

Xiang...Está con su expresión aburrida.

Y yo...Estoy llorando.

* * *

Chan-chán! Espero les haya gustado ^^ Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, he visto tantos y casi muero de amor *^*

Ahora procedo a responder:

**-Ohnekosoma: **Gracias! Mathias me encanta, es el optimismo personificado y nunca se rinde! porque aunque esto sea un HongIce, la historia DenNor también la llevo a la par aunque no tan detallada, aún no son pareja, quizás nunca lo sean? o quizás si? jajaja pobre Mathias... xD

**-HongIceFan: **Sii ! fue una sonrisa de "que reacción mas linda..voy a disfrutar mucho molestándote de ahora en adelante" *_*

**-Aneki Nameta: **\(*o*)/ Gracias! La verdad es que no tengo vida social (?) Es broma, si que la tengo, aunque la tarde-noche es mi momento de inspiración, siempre publico por la noche y a la mañana siguiente lo primero que hago es mirar fanfiction desde el movil para ver los reviews *-* Dato: Ahora son las 0:57 y en cuento termine de escribir las respuesta subiré el capi y me iré a soñar como Emil y Xiang (= u =) jaja Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, espero hayas disfrutado de este capitulo

**-NightKids: **Violencia hacia mi persona D: Socorroo! Hanatamago no es un perro sarnoso ; A; Es mu linda~

**-MagicaLunaTica: **Me siento increíblemente alagada :) Gracias por seguir la historia, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste tanto *-*

**-Nekomisakichan: **Es ver el avatar y ya se de quien es el review *-* Será lindo, lo prometo. Xiang está sexy en todo momento x) y a Yong Soo cada vez lo quiero más owó

**-Isuu: **Favoritismo! D: *señala acusadoramente* Xiang fue un vago y no quiso ayudar a Emil, el heroe de esta historia es Yong Soo (?)

Terminé! Hasta aquí por hoy, os quiero con la fuerza de mil soles! Muchisimas gracias por leer, los reviews, alertas y favoritos :)

Nos leemos~ Bye bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Uwah~ Mil perdones por la tardanza T^T Pero no me salía nada decente cuando me ponía a escribir y no quería subir un mal capítulo, así que después de la tardanza aquí estoy de nuevo, espero lo disfruten. Dentro capi:

* * *

-E-Emil..¿Por qué lloras?..- Lili me toma de ambas manos.

No se que estoy haciendo, soy idiota o algo por el estilo ¿Por qué lloro? No lo entiendo, no puedo explicarlo, estoy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.  
Además esto es muy vergonzoso..

-¿Tanto te duele el labio da ze?-

-Yong Soo...Eres tonto verdad?- Victoria le golpea en la cabeza.

-Está llorando por las hermosas palabras de mi bella ragazza y ahora si me disculpas..- Marcello separa mis manos de las de Lili -Llevas mucho ratos sujetando sus preciosas manos- Añade sonriente y Lili se sonroja.

Me paso las manos por los ojos para secarme las lagrimas.

-¿Celoso?- Pregunta Xiang.

-Para nada-

-Bueno nos hemos desviado del tema ¿Emil estás bien?- Dice Victoria y todos me miran.

Asiento con la cabeza

-Entonces, ¿Somos amigos?- Añade con una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Victoria es hermosa..

Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza.

-Yay~! Abrazo en conjunto da ze!-

Eh?

-Abrazo~- Dicen al unísono mientras me abrazan

Haa..Esto es vergonzoso, estoy sonrojado y he de añadir que me están aplastando

-Oye chicos, la clase aún no ha terminado, no os escaqueéis y jug- AH! Yo también quiero abrazaros! NAHAHAHA-

No se como ha sucedido, no he podido ver nada, ha sido todo muy rápido y ruidoso, pero ahora estamos tirados en el suelo con el profesor encima nuestra.

-Ay ay... Alfred eso ha dolido.- Replica Victoria.

-Bub! Parecía divertido solo quería abrazaros yo también!-

-Me ahogo da ze! Me ahogo! Gordo! Alfr...pes..mu..muero...-

-Go-gordo!? No estoy gordo! Deberías hablarle con respeto a tu profesor! Hmpf!- Se levanta y por fin podemos ponernos en pie.

-Los profesores no se lanzan sobre sus alumnos, así que no estas en posición para quejarte- Marcello ayuda a Lili a levantarse.

-Me he golpeado la cabeza..- Dice Xiang con voz monótona -Gordito no tengo palabras para describir el dolor que siento, necesito una compensación por ello-

Hah? ¿Qué maneras son estas de hablarle a un profesor? No le respetan, aunque bueno Marcello tiene algo de razón, pero aun así no entiendo como pueden llamarlo por su nombre y menos decirle gordo..Esta escuela es de locos..

-Heeeh~ No no! además no te ves muy afectado- Alfred infla sus mejillas. Es mas infantil de lo que pensaba..

-Quien si está afectado es Yong Soo- Victoria se pone en cuclillas a su lado y le pellizca la mejilla -¿Vas a dormir mucho rato?-

-Déjame, Alfred a roto todos mis huesos-

-Parad ya! Sois unos mocosos malcriados. La clase aún no ha terminado así que volved dentro -Frunce el ceño y señala la puerta del gimnasio-

-Uhh..Que miedo..-

-Entremos antes de que se enfade..-

-Si..No sería bueno ver al gordito enfadado..-

-Me ha roto hasta el alma da ze..-

Xiang, Marcello, Victoria y Yong Soo entran al gimnasio pitorreándose, Lili se está riendo bajito y detrás nuestra se escuchan los gritos de enfado de Alfred.

* * *

Pasan las horas y por fin llega la hora del almuerzo. Llegamos a la cafetería, está a rebosar como siempre. Caminamos hasta la mesa en la que está la hermana de Xiang guardándonos el sitio.

-Meeeei~ ¿Que manga estás leyendo hoy da ze?- Yong Soo deja caer sus brazos por los hombros de Mei.

-Me estoy releyendo el mismo de ayer- Hace un mohín infantil -Nini dice que este mes no me dará mas dinero para comprar ninguno nuevo, sin embargo a Xiang si que le comprará el videojuego que quiere, no es justo- Infla sus mejillas y Yong Soo las presiona con sus dedos mientras se ríe

-Eso es porque este mes te has comprado 8 mangas distintos y yo nada- Le quita el libro, se sienta en la silla y empieza a comerse su almuerzo.

No se cuantas veces habré escuchado hablar de ese o esa tal "Nini" ¿Será ese su nombre? Es un tanto extraño...Aunque para extraño ese libro, ¿Cómo pueden leerlo al revés?  
El único sitio libre que queda es al lado de Xiang, me siento y saco mi almuerzo. Miro a mi alrededor, están igual de ruidosos que siempre, Yong Soo y Mei están hablando de un programa de televisión, Victoria, Marcello y Lili parece que están hablando de sus familias y Xiang está leyendo ese libro extraño.

Asomo mi cabeza por encima del hombro de Xiang. Vaya, pero si son dibujos..Ha..No puedo entender nada, está escrito en chino, supongo.

-¿Qué haces?- La voz de Xiang me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

-E-eh? Ah..Nada..- Me sonrojo levemente, me pongo recto en la silla y sigo comiendo.

-Es un manga, toma- Me pasa el libro y se estira.

Así que se llama manga..Pero ¿por qué se lee al revés?

-Ah! Emil ¿Te gustan los mangas?! ¿Qué géneros te gustan? ¿Cuales te has leído?- Las preguntas de Mei me pillan desprevenido.

-Eh? N-no..Es la primera vez que veo uno- Me sonrojo y dejo el manga sobre la mesa. Mei es muy animada, me parece increíble que ella y Xiang sean hermanos.

-Oh..Vaya, pensé que tendría alguien con quien hablar- Suspira y le cambia el sitio a Yong Soo para sentarse al lado de Victoria -Oye oye, este sábado Nini estará fuera todo el día ¿por qué no venís a nuestra casa a jugar?-

-SI! Podré entrar en la habitación de Yao! Xiang ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- Grita Yong Soo

-¿Tenía que hacerlo?- Dice con la boca llena.

-Eso suena divertido, además hace tiempo que no vamos a tu casa- Comenta Victoria mientras se arregla las coletas.

-Bien! Ya no tendré que estar sola con Xiang- Da unas palmaditas.

-Ah..Este fin de semana tengo que volver a ayudar a mis hermanos en el restaurante- Suspira Marcello.

-¿Otra vez? Tiene que ser muy cansado..- Comenta Lili.

Oh...Ahora lo comprendo, el camarero de aquella vez a quien me recordaba era a Marcello, y es porque son hermanos..

-Bueno si Marcello no viene tampoco importa mucho- Victoria se ríe.

-Hey eso es cruel de tu parte- Hace un puchero -Algún día podríais venir a comer al restaurante, ya sabéis que Feli cocina muy bien y así podéis ver lo atractivo que estoy vestido de camarero- Levanta el dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

-Esa es una gran idea! ¿El domingo también está abierto? Hace mucho que no veo a tus hermanos..- Mei se lleva ambas manos a la cara y sonríe sonrojada -Ambos son tan lindos~-

-Yo también soy lindo.. Y si, también abrimos-

-A-ah...Pu-pues yo creo que Marcello es más...li...lindo que sus hermanos..- Dice Lili sonrojada. Victoria y Mei se miran y se sonríen.

-Ahá! Mientras tenga el amor de mi bella Lili no me importa lo que los demás digan-

-A-a-amor!? Yo nu-nunca dije eso...- Su sonroja aumenta y baja la mirada avergonzada. Creo que a Lili le gusta Marcello...

-Si si..Bueno entonces tu no vienes, el domingo quizás vamos a comer al restaurante. ¿Y tu Emil? Has estado callado, ¿Vienes el sábado a mi casa?-

-Ehm...- ¿Que debería decir? ¿Voy? Ya he rechazado dos veces invitaciones para salir.. -Vale..- Murmuro.

-Bien! Llevaré videojuegos!- Yong Soo levanta el brazo.

-Si! El de baile! Esta vez solo estaremos nosotros, así que Lili tendrás que bailar-

-Hee? Pero aun así me da vergüenza-

-Victoria quieres que vuelva a ganarte verdad?-

-He practicado Mei, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya.-

-Chicas chicas~ Todos sabemos que ganaré yo da ze!-

Así, una vez más comienzan a discutir..

Ahora que lo pienso, he dicho que si, esta será la primera vez que hago algo con amigos. Porque Mathias y el resto no cuentan como amigos, más bien son parte de la familia. Sigo sin entender por qué quieren ser amigos míos, soy todo lo opuesto a ellos y además siempre estoy callado, no se de que hablarles, aunque si me fijo bien sus conversaciones nunca tienen mucho sentido.  
Tampoco entiendo por qué ahora Xiang habla tanto, Victoria dijo que el siempre había sido así. Aunque realmente cuando lo conocí me dio tan mal rollo que preferí ignorarlo y no fijarme en el, quizás Victoria tenga razón, siempre ha sido así, solo que no me había dado cuenta...Un momento, ¿Por que le estoy dando tantas vueltas a un asunto sin importancia? Voy a dejarlo en que este grupo de idiotas no es tan malo como pensaba..

Lo importante ahora es pedirle permiso a papá cuando llegue a casa ¿Me dejará ir?

* * *

Terminan las clases y comienzo a guardar mis cosas. En el pupitre de al lado Victoria se estira y se deja caer sobre la mesa y empieza a hacer ruidos extraños. Me pregunto que le pasará, ¿Debería preguntarle?

De pronto se levanta, se despide con la mano de Marcello y Lili, quienes están saliendo ya de la clase y se acerca mi pupitre.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto. Lo olvidé, hay un tramo de camino que hacemos juntos hasta que ella tiene que desviarse. Va a clase de piano tres veces por semana y esos días sale prácticamente corriendo de clase para no llegar tarde, pero hoy no tiene, así que nos vamos juntos. Normalmente caminamos en silencio o ella saca algún tema de conversación que yo contesto con monosílabos..Realmente soy aburrido..

-À demain chicos~- Se despide de Xiang y Yong Soo.

-Supongo que eso es adiós, ¿Hablas francés?- Pregunto mientras salimos.

-No quiero parecer pedante pero es hasta mañana. Mi madre es francesa, además me crié en Seychelles y allí también se habla francés- Sonríe.

-Oh, no lo sabía- Desvío la mirada.

-No preguntaste, cómo ibas a saberlo- Se ríe. -¿Sabes? No pensé que tuviéramos que decirte que somos tus amigos para que nos consideraras como tal, eres un chico extraño.-

-Olvida eso..- Me sonrojo

-Ahora incluso estás mas hablador. Por cierto ¿Tú de dónde eres?- Se inclina hacia delante y me mira desde abajo con una sonrisa.

-Pues nací en Islandia, porque mi padre quería que naciera allí, pero estuve viviendo hasta los dos años en Noruega y después nos vinimos a vivir aquí.-

-Oh~ ¿Y tu padre por qué quería que nacieras en Islandia?-

-Él es islandés-

-¿Y por que vivisteis dos años en Noruega?- Pregunta curiosa.

-Mi madre y mi hermano son noruegos, estuvimos viviendo con mis abuelos, aunque yo no recuerdo nada de ese tiempo.-

-Ohh~ Que curioso, así que tu padre es islandés y quería que nacieras en Islandia y tu madre que es noruega quería que tu hermano naciera en Noruega- Suelta una risita.

-Ehm..no, mi hermano no es el hijo biológico de mi padre. Según me contó mi madre, Lukas apenas tenía un año cuando ella y su entonces marido se divorciaron, al poco tiempo conoció a mi padre y después nací yo.-

-Hmm..Ya veo. Ah pero esta mañana no dijo Yong Soo algo de dos hermanos tuyos cuando os encontrasteis ayer? O algo así entendí-

-No, dije que uno era mi hermano, el otro solo es un idiota que conocimos cuando nos mudamos aquí-

-Ahh~...Oye entonces ¿También hablas islandés y noruego?-

-Si-

-Wow...- Se queda mirándome sonriente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto al rato extrañado.

-Nada nada, solo estaba pensando que ahora mismo has hablado más que en todo el tiempo que llevas en la escuela. Me alegra que hables un poco más de ti mismo- Se ríe. -Bueno yo voy ya por esta calle, hasta mañana~-

Me sonrojo y sigo mi camino. Hablar de mi mismo...¿Debería hacerlo más a menudo?

* * *

Al llegar a casa voy directo a la habitación de Lukas tras saludar a mi madre. Con todo lo sucedido ayer no tuve tiempo para hablar bien con él, quiero que me aclare algunas cosas y también..quiero disculparme por haber sido tan borde con él.  
Llamo a la puerta y al escuchar un suave y monótono "Pasa" entro a la habitación. Lukas está sentado en el escritorio, con varios libros y papeles.

-Ah..Disculpa estás estudiando, entonces me voy- Me volteo y camino hasta la puerta, pero la mano de Lukas sujeta la mía, deteniéndome. Ni siquiera le he escuchado levantarse.

-No pasa nada, seguiré después.- Me mira fijamente.

-Lukas yo..-

-Lo siento.- Me interrumpe.

-Huh?-

-No soy un buen hermano mayor, no he sabido protegerte.- Pasa su mano libre por mi mejilla, tocando con suavidad mi maquillado moratón. Desliza el pulgar hasta mi labio inferior y lo toca con delicadeza.

Sus manos son perfectas, son las perfectas manos de un talentoso violinista. No quiero que estas manos vuelvan a sufrir ningún daño, no quiero dejar de escucharle tocar el violín.

Aprieta suavemente mi mano contra la suya y se inclina para darme un beso en la mejilla, provocando que me sonroje. -Lo siento- Murmura y apoya su frente en mi hombro.

No me gusta verlo así, su rostro podrá lucir como siempre, pero no se comporta igual, no me gusta verlo actuar tan melancólico.

-No te preocupes, no me duele-

-Por favor Emil..No me mientas- Siento como si sus palabras me atravesaran directamente el corazón.

Soy yo el que ha provocado que Lukas esté así, yo y mis constantes mentiras..Le estoy haciendo daño..

-Lukas...Rompí la promesa que te hice..El día que salimos con Mathias, Tino y Berwald recibí un mensaje de ellos...Me asusté y no te dije nada..- Trago saliva. Tengo ganas de llorar.

Suelta mi mano y me abraza contra su pecho -Es mi culpa Emil...-

No entiendo que quiere decir, pero se que por el rumbo que está tomando la conversación me será imposible contener las lagrimas.

-No es tu culpa...- Murmuro.

-Lo es.- Se queda en silencio un instante -Me enteré de que se burlaban de ti en clase, el tipo de "bromas" que te gastaban y las cosas que te decían..No pude contener mi furia y les di una paliza, pensé "Ahora le dejarán tranquilo" Pero no fue así..No se de dónde sacaron mi número, pero me mandaron un mensaje "Nuestra venganza" ponía, junto con una foto en la que te estaban golpeando.- Se calla de repente, le escucho tragar saliva varias veces -En la foto tenías sangre en la cabeza..Por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo- Inspira brusca y de forma entrecortada.

¿Está...llorando? Trato de separarme del abrazo, pero él me aprieta con fuerza y esconde su cabeza en mi hombro derecho.

-Yo los provoqué- Dice con la voz rota, esa voz monótona que nunca cambia está ahora quebrada. Verle así me está rompiendo el corazón.. -Ayer volví a sentir el mismo miedo, quise ir y matarlos para que no vuelvan a tocarte..No soporto verte así..-

Paso mis manos por su espalda y le abrazo con fuerza, arrugando su camiseta entre mis dedos. Mi inexpresivo y callado hermano está llorando en silencio sobre mi hombro. Se siente culpable y está sufriendo por ello. Esto..Esto me duele más que cualquier golpe.

-Lukas...- Trago saliva -Lukas no...no llores...- Las lagrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas -Estoy bien..T-te lo prometo..Esta vez de verdad..No..no estoy mintiendo...Pero Lukas..s-si tu lloras..yo..yo no puedo estar bien..Si tu te sientes mal yo nunca podré estar bien...-

Esto es lo peor que me podría pasar nunca. Sus hombros están temblando y su respiración está entrecortada

-Lukas..Por favor..No volveré a mentirte, nunca mas...solo..solo deja de llorar...- Llevo mi mano derecha a su mejilla, está húmeda y puedo notar como ahora las lagrimas resbalan por el dorso de mi mano -Hermano...Por favor..Para...-

Esto no tenía que ser así, esta es la primera vez que Lukas expresa sus sentimientos y estos no son precisamente los que quiero ver.

-Te he hecho daño- Habla despacio.

Trato de secar mis lagrimas -No fuiste tu..Lukas no te culpes, yo no lo hago- Acaricio su mejilla y lo abrazo por el cuello -No quiero que mi único y preciado hermano mayor se sienta culpable por querer ayudarme-

Baja sus manos hasta mi cintura y me abraza levantándome del suelo, por encima de su cabeza.

-Hah!? ¿Qu-Qué haces? Báj- Me callo al ver la expresión de su rostro. Está mirándome fijamente a los ojos desde abajo. Sus ojos aún están llorosos, sus mejillas húmedas y levemente sonrojada, y sus labios están curvados en una sonrisa. Está sonriendo. No es la misma sonrisa que le he visto en otras ocasiones, en las que eleva levemente las comisuras de sus labios, no, esta sonrisa es mas amplia. Es hermosa.

-Me llamaste hermano dos veces-

-¿Eso es lo único que escuchaste?- Suspiro -Bájame idiota- Refunfuño.

Me baja un poco hasta quedar a la misma altura -Te quiero hermanito- Me baja un poco más y besa mi frente. Me deja en el suelo y acaricia mi cabello.

-Si eres un buen hermano mayor, eres el mejor hermano que podría desear- Sonrojado y con el ceño levemente fruncido le hago un gesto con la mano para que se agache un poco, cuando lo hace beso su mejilla -Te quiero..Gracias por..preocuparte siempre por mi- Le sonrío.

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sonreí y besé la mejilla de Lukas. Creo que después de todo llorar nos ha venido bien, Lukas ha podido quitarse ese sentimiento de culpa, o al menos eso espero. Y yo he recuperado la confianza que tenía con él. No se en que momento olvidé la fuerza de sus brazos, que siempre me levantaban por encima de su cabeza y la calidez de sus abrazos, capaz de reconfortarme en cualquier momento.

Esta vez cumpliré mi promesa, no volveré a mentirte, no quiero volver a verte llorar.

El móvil de Lukas comienza a sonar, se acerca al escritorio para tomarlo, limpia los restos de lagrimas de su cara, aclara su garganta y descuelga.

-¿Qué?...¿Al cine?...¿Con quién?...No...No...He dicho que no...Adiós- Corta la llamada.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto mientras me siento en su cama.

-Mathias- Se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Quiere ir al cine?

-Si, los dos solos-

-¿No vas a ir?- Me llevo las rodillas al pecho, apoyo mi barbilla sobre ellas y lo miro de reojo.

-Si-

-Pero si has dicho que no varias veces-

-Me gusta hacerle sufrir-

-Haa...Eso es malvado de tu parte. El... me dijo que te ama.-

Se queda un instante en silencio -Creo que yo a el también-

Eso no me lo esperaba, como es posible que hace un rato estuviera llorando como una magdalena y ahora me diga que ama a Mathias con cero expresión en su rostro, Lukas en serio eres extraño.

-Entonces ¿Mathias será mi cuñado?- Hago una mueca de desagrado.

-No. Eso lo convertiría en prácticamente tu hermano y tu _único y preciado hermano mayor_ soy yo-

-No empieces a burlarte- Frunzo el ceño e inflo ligeramente mis mejillas -Quería que dejaras de llorar, no quiero volver a verte así, prefiero esa fea cara que siempre tienes- Le señalo.

-Mi pequeño hermanito se preocupa por mi, eres tan lindo- Presiona mis mejillas.

-Para, eres molesto- Aparto sus manos -Oye ¿Tino y Berwald son novios?-

-Si-

-Tu y Mathias también lo sois ¿No?-

-No-

-Huh? Pero si me has dicho que le amas-

-Creo que le amo, también le odio, así que no se. No se explicártelo con palabras-

-Hmm..No lo entiendo-

-Yo tampoco-

No puedo evitar soltar una risita -Mathias tendrá que ser paciente. Oh ahora que recuerdo el te ha besado-

-Si-

-¿Te gustó?- Me sonrojo ligeramente al formular la pregunta.

-Si-

No se avergüenza por nada, directo y sincero como siempre, después de todo si que me recuerda a...Un momento ¿que hago pensando en el ahora?

Sacudo mi cabeza -Pero ayer cuando te besó lo apartaste-

-Siempre lo aparto, además en ese momento estaba preocupado por ti-

-¿Siempre? Que yo sepa te ha besado el día que me lo contaste y ayer-

-Intenta besarme todos los días y a veces lo consigue-

Mathias es persistente, no se si eso se considera amor o acoso..

-¿Solo intenta besarte?-

-Estás muy curioso esta noche ¿no crees?-

Ups..Creo que pisé suelos arenosos.

-Eh...¿Vamos a cenar? Seguramente papá ya habrá llegado y mamá habrá terminado la cena..- Me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación seguido por Lukas.

Es cierto, no se por qué le he hecho tantas preguntas..

* * *

La cena transcurre tranquila, trato de buscar un buen momento para preguntarle a mi padre si el sábado puedo ir a casa de Mei y Xiang, quizás me diga que no.

-Lukas cielo ¿te han dado ya la calificación del último examen?- Pregunta mi madre mientras agarra el bol de ensalada.

-Si-

-¿Y cuál a sido?- Lo mira expectante

-Sobresaliente-

-Vaya eso es fantástico!- Junta sus manos en gesto de alegría -¿Y tu Emil? Ya llevas un tiempo en esa escuela, tus calificaciones seguro han subido-

-Si, Lili me prestó sus cuadernos para copiar los apuntes, así que me puse al día muy pronto.- Comento mientras como.

-¿Lili?- Los tres dejan de comer y me miran.

Por algún motivo que desconozco me sonrojo, pero creo que esta es una buena oportunidad.

-Cariño ¿Quien es Lili? ¿Una _amiguita_ de clase?- Mamá por favor no uses ese tonillo...

-Si..Bueno ya dije que mis compañeros de clase son ruidosos y molestos..Lili y Marcello son los más calmados, me llevo bien con ellos-

A decir verdad Marcello no es tan calmado, pero se que si solo nombro a Lili mi madre no dejará de hacerme preguntas comprometedoras.

-Vaya~ ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? Es maravilloso que hayas hecho amigos- Sonríe ampliamente.

-Eh..si..Por cierto papá-

Deja de intentar apartar los guisantes del plato y me mira -Dime hijo-

-Lili y Marcello me han dicho de ir este sábado a casa de Mei, la hermana de un compañero de clase nuestro..Esto..¿Puedo ir?- Bajo la vista, la mirada de mi padre siempre me pone muy nervioso.

-Hmm...¿Hasta que hora estarás?-

-Volveré temprano-

-Lukas te recogerá-

-Eso es un...-

-Un si-

-Gracias- Sigo comiendo.

No se por qué estoy feliz de que me haya dejado.

Terminamos de cenar y de camino hacia mi habitación Lukas se deja caer sobre mi espalda.

-A-ay..¿Qué haces? Pesas- Me quejo ceñudo

-¿Has hecho amigos?-

-Eso creo, quita de encima, en serio pesas-

-Esos dos de ayer...¿También lo son?-

-Algo así, son idiotas pero no son malos, además ellos me ayudaron-

-No me gusta el del pelo largo-

Vaya, concordamos en eso

-A mi tampoco-

-Lo tiene muy largo, debería cortárselo-

-Hah? ¿A eso te referías?-

-No, estaba bromeando, realmente no me gusta-

Suspiro -No se te dan bien las bromas..No te preocupes, ya no creo que sean malas personas, pero te diré si tengo algún problema-

-De acuerdo- Besa mi mejilla y se quita de mi espalda -Buenas noches- Se aleja.

-Espero que ahora no te de por besarme a cada rato- Refunfuño sonrojado y entro a mi habitación.

Creo..Que quiero que llegue el fin de semana...

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy :D He vomitado arco iris en mas de una ocasión mientras escribía jajaja. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, de veras siento la tardanza, os quiero por seguir leyendo este fic *^*

**Respuesta Reviews:**

-**Erzebeth K: **A Yong Soo le gusta Emil? No lo se (?) D: No dije nombre, podéis hacer todas las suposiciones que queráis wuajaja puede ser Emil, quizás Yao...tal vez Victoria.. Lili, o incluso Marcello.. Os dejaré sufrir un poquito con eso xD

-**MagicaLunaTica**: Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto y romper mi rápida actualización m(_ _)m Muchísimas gracias por tu opinión, realmente me ha encantado leer tantos halagos. Espero sigas leyendo esto hasta el final, prometo será hermoso :)

**-Nekomisakichan**: Quizás Yong Soo esté enamorado de Mei...na na na~ Sip, Holanda es el de mates, y Alan es Australia, necesitaba un personaje secundario así como quien no quiere la cosa, así que lo tomé a el al azar, porque realmente no me imaginaba a Marcello lanzandole la pelota a Emil justo en la cara jaja Arthur era el profe de inglés *-* Ten por seguro que a esos dos les dedicaré un poquito de tiempo también, las discusiones entre Arthur y Alfred son míticas xD

-**NightKids**: Hmm..Hanatamago.. no lo había pensado, quién sabe..Las especulaciones las dejo en el aire por ahora e.e Lamiditas...Me siento acosada D:

-**L.E:** Wow! Los 12 de un tirón! Mereces un premio *Le da un caramelo* Gracias por leer ^^ Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Por ahora Emil sigue llamando a los profesores por "profesor" o "profesor Antonio" y cosas así, es un chico muy educado (?) pero acabará llamándoles por el nombre solo tiene que tomar más confianza xD Lukas y Mathias *-* A decir verdad en este capitulo cuando Lukas levanta a Emil del suelo me dieron ganas de poner una escena de beso ahí y morir de amor (El NorIce y el HongIce luchan en mi cabeza para ganarse el puesto de OTP) Pero me dije no no no, aquí son buenos hermanos, deja el incesto para otro fic.. jaja

-**HongIceFan**: Un SeboLiech en la vida real asdfghjadasdfs *^* Tengo miedo, tardé demasiado, espero que no caiga sobre mi el peso de tu ira D:

**-Isuu**: Este fic está lleno de idiotas.. xD

**-SweetnessKai:** No no, Emil será el seme de este fic...HAHAHAHAHAH Mejor me voy antes de que me tires piedras..

En fin os amo con la fuerza de mil soles, gracias por leer, alertas y favoritos *^* Nos leemos~  
(Prometo no tardarme tengo muchas ideas que escribir *insertar risa americana aqui* )


	14. Chapter 14

Hey hey! Vuelvo con mi ritmo habitual de actualización! Yay~! Espero disfruten del capitulo, gracias por seguir apoyando este fic :) Dentro capi:

* * *

Perezosamente abro mis ojos, miro vagamente el reloj y vuelvo a cerrarlos. Ya es tarde pero no quiero levantarme. Me volteo para abrazar a mi peluche de frailecillo y seguir durmiendo pero es extraño, no está igual de blandito que siempre. A tientas comienzo a palpar la masa que estoy abrazando, subo mis manos hasta arriba. Esto es una cara... ¿Lukas que haces en mi cama? Abro los ojos.

-Aaahh!- Grito

-Ahhhh! ¿Qu-Qué pasa?-

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Me incorporo -¿En serio preguntas que pasa? Maldita sea Mathias ¿qué haces en mi cama?-

-Emi no grites, solo me estoy escondiendo de Luki, pero al final me quedé dormido- Se ríe.

-¿Tienes que esconderte en mi cama? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?- Empiezo a empujarle -Fuera! Vete!-

-Hahaha apenas puedes mover mi cuerpo-

-Cá-cállate idiota! Eso es porque eres muy grande- Apoyo mi espalda contra su cuerpo, pongo los pies en la pared y estiro las piernas con todas mis fuerzas, consiguiendo así tirarlo al suelo.

El sonido de su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo y sus quejidos son música para mis oídos, te lo mereces.

-Así que estabas aquí- Habla Lukas desde la puerta de mi habitación

-Lu-luki~ Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, no te enfades ¿Siii~?- Suplica

-Además has despertado a Emil- Avanza lentamente hacia Mathias.

-No..ehm..Mas bien él me ha despertado a mi- Se rasca la cabeza.

-¿Te has metido en su cama?- Se pone en cuclillas delante de Mathias.

-Mierda..- Murmura

No se que habrá pasado para que Mathias se estuviera escondiendo de Lukas, pero no me pienso quedar para ver su castigo. Me levanto de la cama y salgo de mi habitación, dejándolos a ellos dentro.  
Quizás después le pregunte a Lukas. Me dirijo a la cocina y comienzo a escuchar gritos y súplicas de Mathias, Lukas tiene una curiosa forma de expresar cariño..

Me preparo el desayuno, tostadas y zumo de naranja. Miro el reloj de pared de la cocina, son casi las once, en fines de semana me gustaría poder dormir hasta las doce, pero se que a mi madre eso no le agradaría mucho. Me termino la última tostada y salgo de la cocina.

-Hablando de mamá..¿Dónde está?- Murmuro

Me asomo a la sala de estar. Vacía. Subo las escaleras para ir al piso de arriba, y me asomo en la habitación de mis padres. Vacía. Cuarto de baño. Vacío. Parece ser que ha salido, si ha ido a comprar espero que se acuerde de comprar regaliz.

Camino de vuelta a mi habitación, va siendo hora de quitarme el pijama. Ya no se oye ruido en mi habitación y la puerta sigue abierta, si iban a salir podrían haber cerrado la puerta.. Suspiro y justo cuando llego al marco de la puerta que quedo estático al ver la escena frente a mis ojos. Por el amor de Odín ¿Por qué tienen que mancillar mi cama?

Me volteo y me apoyo fuera contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Aún trato de asimilar lo que he visto... Lukas sentado sobre mi cama y apoyado contra la pared, Mathias prácticamente encima suya, se estaban besando, pero no era el mismo beso que le dio Mathias el día que estuvimos en casa de Tino, no..No es igual..He visto sus lenguas..Por favor quiero borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza. ¿Y la mano de Mathias?! Estaba bajando por la barriga de Lukas! Me alegro de haberme volteado antes de ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Creo que me han creado un trauma..Las mejillas me arden y mi ritmo cardíaco está descontrolado.

-Para- Escucho la voz de Lukas -Dijiste que no lo volverías a hacer, así que para-

-Luki~ No seas así..Se que te gusta-

¿Por qué demonios sigo escuchando su conversación? Emil, vamos, muévete, no escuches conversaciones privadas.

-He dicho que pares. Quítate de encima-

-Pe-

-Ahora- Lukas alza la voz. Mi cuerpo por fin reacciona y me alejo de mi habitación.

Llego a la sala de estar, agarro de la estantería un libro cualquiera y me tumbo boca arriba en el sofá. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? La imagen de Lukas y Mathias besándose vuelve a mi cabeza y mi sonrojo se hace más notorio. Cubro mi rostro con el libro.

-¿Emil aún estás en pijama?- Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de mi madre

-Ma-ma-mamá!- ¿Por qué se me traba tanto la lengua? ...Lengua...Argh otra vez! Quiero sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza.

Se ríe -¿Qué te pasa? Tu cara está roja- Se acerca a mi y me toca la frente -No parece que tengas fiebre.

-E-eh..n-no..ah...Voy a cambiarme- Me levanto apresurado del sofá y vuelvo a mi habitación. Por suerte esta vez está vacía, la puerta de la habitación de Lukas está cerrada... Sacudo mi cabeza, quiero sacar esa imagen de mi mente.

Me quito el pijama y me pongo lo primero que pillo. Me acerco al escritorio y tomo mi móvil, tengo un mensaje de Victoria. Me pidió mi número hace un par de días. Abro el mensaje.

_"Emil, te esperamos a las 4 en frente de la tienda de donas para ir juntos a casa de Mei, nos vemoos :)" _

Me guardo el móvil en el bolsillo y vuelvo a la sala de estar.

-Emil ¿Podrías preguntarle a Mathias si se va a quedar a comer?- Mi madre se asoma mientras se pone el delantal.

-Claro- Voy hasta la habitación de Lukas y llamo un par de veces a la puerta, estoy algo nervioso.

-Pasa- Escucho y abro la puerta. Mathias está tumbado en el suelo boca abajo leyendo una revista y Lukas está en su escritorio, seguramente haciendo algún trabajo de la universidad.

-Mathias ¿Te quedas a comer?- Pregunto desde la puerta.

-Si!- Prácticamente grita la respuesta.

-Vale- Me volteo y cierro la puerta tras de mi. Estaba todo tan tranquilo ahí dentro, demasiada tensión para que yo pudiera soportarla.

-Dice que se queda- Me siento en la mesa de la cocina.

-De acuerdo, ¿Te gustaría comer algo en particular?- Abre la nevera.

-No, prepara lo que quieras. Por cierto ¿Cuándo vino Mathias?-

-Creo que eran las nueve, dijo que quería jugar con Lukas- Se ríe -No ha cambiado en absoluto, su cuerpo es más grande, pero sigue siendo el mismo niño alegre y energético- Suspira -Es tan nostálgico, habéis crecido muy rápido..-

-Hmm..Me voy a leer- Me levanto de la silla y voy a la sala de estar. Se que si dejo que mi madre empiece a hablar de cuando éramos pequeños no parará.

Guardo en la estantería el libro que había sacado antes y busco alguno interesante.

-Me los he leído todos..- Murmuro -Mamá ¿Me das dinero para comprar un libro nuevo?- Pregunto tras sacar un libro y sentarme en el sofá.

-Claro- Responde desde la cocina.

Bien, el lunes haré una parada en la librería al acabar las clases.

La hora de la comida está inusualmente ruidosa, eso es lo que pasa cuando Mathias come en casa. No entiendo por qué tiene que alzar tanto la voz para hablar, es algo que nunca comprenderé de él.

Aún así, aunque es muy, muy molesto y ruidoso, no me desagrada.

* * *

Ya casi es la hora acordada. Voy a mi habitación y me pongo un jersey encima de la camiseta, me dirijo a la entrada, me pongo los zapatos y el abrigo.

-Me voy- Digo mientras abro la puerta.

-Te llamaré cuando vaya a ir a recogerte- Escucho la voz de Lukas proveniente de la sala de estar.

Después de eso salgo de casa y me dirijo al lugar de quedada. Empieza a hacer un poco menos de frío y la nieve comienza a derretirse, quizás la primavera llegue ya mismo. Llego al lugar, Lili Y Victoria están mirando el escaparate de la juguetería.

-Esa marioneta es realmente linda- Dice Lili

-Uwah~ Quiero comprarla-

-Hola- Digo seco y ambas se voltean.

-Ah! Hola Emil. Bueno pues ya podemos irnos- Dice Victoria comenzando a caminar

-¿No esperamos a Yong Soo?- Pregunto.

-Él vive al lado de Xiang y Mei así que seguramente ya estará allí- Comenta Lili

-Am...-

Al poco rato llegamos a la casa de Xiang y Mei. Por fuera se ve una casa bastante normal, se ve algo pequeña. Victoria llama a la puerta y minutos después se abre. Me sorprendo a ver la ropa de Mei, parecen ser ropas típicas chinas, la parte de arriba es de color rosa, con las mangas bastante largas diría yo, y una falda blanca que le llega hasta los tobillos. Está mas linda que con el uniforme escolar.

-Bienvenidos~!- Dice sonriente -Podéis dejar los zapatos y abrigos aquí- Señala un armario de puerta corredera en la entrada.

Al quitarse los abrigos puedo ver también las ropas de Victoria y Lili. Victoria lleva pantalón largo, un jersey celeste y unas botas marrones que le llegan hasta la pantorrilla, las cuales ahora se está quitando. Lili lleva un vestido rojizo de mangas largas, hasta la altura de las rodillas y unos calcetines, medias o pantys, no se, no entiendo de ropa femenina, pues eso, unos calcetines/medias/pantys blancos. Ah y un listón del mismo color que el vestido en el cuello.

-Gracias por invitarnos- Lili hace una reverencia.

Termino de guardar mi abrigo y nos adentramos en la casa.

-Emil como nunca has estado aquí voy a enseñarte mi casa- Me sonríe caminando de espaldas. -Bien, esta es la cocina-

Es una cocina bastante normal, una mesa pequeña con tres sillas, muebles, encimera, nevera.. Oh..La nevera tiene bastantes imanes, también algún que otro dibujo y un par de fotos, aunque desde aquí no puedo ver quienes salen.

En frente de la puerta de la cocina hay una puerta bastante grande corredera que está cerrada.

-Sigamos entonces- Comenta y caminamos por el pasillo -Queridos visitantes, la primera puerta a la izquierda contiene... Ttrrrr redoble de tambores por favor- Victoria y Lili se ríen y hacen ruido del redoble de tambores -El cuarto de la ropa y la bañera!- Abre la puerta y nos asomamos.

Es una habitación pequeña con varias cestas para la ropa, y una lavadora, al fondo hay una puerta de cristal, me supongo que ahí detrás estará la bañera. Cierra la puerta y avanzamos un par de pasos.

-¿Qué se esconde tras la segunda puerta a la derecha? Ni más ni menos que mi habitación y la del idiota de mi hermano- Abre la puerta y volvemos a asomarnos.

La habitación no es ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña. En la parte izquierda, pegada a la pared hay una cama bien hecha con peluches de Hello Kitty sobre ella y en la parte derecha también pegada a la pared hay una cama desordenada, con el uniforme escolar y peluches de pandas sobre ella. Un solo escritorio en la habitación un armario, también de puerta corredera al fondo, un ordenador portátil y unos enormes cascos en el suelo y muchos de los que ahora se que se llaman manga también esparcidos por el suelo.

Un momento...¿Los peluches de panda son de Xiang? Está sobre la que parece ser su cama..

-Jaja tan desordenada como siempre..Bueno yo no me quejo, mi habitación siempre está igual- Comenta Victoria.

Mei se ríe -Jeje..Si..Nini siempre nos regaña por eso- Cierra la puerta de la habitación y caminamos hasta el fondo del pasillo -Tras la tercera puerta a la izquierda solo hay...un retrete y un lavabo- Se ríe y abre la puerta.

Un cuarto de baño bastante pequeño diría yo.

-Última puerta a la derecha ¿Que se esconderá? ¿Qué misterios habrán tras la puerta número cuatro?- Abre la puerta -Ta-dah~ La habitación de Nini-

Esta habitación si que es pequeña, una cama, un armario y una mesita de noche, nada más, todo muy ordenado y limpio.

-¿Quién es Nini?- Pregunto por impulso.

-Es nuestro hermano mayor, se llama Yao, pero nosotros le llamamos Nini, aunque a veces Xiang le llama maestro o viejo- Suelta una risita

-Recuerdo lo alterado que se puso una vez cuando Xiang le dijo viejo- Victoria se ríe

-Si es bastante divertido ver a Nini enojado- Cierra la puerta -Bueno ya no hay más habitaciones, solo queda la sala de estar, vayamos-

Huh? ¿Esto es todo? Creo que falta una habitación...

-¿Y la habitación de tus padres?-

De pronto se hace un silencio, miro a Mei y me sonríe dulcemente -Murieron hace 5 años, así su habitación es el pequeño altar que tenemos en la sala de estar-

Creo que he metido la pata.. -Lo siento..No quería..-

-No te preocupes, ahora vayamos~- Nos empuja.

Mei abre la gran puerta corredera que está en frente de la cocina -Y esto es lo último, pasad-

Entramos, esta sala es bastante oriental. Una gran alfombra en el suelo, una mesa bastante baja y con una manta en el centro y con varios cojines en el suelo. No hay ningún sofá, un televisor sobre un pequeño mueble, una consola en el suelo enchufada al televisor y el pequeño altar que Mei mencionó, con un par de inciensos quemándose.

En el suelo están Yong Soo tumbado boca arriba jugando con una consola y boca abajo, tumbado en horizontal sobre la barriga de Yong Soo está Xiang leyendo un manga.

También me sorprenden sus ropas. También llevan ropas chinas, los pantalones de Xiang son marrós oscuro y la parte de arriba es roja, también con las mangas bastante largas. A Yong Soo no le veo bien la ropa, pero es blanca a excepción de una prenda azul.

-Hola eh?- Dice Victoria ofendida por la manera en la que nos han ignorado al entrar.

-Shh me desconcentras- Dice Yong Soo, Xiang directamente no abre la boca.

Lili se sienta en un cojín y se tapa las piernas con la manta, como no se que hacer y no me quiero quedar de pie la imito. ¿Qué es esto? Está caliente!. Levanto la manta y miro debajo de la mesa. Ah..Tiene una estufa..

-¿Emil que haces?- Me pregunta Mei mientras se sienta enfrente mía.

-Eh? Me preguntaba por qué se estaba caliente..- Digo avergonzado

Victoria se sienta a mi derecha y recuesta su cuerpo sobre la mesa. -Haa~ Este invento es una maravilla~ Estos asiáticos~-

Ahora estamos cada uno en una parte de la mesa.

Lili y Mei se ríen -Se llama Kotatsu, es un invento japonés- Me dice Mei.

-Ah ¿Sois japoneses?- Realmente todos los asiáticos me parecen iguales

-Nop somos chinos- Responde.

-Eh~~~ Yo soy coreano, de Corea del sur da ze~ Corea mola~- Habla Yong Soo levantando uno de sus brazos, pero sin apartar la vista del videojuego.

Se me hace extraño ver a Xiang y Yong Soo juntos sin discutir.

-Ignoremos al idiota...¿Jugamos a algo?- Pregunta Victoria.

-Hee~..Pero ahora no me apetece moverme, el kotatsu me tiene atrapada- Mei se queja

-¿Y que tal si vemos primero una película?- Comenta Lili en voz baja.

-Veamos una de Jackie- De pronto Xiang se levanta, deja el manga sobre la mesa, abre el mueble sobre el que está la tele, saca una película y la pone en el dvd. -Ya está puesta- Agarra el mando a distancia, apaga la luz, se sienta a mi lado y le da al play.

Todo muy rápido.

-O-oye! Elijamos entre todos- Replica Mei.

-Shh Ya empezó- Xiang se tapa y apoya su barbilla sobre la mesa.

-Ah! Hacedme un hueco!- Yong Soo se sienta al lado de Victoria y se tapa.

-Argh... Siempre vemos películas de Jackie Chan..- Mei sigue refunfuñando. -Hey además yo estoy de espaldas a la tele, es muy incómodo así-

-Mei la película empezó, calla- Dice Xiang.

-Siéntate a mi lado Mei- Murmura Lili y se mueve un poco para hacerle hueco.

Todo pasa tan rápido siempre con estos chicos...Ahora estamos..¿Cómo describirlo? En forma de U empezando por la izquierda estamos en este orden, Victoria, Yong Soo, Xiang, yo, Lili y Mei.  
A decir verdad donde yo estoy sentado es el mejor sitio para ver una película, tengo el televisor justo en frente. Seguramente por eso Xiang se ha sentado a mi lado.

Todos están en silencio viendo la película, a mi la verdad no me gusta. Cruzo mis brazos sobre la mesa y apoyo mi barbilla encima, ¿Por qué ha apagado la luz? Apenas entra claridad de la calle y no quiero quedarme dormido...

Abro los ojos, la película parece estar en el final. Me he dormido... Me incorporo y miro a mi alrededor, no he sido el único. Lili está apoyada sobre la mesa, Mei está hecha un ovillo en suelo, Yong Soo está tumbado boca arriba con los brazos extendidos y Victoria está usando a Yong Soo como almohada.  
Bostezo y miro a mi derecha, Xiang sigue viendo la película bastante concentrado.

Dirijo mi vista al pequeño altar y miro a Xiang de reojo. Si fue hace 5 años él tenía 11 y Mei 10 cuando sus padres murieron...Me siento mal por haber preguntado. ¿Qué haría yo sin mis padres? Por mucho que tuviera a Lukas conmigo no sabría que hacer si ellos me faltaran.. Creo que lo juzgué mal en un principio, ahora que lo pienso, no me hizo nada malo, solo me dijo que fuera directo al hablar..Pero el miedo me cegó, aún así sigue sin gustarme la forma en la que me mira, me pone nervioso.

La película termina y Xiang se levanta para sacar el dvd y volver a meterlo en su caratula y enciende la luz. Vuelve a sentarse y cambia varias veces de canal hasta detenerse en un programa dónde están poniendo dibujos animados.

-¿Por qué estás vestido así?- Pregunto bajito, no se por qué el silencio me estaba incomodando, cosa bastante inusual en mi.

Se mira a si mismo -Es cómodo ¿Y tu por qué estás vestido así?- Me mira directo.

Ja ja ja..Imbécil..

-Hmm..No se.. Por costumbre..quizás..- Desvío mi vista a la tele, no puedo aguantar su mirada.

-¿Sigo dándote miedo?- Noto su mirada clavándose en mi, me pone nervioso

-¿Por qué eres tan directo?- Refunfuño.

-¿Por qué te vas por la ramas?- Pregunta en respuesta.

-Yo no hago eso-

-Lo haces- Dice tajante -Como que das muchas vueltas para decir cosas simples.-

Frunzo el ceño -No hago eso-

-¿Te sigo dando miedo?- Vuelve a preguntar.

-Eh..bueno..esto...-

-Lo haces- Me interrumpe

-¿El qué?!- Está empezando a alterarme.

-Te vas por las ramas, Si o No, es una respuesta simple-

-Ya cállate. No, no me das miedo, ya está- Resoplo, me ha sacado de quicio.

-¿Por qué estás sonrojado?-

Me llevo las manos a las mejillas ¿Estoy sonrojado? -Dé-déjame- Ahora noto como me arden las mejillas.

Sonríe de lado -No lo estabas, pero ahora si que lo estás-

¿Pero qué...?

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?- Pregunto ceñudo.

-Lo hago-

¿Es estúpido o que?

-¿Por qué?-

-Me he dado cuenta de lo divertidas que son tus reacciones Emi..- Me señala

-No me llames así, es molesto, tu eres molesto- En serio, prefería cuando no nos hablábamos, ahora me está sacando de mis casillas.

-Haré lo que quiera- Saca su pie de debajo de la mesa y patea a Yong Soo -Despierta- Pisa su cara -Hey-

Wow es muy flexible, yo no creo poder estirar mi pierna de esa manera.

-Yong S- Se interrumpe, agarra el manga de la mesa y lo tira contra la cara de Yong Soo -¿Qué haces pervertido?-

Escucho la risa de Yong Soo, no se que ha pasado

-Xiang si pones tu pie en mi cara obvio aprovecharé para probarlo- Se incorpora y mueve a Victoria para que se despierte.

¿Le ha chupado el pie? Esa es la cosa mas asquerosa que he oído.

-Cuanto ruido...- Mei bosteza

-Ah? M-me he dormido?- Lili se arregla el cabello.

-Xiang tío que película mas aburrida- Victoria se estira -Bueno ahora juguemos a algo-

-Traje el juego de baile y el twister! ¿A cuál jugamos primero da ze?-

-Baile! Quiero ganar a Victoria y quiero ver por fin a Lili bailar-

-E-eh? No..no creo que yo juegue a eso...-

-No seas tímida Lili-

-Hay alguien a quien tampoco hemos visto bailar- Xiang sonríe ladino.

Me miran y a excepción de Lili, sonríen de la misma forma que Xiang.

-No.- Niego rotundamente -No pienso jugar-

-Eso ya lo veremos~- Dicen Victoria, Mei y Yong Soo al unísono.

Los odio...

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, espero hayan disfrutado :)

**Respuesta Reviews: **

He leído varios comentarios sobre lo de Emil de Seme, y para no responder lo mismo individualmente mejor lo hago aquí, Himaruya dijo que podrá ser frío por fuera, pero es de "sangre caliente" Así que quien sabe, quizás es un perfecto seme..(?) No lo se haha, en un principio este Emil es muy tímido, no creo que sea capaz de tomar la iniciativa.

**-Erzebeth K:** Emil es más alto? o.O No tenía ni idea y yo que en este fic lo he puesto como mas bajito. Se que Emil es mayor de edad por uno o dos meses, no recuerdo bien, pero pensaba que Xiang era mas alto D:

**-Claradeviantart: **Sii te entiedno, osea, los flechazos existen, que te llame alguien mucho la atención y te acabe gustando, o que te guste desde la primera vez que lo ves, pero lo que no veo muy normal es que comiencen a salir nada mas conocerse Dx Además creo que describir como se enamora poco a poco es bastante bonito *^*

**-NightKids: **Aquí tienes tu dosis de azúcar con un poquito más de Hong (: Espero te haya gustado

-**Nekomisakichan: **Jaja se lo cortaré! Para que os hagáis una idea, lo tiene lo suficientemente largo como para hacerse una pequeña cola de caballo, pero no tan larga como la de Yao, y obvio se lo cortará como la imagen de HK que todos tenemos, pero eso lo tengo ya pensado para un capítulo que vendrá próximo ^^ Oh, puedo hacer sufrir a Emil pero no a Yong Soo? D: Eso es favoritismo!

-**MagicaLunaTica: **Waa~ Quiero verlo! Si lo has colgado en youtube tienes que pasarme el enlace para que lo vea *-*

**-L.E: **Espero te haya gustado la escena DenNor :3 Tuve que resistirme con todas mis fuerzas para no escribir que se besaban en ese momento T^T

-**Alma-san: ***Rueda feliz* Me encantan los halagos~ Suelo actualizar pronto, odio cuando no lo hago. Vivo en el ordenador (?) xD

-**Aneki Nameta:** Adoro tu review y como nombras las partes que te han gustado *-* A tu pregunta te digo que Kiku saldrá, será un primo y lo verás prontito~ Ya tengo en mente su primera aparición :3  
Oh he releído tu review a lo de Sey no puedo evitar pensar que Himaruya los shipea juntos, por una viñeta del manga y una imagen original en la que salen juntos donde Sey esta haciendo el signo de la paz, así que inconscientemente añado toquecillos de el amor entre islas jajaj.

**-FrutiTragedy: **Gracias~ Incesto, incesto everywhere~ Lo se *-* Los amo juntos a ellos también, prometo que cuando acabe este fic haré un NorIce amoroso y empalagoso asdfghjasdas

**-HongIceFan: **Me siento aliviada... *suspira* En compensación subí este capítulo muy rápido (?)

Uwa~ Me encanta contestar reviews, empiezo a pensar que ya mismo escribiré un capítulo solo de respuesta jajaj En serio os amo, gracias por seguir leyendo.

PD: Hoy fui a comer a un restaurante italiano, pero no había ningún lindo italiano con rulito para tomarme nota TT_TT El mundo es cruel...

Nos leemos~ :)


	15. Chapter 15

Buenas~ Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo ^^ Espero disfruten :D Nos leemos al fina~ Dentro capi:

* * *

-Bueno da igual lo que digáis yo voy a ir poniendo el juego, ¿Dónde está la Wii?- Pregunta Yong Soo con el videojuego entre sus manos.

-Ah, está en la habitación, Nini no quiere que haya tantos aparatos enchufados en la tele- Mei se levanta y se va.

-Emil, Lili, tenéis que jugar, no será tan divertido si vosotros solo os quedáis mirando-

-Victoria yo no se bailar...Me da vergüenza..- Lili hace un pequeño puchero.

-Ni hablar- Digo cuando Victoria me mira.

-¿Que os pasa? Suspira -Solo estamos nosotros, sois unos aburridos- Infla sus mejillas.

-Ah! Ya lo tengo!- Grita Yong Soo -Emil ¿Recuerdas la foto que te saqué aquel día?- Se ríe -Se la enseñaré a todo el mundo si no juegas.

¿Foto?...Ah, ya lo recuerdo..

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Me pongo en pie alterado, frunzo el ceño y me sonrojo violentamente -NO no! Bórrala, ¿Por qué la conservas? Ni se te ocurra enseñarla.-

Apenas me fijé en la foto cuando me la enseñó, pero salgo horrible, llorando y sangrando ¿Por qué no la eliminó?

-Eh? ¿Foto? ¿De que foto hablas?- Victoria pregunta curiosa.

-Una foto de Emil, quiero verla- Miro a Lili con el ceño fruncido.

Yong Soo se ríe a carcajadas y saca su móvil -A ver..Dónde la tengo..-

-Detente! ¿Que haces?!- Le agarro de las manos -De acuerdo jugaré, ahora borra la foto!-

-No vale echarse atrás- Levanta el brazo para que no pueda quitarle el móvil.

-N-no me echaré atrás, bórrala- Lo odio, ¿Por que tiene que chantajearme? No se bailar y nunca he jugado a un videojuego..Haré el ridículo, será vergonzoso... Pero esa foto también es vergonzosa..

-Todos lo habéis oído ¿verdad? Emil jugará- Baja el brazo y me da el móvil.

Comienzo a mirar rápidamente las fotos en busca de la mía, hay un montón de fotos de Xiang solo, Yong Soo con Xiang, Yong Soo con Mei, algunas de los tres juntos y también en varias sale un chico con una cola de caballo. Pero..¿Dónde está mi foto?

Levanto la mirada y lo veo sonreír -Tu foto la eliminé ese mismo día da ze! Xiang me obligo- Comienza a reírse.

Me ha engañado...

Le devuelvo al móvil bruscamente -Idiota- Bufo

-Oye ¿Y que clase foto era?- Pregunta Victoria

-Ya estoy aquí~!- Aparece Mei cargando la consola -Uff..No conseguía encontrarla por ningún lado- Se acerca a la tele y conecta la consola.

Vuelvo a sentarme, claramente enfadado y aún sonrojado.

-Ahora que Emil también jugará solo quedas tu- Victoria mira a Lili y ésta se sonroja.

-No...- Murmura haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Hmm..Quizás también tengamos que chantajearte.. Le contaré a Marcello tu más oscuro secreto~-

Lili se sobresalta -N-no no! Jugaré jugaré!- Su sonrojo se hace mas notorio -Victoria eres mala...-

Pobre Lili..Ha acabado en la misma situación que yo. Me pregunto cuál será ese secreto..

-Listo!- Mei se pone en pie -Somos 6 y solo hay 4 mandos, echemos a piedra, papel y tijeras para ver quien empieza primero- Dice animada.

La primera ronda comienza con Yong Soo, Xiang, Mei y Lili. Mueven la mesa hacia atrás para tener más espacio para jugar y se ponen delante de la tele. Victoria y yo estamos sentados en el suelo esperando que elijan una canción para bailar, Yong Soo y Mei están discutiendo sobre cual poner.

Abrazo mis rodillas -Victoria..- Me mira -A Lili le gusta Marcello ¿No?- Pregunto mirando a Lili.

-Sip! ¿Por qué lo..- Me agarra el brazo con ambas manos -¿No será que te gusta Lili?-

Me sonrojo -Eh?! No no! solo tenía curiosidad, siempre están juntos así que solo me preguntaba si eran novios-

-Uff..Menos mal- Me suelta -Aunque no son novios-

-¿A Marcello no le gusta Lili?-

-Nop, osea quiero decir si- Comienza a balancearse -Ambos se gustan y lo saben, pero no están saliendo juntos, es algo extraño- Se ríe bajito -Aunque es divertido, Marcello es muy natural, simpático y coqueto con todas las chicas, incluso han habido varias que se le han declarado y Lili siempre se pone celosa y se enfada con él por eso, es realmente adorable.- Sonríe y saca su móvil -Van a empezar a jugar, tengo que grabar a Lili para enviárselo a Marcello-

Miro al frente, ya han elegido una canción y están parados esperando a que comience a sonar.

¿Si se gustan por que no salen juntos? Es como mi hermano y Mathias..¿Tan complicado es el amor? Recuerdo la imagen de Lukas y Mathias besándose y me sonrojo, miro a Victoria de reojo, fijándome en sus labios ¿Qué se sentirá al besar a alguien?...¿Será lo mismo besar a una chica que a un chico?..

Miro al frente, ya están jugando. Tienen que bailar la misma coreografía que la silueta de la pantalla. Wow...Yong Soo, Xiang y Mei lo hacen perfecto, Lili...Lili no tanto...

-Mei maldita...- Gruñe Yong Soo

-Já! ¿Creías que me ganarías? Si hasta Xiang va por delante tuya-

-Apenas tengo puntos...- Murmura Lili

La canción termina y me quedo mirando la pantalla con los ojos abiertos como platos, la puntuación de Mei es la más alta, con 5 estrellas, Xiang ha quedado segundo con apenas 100 puntos por debajo, Yong Soo, tercero haciendo un berrinche infantil y Lili cuarta, con una puntuación alta diría yo, pero baja si la comparo con la de los otros, además tiene 3 estrellas. Seguramente yo acabaré igual que ella.

-Nos toca- Victoria se levanta

Me levanto y Lili me da rápido su mando -No quiero volver a jugar a esto..- Infla sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-¿Yong Soo, Xiang? ¿Quien va a darme su mando?- Pregunta Victoria con la mano extendida.

-Que te lo de Xiang, yo quiero la revancha da ze!-

-Tu has perdido, ¿Por qué iba a dar mi mando?-

-Vamos Xiang~ Quiero ganar a Viki~ Te compraré bollos de carne!- Automáticamente Xiang le pasa su mando a Victoria.

-Ya estamos listos ¿no?- Mei pasa las canciones buscando una para poner

Bueno no creo que sea tan difícil, solo tengo que imitar la silueta...

Comienza la canción

AH!? ¿Qué demonios es esto? Desde fuera no se veía tan sumamente difícil. Ni un punto, no estoy haciendo ni un solo punto!

-Emil sujeta bien el mando o no conseguirás ningún punto- Se ríe Victoria

-Viki~ Te voy ganando~- Yong Soo se mofa.

-No sabéis lo divertido que es ver a Emil desde fuera..- Dice Xiang

Sentados en cuclillas mirándome de frente están Lili y Xiang. Lili se está cubriendo la cara ¿Se está riendo!? ¿Lili se está riendo de mi!?  
Me sonrojo violentamente y frunzo el ceño.

-Parece un robot..- Murmura Lili entre risas.

-Debería grabarlo..- Xiang saca su móvil.

-Eso si que no!- Me quejo y dejo de "bailar". Suelto el mando y me siento en la mesa -No pienso seguir jugando-

-Heeh~ Emil vuelve~- Dice Yong Soo sin dejar de bailar.

Xiang agarra mi mando y se pone a jugar, y Lili se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Estás enfadado?-

-Si.- Respondo gruñón y aún sonrojado.

-No quería reírme ni llamarte robot...Pero te veías muy gracioso..Lo siento- Se disculpa apenada.

-Contigo no estoy enfadado, lo estoy con Yong Soo por chantajearme para jugar a ese estúpido juego-

Suspira aliviada -A mi tampoco me gusta, seguro me veo muy rara desde fuera y me da mucha vergüenza..-

Asiento con la cabeza. Lili es la única que vale la pena en este grupo de idiotas.

Juegan varias rondas más y al acabar se sientan conmigo y Lili.

-Sois unos aburridos~- Dice Yong Soo, refiriéndose a mi y a Lili.

-Déjalos al menos jugaron una vez. Bueno ¿Y ahora a qué?- Victoria se apoya sobre la mesa.

-Yong Soo trajo el twister pero no me apetece jugar a eso ahora, estoy muy cansada después de ganaros todas las veces- Alardea Mei.

-¿Tenemos que jugar obligatoriamente a algo?- Pregunto. La verdad no soy de muchos juegos, el único que me gusta es el ajedrez.

-Emil eres un aburrido! Ya lo tengo da ze! ¿Jugamos a verdad o reto?-

-Buena idea! Pero antes...- Mei se levanta, y al poco rato vuelve con un bol lleno de mandarinas, lo deja sobre la mesa y se sienta, tapándose con la manta. -Listo ahora si podemos empezar.-

Cada uno agarra una y comienzan a quitarle la piel. Yo hago lo mismo.

-Ehm..¿Cómo se juega?- Pregunto mientras saco un gajo.

¿Nunca has jugado?!- Grita Yong Soo. No se que tiene de sorprendente que nunca haya jugado

-Es simple, tu eliges una opción, si eliges Verdad tienes que responder con sinceridad a lo que te preguntemos y si eliges Reto tienes que realizar el reto que te propongamos. No tiene más.- Explica Victoria.

Vaya ahora me siento estúpido por haber preguntado como se juega.

-Está bien comencemos! Iremos en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Empiezo yo, empiezo yo!- Mei levanta su brazo -A ver..elijo..Reto!-

-Sal en ropa interior a la calle da ze!-

-¿Qué?!- Mei se pone de pie, sonrojada.

-Yo-Yong Soo.. Fuera hace frío, pillará un resfriado si sale en ropa interior- Lili trata de persuadir a Yong Soo para que cambie el reto.

-Bub Un reto que no se cumple no es un reto da ze- Infla sus mejillas

Lo que me extraña es que digan que no lo hará porque hace frío fuera, no se en que momento me he perdido pero ¿Por que Yong Soo quiere ver a su prima en ropa interior? Es un pervertido.

-Bueno entonces..- Victoria se lleva el dedo índice a la boca en gesto pensativo.

-Hazme un sandwich- Dice Xiang.

-Ja eso es sencillo- Mei se levanta rápido y se va a la cocina

-Hey! Eso no cuenta como reto, solo quieres llenar tu estómago- Replica Victoria.

Mei vuelve con el sandwich y se lo da a Xiang -Esa fue fácil- Se ríe

Victoria resopla -Lili te toca, ¿Verdad o Reto?-

-Ehm..Sois muy retorcidos siempre así que no se cual escoger...- Hace una pequeña pausa para comerse un gajo de mandarina -Creo que..Reto.-

Victoria, Yong Soo y Mei se reúnen en un corrillo y murmuran algunas cosas que no logro escuchar. Dejan de hablar y miran a Lili con esa sonrisa ladina que ya he visto varias veces en sus rostros, no creo que nada bueno venga de eso...

-Llama a Marcello y dile que le quieres- Sentencia Victoria. Miro a Lili, parece estar en estado de shock.

-E-eh..Y-yo..yo...Pero está en el restaurante..No podrá atender la llamada..- Dice sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha.

-Solo serán unos minutos- Añade Xiang mientras mastica el sandwich

-Eso eso!- Dicen el trío de malvados al unísono

-Esto...va-vale...- Saca su móvil y comienza a marcar.

Pobre Lili... Creo que no elegiré Reto, a saber lo que me dicen de hacer..

-Ma-Marcello?...E-esto..Disculpa por molestarte...Eh?¿Linda?...¿Vídeo?¿Qué vídeo?...- Su cara se a puesto más roja aún -Oh..Ya veo...Gra-gracias...E-esto yo..Bu-bueno no te sobre esfuerces mucho..Y..Ehm..y-yo..bueno ya sabes...yo te...te...te...- Cierra sus ojos con fuerza -Quiero. Nos vemos.- Dice rápido y corta la llamada. Deja el móvil sobre la mesa, suspira y se lleva las manos al pecho.

-"Ya sabes" ha dicho "Ya sabes" ¿Ya se lo habías dicho antes?- Victoria sonríe.

-Victoria le has mandado un vídeo mío bailando!- Reprocha aún fuertemente sonrojada.

-Claro así tendrá mas energía para trabajar, aunque creo que ahora estará más contento-

-Bueno bueno reto conseguido! Sigamos! Le toca a Emil da ze!-

-¿...Verdad?- Digo algo dubitativo.

Vuelven a ponerse en corrillo y me pongo nervioso, no se si he elegido la mejor opción, ¿Puedo cambiar? Espera..Quizás si cambio es para peor..

-¿Por qué cambiaste de escuela?- Mei formula la pregunta.

Bueno no tengo por que contar la historia entera.. -Problemas con los compañeros de clase- Respondo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Huh? Problemas..?-

-Mi turno ha pasado ¿No?- Añado

-Bueno...Si..Xiang te toca- Mei le lanza un trozo de piel de mandarina.

-Reto- Dice apoyado sobre la mesa y moviendo con su dedo una mandarina

-Hahaha Dame un besitu~- Yong Soo pone morritos y se señala los labios con el dedo índice.

Mei y Victoria se ríen -Eso no creo que..-

Victoria se interrumpe al ver como Xiang se inclina y junta sus labios con los de Yong Soo. Todos nos hemos quedado de piedra, Yong Soo tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y aún sigue en la misma posición.

-L-lo ha hecho..- Balbucea Yong Soo.

-Solo es un juego- Su expresión aburrida y desinteresada por todo no ha cambiado en absoluto

-Xi-Xiang! Hazlo de nuevo!- Mei se inclina hacia delante entusiasmada.

-No-

-Mei que dices- Victoria se ríe y le da una palmada en el hombro -Bueno Yong Soo te toca-

-Eh? Ah..Reto!- Mira fijamente a Xiang

-¿Estás esperando algo?- Xiang le quita la cáscara a la mandarina con la que estaba jugando y comienza a comer.

-Yong Soo no creo eso vuelva a suceder. Así que...hm..Ponte el uniforme de Mei- Victoria se ríe.

-Heeh~? ¿Mi uniforme? No me lo va a estropear~-

-A la orden da ze!- Yong Soo se va corriendo

-Tsk es un idiota- Mei refunfuña, Lili y Victoria se ríen.

Al poco rato vuelve Yong Soo con la camisa del uniforme de Mei, y la falda, que por cierto le queda un poco corta.

-Listo~- Vuelve a sentarse en su sitio.

-Esto..Yong Soo..¿Te has puesto sujetador?- Pregunta Lili y volteo mi vista a Yong Soo..Su idiotez no tiene límites

-Sip y con relleno, Mei está plana esto no puede considerarse un sujetador..- Se toca con ambas manos sus falsificados pechos -Xiang~ Son solo para ti~ Se delicado- Dice en tono sensual y se inclina hacia delante acercando su "pecho" a la cara de Xiang.

Antes de que se pudiera acercar más, Mei le golpea con fuerza la cabeza y Xiang le pone el pie en la cara y lo empuja hacia atrás. En serio, me sorprende la flexibilidad de sus piernas.  
Al caer al suelo de espaldas Mei aprovecha para darle patadas en la barriga.

-Vuelve a repetir que estoy plana, repitelo si te atreves!- Dice roja de furia.

-Aiyaa~ Mei deja de golpear a Yong Soo- Me volteo al escucha una voz desconocida. Es el chico con coleta que vi algunas de las fotos de Yong Soo

-Nini! Yong Soo ha dicho que no tengo pecho- Dice en tono infantil y continúa golpeándole

Suspira -Dejad de pelear...Ah Victoria, Lili~ Que lindas estáis-aru~- Se acerca a ellas y les acaricia la cabeza y las abraza -Siempre sois bienvenidas a casa-

-Gracias por la amabilidad- Dice Lili educadamente.

Yao, si no me equivoco de nombre, se me queda mirando fijamente -¿Quién es este chico tan lindo~?- Se me acerca más -Haa~ Que ojos mas bonitos~ Y tu color de cabello también es lindo aru~ ¿Quien eres? Aiyaa~ Eres adorable te quiero para mi- Me abraza y me sonrojo.

A ver...No entiendo nada.. ¿Por qué un desconocido me está diciendo estas cosas y me está abrazando? Esto es molesto, incómodo y vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso...

-YAOOOO~~!- Yong Soo tira del brazo de Yao, lo levanta del suelo y lo abraza con fuerza -Al primero que tienes que saludar es a mi~ Dame un besito~-

-Aiyaa! Yong Soo bájame!- Patalea -Quita! Hah!? Que haces con la ropa de Mei? La vas a estropear! Vamos suéltame aru~!-

Cuanto ruido en unos segundos. Mei, Vitoria y Lili se ríen. Yo estoy estupefacto, no solo porque un desconocido me ha abrazado, sino porque Yong Soo lo ha levantado con suma facilidad y lo está sujetando sin apenas moverse aún estando recibiendo patadas.

-Yong Soo vas a romperle la espalda, bájalo, deberías considerar que ya no es tan joven- Dice Xiang.

-Ah! Cierto, perdón..- Yong Soo baja a Yao. Un momento...Yong Soo es más alto!

-Que no estoy viejo!- Replica -Yong Soo quítate esa ropa-

-¿Delante de todos? Yao esto deberíamos hacerlo en la intimidad...Pero si así lo deseas..- Comienza a desabotonarse la camisa.

-Vete a la habitación y ponte tu ropa aru!- Grita, histérico y sonrojado. Yong Soo se va dando saltitos. -Haa...Estos niños...- Se sienta en el suelo.

-¿Nini quieres té?- Pregunta Mei

-Si, por favor- Suspira pesadamente -Ah! Disculpa! Soy Wang Yao, el hermano mayor de Xiang y Mei- Me mira y hace una reverencia.

-Emil Steilsson- Inclino levemente mi cabeza

-Waa~ Que bueno que tengáis un nuevo amigo~ Eres muy lindo aru~-

Me sonrojo, ¿Por qué no deja de decirme lindo? ¿Este chico es un adulto? Bueno..En este último mes he conocido adultos que no parecen serlo en absoluto, así que no se por qué estoy tan sorprendido.

Mei vuelve con una pequeña bandeja, una tetera y una taza de diseño oriental. Lo deja sobre la mesa y sirve el té. -Aquí tienes- Le pasa cuidadosamente la taza a Yao.

-Xie xie- Da un sorbo y se arrastra un poco para acercarse a la mesa y dejar la taza -Oh! ¿Dónde está Marcello?-

-Está ayudando en el restaurante de sus hermanos- Responde Victoria.

-Ya veo...Lovino y Feliciano tienen que estar muy ocupados..Ah! Casi lo olvidaba aru!Xiang, Mei el primo Kiku volverá a la ciudad dentro de poco, tiene muchas ganas de veros y también a Feliciano, hacedselo saber si podéis- Mira a Lili y Victoria al decir lo último.

-Kiku!- Exclama Mei -¿Cuándo!? ¿Cuándo!? Quiero verlo! Tengo tantas cosas que contarle~-

Yong Soo vuelve y comienza una conversación bastante animada y ruidosa, gritos, risas, algún que otro golpe... Yo pensaba que cuando nos reuníamos con Mathias y el resto siempre había mucho ruido, pero eso no es nada comparado con el escándalo que hay ahora.

Noto mi móvil vibrar y lo saco del bolsillo, Lukas me está llamando, pero la llamada se corta antes de poder descolgar. Miro la hora, son las ocho y media y tengo tres llamadas perdidas de Lukas. Con todo este ruido no he escuchado nada y tampoco me he dado cuenta de que vibraba hasta ahora...

Lukas seguro está enojado...

* * *

Yay~! Hasta aquí por hoy! Victoria se queda sin jugar a Verdad o Reto jajaj Espero les haya gustado :)

**Respuesta Reviews:**

-**MagicaLunaTica: **Me das miedo... (; A;) Terminaré el fic solo para que no me mates... Espero que cuando leas el final no decidas matarme... D: Por cierto el link lo copie y pegué en youtube pero no me da ningun resultado T^T Quiero ver tu video! PD: No me das miedo :D

**-Erzebeth K: **Jaja Yo creo que tienen poca química, pero como dicen los polos opuestos se atraen, Xiang es muy directo y no tiene pelos en la lengua, en cambio Emil da rodeos a la hora de hablar y se guarda sus opiniones para si mismo. Realmente lo único que tienen en común es que ambos son serios xD Lo que pasa es que Emil se excitó cuando vio esto.. (?) No, es broma, no me hagas caso jajaja

-**NightKids: **Hay Hong Kong para todas (?)

**-Sakura Edelstein: **Creo que eso es lo máximo que puedo poner sobre DenNor, Emil no es tan pervertido como para espiar a su hermano cuando tenga relaciones con Mathias jajaj Pero obvio, el DenNor tendrá mas escenas bonitas y amorosas

**-L.E: **Te juro que el "Quería jugar con Lukas" no lo escribí en ese contexto, me imaginé a Den de pequeño llamando a la casa de Nor y pidiendole permiso a su madre para jugar juntos y me dije será tierno si hace lo mismo de mayor, has mancillado mi imagen tierna D: (?) Pervertida! Ración de Yao servida en este capi y Kiku viene por correo en paquete urgente (?)

**-Nekomisakichan: **Uwaah~! No! Obvio te quiero! Ven que te abrace! ( ~; A;)~ ('-' ) *Hug* Buub favoritismo~ Ahora voy a hacer que un coche atropelle a Yong Soo.. No.. Pobrecito yo también lo amo *^* Pues no había pensado con quien poner a Yao, pero tenía en mente poner a Alfred como hermano adoptivo de Arthur.  
**_*Inserto aquí pregunta para las lectoras*_**  
¿Os gusta Arthur y Alfred como hermanos o lo preferís en pareja?

**-HongIceFan: **A todo el mundo le gusta joder a Emil y hacerlo sonrojar jajaj Hasta la dulce Lili se ha reído de él, aunque no lo hizo con maldad alguna, Lili es un ángel. Tomate de verdad? Es comestible? owó

Pues ala, terminé! Os amo mucho a todas por seguir leyendo esto y por los reviews, me encanta llegar al final y decir "Es hora de contestar!"  
En fin...Muchas gracias por leer, los favoritos, alertas y reviews. OS tengo un aprecio infinito~ :)


	16. Chapter 16

*Llora* *Llora y mucho* Explico mi llanto desconsolado. Estaba tranquilamente contestando reviews después de escribir un capitulo hermoso que no volverá a quedarme igual de hermoso nunca jamás, cuando a Google Chrome así por amor al arte le ha dado por dejar de funcionar y claro tengo la mala manía de escribir los capítulos en el copy-paste y no en un Word por ejemplo y después subirlo.

Así que ahora mismo son las 0:12 hora española, ya tendríais el capitulo listo y yo estaría durmiendo, pero aquí estoy odiando a mi ordenador, al mundo y al universo entero, porque no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que escribí. Ahora intentaré volver a escribirlo espero me quede igual de bonito y al final os diré a la hora que terminaré..

Dentro capi... TT_TT :

* * *

Me dirijo a la cocina, si llamo a Lukas desde la sala de estar no conseguiré escuchar nada. Marco su número y descuelga al primer tono. Vaya, ¿Tan pendiente está?

-Luk-

-Te he llamado varias veces- Me interrumpe.

-Lo se, lo siento, no lo escuché-

-Papá dice que vuelvas a casa-

-Huh? ¿Que vuelva? ¿No ibas a venir a recogerme?- ¿A que viene ese cambio?

-Si, pero dice que está volviendo a ser muy estricto contigo, que ya eres mayor y sabes volver solo a casa-

Eso me suena a intervención de mamá..

-Am..Entonces voy para casa-

-Aunque si quieres puedo recogerte-

Realmente quiere venir

-No te preocupes, además mas o menos hay 30 minutos de distancia.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

Suspiro -Que si, que si-

-De acuerdo. Ten cuidado-

-Si..Adiós- Cuelgo.

Vuelvo a suspirar. Lo se, se que Lukas solo está preocupado. Pero ¿Que probabilidad hay de que me los vuelva a encontrar? Además a mi también me gusta salir solo a la calle e ir a la librería, por ejemplo. Y ahora Lukas está demasiado pendiente de mi, no me agrada que ahora quiera acompañarme a todos lados.  
Con papá es lo mismo, está un pelín paranoico, fue una buena idea no decirle que me los volví a encontrar, sino no quiero ni imaginarme su reacción, seguro me mete en una burbuja para el resto de mis días.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la sala de estar. -Bueno yo me voy ya- Comento.

-Heeh~ ¿No te quedas mas tiempo? Nini ha dicho que preparará la cena para todos-

-Si Emil~ Tienes que probar la comida de Yao, está realmente deliciosa-

Mei y Victoria tratan de convencerme

-Lo siento, pero mi padre me ha dicho que vuelva-

-Joo~~-

-Emil ha sido un placer conocerte. Eres bien recibido a casa siempre que quieras- Yao me sonríe.

-Gracias..Bueno me voy.-

-Nos vemos~- Se despiden y me dirijo a la entrada.

Vuelvo a escuchar los gritos y risas provenientes de la sala de estar mientras me pongo los zapatos y el abrigo, son realmente ruidosos...Salgo de la casa y tras avanzar un poco escucho la puerta cerrarse de nuevo, me volteo y Xiang está caminando en mi dirección.

-Huh?- Me quedo parado mirándole.

-¿Que miras?- Pregunta serio.

-Eh..Esto..¿Dónde vas?-

-Hay mucho ruido ahí dentro. Voy a comprar algo-

Ahh..

Comienza a caminar y voltea su cara por encima del hombro -¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? ¿Tu no te ibas a casa?-

-Eh? Ah..Si...- Camino ha paso ligero hasta alcanzarlo. -¿No tienes frío?- Pregunto al ver que no lleva puesto el abrigo.

No lo entiendo, no me gusta hablar y me encanta el silencio, así que no se por qué me incomoda estar en silencio con Xiang. Es extraño..

-No- Responde seco.

-Am...Oye..Esto..¿Te caigo mal?- Balbuceo.

-No ¿Por qué lo dices?-

Ah, perdona, has sido siempre tan amable conmigo..¿Cómo he podido pensar si te caigo mal?...Bueno, ha decir verdad nunca me ha hecho nada malo, pero ese no es el punto ahora.

-No se..Lo parece..-

-¿Lo parece?- Hace una pequeña pausa -Si me cayeras mal el día que te golpearon me habría quedado como espectador disfrutando del espectáculo, es genial ver como la gente desagradable sufre, aunque ese no es tu caso-

-Ehm...Pero tu no hiciste nada-

-¿Cómo que no? Llevé a Yong Soo conmigo. Meterse en una pelea es muy problemático así que prefiero usarlo a el-

-Eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte- Frunzo el ceño -Yong Soo fue el que me ayudó ese día, realmente estoy muy agradecido con el- Me sonrojo al decir esas palabras.

No se que estoy diciendo, odio cuando me dan ataques de sinceridad

Xiang se queda mirándome un rato en silencio. Me pone nervioso, con esa cara no se en que demonios puede estar pensando. Me da la impresión de que su ceño se ha fruncido levemente, aunque no estoy seguro, creo que ha sido mi imaginación.

-Yo te di un pañuelo ¿Eso no se merece un "Gracias"?- Rompe el silencio.

-Para nada- Digo tajante.

Vuelve a quedarse en silencio y dirige su vista al frente, no parece que vaya a volver a hablar. Ese maldito silencio incómodo vuelve a hacerse presente, no se de qué hablarle así que dirijo mi vista al suelo, observándome los pies. La nieve por fin se está derritiendo, me parece realmente molesto caminar cuando hay mucha nieve, la verdad no me gusta nada el invierno. Ahora hay varios charcos de agua en el suelo y..Tsk, tengo el bajo de los pantalones mojados, los echaré en la cesta de la ropa sucia cuando llegue a casa. Un momento..¿Xiang no dijo que iba a comprar? ¿Por qué sigue caminando conmigo?

-Oye ¿Tú n- Aahh!- Grito al resbalarme con un charco.

-¿Que haces?- Pregunta sujetándome del brazo

-Uff..Casi me caigo..Que susto me he dado..- Murmuro -Gracias...Supongo- Digo cuando me suelta el brazo.

Sonríe de lado -¿Que te pasa con esa cara? ¿Tanto miedo te da caerte?-

Frunzo el ceño sonrojado -Cá-cállate solo me he sorprendido...No esperaba resbalarme...Idiota- Bufo

-Vaya, insultar a la persona que acaba de evitar que caigas al suelo...Que "Poco considerado de tu parte"- Dice con retintín. -Acabas de dañar mi corazón-

-Ja, ja. Que gracioso, ¿Podrías dejar de burlarte?- Frunzo aún mas el ceño -Oh! Si, veo todo tu dolor reflejado en tu rostro- Digo irónico.

-Lo importante es el interior- Se señala el corazón -Además si pongo muchas expresiones faciales acabarán saliendome arrugas, estropearán mi perfecto rostro y no quiero que eso pase- Se cruza de brazos, cierra los ojos y asiente un par de veces con la cabeza.

Ruedo los ojos -Eres un presumido ¿Lo sabías?-

-No soy presumido, soy realista Emil, realista- Levanta su dedo índice.

-Si ya..La única realidad es que eres molesto- Resoplo.

-Quizás tu te irritas con mucha facilidad- Dice en tono burlón.

Frunzo aún mas el ceño, si eso es posible. Inflo mis mejillas ahora sonrojadas y volteo mi rostro indignado. Me irrito porque estoy rodeado de idiotas.

-Oh~ Esa es una reacción muy infantil- Presiona mi mejilla.

-Quita- Le doy un manotazo y me alejo un par de pasos.

Está comenzando a exasperarme. No lo entiendo, las personas a mi alrededor se dividen en dos grupos, las que me golpean y vivo con miedo de encontrármelos y las que me molestan. No solo tengo que soportar a Mathias y Lukas, cuando se juntan son realmente insoportables..No, ahora también a éste le ha dado también por molestarme y sacarme de quicio. Mi vida es de chiste...Loki maldito Dios de la mala suerte ¿Te estás divirtiendo, verdad?

Miro a Xiang de reojo, vuelvo a tener esa sensación, estoy enojado, pero siento un extraño calor en el pecho. No lo entiendo, son idiotas...Pero creo que empiezo a entenderlo... Es realmente agradable tener amigos.

Dirijo mi vista al frente. Vaya ya hemos llegado a mi casa..Al final Xiang me ha acompañado. Me detengo en frente de la puerta y me volteo.

-Bueno esta es mi casa- Hago una pequeña pausa -Gracias por acompañarme...Supongo-

-Fiiiu~. Silba -¿Esta es tu casa? ¿Eres rico?-

Miro mi casa y después le miro a él -Ehm..No-

Realmente si comparo mi casa con la suya si que parece muy grande. La mía tiene cuatro habitaciones contando la de invitados en el segundo piso y la suya tiene solo dos y una de ellas es muy pequeña.

-Bueno niño rico nos vemos- Se voltea y se despide con la mano.

-No soy un niño rico!- Refunfuño.

-Si si, lo que tu digas~ Adiós- Se aleja.

Suspiro y abro la puerta de casa. Por fin podré estar tranquilo. -Ya estoy en casa- Digo mientras me quito el abrigo y los zapatos. De la cocina sale un olor muy agradable, me pregunto que habrá de cena. -Mamá que hay para cen- Hah? ¿Mathias que haces aún aquí y cocinando?- Entro a la cocina.

-Emi~ Mi cielo, mi vida, mi tesoro~ Mamá está muy contenta de verte- Me abraza con fuerza.

-Eh!? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué dices? Suéltame!- Forcejeo sonrojado.

-Mathias suéltalo, le vas a hacer daño- Lukas entra a la cocina y Mathias me suelta -¿Cómo está mi pequeñín? Papi está aun más contento de verte- Me pellizca la mejilla.

Frunzo el ceño y le doy un manotazo -¿A que estáis jugando?! Espera no, no me lo digas! Argh! Locos! Están todos locos!- Salgo de la cocina haciendo aspavientos.

-Emi estás muy alterado!- Mathias grita entre risas desde la cocina.

-Cállate!- Le grito de vuelta.

Entro a la sala de estar, mi padre está sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro y mi madre en el sofá mirando la tele. Camino hasta el sofá y me dejo caer boca abajo, apoyando mi cabeza en las piernas de mi madre y cubriendo mi cara con mis brazos.

-E-Emil!?- Dice notablemente sorprendida -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan irritado?- Me acaricia el cabello.

-Estoy rodeado de idiotas-

Se ríe -Veo que te has divertido mucho.-

Mi madre, esa mujer que me conoce mejor que nadie pero a la vez me desconoce. Esta vez ha acertado.

-Para nada. ¿Cómo voy a divertirme? Estoy rodeado de idiotas y de adultos que no se comportan como tal- Resoplo.

-Claro, lo olvidaba, mi pequeño Emil ya es todo un hombre adulto- Dice en tono burlesco.

-Y lo soy! Soy el único normal en un mundo lleno de locos.-

Suelta una risita, me aparta un poco el brazo de la cara, con sus dedos mueve los mechones de pelo y se inclina hacia delante, mirándome desde arriba con una sonrisa -Un hombre adulto con reacciones muy infantiles- Me da un beso en la frente y vuelve a apoyar su espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

-Dé-déjame..- Me sonrojo y vuelvo a cubrir mi cara con mis brazos. La escucho reírse y continúa acariciándome el cabello.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me tumbé en el regazo de mi madre? Este calor es tan nostálgico. Estaba tan preocupado por que no descubrieran mis problemas que me volví frío con todo el mundo y con mi propia familia. He estado solo mucho tiempo, me aislé a mi mismo, pero siento que esa brecha que me aislaba de todo y yo mismo creé está empequeñeciendo poco a poco. Ahora incluso tengo amigos..Y después de mucho tiempo hoy me he sentido feliz. Quizás...Quizás las cosas empiecen a mejorar.

-Emil ¿Te has dormido?- Me habla mi madre en tono suave.

-No-

-Bien, entonces levanta, la cena está lista- Me palmea la cabeza.

Ah! Es verdad! Me incorporo. -¿Que hace Mathias aún aquí y por qué ha cocinado él?-

-Se queda a dormir y se ofreció a cocinar- Sonríe.

-¿A dormir? ¿Dónde?- Pregunto algo intranquilo.

-En la habitación de tu hermano, hemos bajado el colchón de la habitación de invitados, bueno Mathias lo ha bajado-

Ay madre...Mi habitación está al lado, si escucho algún ruido en la noche me imaginaré cosas y no quiero imaginarme nada..No quiero traumarme..¿Por qué tuve que ver eso?..Pero espera..¿Dos hombres pueden si quiera hacerlo?..NO! Emil no pienses en cosas desagradables, pon la mente en blanco...en blanco...blan...¿Cómo? Si falta la parte importante, entonces ¿Cóm...

-AAHH!- Grito alterado -Se-Se me ha quitado el hambre- Le digo a mi madre que me mira extrañada. -Voy a bañarme- Sonrojado salgo corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

-Emil en que cosas piensas...- Suspiro y me meto en la bañera sumergiéndome hasta la nariz y comienzo a hacer burbujas. Estoy realmente nervioso, ellos han dormido mas de una vez en la misma habitación, pero ahora que se que se gustan y después de lo que vi no puedo evitar pensar mal...¿Qué tipo de expresión pondría Lukas..? -Para!- Me golpeo la cabeza -Es tu hermano! no te imagines a tu hermano en ese tipo de situaciones. Haa..No lo entiendo..No se que me pasa..- Cruzo los brazos en el borde de la bañera y apoyo mi cabeza sobre ellos -Este trauma me perseguirá toda la vida..-

Termino de bañarme y me dirijo a mi habitación ya en pijama, me tumbo sobre la cama boca arriba y abrazo mi peluche de frailecillo sobre mi pecho. Suspiro pesadamente y extiendo mis brazos, sujetando el peluche -Puffin ya no eres mi único amigo..- Murmuro y lo muevo de un lado a otro -Pero siempre serás el primero- Vuelvo a llevarlo a mi pecho y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Emi, Emi, EMIII~!- Mathias entra corriendo a mi habitación y se tira sobre la cama. No me ha aplastado de milagro.

Me incorporo -¿Se puede saber que haces? Fuera!- Señalo la puerta con el ceño fruncido y veo entrar también a Lukas.

-¿Por qué no has cenado?- Pregunta mientras se sienta en la cama.

Me sonrojo, los miro a ambos y me sonrojo aún mas -N-no tenía hambre...Comí mucho en casa de Mei- No se si un par de mandarinas cuentan como comida pero realmente tengo el estómago cerrado.

-Jo~ Yo quería que probaras mi comida~- Tumbado en mi cama, Mathias hace un puchero, agarra mi peluche y lo abraza.

-¿Que haces? Suelta, vas a mancillarlo- Se lo quito e infla sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado?- Lukas vuelve a hablar.

-Bien..Supongo-

-Entonces no hay ningún problema ¿No?-

-No-

-¿Tus heridas?-

-Curadas, ya no uso maquillaje- Me toco la cara para demostrárselo.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches- Se inclina y me besa la frente -Mathias vamos- Se levanta.

-Te dije que no me diera be-

-Buenas noches Emi~- Me interrumpe Mathias y también me besa en la frente.-

-Fuera ya los dos!- Refunfuño sonrojado y ceñudo y ambos salen de mi habitación.

Apago la luz y me meto en la cama abrazando a mi frailecillo -Idiotas...- Me llevo la mano a la frente y cierro los ojos.

* * *

La melodía del móvil me despierta, a tientas trato de tomarlo del escritorio, cuando consigo dar con él descuelgo sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

-¿Quien es?-

-Wow Emil vaya voz ¿Estabas dormido?-

-Obvio, ¿Quien eres?- Pregunto de mal humor.

-Soy Victoria ¿No me reconoces?-

-Tengo sueño ¿Qué quieres?-

-Jaja malas pulgas por la mañana eh? Bueno, pues resulta que estuvimos hablando y vamos a ir a almorzar al restaurante de los hermanos de Marcello ¿Recuerdas? Dijo que también abrían en domingo ¿Vienes con nosotros?-

-No- Respondo seco, corto la llamada y me dispongo a seguir durmiendo.

El móvil vuelve a sonar -¿Quéééééé?!-

-Oye no me cuelgues así de pronto! Te perdono porque te he despertado jeje bueno iré al grano, hemos quedado a las 1 en punto en la juguetería. Nos vemos allí chao chao~- Cuelga

Guardo el móvil debajo de la almohada y me volteo -Por fin puedo seguir dur-

-EMI~ BUENOS DÍAS!- Mathias abre la puerta de un portazo.

-MATHIAS MUÉRETE!- Le lanzo la almohada y vuelvo a tumbarme.

-Hahaha Me pregunto si alguna vez te despertarás de buen humor~- Camina hasta mi cama.

-Si, el día que despierte y me digan que has muerto, ese día estaré de muy bueno humor- Me tapo con la manta hasta la cabeza y me hago un ovillo.

-No mientas seguro llorarías mucho~- Agarra la manta y comienza a tirar -Vamos levántate, es tarde! Son las 9 vamos a jugar! Vamos vamos!-

Frunzo el ceño ¿En que mundo un domingo a las 9 de la mañana es levantarse tarde? Y Victoria pregunta si estaba dormido, por supuesto que lo estaba!

-Cállate, eres molesto. Quiero dormir- Me aferro con fuerza a la manta.

-Venga va~ No seas así~-

-Juega con Lukas, a mi déjame tranquilo-

-Casi me mata cuando le he despertado, no quiero poner mi vida en riesgo así que hasta las 11 o así que se despierte no podré jugar con él- Dice en tono infantil

-Solo me estás utilizando-

-Vamos levanta! Además ya estás despierto- Consigue quitarme la manta

Me levanto de la cama -Aparta- Digo seco, le empujo hacia un lado y salgo de la habitación.

-Hey ¿Dónde vas?- Me sigue.

Abro la puerta de la habitación de Lukas, miro a Mathias con el ceño fruncido y le saco la lengua. Entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Lukas está durmiendo de lado, me meto en su cama, acurrucándome en su pecho y le muevo el brazo por encima mía para que me abrace -Ahora si podré dormir- Murmuro y cierro los ojos, volviendo a quedarme dormido en poco tiempo.

* * *

Terminé! Lo odio tengo la sensación de que he olvidado muchas cosas y no ha quedado igual de bien T^T Esta vez lo he escrito con el Word, y no llegué a terminarlo anoche, tenía mucho sueño, así que ahora son las 13:42 en cuanto escriba los reviews lo subiré y posiblemente esta noche suba otro capítulo (Normalmente los subo por la noche)

En fin.. primero que nada haré una citación:

"Miro a Xiang de reojo, vuelvo a tener esa sensación, estoy enojado, pero siento un extraño calor en el pecho. No lo entiendo, son idiotas...Pero creo que empiezo a entenderlo... Es realmente agradable tener amigos."

¿Que entendéis por eso? Bastante sencillo verdad? :3

Segunda cosa, Emil ya ha nombrado varias veces a Dioses nórdicos, aclararé que le encanta la mitología nórdica y cree en ellos. Y por si alguien duda Loki tiene muchos nombres y uno de ellos es Dios de la mala suerte.

Tercera cosa, sigo sin saber que hacer con Alfred, Arthur y Kiku... Diferentes peticiones y no se cual atender -.- ¿Puedo pedirle ayuda a las Nyos? Las parejas heteros también son adorables :D  
(También puedo matarlos a los 3 y se acabó el problema, muerto el perro se acabó la rabia (?) )

Ahora mi parte favorita u

**Respuesta Reviews:**

**-Erzebeth K: **Ahá! Xiang no muestra sus expresiones ni sentimientos, también es dificil saber que está pensando, lo narro en primera persona para que las dudas de Emil sean vuestras dudas, sería muy facil narrar en tercera persona y describir las emociones de Xiang, pero quiero que vosotras seais Emil y sufráis como el (?)

-**MagicaLunaTica: **Awww~ Vi el video y me encantó (Lo busqué por el titulo) Las imagenes son adorables *^* Y he de decir que una me hizo gracia porque está relacionada con el fic, pero no te diré cual es porque pienso escribirlo pronto, aunque ya lo mencionés en un capitulo anterior :3

-**Nekomisakichan: **Quien peor lo pasó fue Lili.. Y Yong Soo triunfó (?) hahah Los asiaticos son los mejores en videojuegos (Por cierto el juego era el Just Dance xD aunque era obvio hah) *Corresponde al abrazo* Me siento feliz~

-**Sakura Eldestein:** Contigo! Respondiéndote a ti se me quedo pillado D: Culpable! *La señala acusadoramente (?) Lo del DenNor lo pensaré, quizás termino de traumar a Emil xD

**-L.E: **Xiang! Y U ARE SO FLEXIBLE!? Hahaha he de añadir que Yong Soo también lo es, pero Emil no se ha dado cuenta xD No te preocupes, las pervertidas son bienvenidas (?) Yao es un amor~ Ámenlo todas! Se los ordeno!

-**Claradeviantart: **Vais a acabar amando a los asiáticos, imaginad el momento en el que los asiáticos y los nórdicos se reúnan.. Tengo ya muchas cosas pensadas para eso :3

-**Sobreviviente: **Creo que si no hubiera perdido el capítulo seguramente hubieras podido leerlo poco después de que escribieras el review T^T

Terminé con las respuestas~ Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Os amo :D Nos leemos~


	17. Chapter 17

Bueeno~ aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo con uno de mis primos pequeños colgando del respaldo de la silla, seguramente si me levanto se caerá, pero no soy tan cruel..Aunque por culpa suya y de su hermano no he podido actualizar hasta ahora -.- En fin los odio un poquito, ahora os dejo con el capítulo. Disfruten~

* * *

_Huh? ¿Donde...Estoy? Solo hay nieve a mi alrededor, mucha nieve...Tanta que me está costando caminar sobre ella. Pero es extraño, no tengo frío a pesar de no llevar abrigo. Me pregunto si llegaré a algún lado caminando.._

_-Emil..-_

_Esa voz...Lukas.._

_-...- Hah? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? Por mucho que mueva mis labios la voz no sale de mi garganta_

_-Emil...-_

_¿Lukas? ¿Dónde estás? Solo veo nieve. Siento que por mucho que camine no estoy avanzando en absoluto, no entiendo nada.._  
_Escucho una risa..Una risa energética y molesta, esa risa es inconfundible._

_-...- Maldita sea, quiero hablar pero no puedo.._

_Lukas, Mathias ¿Dónde estáis? Quiero veros.. ¿Por qué..Por qué me cuesta tanto correr? ¿Qué está pasando?_  
_Huh? ¿Qué es eso?...Un muñeco de nieve..¿De dónde ha salido?..Un momento, este muñeco...Cuando eramos pequeños Berwald me ayudó a hacerlo_

_-...- Mierda... No lo entiendo, no lo- eh? Hay algo detrás del muñeco.. ¿Ha-Hanatamago? ¿Dónde está Tino? ¿Dónde están todos? Ah! Espera! No, no corras tanto._

_-...- No ha podido oírme..._

_Estoy cansado, no entiendo nada, no se dónde estoy, quiero salir de aquí, ¿Dónde están? Ayu-...No..No la necesito, puedo..puedo hacerlo solo._

_-Somos amigos..-_

_¿Ellos..? ¿También están aquí? Pero ¿Dónde? Solo escucho sus voces, no hay nada a mi alrededor...Nieve, nieve y más nieve_

_-...- Mi voz sigue sin salir y ya apenas puedo caminar.. ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? Quiero llamarlos._

_Hay...Hay alguien ahí en frente..¿Quién es?_

_-¿Por qué yo?-_

_E-Eh..? Soy yo..Yo con 12 años..._

_-¿Por qué se burlan de mi?¿Por qué rompen mis cosas?¿Por qué se ríen? ¿Por qué?-_

_N-No me mires así...Yo tampoco lo se..._

_-¿Por qué lloras?-_

_Huh? Otro..otro yo..¿Por...Por qué mi yo de 12 años está hablando con mi yo de 14? ¿Por qué yo no puedo hablar? ¿Por qué me estoy viendo a mi mismo?_

_-Odio todo esto-_

_-¿Por eso lloras?-_

_-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?...Soy débil-_

_-Estoy cansado de hacerme preguntas..¿Por qué no lo contamos?-_

_-Se preocuparían..No necesitamos ayuda-_

_-Si esa es tu decisión...Si no quieres preocupar a nadie no dejes que te descubran-_

_-No lo harán..Puedo mentir-_

_-Entonces adiós-_

_Estoy muy confundido..¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?_

_-¿Qué has hecho?-_

_¿Me habla a mi? ¿Mi yo de 14 años me está hablando?_

_-¿Por qué lo has contado todo?-_

_No..No es a mi..Aunque si que es a mi, le está hablando a mi yo de hace dos meses..Incluso tiene las vendas..¿Que clase de broma es esta?_

_-No me quedó más remedio...Me golpearon ¿Qué clase de mentira hubieras dicho tu?-_

_-No lo se. Pero no tenías por qué contarlo todo..¿Para qué hemos estado mintiendo hasta ahora?-_

_-Para no preocupar a nadie...-_

_-Ahora todos están preocupados. Los oíste ¿Verdad? Oíste como papá y mamá lloraban, les hiciste daño-_

_-No quería que eso pasara...-_

_-Lo has estropeado todo..-_

_Esto me va a volver loco, no lo entiendo...Es muy angustioso..Quiero salir de aquí no quiero seguir viendo esto...Alguien...Que alguien me saque de aquí.._

_-Tu eres el peor de todos-_

_Huh? ¿Por qué los tres me están mirando? ¿Por qué lo hacen con esos ojos?_

_-Cierto, tu eres el peor, pediste ayuda, incluso ahora la estás pidiendo-_

_-¿Por qué eres feliz? ¿Por qué nosotros hemos sufrido tanto y tu eres el único que está feliz?-_

_-...- No entiendo nada, quiero responder pero mi voz sigue sin salir. Yo también he sufrido, maldita sea ellos son solo partes de mi pasado ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué ganan atormentándome de esta manera?_

_-Nosotros también queremos ser felices-_

_-Siempre hemos estado solos y ahora tu los tienes a ellos-_

_Ah! Lu..Lukas...Todos.. Quiero ir...Quiero ir con ellos.. Pero mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo no se mueve._

_-¿Quieres ir? ¿Vas a ir y nos vas a dejar atrás?- _

_-Sabes que no durará para siempre, se irán y tu sufrirás-_

_-Nosotros no nos iremos, quédate con nosotros-_

_No...No quiero mentir, no quiero preocupar a nadie más, no quiero hacer llorar a nadie.. No quiero...Seguir estando solo..Quiero ir con ellos, quiero caminar y hablarles..._

_-Te odiamos y tu también lo haces. Nunca vas a cambiar-_

_No entiendo que han querido decir con eso._

_-Lukas!- Mi voz! He podido hablar. Bien, están viniendo hacia mi, pero...¿Qué les pasa? Esa mirada..Esos ojos...¿Por qué lucen tan preocupados? ¿Qué es lo que- ¿Sa...Sangre? ¿Estoy sangrando?_

_-Estoy bien, no hace falta que os preocupéis, tropecé y me caí, no me duele en absoluto.- Esas palabras...Han salido con mucha facilidad de mi boca, ni siquiera se por qué estoy sangrando, no me he caído...Yo..He mentido.._

_-Nunca cambiarás-_

Abro los ojos de par en par. Un sudor frío recorre mi cuerpo, tengo el corazón descontrolado y me tiemblan las manos -¿Un...Sueño?- Trato de controlar mi respiración y me incorporo. Lukas no está en la habitación.  
-¿Qué significa ese sueño..?- Me limpio el sudor frío de mi frente -No lo entiendo..No entiendo nada..- Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al cuarto de baño para lavarme la cara.

-Heey~! ¿Emi ya te has despertado?-

-¿Eres tonto? Estoy caminando, obvio que estoy despierto- Entro al cuarto de baño y cierro la puerta de un portazo. -¿Se irán?...¿Incluso el idiota de Mathias y Lukas se irán?..No..Ellos no me dejarían..¿Verdad?- Me lavo la cara y miro mi reflejo en el espejo, estoy horrible...-Aún tengo problemas con el presente..¿Por qué mi pasado está atormentándome?..¿Que soy feliz? No seáis ridículos..- Golpeo el lavabo con fuerza, un acto bastante estúpido porque solo he conseguido hacerme daño en la mano -Autch...- Me sobo la mano y salgo del cuarto de baño.

-Vaya hijo hoy has dormido bastante- Me cruzo con mi padre de camino a la cocina.

-Ehm..Si- Contesto y entro a la cocina. No tengo ganas de preparar café y tostadas así que agarro un bol del mueble, echo cereales en su interior y vierto leche sobre ellos. Saco una cuchara del cajón y me dirijo a la sala de estar.

-Vaya mi lindo hermanito se ha despertado- Lukas cierra el libro que estaba leyendo.

Le ignoro y me siento en el otro sofá con el ceño fruncido.

-Luki~ No encuentro el pasador por ningún lado~- Mathias asoma su cabeza por la puerta haciendo un puchero.

-Si no te hubieras puesto a jugar con el ahora no estaría perdido, búscalo bien-

-Joo~ Olvídalo, compraré uno nuevo en compensación-

Creo que Mathias no sabe al peligro que se está exponiendo, la mirada que Lukas acaba de lanzarle me ha puesto los pelos de punta, pero él solo ha sonreído..Es un idiota sin cerebro.

-Busca- Ordena y Mathias se va por dónde ha venido haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Perdiste el pasador?- Pregunto mientras me llevo la cuchara a la boca. No me había dado cuenta que no lo tenía puesto.

-Mathias lo perdió. Esta mañana cuando fue a despertarte lo tenía puesto-

Oh..No me fijé..Bueno estaba demasiado enojado como para fijarme en algo así.

-Hmm...- Sigo comiendo.

-Me sorprendió verte en mi cama. Estabas muy lindo durmiendo así que no quise despertarte-

Me sonrojo y frunzo el ceño -Sabía que el idiota no haría ruido en tu habitación así que fui ahí a dormir, nada mas-  
-El colchón de Mathias estaba en el suelo- Me mira fijamente

-Te-Tenía mucho sueño, me metí en tu cama sin pensar, así que deja de darle vueltas.-

-Ni siquiera había tormenta así que realmente me sorprendió verte ahí-

-¿Te vas a callar? Eres realmente molesto ¿Sabes?- Digo gruñón.

-Luuuuki~- Mathias se tumba en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Lukas. Su reacción era previsible, lo ha empujado y ha caído al suelo. -Ayayaii~ Eso dolió-

-¿Lo encontraste?-

-Nop-

-¿Entonces que haces aquí? Sigue buscando-

-Luki ya me cansé de buscar- Infla sus mejillas -No le des más importancia, era un pasador muy viejo, te compro otro y todo solucionado- Sonríe.

-Mathias vete a casa-

-Heh?-

-Vete a tu casa. Ahora-

Mathias yo soy tu y me iba...Lo has hecho enojar de verdad..

-Pero Luki..-

-Fuera-

Parece que Mathias iba a decir algo pero se ha quedado callado, dirige su vista al suelo, después a Lukas y sale dela sala de estar, poco después se escucha como se cierra la puerta principal.

-¿Estás muy molesto?- Pregunto terminándome los cereales

-Su sola existencia me molesta- Se levanta del sofá, se acerca a mi y me quita el bol ya terminado de las manos -Llevaré esto por ti a la cocina- Dicho eso se va.

-Gracias- Murmuro.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse -Lukas, Emil, ¿Puede alguno echarme una mano?-

Me levanto y me dirijo a la entrada, mi madre está cargada con bolsas de la compra, me acerco a ella y agarro un par en cada mano ¿Qué lleva? ¿Piedras? Además a cargado ella todas las bolsas hasta casa...O yo soy demasiado débil o mi madre tiene mas fuerza de la que pensaba... -¿Compraste regaliz?-

-Ah..Lo olvidé- Se ríe

La miro con el ceño fruncido y suelto las bolsas -Que te ayude Lukas, adiós-

-Eh? E-Emil! Ven aquí y ayúdame!-

-Pesa mucho- Digo mientras me alejo, me cruzo con Lukas y me volteo a ver como ayuda a mamá con las bolsas.

-Haa..Gracias Lukas- Sale de la cocina con el ceño fruncido y me mira -Tú! Ven aquí-

-Eh...-

Se acerca a mi y me tira de la oreja -¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?-

-Ay! Ma-mamá duele! Para!-

-No quiero parar, a mi me ha dolido en el corazón ver que no me ayudas porque olvidé comprar regaliz ¿El regaliz es más importante que tu propia madre?- Como le gusta dramatizar... Lukas sale de la cocina y pasa por al lado nuestra -Lukas gracias- Dice mi madre en tono suave.

-No hay de que- Me mira, sonríe levemente de lado y se va.

Estúpido Lukas...

-Ahora vas a ayudarme a hacer la comida- Me arrastra hasta la cocina tirando de mi oreja.

-Va-vale pero suéltame! Duele..- Me suelta y me sobo la oreja, está caliente, seguramente estará roja.. -¿Ya vas a preparar la comida? Si solo son..- Miro el reloj de la pared -Son las 12 y media, ¿No es un poco pronto para cocinar?-

-La comida tarda en hacerse Emil, ahora ve y quítate el pijama que no se que haces llevándolo aún y lávate las manos- Me ordena

-Sii..- Suspiro y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Las 12 y media...Creo que me estoy olvidando de algo, pero no recuerdo el que..

* * *

Yay~! Terminé! Me ha quedado un poco corto pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo será largo y estará cargado de humor :D

**Respuesta Reviews:**

**-HongIceFan:**

Entonces si me caso contigo podré tener mas tomates? *-*

**-MagicaLunaTica**: Abrazo permitido (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)

-**Sakura Eldestein: **Chrome basura! *Lo quema*

-**Aneki Nameta: **Por favor! Seguro hasta aprovechó para besarlo mientras duerme *****o* haha Yo también quiero un kotatsu Dx no pasaría frío en invierno = u = Al tema Arthur/Alfred/Kiku le daré solución en un par de capítulos, que es cuando aparecerá Kiku *^*

**-Erzebeth K: **El NorIce es un amor *_* A mi la verdad me encanta verlos tanto de pareja como buenos hermanos. Lo se -.- dan ganas irremediables de matar cuando te despiertan. Jaja a veces me resulta dificil hacer que Emil se de inconscientemente cuenta de cosas porque esta historia es muy profunda y las acciones de Xiang las tengo muy estudiadas (?) jajaj No pero es en serio le presto mucha atención a Xiang :D. Siento no haber podido subir en la noche el capítulo, pero por fin está aquí!

-**Nekomisakichan: **Los sonrojos de Emil son adorables (Quiero que Emil exista T^T ) Esa escena no pude evitarla, ahí Emil explotó como una palomita, me lo imaginé salido de la cocina alterado y haciendo movimientos con las manos y no podía parar de reír xD Alguien en este mundo está de buen humor si lo despiertan? Yo reacciono igual x) Tengo la misma suerte que Emil (?) Y gracias por leer con tus ultimas fuerzas, si es que te tengo que querer *^*

(**Os quiero a todas que conste! )**

**NightKids: ** Alguien me comprende TT_TT Sufrí mucho me quedé con cara de poker face así como Eh? Por qué? Que ha pasado? Se confunde, Emil es inocente, tierno, es un ángel (ÁMENLO! ) no entiende de amor así que es facil que se confunda *suspira soñadora* Aaai Emil... Sobre lo que paso entre Mathias y Lukas se sabrá en e próximo capítulo, Emil es un curiosillo y preguntará e.e

-**SweetnessKai: **Merezco un premio por eso (?) Quiero mi premio! D:  
**  
-Maria Anneliese Edelstein: **Waaa no puedo parar de reír al imaginarlos de esa forma xD Ese trio me está dando dolor de cabeza, pero ya encontré una solución, espero que cuando lo leáis no me odies T_T BFT! Asdfgjlasdha A esos tres es que no se como meterlos aquí si no lo haría porque me encantan, pero ya tengo bastantes personajes secundarios -.- Conforme voy escribiendo este fic voy pensando en nuevos fic que quiero hacer, como un DenNor, NorIce y alguno en el que aparezca ese trío loco *****o*

-**Boku-sama Nezza: ** Tu primer y ultimo review para mi fic! Hay que hacer una fiesta (?) *Tira confetis* Me alegra que te guste :) El amor es lento hay que forjarlo día a dia (?) * Se pone filosófica* Noo! Viki! D: Mi Victoria es adorable tiene que gustarle a todos, me hace feliz ver que te agrade :) Error! Hong besó a Korea! Increible pero cierto, esas son cosas que solo pasan cuando los planetas se alinean xD

Pues ala hasta aquí por hoy! Os quiero muchísimo, gracias por seguir este fic, besos ^^  
Nos leemos~


	18. Chapter 18

Hola hola~! Voy a darle un poquito más de vidilla y velocidad al asunto ^^ Espero disfruten, nos leemos al final :) Dentro capi:

* * *

Termino de cambiarme y tras lavarme las manos vuelvo a la cocina, realmente no me apetece nada preparar la comida.

-¿Listo?- Me pregunta mi madre con una sonrisa, yo le respondo asintiendo con la cabeza con el ceño levemente fruncido. -Muy bien, pues empieza cortando la verdura-

Que aburrimiento... Para colmo mi madre está friendo algo y con el olor me está entrando un hambre increíble.. Cortar verdura es un rollo, cocinar en si es un rollo. Miro de reojo a mi madre, ella parece que está disfrutando.

-¿Terminaste?- Me mira por encima del hombro.

-Si-

-Ahora lava las patatas, pélalas y córtalas-

Ruedo los ojos, siento que estoy haciendo la parte mas molesta de cocinar.

Termino por fin de ayudarla y camino hacia la sala de estar, mi padre está sentado en su silón leyendo el periódico -¿Ya está lista la comida?- Pregunta asomando su vista por encima del periódico.

-No, ya no había mas cosas que pelar ni cortar así que me dejó ir- Digo de mala gana.

-Ya veo- Responde y prosigue con su lectura.

Me paseo por las estanterías, como me gustaría que compraran más libros.. -Huh? Esa música..- Murmuro.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Eh? Nada...Creo que he escuchado la melodía de mi móvil- Respondo y me dirijo a mi habitación. Tomo el móvil del escritorio, tengo 3 llamadas perdidas de Victoria y dos mensajes -¿Victoria? ¿Qué querrá?- Abro los mensajes

"_Emil te falta mucho? Ya estamos todos aquí, te esperamos"_

"_Emiiil por qué no contestas las llamadas? ¬¬ Llevas ya 10 minutos tarde vas a venir o que?"_

¿De que está hablando? Marco su número y la llamo.

-Hombre Emil! ¿Dónde andas?-

-En mi casa, ¿Dónde voy a estar?-

-Pues aquí idiota! Llevamos casi 20 minutos esperándote-

-¿Esperándome para qué?-

La escucho suspirar -Vamos a ir a comer al restaurante donde está Marcello-

-Ah...Lo olvidé-

-De eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta, venga date prisa, te esperamos- Cuelga.

Frunzo el ceño y chasqueo la lengua ¿Cómo esperaba que me acordara? Me llamó temprano y después tuve que lidiar con el idiota de Mathias. Tendré que preguntarle a papá..  
Salgo de mi habitación, tropiezo con Lukas y me caigo.

-¿Que demonios haces ahí tirado?- Pregunto mientras me levanto.

-Busco el pasador- Responde aún tumbado boca abajo en el suelo.

-¿No puedes hacerlo como una persona normal?-

-Así estoy mas cerca del suelo y puedo ver mejor-

Ruedo los ojos, a veces hace cosas realmente extrañas... ¿Estás enojado porque lo ha perdido o por lo que dijo?- Me pongo en cuclillas y me quedo mirándole.

-Me he acostumbrado a verme con el pasador, es solo eso- Dice monótono

Suspiro -Si después no lo has encontrado te ayudaré a buscarlo- Me pongo en pie.

-¿Después? Ya que te ofreces ayúdame ahora.-

-Victoria me ha llamado, me están esperando para ir a comer, así que le voy a preguntar a papá si puedo ir-

-¿Vas a ir a comer con tus amigos?-

-Si me deja ir, si-

Se queda en silencio mirándome y como no dice nada más me dirijo a la sala de estar.

-Papá, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Dime- Dirige toda su atención hacia mi. Como odio que me miren fijo..Me incomoda demasiado

-¿Puedo ir a comer con mis amigos?- Wow suena raro que una pregunta así salga de mi boca.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Ehm..Ahora.. Lo había olvidado y me están esperando-

Se queda en silencio, seguramente dirá que no..

-Claro que puedes ir cielo- Volteo mi cabeza al escuchar la voz de mi madre -Toma el dinero, es tu recompensa por haberme ayudado en la cocina- Sujeta mi mano y pone dinero sobre ella.

-Aún me lo estaba pensando- Replica mi padre.

-No seas tan estricto- Le reprocha -Vamos vete o llegarás tarde- Me da un beso en la frente y palmea mi espalda.

-Gracias..- Musito. Aunque a decir verdad ya voy tarde...En la entrada me pongo los zapatos y la chaqueta, no hace tanto frío como para ponerme el abrigo.

* * *

-Me mueeeero de haaaaambre~!-

-Yong Soo como no dejes de quejarte vas a morir de verdad-

-Meeei eres muy cruel conmigo~-

-Pe...Perdón...- Me detengo en frente de ellos, apoyo mis manos en mis rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Has venido corriendo?- Victoria se ríe.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo, no se por qué eché a correr, ya iba tarde, no tenía por que esforzarme por tardar más..

-Emiiiiil tardaste mucho~- Se me lanza encima -Venga vamos, necesito comida en mi estómago da ze!-

-Qui-quita!- Me quejo levemente sonrojado.

-Vamos entonces...- Lili comienza a caminar y la seguimos.

-Uh~ Alguien tiene ganas de llegar ¿No crees?-

-Si~ Creo que tiene interés en cierto camarero temporal...-

Victoria y Mei cuchichean en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que Lili las escuche.

-Yo creo que lo que tiene es hambre- Comenta Yong Soo aún enganchado de mi cuello.

-¿Cuanto tiempo piensas seguir ahí? Aparta, eres pesado- Trato de quitármelo de encima, pero me está ignorando completamente.

-N-no, no es así...Dejadme..- Hace un puchero -Xiang diles algo..- Se acerca a él. Ahora que lo pienso él es el que menos la molesta.

Xiang voltea su cabeza y nos mira fijamente unos segundos -Algo- Dice con expresión aburrida y Lili suspira -Oye eso parece divertido- Nos señala a mi y a Yong Soo -Yo también quiero probar- Camina hasta nosotros y se cuelga también de mi cuello.

-Heeh!? ¿Qu-qué haces tu también?! Quitad! Pesáis!- Me quejo ceñudo.

-Xiang envidioso fuera~!- Yong Soo pone su mano en la cara de Xiang y empuja.

-Fuera tu, como que yo estaba primero- Empuja la cara de Yong Soo.

-Mentiroso~ Yo me colgué primero da ze!-

Me están aplastando y soy yo quien está recibiendo casi todos los golpes que intentan propinarse el uno al otro. Esto es muy molesto.

-Fuera los dos!- Alzo la voz enojado -¿Qué creéis que soy? ¿Un burro de carga?- Agito mis manos para separarlos.

-Chicos dejad las riñas para después, tenemos hambre- Replica Victoria y ambos se separan, caminando a un distancia considerable el uno del otro.

Suspiro aliviado -Huh?- Me volteo

-¿Qué pasa Emil? Vamos o te quedarás atrás- Dice Mei

-Nada..- Camino hasta alcanzarla. He tenido una extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba..Volteo la cabeza hacia atrás. Quizás solo fue mi imaginación.

-Son como dos niños pequeños- La voz de Mei me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Miro al frente Yong Soo está tratando de besar la mejilla de Xiang, pero él le está evitando y golpeando.

-Son realmente molestos- Refunfuño

-Llegamos da ze!- Grita Yong Soo.

-Yong Soo si eres escandaloso dentro Lovino te echará a patadas- Comenta Victoria abriendo la puerta y entramos.

-Benvenuto~- Se acerca hasta nosotros un camarero, creo que es el mismo que me atendió a mi y al resto cuando estuve aquí, aunque no recuerdo que sonriera tanto. -Ah! Si son los amigos de mi fratellino! Cuánto tiempo~ Seguidme os pondré en una buena mesa.-

Nos sentamos en una mesa de 6, en este orden: Yo-Xiang-Yong Soo y en frente Mei-Victoria-Lili.

-Feli el traje de mesero te queda muy lindo~-

-Ve~¿Tu crees? Grazie Mei, vosotras estáis tan bellas como siempre- Sonríe. Nos da una carta a cada uno y saca su libreto -Bien, ¿Qué queréis de beber?-

-Coca-cola!-

-Lo mismo-

-Yo quiero Fanta-

-Agua-

-Hmm..No se si Fanta o Coca-cola...-Mei se rasca la cabeza -Creo que... Fanta, si, eso-

-Coca-cola- Digo.

-Muy bien, todo apuntado, por cierto a ti no te conozco- Me mira sonriente -Soy Feliciano Vargas, hermano mayor de Marcello-

-Emil Steilsson, es un placer- Respondo cortés.

-Sip!- Asiente con la cabeza -Bueno voy a traeros las bebidas, id leyendo la carta-

-Ah! Feli Feli!- Mei se levanta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se voltea.

-Kiku vuelve pronto a la ciudad, Nini me dijo que te lo dijera, aunque aún no sabemos el día que vendrá-

-¿Kiku!? Yay~! Ha pasado casi un año, le he echado mucho de menos~ Llamaré a Luddy enseguida~- Se va dando saltitos

-La noticia le ha alegrado mucho- Lili sonríe y mira a su alrededor.

-¿Le estás buscando?- Victoria le da un codazo.

-Pa-para nada..- Se sonroja y sigue leyendo la carta.

-Decidido da ze! Quiero un enorme plato de espaguetis! Voy al baño así que cuando Feli vuelta pedidlo por mi- Yong Soo se levanta de la silla y desaparece.

-Hmm.. No se que pedirme..Me apetece pizza pero son muy grandes y no podré comerla yo sola..- Mei mira a Victoria y Lili.

-Lo siento Mei yo pediré lasaña- Victoria cierra la carta.

-Yo creo que también..Lo siento- Murmura Lili.

-Joo~ ¿Xiang?-

-No te dejaré poner tus zarpas en mi pizza-

-Entonces eso es un no...- Hace un puchero.

-Ehm.. A mi no me importa compartir una pizza- Comento.

-¡¿Enserio?! Xie Xie Emil- Me sonríe.

-Ejem. Me permiten por favor, voy a dejar las bebidas-

-A-ah.. si..claro- Lili se sonroja, quita los brazos de la mesa y se queda con la cabeza gacha mirando hacia abajo.

-Tan despistada como siempre- Marcello le acaricia la cabeza

Lili levanta la mirada y se sonroja más -Ma-Marcello! No me había dado cuenta que eras tu..-

Se ríe y deja las bebidas en la mesa -Bueno ¿Qué? Estoy lindo con el traje de mesero?- Da una vuelta.

-Venga va, lo reconozco, estás muy lindo- Dice Victoria

-Feli lo estaba más, pero bueno tu también estás lindo-

Lili asiente levemente con la cabeza -Te queda bien..- Dice avergonzada.

-Jeje~ Sabía que estaba lindo, bueeno~ ¿Qué vais a comer? Podéis pedir lo que queráis, invita la casa- Guiña un ojo.

-Wow Gracias Marcello- Dice Victoria y el resto también agradecemos.

Terminamos de ordenar -¿Yong Soo no vino?- Pregunta antes de irse.

-Cierto Yong Soo! ¿El que quería comer?- Mei nos mira.

-Risotto con queso parmesano- Dice Xiang.

-De acuerdo, después volveré- Marcello toma nota y se aleja.

Me quedo mirando a Xiang ¿Risotto? Había pedido espaguetis ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha acordado? Miro a Mei y Victoria, se están riendo a lo bajito. No puede ser.. ¿Se acordaban pero querían que Xiang dijera otro plato? No, eso es muy rebuscado, seguramente se están riendo por cualquier cosa de la que están hablando.  
Pero Xiang es un tanto cruel con Yong Soo..Aunque bueno, yo tampoco he dicho nada.

Ahora que me fijo bien, si que tiene el pelo bastante largo, no le queda nada bien..¿A que espera para cortárselo?

-¿Qué miras?- Me pregunta de pronto.

-Tu pelo- Respondo y desvío la mirada.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Se agarra un mechón y lo mira.

-Es como dijo Yong Soo, está muy largo- Lo miro de reojo.

-Tu pelo está muy blanco y yo no me quejo- Me señala y sonríe de lado.

Frunzo el ceño y me sonrojo levemente -Idiota-

-Siempre dices "Idiota" cuando te quedas sin argumentos- Apoya su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y se me queda mirando con esa estúpida mirada aburrida pero con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-Cállate y no me mires fijo- Digo gruñón.

-¿Te moles-

-Xiaaaaaaang~~!- Yong Soo viene casi corriendo, se sienta en su silla y se abraza a Xiang

-¿Qué haces?- Xiang levanta ambos brazos al aire. Las chicas y yo miramos extrañados a Yong Soo.  
-Es que...Es que...- Se sorbe los mocos y se limpia las lagrimas ¿Estaba llorando!? -En..En el baño, me choqué sin querer con un tipo enorme, no me disculpé y me miró con cara de loco asesino psicópata, seguro..Seguro quiere matarme- Restriega su cara en el pecho de Xiang.

-¿Por eso tanto escándalo? Yong Soo eres un exagerado- Victoria se ríe.

-No lo soy!- Se separa de Xiang -Me dijo con voz tenebrosa "¿'Stas bien?" junto con esa mirada y aura oscura, ¿Para que quiere saber si estoy bien? ¿Para asegurarse de que ya no lo esté? Va a matarme, seguro-

Esa descripción me resulta familiar...Pero no puede ser posible ¿Verdad?...¿O si..? Miro a mi alrededor.

-Yong Soo esa persona..¿Tiene gafas y es rubio?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de mirar a mi alrededor.

-Si! ¿Cómo lo sabes!?- Se me quedan mirando.

-Berwald...- Murmuro, quizás solo sea una casualidad, pero si es solo Ber por qué no lo veo por ningún lado..

-¿Quien?- Preguntan todos a la vez.

-Nadie, olvidadlo.- Hago un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y sigo buscando con la mirada a Berwald entre todos los clientes, quizás solo es un tipo que se le parece..O quizás...Veo a Mathias y Lukas sentados de rodillas en las sillas, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo y mirando fijamente en mi dirección. En cuanto ven que les he visto se dan la vuelta y se sientan bien, dándome ahora la espalda. -Idiotas...- Me levanto.

-Eh? Emil ¿Dónde vas?-

Camino hasta la mesa en la que están Lukas y Mathias, también están Tino y Berwald ¿Qué hacen los cuatro aquí?

-Mo-moi Emil...- Tino pone una sonrisa fingida y desvía la mirada.

-Vaya Emi, que coincidencia ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Muy gracioso Mathias..Eso mismo me pregunto yo- Replico ceñudo.

-Emil estamos comiendo o es que no lo ves- Lukas señala la mesa, pero está vacía, solo tiene las bebidas...Tanta idiotez me pone de los nervios.

Inspiro y expiro para no alterarme demasiado -Y...¿Se puede saber que es lo que estás comiendo hermanito?-

-Oh! Me llamaste hermano-

-No me cambies de tema!- Exploto -En primer lugar ¿Por qué no estas comiendo en casa? Segundo, ¿Tu no estabas enfadado con el idiota de Mathias? Y tercero ¿Qué demonios hacéis los cuatro aquí y por qué me estabais mirando?-

-E-Emil tranquilo, no deberías alzar la voz en un restaurante- Dice Tino claramente nervioso.

-Oh! Yo! Yo! Yo puedo responder- Mathias levanta el brazo enérgicamente.

Suspiro -Responde entonces-

-Es una historia muy larga pero te la resumiré- Carraspea la garganta -Llamé a Luki porque encontré el pasado en mi bolsillo- Se ríe -No recordé que lo había guardado ahí, entonces le pedí perdón pero me ignoró y me dijo que lo acompañara, teníamos que conocer a tus amigos y llamé a Tino y Berwald para que fuera más divertido- Concluye con una sonrisa.

-¿Me estabais espiando?- Los miro a los cuatro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Todo este tiempo han estado observándome?

-Queríamos comprobar que son buenos para ti- Comenta Lukas y los otros tres asienten.

¿Bueno para mi? Me estaban espiando, a saber si no lo han hecho otras veces, ¿Cómo se si las veces que he ido a comprar no he tenido a Lukas siguiéndome? No soy un crío, no necesito tanta protección, no necesito ayuda ni que comprueben si algo es bueno o no para mi, después de todo lo que he pasado yo ya se lo que es bueno o no para mi, no soy idiota. Estoy realmente enojado.

-Eso es muy molesto, es realmente molesto- Aprieto los puños, me giro sobre mis talones y me alejo.

-Emi! Espera!-

Vuelvo a mi mesa, sin escuchar lo que me están diciendo agarro mi chaqueta y me voy. Soy imbécil...  
Salgo del restaurante y empiezo a caminar sin rumbo. Yo..Yo estoy intentando cambiar..Quiero volver a ser cercano con mi familia..Esto es frustrante...Se lo prometí, lo hice de verdad, le contaría si tenía algún problema ¿Por qué no confía en mi?

-_Porque eres un mentiroso- _Esa voz..Ese estúpido sueño.. _-Nadie confía en los mentirosos.- _

Calla..No quiero oírte..

-Siempre serás un mentiroso. Se cansarán de tus mentiras y te dejarán solo.-

Dejo de caminar, me llevo las manos a los oídos y aprieto con fuerza. Cállate..No lo harán.._  
_

_-Es mejor si estás solo desde un principio..Te dolerá menos-_

-Cállate!- Grito, cierro los ojos con fuerza y me agacho.

No quiero estar solo, no quiero volver a eso..No lo haré, no lo permitiré..  
Abro los ojos y me pongo en pie. Pero ahora... -Estoy solo..Me he enfadado y me he ido..Al final siempre acabo aislándome..- Miro hacia atrás, suspiro y vuelvo a ponerme a caminar sin rumbo.

-¿_Esperabas que alguien te hubiera seguido?- _No, déjame tranquilo.

¿Por qué estoy hablando conmigo mismo? ¿Por qué justo ahora tengo esta clase de pensamientos? No lo entiendo...Odio esto...Me odio a mi mismo... Soy un inútil, era realmente agradable estar con Victoria y el resto, no se por qué me he ido de esa forma.

Me detengo en un puesto de perritos calientes y tras comprar uno me siento en un banco -Que aproveche..- Murmuro entre lagrimas y le doy un bocado.

No debería haberme ido de esa forma, me siento estúpido, noto una presión en el pecho y las lagrimas no dejan de salir. Es frustrante y duele...No entiendo mi comportamiento, cuanto más intento acercarme a los que me importan, más termino alejándome.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar, miro la pantalla y dejo caer ambas manos entre mis piernas.

-No quiero hablar..- Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y me quedo mirando el cielo. La melodía de llamada suena una y otra vez. Me muerdo el labio inferior, las lagrimas no dejan de salir, la visión del cielo ya se me ha hecho borrosa. Cada vez que la música se detiene y vuelve a sonar siento un dolor punzante en el pecho ¿Por qué no contesto? ¿Por qué estoy siendo tan estúpido?

"Por qué" Como odio preguntarme el por qué de todo...

Cierro los ojos, descuelgo el móvil y me lo llevo a la oreja, pero no digo nada, el nudo de mi garganta me impide hablar.

-Como que gracias por la pizza-

Abro los ojos de par en par ¿Por qué este idiota me está llamando? ¿Y de que habla?

-"De nada" Es lo que suele decir la gente normal-

Subo los pies al banco y apoyo la frente en las rodillas.

-No responde..Tal vez me equivoqué de número-

Me paso la mano libre por los ojos -¿Qué quieres?-

-Oh estás ahí. Quería darte las gracias-

Su voz también suena igual de aburrida por teléfono -¿Por qué?-

-Al irte tu pude comerme también la mitad de la pizza de Mei-

-Me alegro por ti- Frunzo los labios, ¿Me ha llamado por la pizza?

-¿Dónde estás?-

-A ti que te importa- No debí haber descolgado.

-Todos te están buscando, Victoria dijo que si ayudaba me compraría un bollo de carne y bueno, quiero mi bollo-

Frunzo el ceño y aprieto la mandíbula, las lágrimas no dejan de salir, no entiendo por qué estoy tan..Decepcionado.

-Ah tu hermano y sus amigos también te están buscando, se han presentado cuando te has ido-

Trago saliva para aclarar un poco mi voz -¿Y?-

-No se, quizás te interesaría saberlo.¿Sabes? Eres muy problemático..-

Gracias por tus palabras, realmente me hace sentir mejor... Imbécil...

-Como que es la segunda vez que tengo que buscarte, eso requiere mucho esfuerzo de mi parte tendrás que compensármelo...-

Le odio..

-Y es la segunda vez que te encuentro.-

-Huh?- Levanto la cabeza, Xiang está en cuclillas en frente mía aún con el móvil en la oreja.

-Bien, me he ganado un bollo, vamos con los demás- Guarda su móvil, se pone en pie y me agarra la muñeca.

-Déjame..- Murmuro y vuelvo a esconder mi cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Eres cabezota eh?- Tira levemente de mi brazo -Levanta-

-Que me dejes!- Tiro bruscamente de mi mano, soltándome de su agarre -Yo te compraré un maldito bollo de carne si te vas, ahora vete!- Le espeto.

-¿Te has enfadado conmigo? ¿Es porque me comí tu pizza?-

Frunzo más el ceño, es idiota, de verdad que es idiota. Levanto la cabeza para replicarle pero verlo tan cerca me ha sorprendido. Tiene esa estúpida sonrisa ladina en su rostro, es la única que pone, es como si estuviera disfrutando verme así.

-No se que te pasa pero llorando no arreglarás nada- Se baja la manga del jersey, agarrando el borde con los dedos y me pasa la mano por los ojos, secando mis lágrimas. -Vamos, te están buscando-

Me sonrojo fuertemente, me he puesto nervioso y mi corazón no deja de palpitar a gran velocidad ¿Qué hace? No tenía por qué secar mis lagrimas, eso ha sido vergonzoso...

Me pongo en pie y le miro cabizbajo. La sonrisa ladina de su rostro ha desaparecido, me mira fijamente con esa expresión aburrida que me impide saber que está pensando, frunce muy ligeramente y por unos instantes el ceño y se voltea sobre sus talones -Vamos-

Le sigo un par de pasos por detrás, miro mi móvil, tengo llamadas perdidas de todos, todos han llamado varias veces, excepto Xiang, en el registro solo tengo la llamada suya que he contestado, no hay ninguna anterior. Me guardo el móvil en el bolsillo y le miro, lo ha hecho por un bollo de carne.. Lo único que hace es molestarme, es un idiota. Dirijo mi vista al suelo.

-Lo encontré...No me grites ¿Por qué iba a mentir?...Si..Vale.-

Levanto la vista y lo veo guardase el móvil. Voltea su cabeza hacia atrás -Victoria dice que vayamos al parque- Me dice y vuelve a mirar al frente

Le sigo sin decir nada. ¿Qué voy a decir cuando lleguemos? Todos se preguntarán por que me fui así..No se que contestarles..

-EEEEMI~!- Mathias corre en mi dirección, me abraza con fuerza levantándome del suelo y me besa una y otra vez la cara.

-Ma-Mathias! Para! Qui-quita tu sucia boca de mi cara!- Pataleo y trato de apartar su cara con mis manos. Escucho las risas de las chicas y un "Que envidia" de Yong Soo y me sonrojo -Bá-Bájame!-

-No quiero~ ¿Por qué te has ido? No te enfades con nosotros~-

-Mathias vas a hacerle daño, mejor bájalo- Tino se acerca

-E-Eso! Bájame de una vez!- Sigo pataleando.

-Nop!- Me carga sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

Esto es patético... Estoy pateando el estómago y tirando de la camiseta de Mathias, principalmente no quiero que mi cara choque con su trasero, pero no se inmuta, solo se ríe a carcajadas. Las chicas, Marcello y Yong Soo se están riendo. A todo esto ¿Qué hace Marcello aquí? Tino trata de convencer a Mathias para que me baje. Berwald está parado con su característica expresión seria. Y Lukas está mirándome fijamente ¿Estará enfadado?

-Emi ¿Sigues enojado?- Me pregunta Mathias.

-Si! Sobre todo contigo! Bájame!-

-Haa~ Que malo eres conmigo- Me palmea un par de veces el trasero y me sonrojo.

-¿Qu-Qué demonios haces? No me toques con tus asquerosas manos!-

-Hahahaha Sol- Ugh...- Se encoge hacia delante y me suelta.

-Lu-Lukas! No seas bruto!- Tino replica preocupado, trata de acercarse para ayudar a Mathias pero Berwald le agarra del hombro.

Lukas quita su puño del estómago de Mathias, me mira y me sujeta por los hombros -¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha creado un trauma? Lo mataré si es así-

Resoplo -No Lukas esto en concreto no me ha traumado, no te preocupes.-

Ladea levemente la cabeza sin entender mis palabras -¿Sigues molesto?-

-No, hablaremos en casa si quieres-

-De acuerdo- Me besa la frente.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!?- Alzo la voz ceñudo y sonrojado. Me llevo ambas manos a la frente -Eres realmente molesto, vete a casa!- Bufo.

-Si si. Nos vemos- Se despide de mi y le hace un gesto de despedida con la mano a los chicos -Levántate idiota- Patea a Mathias y después lo agarra del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastra

-Emil nos vemos luego- Tino pasa por al lado mía y me palmea el hombro.

-¿Luego? ¿Cómo luego?- Pregunto confundido.

-En tu casa- Sonríe -Chicos gracias por la ayuda, ha sido un placer conoceros- Se despide del resto y agarra de la mano a Berwald -Vamos nos están dejando atrás- Tira de él.

Berwald mira hacia atrás y se despide con la mano.

Está claro que cuando llegue a casa no podré relajarme...

-Emiil~ Yo también quiero besarte~- Yong Soo hace una mezcla entre puchero y morritos.

-Cállate- Digo con el ceño fruncido.

-Son un grupo bastante extraño- Victoria se ríe -Tu hermano es muy violento con el chico rubio, ah! Espera todos son rubios..¿Como era..? Dijo Mathías ¿No?- Le pregunta a Mei y ésta asiente.

-Tino es muy lindo~ Por cierto Emil! Por lo que me he fijado y yo tengo un buen ojo para estas cosas..Tino y el alto..Bar..Ber..-

-Berwald- Añado.

-Eso! Pues que te iba a decir..¿Están juntos?- Mei pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

-Si-

-Iahh~ Lo sabía-

-¿Qué!? Pero si ese tipo da miedo, da muucho miedo da ze!-

-Bueno dejemos la conversación para luego, yo tengo que volver al restaurante y vuestra comida se está enfriando- Marcello sonríe -Las discusiones de familia son normales así que ahora volvamos- Agarra por los hombros a Lili y empieza a empujar para que camine. El resto asienten y empiezan a caminar.

-Mueeeero de hambre~!-

-Yong Soo no empieces!- Mei le grita.

Huh? No lo entiendo...Camino hasta Victoria

-Victoria ¿No habéis comido?-

-Hm? Nop, nos extrañó mucho tu reacción, íbamos a seguirte pero tu hermano y sus amigos llegaron y se presentaron, Tino dijo que te enojaste con ellos y dijimos que les ayudaríamos a buscarte. Así que estamos muertos de hambre~- Se ríe

-Lo siento...-

-Vamos vamos no te preocupes- Me sonríe.

-¿Le vas a comprar a Xiang un bollo de carne?-

-¿Yo? ¿A Xiang? Tss que se compre el solito la comida ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No..Por nada..-

Dirijo mi vista hacia él, ¿Por qué se ha inventado esa historia? No lo entiendo..No le entiendo en absoluto.

* * *

Listo~ Dije que sería un capítulo largo y aquí esta! Espero les haya gustado ^^  
Hago Aquí una **respuesta global **a algunos reviews: Haa~ El problema de que esto vaya así de lento es que es normal que os olvidéis de ciertas cosas, el pasador se lo regaló Mathias cuando Lukas cumplió 13 añitos *^*

**Respuesta Reviews:  
**  
**-MagicaLunaTica: **Abracemos a Emil todos juntos (; A;) **  
**

-**Maria Anneliese Edelstein**: Sii T^T Todos tenemos nuestros fantasmas que nos atormentan Dx Mathias nació idiota como todos los de este fic (?) Cuando acabe este fic seguro me animo a hacer otro :D

-**HongIceFan** : Me caso! *rueda* Si tengo tomates ilimitados me caso! Me encantan (Que conste que me gustan desde pequeña) Los habéis probado cortados en rodajas en pan con un poquito de sal? Están bien ricos *^*

-**NightKids**: El mundo está irascible! Jaja Gracias por seguir queriéndome *-* Capi largo y amoroso en compensación :)

-**ErzebethK: **Yo soy la madre de esos dos (?) jaja no, esa no soy yo, la verdad que me baso un poco en mi hermana mayor cuando escribo a la madre = u =

-**Nekomisakichan: **Fue un sueño agobiante, pensaba cambiar algunas cosas porque decía que sería demasiada angustia para Emil pero bah me gusta hacerlo sufrir, obvio también tendrá sus momentos de felicidad :D Marcello salió poquito en este, bueno, fue poco pero intenso (?)

Mil gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, espero os haya gustado. Prometo avanzaré más con la trama en los siguientes capítulos ^^ Nos leemos~ **  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Hoolas~! Por fin la inspiración volvió a mi ToT No me entretendré, os dejo con lo que realmente importa ^^ Dentro capi:

* * *

Llegamos de nuevo al restaurante y volvemos a sentarnos en nuestra mesa, se está comportando igual de idiotas que de costumbre, no parecen estar dándole muchas vueltas a la estúpida forma en la que me fui, eso me alivia un poco.

-Voy a decirle a mi hermano que caliente vuestros platos, volveré en seguida.- Marcello se aleja y en seguida se forma una ruidosa conversación sin importancia.

Me quedo mirando mis manos. Espero que Lukas no se haya sentido mal por mi comportamiento..Pero realmente me molestó, no tenía por qué espiarme..

-Ah Xiang! Encontré un nuevo juego online, tienes que registrarte! Haremos equipo y los machacaremos a todos da ze!- Habla Yong Soo gesticulando enérgicamente con sus brazos.

-Yong Soo si estoy sentado a tu lado no necesitas gritar para que te escuche, relájate un poco-

-Relájate un poco~- Le imita con retintín -Tu siempre estás demasiado relajado, Xiang somos adolescentes! Estamos en la flor de la vida da ze! Tenemos que ser enérgicos y que el mundo escuche nuestras voces!-

-No la tuya bastardo- El hermano de Marcello le golpea en la cabeza con una carta. Luce de muy mal humor, con el ceño fruncido ¿Ha dónde ha ido esa sonrisa que tenía? -Como sigas gritando de esa manera te vas fuera- Nos mira a todos uno por uno y se aleja para seguir atendiendo mesas.

-Auu~ Eso me ha dolido~- Se queja con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Te lo advertí antes de entrar, a Lovino no le gusta que haya escándalo en el restaurante- Victoria suspira.

-Es un mafioso..- Yong Soo rechina sus dientes.

-Pero...¿Ese no era Feliciano?- Pregunto confuso.

-Son gemelos- Me responde Lili con una sonrisa.

-Si, uno es un ángel caído del cielo y el otro es un maldito demonio mafioso-

-Yong Soo solo estás celoso porque ambos son muy lindos y tu no~- Comenta Mei y comienzan una discusión sobre los hermanos de Marcello.

Aclarada mi duda solo me queda aclarar una cosa mas...Miro de reojo a Xiang, está con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano viendo aburrido la discusión. ¿Por qué se inventó esa historia? Aunque lo que más confuso me tiene es que dijo que me buscó porque Victoria le compraría un bollo de carne. ¿Por qué mintió en eso?

-¿Que miras?- Me sorprendo cuando dirige su vista hacia mi.

No le estaba mirando directamente ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿Tiene un radar o algo por el estilo?

-Nada...Solo estaba pensando.- Frunzo ligeramente el entrecejo.

-¿Estabas pensando en mi?- Sonríe ladino y suelta una risita -¿Tan encantador soy?-

Me sonrojo y frunzo aun mas el ceño. Estúpido presumido con esa estúpida sonrisa que me saca de quicio y esa estúpida risa que no entiendo por qué demonios ha hecho que me ponga tan nervioso. -No, no lo eres, eres molesto ¿Y que te hace pensar que estaba pensando en ti?- Espeto.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?- Su estúpida sonrisa se amplía mas -Bueno, como que es obvio que estabas pensando en mi, me estabas mirando ¿Y que pensabas? ¿En lo atractivo que soy? ¿En mi inteligencia? ¿O de nuevo estabas pensando en mi cabello?-

Seguramente mi sonrojo ha aumentado más, pero no por nada en particular, simplemente me sonrojo con facilidad..

-Pienso que eres realmente molesto, para empezar no eres atractivo, segundo eres un idiota, seguro yo soy mucho más inteligente que tu y tu cabello realmente córtalo, acabaras pareciendo una chica- Le respondo gruñón.

-¿No soy atractivo? ¿Tu me has visto bien?- Se señala de arriba a abajo -Tipo como que entonces tienes un gusto horrible- Suspira -No eres más inteligente que yo- Dice con aires de superioridad -En el último examen obtuve la calificación mas alta de la clase y ni siquiera estudié y si tanto te molesta mi cabello córtamelo- Dice desafiante.

Ruedo los ojos ante toda su palabrería -Si, te estoy viendo y no lo eres, y mi gusto está perfectamente, además no estoy interesado en los chicos y no es que seas mas inte-

-¿No lo estás?- Me interrumpe.

Frunzo el ceño -¿No acabo de decir que no? no me interrumpas cuando hablo- Replico. -¿Y por que demonios lo preguntas como si fuera obvio que me gustaran? ¿Acaso tengo cara de que me gusten los chicos?- Pregunto alterado.

-Si-

Me está sacando de mis casillas, hablando con aires de que lo sabe todo, con esa maldita sonrisita que- Argh! La odio, odio cuando sonríe así.

-Pu-pues estás equivocado- Me sonrojo, no se porqué he tartamudeado, estoy...¿Nervioso? -Quizás es tu cara la típica de alguien a quien le gusten los chicos- Resoplo indignado.

-Como que me gustan, ¿Se me nota en la cara?- Se toca la cara con ambas manos.

Mi sonrojo se hace mas notorio, noto que hasta las orejas me arden. ¿Cómo puede ser tan directo? ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas sin sentir ni un mínimo de vergüenza o nerviosismo? Quiero decir, es raro que alguien haga una confesión así sin ni siquiera inmutarse...Bueno...¿Raro?.. ¿Por qué pienso que es raro que a un chico le guste otro chico? A mi hermano le gustan, a Mathias, Tino y Berwald también...No es raro ¿Verdad?

-Chicos perdón el retraso- La voz de Marcello interrumpe mis pensamientos, llega con la comida acompañado de otro camarero. -Buon appetito~- Dejan los platos sobre la mesa y con una sonrisa se retira junto al otro camarero.

-Esto...¡¿Dónde están mis espaguetis?! Yo no he pedido arroz~ ¿Y que es esto?! Huele a queso! Odio el queso!- Yong Soo hace un berrinche alzando la voz.

-Tu!- El hermano de Marcello se acerca a nuestra mesa -Pequeño bastardo, vuelve a gritar y será lo último que hagas. En este restaurante no tenemos errores con los pedidos ahora cómete el jodido risotto en silencio- Dice amenazante y se va.

Las chicas comienzan a reírse por lo bajo, Yong Soo está haciendo pucheros y mirando el plato con expresión de desagrado.

-¿Quien ha sido~?- Nos mira -Dije que quería espaguetis..Os odio da ze...- Baja la mirada y comienza a mover el arroz con el tenedor -Lovino me golpeará si no me lo como...- Musita.

Me está empezando a dar pena, es la primera vez que le escucho hablar en un tono de voz tan bajo. Los demás están comiendo como si nada, ignorando la cara de cachorro apaleado que tiene puesta mientras hace amagos de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

-Yong Soo.. Yo no tengo mucha hambre, puedes comerte mi parte de la pizza que comparto con Mei- Me inclino hacia adelante para hablarle. A decir verdad el perrito caliente fue suficiente para llenarme el estómago.

Una gran sonrisa se forma en los labios de Yong Soo -Emil te quiero da ze~! Eres el único con corazón en este grupo de arpías- Estira su brazo para agarrar una porción de pizza, pero Xiang que está sentado en medio de ambos le da un manotazo en la mano -Au~! ¿Por qué haces eso?-

-Aun así alguien tiene que comerse el risotto ¿O vas a dejar el plato entero?- Dice frío y las chicas asienten con la cabeza.

-Me las pagaréis...- Refunfuña entre dientes.

Xiang me mira -No lo mimes de esa manera y cómete tu comida. Si lo alimentas se pondrá cariñoso y no podrás despegartelo-

Asiento con la cabeza, esto es extraño..¿Por qué me da la impresión de que Xiang está enojado? Su expresión y tono de voz son las mismas, pero aun así creo que está enojado...  
Sacudo mi cabeza ¿Por qué lo estoy mirando tanto? Dirijo mi mirada al frente, Mei ya se ha comido tres porciones de pizza, dijo que no podría comérsela entera ella sola, pero no creo que sea así...Agarro una porción, al menos me comeré una.

Miro a Xiang de reojo. Así que a él también le gustan los chicos... Me pregunto...¿Qué tipo de chicos le gustará? . . . ¿Qué hago pensando en esto? Qué me importa el tipo de chicos que le gusta, no gano nada sabiendo eso. Me abofeteo mentalmente y comienzo a comer sin muchas ganas.

* * *

Después de almorzar y pasar la tarde en el parque entre conversaciones sin sentidos, gritos y discusiones, por fin estoy en casa.

Todo está muy tranquilo y silencioso, camino hasta la sala de estar y saludo a mis padres, los dejo viendo la tele y me dirijo a mi habitación. Abro la puerta, sentados en el suelo, en medio de la habitación están Lukas y el resto jugando a las cartas. Automáticamente frunzo el ceño.

-Lukas te recuerdo que tu también tienes una habitación-

Los cuatro se me quedan mirando un instante y continúan jugando -Tino quería ver tu habitación- Responde monótono

-Heeh!? Yo no dije eso!-

-Entonces fue Berwald-

-Hn?-

-GANÉ! HAHAHA Creíais que podíais ganarle al Rey!? No! Claro que no!- Mathias se pone en pie casi de un salto -Hey Emi~¿Qué tal? ¿Cuando has llegado?-

Ruedo los ojos y me voy directo a la cama, tumbándome boca abajo -Haced lo que queráis- Murmuro con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

-Mathias siéntate, voy a repartir- Escucho la voz de Lukas, parece ser que van a seguir jugando.

-Eh? Ah..Si! Volveré a ganar!-

-Emil ¿Sigues enfadado?- Me pregunta Tino.

-No-

-Entonces juega con nosotros~- No lo estoy viendo, pero seguro está sonriendo como siempre.

-No me apetece, estoy cansado-

-Sabes que perderías ¿Eh, Emi?- Noto a alguien palmeándome con fuerza la pierna.

-Mathias cállate-

-Empezamos..- Dice Lukas -Tino acerca tus cartas, tengo que quitarte una-

-Ah si, perdón...Me toca, heeh!? ¿No me descarto ninguna?-

-Hahaha! Ya sabemos que Tino tiene la carta sin pareja- Mathias se ríe -Vamos Berwald te toca, quitame una-

Muevo mi cabeza y los miro. Así que están jugando al juego de descartes por parejas..Solíamos jugar de pequeños ¿Cómo se llamaba..? Haa..No lo recuerdo.  
Me reconforta volver a verlos a los cuatro juntos, me alegra que Tino y Berwald hayan vuelto.

Dirijo mi vista hacia Lukas, no quise enojarme con él, siempre me ha cuidado, aun cuando le mentía y ocultaba mis problemas . Pero no quiero que sigan cuidándome, quiero empezar a valerme por mi mismo, quiero dejar de odiarme y sentirme orgulloso de quien soy.. Suspiro y me volteo. Quiero demasiadas cosas...

-Emi ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Te estoy hablando?-

-Mathias, tal vez esté dormido, Lukas, creo que deberíamos irnos a tu habitación-

-Estoy despierto. ¿Qué quieres?- Me volteo con mala cara y los veo a los cuatro sentados de rodillas en el suelo y con la barbilla apoyada en la cama ¿Qué tan idiotas pueden llegar a ser? Aunque lo que más me sorprende es que incluso Ber se une a ese comportamiento idiota que tienen. -¿Qué hacéis?-  
-Te miramos- Lukas extiende sus brazos sobre la cama.

-De eso ya me había dado cuenta..No se para qué pregunto..- Me incorporo y me quedo sentado sobre la cama mirándolos, así desde esta posición no se por qué se me apetece estirar la pierna y patear la cara de Mathias -¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías?-

-Ah si! Tus amigos me caen bien y las chicas son muy lindas ¿Te gusta alguna?- Tras formular la pregunta, me miran expectante y se inclinan un poco hacia delante. Idiotas...

Me sonrojo y frunzo el ceño -No y aunque me gustara alguna no os lo diría a vosotros-

-Heeh~? ¿Por qué no? Podríamos ayudarte ¿Seguro no te gusta ninguna? Esa chica, Victoria, es muy linda y parecía muy preocupada por ti- Sonríe dulcemente. Tino se vuelve realmente curioso en estos temas.

-He dicho que no, y no insinúes cosas que no son, yo no le gusto a Victoria- Eso sería imposible, soy demasiado aburrido como para que alguien tenga interés en mi. Además las chicas son lindas pero son mis amigas, no las veo como nada más.

-Vamos Emi~ Estás en la edad! Deberías tener una novia! Y así podemos salir los seis en parejitas-

-Hm? Mathias ¿Desde cuando tienes pareja?- Lukas desvía su fija mirada de mi para posarla en los ojos de Mathias.

-Luki~ Esa broma no tuvo gracia- Hace un puchero

-¿Qué broma?-

-Lu~ki~ Eres cruel- Le abraza.

-Aparta- Lukas trata de quitárselo.

Están como siempre, parece que a Lukas se le pasó el enojo por lo del pasador. Si le tiene tanto aprecio e importancia a un simple regalo seguramente el mismo Mathias sea igual de importante para él ¿Por qué no se lo dice?

-Bueno ¿Y que me dices de Lili?- Tino vuelve a hablar.

-A Lili le gusta Marcello-

-Oh..¿Y Mei? Es bastante bonita, no estoy acostumbrado a ver unos ojos tan oscuros como los suyos- Sonríe

En serio Tino, tu extremo interés comienza a preocuparme ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvo fijándose en ellas?

-Tampoco me gusta, además es un año más pequeña- Y el dato más importante ni en sueños querría ser cuñado de Xiang, no gracias.

-Hmm..Es una pena..- Tino hace un puchero.

-Hey! ¿Y los chicos?- Mathias suelta a Lukas y se me quedan mirando.

La imagen de Mathias besando a mi hermano vuelve a mi cabeza, junto con el momento en el que Xiang secó mis lagrimas, provocando que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleren drásticamente y que toda la sangre de mis venas vaya a parar a mis mejillas.

-¡¿Po-po-por qué iba a gustarme un chico?!- Pregunto alterado. Su pregunta me ha puesto nervioso, pero lo que más ha provocado mi nerviosismo es el hecho de que el idiota de Xiang haya venido a mi cabeza. ¿Por qué he pensado en él?

-Relájate Emi, no tiene nada de malo si te gusta un chico- Se ríe

-Emil estás tan lindo sonrojado~-

-Necesito una cámara- Lukas se levanta del suelo y prácticamente sale corriendo de la habitación y volviendo segundos después con una cámara de fotos.

-Para! Dejadme tranquilo!- Gruño con el ceño fruncido, abrazo mis rodillas y oculto mi sonrojado rostro en ellas -No me gustan los chicos! No me gusta nadie! Sois molestos dejad de preguntarme esas cosas-

-Emil cálmate- La cama se mueve, supongo que Lukas se habrá subido, aunque se mueve más de lo normal... -A tu querido hermano mayor también le gustan los chicos, no tienes de que avergonzarte- Noto su mano posándose en mi hombro.

Levanto el rostro sonrojado y ceñudo -Ya he dicho que-!- Me interrumpo al ver la cámara delante mía y segundos después sale el flash indicando que ha tomado la foto. Miro sorprendido a mi alrededor, Lukas está a mi izquierda, Mathias a mi derecha y Tino y Berwald en mi espalda. ¿Cuando..?

-Oh ha sido una buena foto-

-¿Si? Déjame ver...Aww~ La expresión de Emil es muy linda-

-Hey Luki yo también quiero verla-

Aprieto la mandíbula y me pongo en pie sobre la cama -Fuera todos de mi habitación!- De verdad saben como alterarme.

-Uh~ Se enfada~-

-Vamos a sacar copias antes de que cierre la tienda-

-Ah! Lukas yo también quiero una copia- Salen todos de mi habitación

¿Copias? Haa..Ya me da igual..Estoy demasiado cansado como para seguir enojandome. Me bajo de la cama y cierro la puerta de la habitación, vuelvo a tumbarme y abrazo mi peluche de frailecillo cubriendo mi aún sonrojado rostro con él.  
Mi corazón sigue acelerado..No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué pensé en él? ¿Y qué es esta extraña sensación que desconozco? Es imposible... A mi no me gustan los chicos, y mucho menos Xiang, es molesto..Es muy molesto. Seguro pensé en él porque me dijo que le gustan los chicos, tiene que ser eso, no hay otro motivo.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Cierro mi cartera y vuelvo a abrirla -Siguen ahí...-

-Emil ¿Qué te pasa?- Victoria se inclina hacia mi desde su silla.

-Odio a mi hermano...- Frunzo el ceño y golpeo mi cabeza contra la cartera una y otra vez

-Buenos días da ze~-

-Bueno días chicos-

-¿Y este que hace desde tan temprano?- Pregunta Xiang y escucho como se sienta en su silla.

-No lo se-

-Emil ¿Te has vuelto loco da ze?-

-Dejadme en paz...- Dejo la cartera sobre la mesa y me recuesto sobre ella

-Bueno yo voy a dormir en lo que llega Antonio~-

-Ah! Yo tengo que terminar la tarea! Xiang~ ¿Me das las respuestas?-

-Como que...no la hice- Bosteza

-Tch...Emiiiil~ Tu si lo hiciste, ¿verdad?-

La miro y agarro mi cartera con fuerza -No pienso darte mi cuaderno-

-Agh! De acuerdo, no os necesito, la haré yo sola- Saca su cuaderno y el libro.

Dejo la cartera de nuevo sobre la mesa y la abro, miro el interior. Mis cuadernos y libros tienen pegados copias de la fotografía de ayer, tengo que despegarlas antes de que alguien las vea. Meto una de mis manos en la cartera y con los dedos trato de despegar los trozos celo del borde de las fotos. Es una foto horrible, yo en el medio, sonrojado, ceñudo y sorprendido, Lukas a mi izquierda sin expresión alguna, Mathias a mi derecha con una sonrisa tan amplica que podría entrar un camión, Tino detrás mía a mi derecha también, sonriendo dulcemente, él es el único que sale bien y Berwald detrás mía a mi izquierda con una expresión aterradora.

-¿A que estás jugando?-

Miro sorprendido al frente, Xiang está volteado y apoyado sobre mi mesa mirándome con su tan típica expresión de aburrimiento -No juego a nada, quítate de mi mesa- Respondo gruñón.

-Entonces ¿Se te ha atascado la mano en la cartera?- Dice con un deje de ironía -Llevas un buen rato moviendo la mano ahí dentro-

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva mirando? -A ti que te importa- Ya he conseguido quitar tres, solo me queda una ¿Por qué tiene que molestarme justo ahora?

-Siento curiosidad- Extiende el brazo y toma mi cartera con suma facilidad, me ha pillado desprevenido

Me pongo en pie -¡¿Qué demo-

-Muy bien clase, todos a vuestros sitios- El profesor Antonio entra por la puerta, automáticamente Xiang se voltea sentándose correctamente y yo resignado, enfurecido y con ganas de matar me vuelvo a sentar. -¿Me echasteis de menos este fin de semana, verdad? Lo se, yo también os eché de menos, peeero! Tengo una muy buena noticia- Se ríe -Las temperaturas están subiendo, la primavera está llegando así que el mes que viene iremos todos juntos al bosque a una zona de acampada!-

Comienza a hacerse ruido en la clase, todos están comentando sobre lo que ha dicho Antonio, así que esta es mi oportunidad. Extiendo el brazo y palmeo el hombro de Xiang -Devuélveme mi cartera idiota-

-Eh?..Ah..Claro- Sin ni siquiera voltearse echa su brazo hacia atrás y deja caer la cartera sobre mi mesa.

Frunzo el ceño. Las ha visto...Seguramente a visto esa vergonzosa foto..Abro la cartera y despego la foto que me quedaba, agarro las otras y me dispongo a guardármelas en el bolsillo -Un momento...- Murmuro -¿Tres?...- Me guardo las fotos y miro fijamente a Xiang, estoy seguro de que había cuatro ¿Se ha...guardado una? Me sonrojo. ¿A qué juega? Si se la enseña a los demás moriré de vergüenza.

Extiendo de nuevo el brazo y le tiro del cabello, agarra mi mano y voltea su cabeza haca atrás -¿Qué haces?-

Quito rápidamente mi mano, me he puesto nervioso.. ¿A sido porque me ha agarrado la mano?... No, tiene una foto mía y no quiero que nadie la vea, por eso estoy nervioso. -¿Qué haces tú? Idiota, dame la foto.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No te hagas el tonto y dámela-

-No se de que me hablas- Vuelve a mirar al frente.

Resoplo alterado, le odio, solo sabe molestarme, este idiota no me gusta ni un poquito -Hablo en serio, dame la foto, no se por qué te la has guardado-

Voltea su cabeza, ahí esta otra vez...Esa odiosa sonrisa -Ah, ¿Por foto te refieres a esta?- Levanta la fotografía. Me echo hacia delante tratando de quitársela pero la aleja antes de que mis dedo puedan si quiera rozarla

-Deja de jugar y dámela.-

-No quiero-

-¿Qué?!-

-Es una foto muy divertida, me la quedaré- La mira por última vez y se la guarda en el bolsillo. No creo poder recuperarla si la guara ahí.

-¿Eres idiota o que? Deja de molestarme-

-Emil, Emil, no deberías irritarte tanto, tienes otras tres, en esta vida hay que aprender a compartir- Mira al frente y apoya los codos sobre la mesa, medio recostándose en ella.

Frunzo más el ceño, es un estúpido -Que no la vea nadie- Digo enojado.

-Tranquilo, nadie la verá-

No se que demonios pretende quedándose esa fotografía, si quería alterarme y enojarme lo ha conseguido.

-Bien bien- Antonio da fuertes palmadas -Ya habéis hablado suficiente, ahora relajaos que hasta el mes que viene no iremos- Sonríe -Ahora empecemos la clase-

* * *

Espero os haya gustado, y disculpen la demora :)

**Respuesta reviews:**

-**Ohnekosoma**: Justo me alagas porque vuelvo a mi ritmo y ahora tardo una semana en actualizar... -.- Me siento basura xD Me alegra que te guste, este fic está cargado de humor y dolor, es algo así como agridulce ^^

**-Magicalunatica**: Wuajaja y mejor se empieza a poner *Se frota las manos *

**NightKids**: No doy adelantos sino no hay emción (?) Pero la galleta la acepto con gusto *Se la roba* wii~

**ErzebethK**: Lo del pasador diría que fue en el capitulo 3 o 4, cuando Mathias beso a Lukas por primera vez. Ayy Xiang...En que estará pensando~ *huye gaymente *

**Milenka 24:** Emil tendrá que aguantar idiotas por el resto de su vida (?) Ah! Aunque Emil sufre os prometo que tendrá sus momentos de inmensa felicidad :D

**Nekomisakichan**: Mathias manoseó el trasero de Emil, ¿Cuántos crees que se pusieron celosos? El corte de cabello vendrá ya mismo, será una escena realmente divertida *-*

**Maria Anneliese Edelstein**: Mathias es una mezcla de tremendo idiota y adorable *^* Estoy segura de que cuando acabe este fic empezaré otro si o si :D

**Claradeviantart**: Se esta volviendo loco... En el capitulo de hoy Yong Soo también lo ha dicho xD Hmm..Lemon? Si la mayoría lo quiere lo habrá, tengo en mente una hermosa, dulce e inocente primera experiencia sexual para Emil * le explota el corazón*

**Aneki Nameta: *** llora* vomité arco iris escribiendo esa parte, Xiang sabe como conquistar corazones~ Emil es un obstinado, e idiota que no sabe ver que si que le gusta,... abre los ojos hombre! ME CASO! Os invito a todas! Os invito al enlace AnnBi x HongIceFan que se celebrará en el último capitulo de este fic (?) Habrá tomates para todos xD

**HongIceFan**: Hola futura esposa (?) He de confesarte que la primera persona a la que ame escribiendo este fic es a Nekomisakichan, pero tu me has dado tomates así que me caso contigo (?) * huye*

**SwetnessKai**: Tienes que agarrarle mucho mucho cariño *^* Marcello es Seborga :)

Y ahora huyo cobardemente y rezo porque la inspiración no se me vaya de nuevo~ Nos leemos ^^ Mil gracias por seguir este fic os adoro *A*


	20. Chapter 20

Disculpen la enorme demora, estoy pasando por unos momentos no muy agradables y aunque escribir este fic me relaja mucho no consigo concentrarme -.- Muchas gracias por la espera, en fin os dejo con lo que realmente importa, disfrútenlo, dentro capi:

* * *

Han pasado tres semanas desde que el profesor Antonio dijo que iríamos de acampada. Por fin la nieve se ha derretido, las temperaturas han subido, aunque realmente no es que haga calor pero al menos no tengo que llevar el abrigo y la bufanda a todos lados, en resumen, parece ser que la primavera por fin ha llegado.

El viento, un tanto frío y fuerte el día de hoy, mueve las ramas de los árboles haciendo que de éstos se desprendan las pequeñas flores que apenas estaban floreciendo, sigo con la vista el recorrido de una de ellas hasta que desaparece de mi campo de visión. Todo está muy tranquilo, me gustaría que esto durara para siempre...

-Te he dicho que no! Comprar eso sería un desperdicio de dinero-

-Muy bien lista, entonces que quieres comer tu? Eh!?-

-Pues la típica que se come en las acampadas, no se, comida en lata o algo parecido, pero comprar los ingredientes para preparar kimchi y una estupidez! ¿Qué clase de cocina crees que tendremos?-

La felicidad es efímera... La semana pasada el profesor nos dio los detalles del lugar de la acampada. A las afueras de la ciudad, a mas o menos unas 3 horas, hay una zona de acampada en medio del bosque. Para mi suerte el lugar es mejor de lo que me imaginaba, por lo visto es una zona muy visitada por otras escuelas, así que alguien decidió montar un pequeño negocio, dos cabañas grandes, servicios y una pequeña cocina de gas, no hay luz ni agua caliente, pero al menos no tendremos que hacer nuestras necesidades en medio del bosque. Por supuesto el precio para quedarnos allí es bajo, ya que solo nos ofrece techo, servicios y una manguera de agua fría para ducharnos...En fin, podría haber sido peor.

Aunque todos dormiremos en la misma cabaña, Antonio dijo que hiciéramos pequeños grupos para organizarnos la comida, cada grupo comprará su propia comida, y obviamente yo estoy en el grupo de estos idiotas. Victoria y Yong Soo llevan una semana discutiendo sobre la lista de la compra, las ideas y peticiones de Yong Soo son absurdas y Victoria es un tanto estricta, es una mala combinación.

-Dejad de hablar de esa estúpida acampada!- La voz gruñona de Mei acalló la discusión. -Todos los días habláis de lo mismo- Infló sus mejillas y desvió la mirada.

-Je je, perdón Mei, siempre olvido que tu no vienes- Victoria se disculpa.

Mei no está en nuestra clase, ni siquiera está en nuestro mismo año de curso, así que ella no puede venir. Sentí algo de pena cuando Yong Soo le dijo que iríamos de acampada, se enfadó, lloró y golpeó a Yong Soo y Xiang.

Tras terminar el descanso volvemos a nuestra aula y en cuanto tomamos asiento Xiang se voltea, apoya su cuaderno sobre mi mesa y lo abre mostrándome pegada en la última página una copia de la fotografía que me quitó.  
Frunzo el ceño y alzo la mirada, haciendo contacto visual con sus inexpresivos y aburridos ojos marrones, mientras en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa ladina.

-¿No te cansas de enseñármela todos los días? No voy a intentar quitártela, así que no creas que vas a divertirte a mi costa- Digo huraño. Todos los días intenta alterarme con lo mismo, otras veces se comporta como un auténtico idiota y me molesta cuando estoy hablando con Yong Soo. Me cansa y me irrita que el único trato que tenga conmigo sea solo para molestarme o usarme para molestar a Yong Soo, no es que quiera que tenga otro tipo de trato conmigo, solo quiero que me deje en paz.

-Emil te estás volviendo un aburrido- Deja el cuaderno sobre su mesa y vuelve a girarse, apoya su codo derecho sobre mi mesa y su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

-Desde que me di cuenta que hiciste copias es un tanto inútil tratar de quitarte una.- Refunfuño y desvío mi mirada.

-Tengo mi habitación empapelada con copias de la foto- Dice con una sonrisa ladina

-Ja, ja, que gracioso eres, no se cuantas veces te he dicho ya lo molesto que eres, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme tranquilo? Ya tengo suficiente con saber que tienes una foto mía bastante vergonzosa-

Se me queda mirando fijamente, la pequeña curva de sus labios ha desaparecido -De acuerdo- Responde sin ningún cambio en su tono de voz.

Empujo mi cuaderno hacia adelante y golpeo su codo. -Voltéate, Arthur ha entrado.- Sin mirarle atraigo el cuaderno hacia mi y lo abro, no se ni por qué me molesto en avisarle, Arthur seguramente lo hubiera regañado si no lo ve sentado de forma correcta y él seguramente ni se molestará en dar las gracias ni nada parecido.

Sin decir nada se voltea y se sienta mirando al frente. Chasqueo la lengua y centro toda mi atención en las explicaciones del profesor.

* * *

Al acabar el horario escolar Victoria recoge sus cosas, se pone en pie y se para en frente mia.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Asiento con la cabeza y me pongo en pie.

-Bien, pues hasta mañana chicos- Se despide de Xiang y Yong Soo.

-Hasta mañana- Añado.

-Hey hey heeeey~! Viki hoy tienes clase de piano, ¿A dónde vas con Emil da ze?- Yong Soo se levanta rápidamente de su sitio y se acerca a nosotros.

-Ah, eso, mi profesor llamó ayer, está enfermo así que hoy no tengo clase y ahora vamos a la librería!- Levanta el puño entusiasmada -Me apetece leerme un libro, pero no se elegir así que Emil va a ayudarme-

Suspiro -Aunque ya le he dicho que un libro tienes que comprarlo por elección propia, no por que otro te lo diga..-

-Huh? ¿Y por qué Emil da ze?-

-Bueno el entiende de libros, le gustan mucho-

-¿Ah, si? ¿Te gustan?-

-Si-

-Vaya no lo sabia...Un momento! Y tu como lo sabes!?- Señala a Victoria.

-Huh? Hablo mucho con Emil por teléfono-

-Tú hablas mucho por teléfono, yo te escucho.- La corrijo.

-Heeeeeh!? ¿Desde cuando!?- Grita medio alterado y haciendo aspavientos con las manos -E-Entonces ahora que vais a una cita!?- Se lleva dramáticamente la mano al corazón -El amor ha estado creciendo a mi alrededor y ni siquiera la he notado-

Ruedo los ojos, Yong Soo es experto en montar espectáculos, miro de reojo a Xiang, está aún sentado en su silla, con la bolsa al hombro y con el móvil en la mano, con esa expresión aburrida de siempre, seguramente está esperando a que Yong Soo termine de hablar con nosotros para irse a casa.

-¿De que estás hablando idiota? No es Emil el que me gusta- Victoria niega con la mano.

-Je...Entonces si que hay alguien da ze..- Yong Soo se rasca la barbilla y la mira con sospecha.

-Cá-Cállate! No hay nadie estúpido!- Sonrojada, me agarra del brazo y tira de mi -Emil vamonos-

-Ah! Yo quiero ir con vosotros! Esperadme da ze!- Yong Soo nos alcanza, miro hacia atrás, Xiang se ha quedado parado en la puerta del aula. Yong Soo también se da cuenta y agita su brazo- Xiaang~ ¿Que haces ahí parado? Vamos~-

-Mei- Dice y guarda su móvil en el bolsillo -La campana sonó hace un rato y ella aún no ha venido, no tengo interés en ir a la librería, así que podéis iros.-

-Hmm...Vale. Bueno vamos-

-Un momento, ¿Por qué tienes que venir tu con nosotros?-

Comenzamos a caminar y volteo la cabeza para mirar a Xiang parado al lado de la puerta de clase, me da la impresión de que está extraño, pero tal vez solo sea mi imaginación...Nunca puedo imaginar lo que pasa por su estúpida cabeza.

-Hee~ De verdad no sabía que vosotros dos erais tan cercanos- Yong Soo deja caer sus brazos por mis hombros junto con todo su peso, provocando que mi espalda se encorve.

-¿Qué demonios haces? Quita de encima, pesas- Me quejo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás celoso~?-

-Claro que lo estoy da ze! Emil apenas habla conmigo~-

-Eso es porque te la pasas molestándome y si que hablo contigo- Reprocho y me remuevo debajo suya -Y quítate en serio pesas-

-Joo~- Yong Soo se quita de encima mía y puedo seguir caminando normalmente

-Me resulta extraño que tu estés aquí y Xiang no- Comenta Victoria.

-Haa~ Si lo dices así suena como si fuéramos una dulce pareja de enamorados~- Yong Soo se lleva ambas manos a las mejillas

-Ja, si, en tus sueños, pero no se es una sensación extraña, es como que al no estar Xiang tu presencia me molesta aún mas-

-Viki que graciosa eres da ze~ Yo se que en el fondo no puedes vivir sin mi- Le presiona la mejilla con el dedo índice y Victoria le aparta la mano de un manotazo -Tan arisca~- Hace un puchero y se lleva las manos a la nuca -Bueno...y Xiang, ya sabes, en dos semanas es el aniversario del accidente, siempre se vuelve más distante cuando se acerca esa fecha-

-Es cierto.. lo olvidé- Victoria baja la mirada apenada -Ah! Pero la semana que viene es la acampada, Xiang vendrá no?-

-Supongo que si, no le oí decir nada referente a que no iba a venir o algo así da ze-

-Espero que no cambie de opinión en el último momento..-

Los miro a ambos de reojo, no se por qué siento una gran angustia en mi pecho. Por accidente me supongo que será el de sus padres...Xiang..¿Está deprimido? Qué sentirá cuando una fecha como esa se acerca..Nunca puedo imaginar lo que está pensando, tratar de imaginar lo que siente me resulta imposible..Pero la idea de que lo esté pasando mal no me agrada en absoluto. No lo entiendo..¿Por qué me afecta tanto? Yo..No es posible, yo odio sus bromas diarias, simplemente es imposible..A mi no...

-Por el amor de Dios Emil!- Un chasquido de dedos en frente de mi rostro me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Huh?-

Victoria suspira -Llevo llamándote un rato, en serio hay veces que es como si el mundo desapareciera para ti- Infla sus mejillas.

-Pe-perdón..¿Que pasa?- Bajo la mirada

Se ríe -Pues que ya hemos llegado a la librería ¿O es que no lo ves? Quita esa cara de tonto, no es que esté enfadada contigo ni nada por el estilo- Me palmea la espalda

-¿Entramos o que?- Yong Soo nos empuja -Emil a mi también tienes que recomendarme un libro da ze!- Sigue empujándonos hasta que entramos dentro de la librería.

* * *

Pasan los días y la última conversación que tuve que Xiang se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza;

"_-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme tranquilo? Ya tengo suficiente con saber que tienes una foto mía bastante vergonzosa-  
-De acuerdo-" _

¿Se enfadó conmigo en aquel momento? ¿O simplemente es un grandisimo idiota que ahora le ha dado por obedecer al pie de la letra lo que le digo? Porque no entiendo por qué ahora no me dirige la palabra.

Yo debería alegrarme, estos días no he tenido que aguantar sus estúpidas y molestas bromas, no he tenido que lidiar con esa sonrisa ladina que tanto me irrita..Entonces ¿Por qué estoy así?...

Agarro la almohada, hago presión con ella sobre mi cara y grito con todas mis fuerzas. Una vez liberada una pequeña parte de mi enojo, me dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos y la almohada aún sobre mi rostro -No lo entiendo!- Gruño.

-¿El que no entiendes?-

Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Lukas y me incorporo fuertemente sonrojado, se suponía que estaba solo en casa. -Lu-Lu-Lukas! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Está parado en la puerta de mi habitación mirándome inexpresivo.

-No mucho, acabo de llegar.- Se acerca hasta mi cama y se sienta

-Ah, bien, entonces vete-

-Acabo de sentarme-

-Pues te levantas y te sientas en tu cama-

-¿Todo bien? Estás muy rojo- Pasa su dedo índice por mi mejilla

-N-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte..- Desvió la mirada.

-¿Estás nervioso porque mañana te vas de acampada?-

-No, no...No es eso..- Noto que me arden las mejillas, no se si quiero hablar de eso con Lukas.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿No piensas irte hasta que te lo cuente, verdad?-

-No-

Frunzo ligeramente el ceño y suspiro -Está bien...- Agarro mi peluche de frailecillo y medio oculto mi cara, esto es un tanto vergonzoso de contar.. -Hay un ch-...hay una persona en clase..me molesta mucho y me irrita..pero ahora ha dejado de hablarme..- Escondo completamente mi sonrojado rostro -Debería alegrarme porque ya no me molesta pero es todo lo contrario.. No lo entiendo..-

Pasan unos segundos que me parecen eternos, al no recibir respuesta por parte de Lukas levanto avergonzado mi rostro y me lo encuentro mirándome fijamente de muy cerca.

-Emil no te enamores- Me abraza con fuerza -Tienes que guardar todo tu amor para tu hermano mayor-

-Hah!?- Me remuevo tratando de librarme del abrazo -Primero no estoy enamorado! Y segundo no tengo por qué guardar todo mi amor para ti!- Refunfuño elevando la voz.

-Emil..- Me suelta y me acaricia la cabeza -Nunca te he visto suspirar tanto como lo haces últimamente, ese..- Desliza su mano hasta mi mejilla -Esa persona te gusta-

¿Suspirar? ¿Lukas me ha visto suspirar? ¿Desde cuándo suspiro? Mi corazón está palpitando a una velocidad descontrolada. -No! No me gusta!- Respondo tajante. No lo acepto, no me gustan los chicos y mucho menos Xiang.

Lukas se inclina hacia adelante y besa mi frente -Emil eres adorable, tienes que aprender a ser honesto con tus sentimientos-

-N-no tengo que aprender a ser honesto..No estoy enamorado de nadie..E-es ridículo siquiera pensarlo...-

Lukas sonríe levemente y se pone en pie -Haz las cosas a tu manera y a tu ritmo, si tienes alguna duda tu hermano mayor estará encantado de ayudarte-

Me quedo en silencio, mirándome las manos y fuertemente sonrojado.

-Iré a casa de Mathias y pasaré allí la noche, no tendré ocasión de despedirte mañana por la mañana así que diviértete en la acampada- Posa su mano en mi cabeza y me despeina un poco -Ah y no hagas cosas raras, aun eres muy joven- Dicho eso sale de mi habitación dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-Idiota..- Murmuro y me tumbo boca abajo sobre la cama, hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada.

Mi corazón todavía está acelerado y aun noto como me arden las mejillas. ¿Enamorado? ¿De Xiang? No, no lo acepto ¿Por qué de él? Cuando le conocí me daba miedo, me irrita y es molesto, además es un chico...Ya se que eso no tiene nada de malo pero...

¿Por qué le estoy dando tantas vueltas? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en él? Cuando me molestaba siempre prensaba por qué me molesta y ahora que me ha dejado tranquilo sigo pensando en él. No debería ser así..pero..no entiendo por qué ha dejado de hablarme..Muchas veces le he dicho que es molesto y que me deje en paz pero simplemente me ignoraba ¿Por qué ahora si me ha hecho caso? ¿Por qué no ignora mis palabras de la misma forma que lleva haciendo todo este tiempo?...No..Lo mas importante es ¿Por qué demonios quiero que me moleste? Maldita sea en que estoy pensando..

-Creo que iré a darme un baño..- Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al cuarto de baño.

Mañana me voy de acampada así que será mejor disfrutar de un buen baño de agua caliente, una manguera de agua fría durante tres días no será nada agradable

* * *

Las cinco y media de la mañana...Aún no ha salido el sol, hace frío, tengo sueño, esta estúpida mochila pesa y Yong Soo no deja de gritar porque quiere subir ya al autobús que nos llevará a la zona de acampada. Frunzo el ceño y bostezo. ¿Por qué no abren el maletero y la puerta para entrar? Quiero soltar ya la mochila, sentarme en un asiento y volver a dormir...Odio madrugar...

-Tengo sueño~...- Victoria bosteza y apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Quita- Muevo el hombro bruscamente -Yo también tengo sueño, apóyate en otro lado-

-Ugh...olvidaba lo malhumorado que eres recién levantado..-

La miro de reojo y miro a mi alrededor, todos están igual de adormilados a excepción de Yong Soo, no entiendo como puede tener tanta energía a estas horas.

-Ya era hora, ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?-

-Haa~ Dirck no me regañes, no ha sido mi culpa que el despertador no sonara-

Con la llegada de Antonio, despeinado por cierto, ya estamos todos. Los profesores que nos acompañan son Antonio por ser nuestro tutor, el profesor de gimnasia Alfred, dijo que ha preparado actividades para hacer durante estos tres días, la verdad no me agrada la idea... Y los profesores de matemáticas e inglés, Dirck y Arthur. Somos casi treinta alumnos y se necesitan varios profesores pero por qué Dirck y Arthur? Por las caras que tienen puedo asegurar que no les agrada en absoluto la idea de ir de acampada.

-Callaos ya, meted las mochilas dentro y que los alumnos se pongan en fila para ir subiendo al autobús-

-Artie no tienes por que ser tan estricto, no estamos en la escuela-

-Alfred tu también cállate y no me llames Artie-

Presiento que estos tres días se me van a hacer eternos...Metemos por fin las mochilas en el maletero y entramos al autobús.

Me siento al lado de la ventana y Victoria se sienta al lado mía, en los asientos de al lado están Marcello en la ventana y Lili a su lado, y delante nuestra están Xiang en el asiento de la ventana y Yong Soo a en el de al lado, sentado de rodillas, apoyado sobre el respaldo del asiento y mirando a Victoria.

-A ver Viki..¿Se puede saber por qué no estás sentada con Lili? Las dos sois chicas deberías estar juntas da ze- Se queja y escucho un ruido continuo, seguramente está pataleando.

-Lili está sentada con Marcello o es que estás ciego- Bufa

-Pero yo quería sentarme con Emil~-

-Yong Soo espero que no vayas a armar escándalo todo el trayecto- Dirck pone su mano sobre el hombro de Yong Soo y lo mira algo intimidante.

-Eh...No..No-

-Entonces siéntate bien-

-S-sip..Claro..-

-Muy bien chicos, ya está todo listo, ¿Cierto?- Antonio entra al autobús y Dirck se dirige a los asientos del principio. -¿Estáis todos? ¿No habéis olvidado nada?- Se ríe -Entonces podemos ponernos en marcha.

El conductor pone en marcha el autobús, ahora tengo tres preciosas horas para dormir y no pienso desaprovecharlas. Echo un ultimo vistazo a mi alrededor, Victoria se está poniendo los auriculares, Lili parece que ya está dormida y está usando a Marcello de almohada. Se escuchan murmullos pero nadie está haciendo un gran escándalo, diría que la mayoría piensa aprovechar el trayecto para dormir. Dirijo mi vista a los asientos de enfrente, por el hueco de ambos asientos puedo ver a Yong Soo apoyado sobre Xiang. ¿Seguirá enfadado conmigo? Seguramente si y no entiendo por qué... Todo sucede de forma rápida y extraña cuando se trata del estúpido de Xiang..

Dirijo mi vista a la ventana, apoyo mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano y me quedo observando como comienza a amanecer. No estoy enamorado..No quiero enamorarme de él..

Con esos pensamientos en mente cierro los ojos, y finalmente con el suave traqueteo del autobús y los bajos murmullos de mis compañeros de clase, caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí por hoy, le añadí un poco más de velocidad al asunto pero creo que la esencia sigue siendo la misma, una cosa es hacer una historia larga y otra detallar el día a día, espero no les haya disgustado el cambio.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto, aún después de haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no creo que vuelva a recobrar mi ritmo de rápida actualización pero prometo que esta historia tendrá final, no pienso abandonarla

Muchísimas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y reviews, me gustaría responder individualmente a cada review como siempre he hecho pero invierto mucho tiempo y ando escasa de eso últimamente, pero los he leído todos :D

Os adoro ^^ Nos leemos~

PD: Ya es oficial, el corte de pelo de Xiang y la aparición de Kiku vendrán a la vuelta de la acampada :3


	21. Chapter 21

Bueno a aquí vuelvo ^^ Espero disfrutéis del nuevo capitulo  
En esta parte de la historia me inventaré varios nombres así random, Emil hablará con algún que otro compañero de clase así que no os preocupeis preguntando quien será ese/a aunque si recordad que Allan es Australia :D

Nos leemos abajo~

Ahora si, dentro capi:

* * *

Los molestos rayos de sol dando de lleno en mi cara comienzan a despertarme de mi dulce sueño, el cual conforme voy abriendo los ojos voy olvidando por completo. Me paso la mano por los ojos para terminar de despertarme y miro a mi alrededor aun un tanto somnoliento.

El sol ya ha salido, algunos compañeros siguen durmiendo y otros están hablando entre ellos. Victoria no está a mi lado, seguramente estará en algún otro asiento hablando con alguien. Bostezo y saco mi móvil del bolsillo para mirar la hora.

-Siete y media...Aún queda mas o menos una hora..- Murmuro y me guardo el móvil.

¿Y ahora que hago? Ya no tengo sueño, el autobús no es muy grande y no me apetece cambiarme de sitio para hablar con alguien. Haa..Debí de haberme traído un libro o algo..Miro a mi izquierda, Lili y Marcello están hablando entre ellos, no quiero molestarlos...Me pongo de píe y me asomo por encima de los asientos de delante, Yong Soo y Xiang están dormidos

-Oh..- Xiang durmiendo se ve muy... -No no no...- Murmuro y vuelvo a sentarme. ¿Qué clase de dirección estaban tomando mis pensamientos? Mierda...Los latidos de mi corazón se han acelerado, eso me pasa por pensar cosas extrañas..

Apoyo el mentón sobre la palma de mi mano y me quedo mirando por la ventana, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ese idiota? Maldita sea sal de mi cabeza...

-Ehm..Emil ¿Estás solo?-

Bueno creo que eso es un tanto obvio...Volteo mi cabeza y dirijo mi mirada al propietario de la voz

-Ah Vanesa..Si- Respondo sin mucho interés. Vanesa es una chica muy amable e inteligente por lo que veo en sus calificaciones, aunque no he hablado mucho con ella, salvo una vez en gimnasia en la que prácticamente la aplasté por culpa de Yong Soo y Xiang.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-

-Claro- En cuanto toma asiento vuelvo a dirigir mi vista a la ventana.

-Esto..¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-

-Hm? Si - Volteo mi cabeza y me quedo mirándola a los ojos, ella desvía la mirada automáticamente. Está un poco sonrojada ¿Estará mareada por el viaje?

-Bueno..Tu..Te llevas muy bien con Victoria, ¿Cierto?-

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-E-eh? ¿Qué por qué lo pregunto?...Ehm..Bu-bueno..ustedes dos..¿Están...Están saliendo juntos?-

Hah? Eso si que no me lo esperaba, ¿Victoria y yo saliendo juntos? ¿Que le ha hecho pensar eso?Aunque a decir verdad todo sería mas sencillo si me gustara Victoria...Un momento..Eso a sonado como si estuviera reconociendo que me gusta Xiang y no, no, no, no..

-E-Emil...?-

-Eh? Ah...Perdón- He vuelto a perderme en mis pensamientos.. -No, no, Victoria y yo solo somos amigos-

-¿De verdad?- Pregunta con una gran sonrisa. ¿Por qué se emociona tanto por eso?

-Ehm..Si- Respondo encogiéndome levemente de hombros, esta conversación es un tanto extraña, pero lo más extraño es la sensación que tengo...Siento como si... Miro de reojo hacia el frente, por el hueco de los dos asientos están Xiang y Yong Soo mirándome fijamente ¿No se supone que estaban dormidos? ¿Qué hacen mirándome de esa manera?

-E-Entonces...¿Pu-puedo saber si hay alguien que te guste actualmente?-

Su pregunta hace que mi corazón se acelere y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentre en un punto en concreto, mis mejillas. Como odio sonrojarme de esta manera..¿Por qué me pregunta algo así? Eso es algo muy personal y no tengo confianza con ella como para hablarlo, ademas...Xiang...Xiang está mirando...

-N-n-no puedo responderte a eso- Desvío mi sonrojado y avergonzado rostro y trato de concentrarme en mirar fijamente por la ventana.

¿Alguien que me guste? No lo hay! Por supuesto que no lo hay! Me llevo una mano al pecho y aprieto con fuerza la sudadera entre mis dedos, mi corazón va muy deprisa y el hecho de que Xiang me esté mirando hace que me ponga más nervioso ¿Por qué no sales de mi cabeza de una maldita vez?

-Ah..E-esto..Perdón..No debí de haber preguntado..Di-disculpa..-

Tras disculparse, escucho como se levanta y se cambia de asiento, pero yo mantengo mi vista fija en la ventana, no quiero voltearme y hacer contacto visual con Xiang, no quiero encontrarme con su aburrida y penetrante mirada. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué no quiero mirarle.

-Heeeh~ Emil ¿Hay alguien que te gusta da ze?-

Miro de reojo lentamente, Yong Soo tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo de su asiento y la cabeza apoyada en ellos y Xiang...No está asomado. Suspiro aliviado y vuelvo a centrarme en la ventana.

-No hay nadie, déjame tranquilo- Respondo frío, no quiero que esta conversación siga avanzando.

-¿Nadie? Buub~ Y yo que pensaba que podrías enamorarte de mi y así tus pechos podrían ser míos~- Dice entre risas

Frunzo el ceño -Tu obsesión con los pechos empieza a preocuparme, ¿Sabes?-

-Yong Soo en todo caso si se enamora de alguien sería de mi-

Huh...?

-Haah!? Ni hablar! ¿Por qué de ti!? Si sus pechos no son míos no serán de nadie!-

-¿Por qué dices? Porque soy perfecto. ¿Te estás poniendo celoso?-

-Eres un perfecto engreído y por supuesto que estoy celoso-

-Heeh~...-

Un momento..Espera..¿De qué están hablando? La información no está llegando bien a mi cabeza. Primero, ¿En que momento a vuelto Xiang a hablar con normalidad y molestarme? Porque obviamente lo único que pretende con esto es molestarme. Segundo ¿De qué demonios están hablando? Mis pechos son míos por qué hablan como si fuera a enamorarme de alguno de ellos.

-Esto...No es por nada pero no estoy enamorado de nadie, así que dejad de hablar de mis pechos como si os pertenecieran- Digo irritado, esta conversación es tan extraña que no se como sentirme.

-Si que me pertenecen da ze!-

-Nop, me pertenecen a mi-

-Que no~ Además todos los pechos son de mi propiedad incluidos los tuyos y los de Yao-

-¿So-sois idiotas o qué?- Me levanto de mi asiento con el ceño fruncido y busco alguno libre, a ser posible alejado de ese par de estúpidos, primero necesito tranquilizar mis nervios y los latidos de mi corazón y después tratar de sacarle sentido alguno a esa conversación.

Me siento casi al fondo del autobús, y me tallo el punte de la nariz -¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?- Murmuro aún nervioso.

¿Por qué Xiang dijo que me enamoraría de él? No lo entiendo, ¿Para qué quiere que me enamore de el? Se pasa toda una semana sin hablarme y ahora me molesta con una broma estúpida que no tiene ni la más mínima gracia.

Noloentiendonoloentiendonoloentiendo NO LO ENTIENDO! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué no piensa en el efecto que pueden tener sus malditas bromas y palabras sobre la gente? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué solo ha abierto la boca cuando Yong Soo me ha gastado esa broma? ¿Por qué hablaban como si yo le perteneciera a alguno de ellos? Estúpidos...

Tantos por qués y ni una sola respuesta...No entiendo nada y ponerme ha pensar solo ha hecho que esté mas confuso. Además ¿Qué hago dándole tanta importancia? No es la primera vez que me molestan de ese modo...Odio esto...Odio a Xiang..

-Hey Emil, que ya hemos llegado- Allan me palmea el hombro -Vamos levanta, ya están bajando del autobús-

-Ah..Si..Voy- Me pongo en pie y camino por el estrecho pasillo del autobús hasta llegar a la puerta y bajar. Todos están sacando sus mochilas del maletero, así que también me acerco para tomar la mía.

-Muy bien chicos! Ahora tenemos que caminar un poco hasta llegar a las cabañas. Tenéis la mañana libre para explorar el lugar, después de almorzar comenzaremos las actividades, así que en marcha!- Dice Antonio con una radiante sonrisa y levantando el puño.

-Oye ¿Quien te ha dado el papel de líder? Yo soy el profesor de gimnasia así que yo debería ser quien hablara- Alfred infla sus mejillas infantilmente

-Hm...Pero yo soy el tutor- Antonio responde sonriente.

-Heeh~ Pe-

-Deja de quejarte y ponte a andar de una maldita vez- Arthur golpea a Alfred en la cabeza y con eso los profesores y alumnos nos ponemos en marcha.

-Uwa~ Con Arthur y Dirck aquí estoy empezando a plantearme que tan divertida será esta acampada- Comenta Victoria acercándose a mi.

-A saber- Comento sin mucho interés.

-Pe..sa...-

-Lili ¿Estás bien?- Victoria suelta una risita -Tienes una cara bastante graciosa..-

-Estoy...bien..-

-Haa~ Le dije si quería que llevara su mochila, pero es un cabezona- Marcello da un par de palmadas en la cabeza de Lili.

-Bueno no hay mucha distancia hasta llegar a las cabañas, ánimo Lili! Tu puedes!- Victoria ríe. -Por cierto este bosque es bastante bonito, ¿No creen?-

-Des..Después lo miro..- Responde Lili casi sin aliento.

Miro a mi alrededor, si que es un lugar bonito, aun con el ruido de todos hablando se puede escuchar el canto de los pájaros, es muy agradable.. Aunque preferiría no caminar cargando una mochila pesada, espero que lleguemos pron-

-Ahhh!- Caigo de boca contra el duro y frío suelo -Aucht...-

-PFFHAHAHAHAHA Emil ¿Que estás haciendo?-

-Vi-Victoria no te rías! Eml ¿Estás bien?-

-Haa...- Me levanto y sacudo mi ropa -Estoy bien..Gracias Lili-

-¿Qué no me ría? Lili tu no has visto como se ha caído ha sido demasiado gracioso y mi retina lo ha captado a cámara lenta- Victoria sigue riéndose a carcajadas.

-Estúpida piedra...- Murmuro. Tengo que mirar dónde piso de ahora en adelante.

-Toma Emil, te has ensuciado la cara de tierra- Marcello me pasa un pañuelo.

-Ah gracias- Tomo el pañuelo y me limpio la cara.

-Que caballeroso- Dice Victoria aún entre risas. ¿Tan graciosa fue mi caída?

-Claro que si! Aunque guardo toda mi caballerosidad para Lili- Sonríe mirando a Lili y ésta se sonroja -Por cierto ¿Dónde están Xiang y Yong Soo?-

Mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar el nombre de Xiang y presiento que mis mejillas se han sonrojado. Emil por el amor de Odín ¿Qué te pasa..?

-Hmm no se- Victoria mira alrededor -Por ahí andarán- Se ríe.

-Haah~ Ya puedo ver las cabañas!- Dice Lili notablemente aliviada.

Aceleramos un poco el paso y al fin llegamos a las cabañas.

* * *

-Tengo hambre...- Me quejo mientras suelto mi mochila junto al resto en el interior de la cabaña.

No es la gran cosa, una gran cabaña de madera sin nada en el interior, solo una montaña de colchonetas, las cuales supongo que son nuestras "camas". Gracias mamá por decirme que trajera una manta, "En la noche refrescará" dijo, refresque o no pienso usarla, no se que tan limpias puedan estar esas colchonetas.

-Teniendo en cuenta que salimos a las cinco y media es normal que tengas hambre ¿No comiste nada en el autobús?- Me pregunta Victoria.

-No se puede comer en el autobús- Respondo

-Emil por favor, eso dicen los profesores para que no lo ensuciemos pero todo el mundo come!- Se ríe y yo frunzo el ceño.

-Yo también tengo hambre- Comenta Lili y mira el reloj de su muñeca -Son las nueve..No creo poder aguantar sin comer hasta el almuerzo ¿Por que no comemos algo?-

-Está bien, a mi también me apetece comer, vamos a por nuestras cosas- Dice Marcello.

La comida de cada grupo está guardada en la cocina en bolsas con los nombres de cada grupo en un papel. Los profesores decidieron que ellos se encargarían de llevarla desde el autobús hasta el lugar de la acampada porque sería muy pesado para nosotros cargar con nuestras mochilas y la comida. Idea de Antonio, es muy considerado de su parte.

Según la descripción que dio Antonio del lugar, nuestra cabaña está al lado de una gran roca, y así es, la vi cuando llegamos. La otra cabaña, que es la que ellos usaran está un poco apartada de la nuestra y en teoría debería estar al lado de la cocina.

Caminamos hasta encontrarnos con la cabaña de los profesores y vemos lo que todo el tiempo he estado pensando que sería una "cocina"... Una pequeña habitación de madera con una mesa un tanto estropeada, sobre ella un ridículo y pequeño hornillo de camping gas, cerillas y una cacerola pequeña. Y ocupando todo el espacio de la habitación están las bolsas de comida.

-Me siento estafada...- Dice Victoria

-Yo también...- Añadimos Lili, Marcello y yo al unísono

-¿Pero qué porquería es esta?- Señala el lugar y suspira -Menos mal que hice caso a ninguna de las propuestas de comida de Yong Soo, nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre..

-Bueno..Al menos tenemos dónde guardar la comida..- Comenta Lili

Suspiramos a la vez y nos ponemos a buscar nuestras bolsas. Sacamos unos bricks de zumo, el pan de molde y el paquete de jamón cocido.

-Ni siquiera hay nevera.. Tendremos que comernos todo el jamón antes de que se ponga en mal estado- Dice Marcello mientras salimos de la "cocina" si es que se le puede llamar así.

-Busquemos a Xiang y Yong Soo y desayunamos todos juntos- Dice Lili

-Si y también un lugar donde comer- Victoria vuelve a suspirar.

.

Buscamos a Xiang y Yong Soo y los encontramos en la orilla del río lanzando piedras.

-Ya te he dicho que me da igual da ze-

-Está bien, entonces lo haré, después no llores.-

-No voy a llorar idiota, en todo caso me alegraría por ti-

-¿Alegrarte? Eso e-

-¿De qué habláis?- Pregunta Victoria interrumpiendo a Xiang

-Viki eres una cotilla~- Yong Soo le saca la lengua

-Bueno como sea, llevamos un rato buscándoos, es temprano así que vamos a desayunar ¿Venís?-

-Claro da ze! Me muero de hambre- Yong Soo se baja de un salto de la roca que estaba subido y se acerca hasta nosotros.

-Busquemos un sitio pues- Comenta Marcello y empezamos a caminar.

Escucho el ruido de la salpicadura del agua y volteo mi cabeza, Xiang sigue sentado en el suelo lanzando piedras al agua.

-Xiang no viene?- Murmuro y el resto se detiene

-Xiang no vas a venir a desayunar o que?- Pregunta Victoria.

-No tengo hambre- Responde sin voltearse con su habitual tono de voz, después de eso agarra otra piedra del suelo y la lanza al agua.

-¿Le pasa algo?- Pregunta Lili en tono de preocupación.

-Que va, es solo que tiene el periodo y le duelen los ovarios- Ríe Yong Soo.

-Pff..Estúpido- Victoria le golpea la cabeza -Anda vamos a buscar un sitio para comer, luego te vemos Xiang- Ríe y nos ponemos de nuevo a caminar.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia atrás, me quedo mirando su espalda un instante y vuelvo a dirigir mi vista al frente.

Tras camiar un rato en busca de un buen sitio para comer optamos por sentarnos en el suelo.

-El tipo que alquila este sitio es un autentico estafador, no hay ni siquiera mesas para comer- Se queja Victoria mientras pone una loncha de jamón en el pan de molde.

-¿Y habéis visto los baños?- Yong Soo ríe mientras bebe del zumo

-Aún no, ¿Cómo son? Marcello le pasa el paquete de pan de molde a Lili

-Un agujero en el suelo dentro de cuatro paredes de madera- Se ríe a carcajadas -Ni siquiera hay luz dentro si cierras la puerta no se ve nada da ze-

-¿Quééé!?- Dicen alteradas Victoria y Lili a la vez provocando que la risa de Yong Soo aumentase

-Si tu ríete para ti es fácil porque eres un chico-

Termino de prepararme mi emparedado y le doy un bocado -Bueno al menos la oscuridad garantiza que nadie podrá ver nada si tratan de mirar- Comento.

-Emil.. No se por qué pero eso sonó muy pervertido- Dice Marcello

-Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Sonó como si tu quisieras espiar a las chicas mientras hacen sus cosas- Añade

-Heeh? Emil eres de ese tipo de chicos da ze!?-

-Uwah Emil que desagradable...-

-N-No sabía eso de ti Emil..-

-¿Qué!? No no! Que estáis diciendo! Yo no hago esas cosas!- Reprocho alterado y sonrojado, hubiera sido mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

Se ríen y seguimos comiendo. Espero que lo hayan dicho en broma y no piensen que hago esa clase de cosas pervertidas...

* * *

Las siguientes horas las pasamos explorando el lugar, la verdad es un bosque muy bonito y tranquilo, pero la tranquilidad se echa a perder si Yong Soo está presente. Decido volver a la zona de las cabañas cansado de tanto caminar y escuchar tantas idioteces de Yong Soo y Victoria.

Me siento en el suelo, ya que no hay otro sitio en el que sentarme y dirijo mi vista al cielo. El clima es agradable, no hace ni frío, ni calor, es una temperatura perfecta. Cierro los ojos y me echo hacia atrás lentamente hasta que mi espalda toca el suelo.

Permanezco así por un tiempo, no sabría decir cuanto y la verdad tampoco me importa. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y me incorporo, si me quedo ahí mucho rato se que acabaré quedándome dormido. Miro a mi derecha, la persona que ha hecho de mi cabeza un autentico desastre está mirándome fijamente con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Como lo odio...Estoy acostumbrado a la inexpresividad de Lukas puedo suponer que pasa por su mente cuando le miro a los ojos pero Xiang..En esos profundos y oscuros ojos no puedo ver nada, no soy capaz de saber que piensa y eso, de verdad me irrita.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Pregunto frío

-Un rato- Responde y el silencio se hace presente.

Me quedo observándole detenidamente, a decir verdad nunca me había parado a mirarle bien. No tiene nada de especial, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos aún mas oscuros, rostro inexpresivo, cejas un poco gruesas y un cuerpo normal, ni muy delgado, ni gordo. No tiene nada del otro mundo, no me atrae, así que es obvio, no me gustan los chicos. No me gusta Xiang. Así que sal de mi cabeza de una vez.

-Emil- Mueve la mano delante de mi rostro -Vuelve a la tierra-

Frunzo el ceño y le doy un manotazo -¿Qué quieres?-

-Cuanta hostilidad hacia mi persona ¿Acaso te he hecho algo?-

¿He oído bien? Relájate Emil, relájate... De un día para otro sin explicación o motivo coherente alguno deja de hablarme y de un día para otro vuelve ha hablarme con la misma naturalidad de siempre. Eso normal no es.

-Si Xiang, si que has hecho algo, interrumpiste la tranquilidad que tenía en este momento-

Se queda un instante en silencio y vuelve a hablar -Emil, no te enamores de Yong Soo- Me dice, bueno más bien me ordena.

-¿Qué?- Me quedo atónito por sus palabras, en primer lugar no tengo intención alguna de enamorarme de Yong Soo y en segundo lugar a el que demonios le importa si lo hago o no.

-No lo hagas- Su expresión no ha variado ni un ápice, no se como tomarme esas palabras. Me mira unos segundos a los ojos y se pone en pie dispuesto a irse, pero extiendo mi brazo y agarro la manga de su sudadera roja.

-No lo entiendo!- Digo sonrojado, los latidos de mi corazón se han acelerado. -¿A qué viene esto? Yong Soo es mi amigo..Nada más..- Desvío la mirada avergonzado. Es una estupidez pensar que puedo enamorarme de Yong Soo...-Él no está presente en mis pensamientos ni la mitad de tiempo de lo que está Xiang- ...Oh...Lo..Lo he dicho en voz alta...

Suelto la manga de su sudadera y sin decirle ni una palabra, ni tan siquiera mirarlo, salgo corriendo. Ahora mismo quiero que me trague la tierra, no, quiero que comience el Ragnarök, si, eso es, quiero que se acabe el mundo en este mismo instante.

Dejo de correr y me apoyo contra un árbol para poder descansar y recuperar el aliento. Me dejo caer hasta sentarme en el suelo, abrazo mis rodillas y oculto mi sonrojado rostro entre ellas.

-Emil ¿Qué has hecho?- Me doy un par de cabezazos contra las rodillas.

Eso ha sonado como si él me gustara, peor aún ha sonado como una declaración de amor..Ahora pensará cosas que no son y encima el haber salido corriendo empeora las cosas. No quiero que crea que estoy enamorado de él, no lo estoy...

-No es amor..Es ridículo..- Murmuro y me muerdo el labio inferior. Odio esta molesta sensación en mi pecho. Odio pensar en él. Le odio.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, no me maten por dejarlo así hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer un buen capítulo en poco tiempo (Ahora debería ir a dormir, mañana querré morir D: )

Muchas gracias por los reviews, sin duda me animan mucho, me alegro un montón de ver que aún seguís leyendo esto. Y gracias por las buenas vibras ^^ estaba de tan buen humor cuando leí los reviews que me dije "Tengo que actualizar, no puedo abandonarlas tanto tiempo" :'D

**Erzebeth K **la imagen no se ve y muero de curiosidad por verla T^T

**L.E. **El tema Heracles no lo tengo muy claro, nunca he hecho rol con él ni escrito nada, así que no se si sabría captar bien su personalidad -.- pero lo pensaré!

Ahora salgo corriendo como cobarde, escribir esto me ha tomado más tiempo del que pensaba.

Mil gracias de nuevo~ Os adoro :) Nos leemos. Bye bye~


	22. Chapter 22

Por fiin! Oh Dios ya era hora de actualizar, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, dejaré el rollo para el final, os dejo con lo que realmente importa! Dentro capi:

* * *

-No es amor..Es ridículo..- Murmuro y me muerdo el labio inferior. Odio esta molesta sensación en mi pecho. Odio pensar en él. Le odio.

-Huh? ¿Emil? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Levanto la cabeza y parada enfrente mía está Victoria, espero que no me haya escuchado..

-Me apetecía estar solo- Respondo serio -¿Y tu? ¿No estabas con Lili y el resto?-

Se le escapa una risa, se pone en cuclillas y apoya los codos en mis rodillas -Verás, Bob, el que siempre anda con Allan me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo, me ha traído hasta aquí y me ha dicho que le gusto- Cruza sus brazos sobre mis rodillas y apoya la cabeza sobre ellos -No se que ha podido ver en mi jeje quizás sea la primavera ha revolucionado las hormonas de los adolescentes- Se ríe -No se por qué siempre aprovechan las excursiones para confesarse-

-¿Y que le has dicho?- Pregunto algo dubitativo, no se si estaré siendo muy entrometido.

-Le he rechazado educadamente- Sonríe y se pone en píe -Aunque tal vez debería rendirme de una vez...Bob no es un mal chico seguro podría llegar a gustarme...- Murmura más para si misma que hablándome a mi.

Me pongo en píe y me paro a su lado -Victoria..¿Te gusta alguien?..-

-Sip- Responde con una sonrisa melancólica

-¿Cómo...cómo sabes que te gusta..?-

-Huh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Se ríe.

Me sonrojo, seguro tengo que verme como un estúpido haciendo estas preguntas -Quiero decir..¿Cómo sabes que esa persona te gusta?-

Vuelve a reírse y apoya su mano en mi hombro -Emil te había entendido, solo no comprendía cómo puedes preguntar algo así.- Sonríe y suelta un pequeño suspiro -Bueno..Pues la verdad no lo se bien..Simplemente se que me gusta, cuando estoy a su lado me río, me enfado,siento una gran calidez en mi pecho y suelo estar pensando en él constantemente..- Suspira pesadamente y desvía la vista -Pero debería dejar de pensar en estas cosas ya que es imposible imaginar que puedo ser correspondida-

Vaya...No parece estar en una buena situación, pero..¿Por qué dice que es imposible el ser correspondida? Es una buena chica y es linda, no comprendo que alguien no quiera corresponderle sus sentimientos.

-Yo...Yo no creo que sea imposible, Victoria tu er-

-¿Tu saldrías conmigo?- Me interrumpe, en su rostro hay dibujada una gran sonrisa pero su tono de voz es frío.

-¿Y-Yo? Eh..Bu-bueno somos a-amigos...- Tartamudeo -Qui-quiero decir...-

-Exacto, somos amigos Emil, eso es lo que pasa, es imposible porque él solo me ve como una amiga- Suspira pesadamente y me mira, sus ojos están cristalinos -Ah! Pero no te preocupes, te pregunté si tu saldrías conmigo como ejemplo- Palmea mi hombro -Eres lindo pero no eres mi tipo- Me pellizca la mejilla mientras se ríe.

Me sobo la mejilla cuando me suelta y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa -Te admiro mucho Victoria- Murmuro

-Hm? ¿Qué has dicho? No te entendí bien-

-No tiene importancia. ¿Volvemos con los demás?- Digo y comienzo a caminar.

-Claro. Por cierto aún no me has dicho que hacías ahí solo-

-Dije que me apetecía estar solo-

-Oh..Es cierto- Se ríe despreocupada -Oye..- Hace una pequeña pausa -¿De verdad te gusta espiar a las chicas en el baño?- Pregunta con una expresión de desagrado

-¿!Qué dices!?- Un fuerte sonrojo cubre mis mejillas -Dije que lo habíais malinterpretado, por supuesto que yo no hago esa clase de cosas!- Replico gruñón con el ceño fruncido

-No te creo..Todos los chicos sois unos pervertidos-

-Yo NO soy un pervertido- Digo tajante

Llegamos hasta la zona de acampada y Victoria se detiene, me volteo me acerco a ella -No te hagas la sorda, yo no soy esa clase de chicos..- Musito sonrojado

-Pff-

-Huh?-

-Nada, nada-

-¿Te estás riendo?-

-Pff...No, no, para nada- Dice conteniéndose la risa

-No mientas, te estás riendo! Además ¿Qué clase de expresión es esa!?- Digo alterado

-HAHAHAHA primero no me creo eso de que no seas un pervertido, quizás no lo seas tanto como otros chicos pero seguro tienes pensamientos sucios en esa cabezota tuya y segundo, eres adorable Emil- Pone su mano en mi mejilla y me sonrojo violentamente -Me alegra que vuelvas a ser el Emil gruñón de siempre- Besa mi mejilla y da un par de pasos hacia atrás -Voy a buscar a Lili, nos vemos~- Dicho eso se aleja en dirección a nuestra cabaña.

-No soy un pervertido, ni tampoco un gruñón...- Murmuro.

Sonrojado, me llevo la mano a la mejilla. ¿Estaba tratando de animarme? Espera, no, ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que me pasaba algo? Bueno da igual..Me rasco la cabeza y miro a mi alrededor.

-Tengo que aclarar el malentendido con Xiang...- Me sonrojo al recordarlo y mi corazón se acelera. Me llevo la mano al pecho, ¿Por qué demonios empiezas a latir con tanta fuerza?

Comienzo a caminar y me dirijo hasta nuestra cabaña, por desgracia, o suerte, Xiang no está, me dirijo a los servicios, cocina, paso por al lado de la cabaña de los profesores pero nada, no hay rastro de Xiang... Aunque ahora que lo pienso tampoco he visto a Yong Soo y el resto, quizás estén juntos...

_TRUUM _

_-_¿Un...trueno?- Miro al cielo, el cual empieza a nublarse -No, no, no, que no sea una tormenta...-

* * *

Me encojo más en mi manta y cierro los ojos con fuerza al escuchar otro trueno.

-Oh ya se! Entonces juguemos al Conejo de la suerte! (1)-

Rebobinemos un poco...Quiero saber cómo demonios hemos acabado así

Comenzó a llover con fuerza y después de almorzar los profesores dijeron que estuviéramos dentro de nuestra cabaña ya que las actividades de hoy quedaban suspendidas por la lluvia. Hasta ahí todo normal, yo podría haber seguido tranquilamente oculto debajo de mi manta en una esquina de la cabaña tratando de que no me de un ataque te pánico por la tormenta si no fuera por la panda de descerebrado que tengo como compañeros de clase.

Jake trajo de casa una botella de alcohol que le había quitado a su hermano mayor "No tenemos oportunidades como estas muy a menudo" Dijo el muy idiota y aún no entiendo como soy yo el único que no ha probado ni una sola gota, si, tuve que resistirme porque casi me obligan pero aún así no entiendo como todos aceptaron..Incluso Lili! Oh Odín a Lili le sienta muy mal el alcohol...Lo bueno, parece ser que Xiang se ha olvidado de lo que le dije, lo malo, mis compañeros de clase están ebrios, unos más que otros, fuera hay tormenta así que la opción de irme de la cabaña está descartada, además está mi temor por lo truenos , que me tiene con una manta cubriéndome la cabeza como si eso fuera a protegerme de algo...

Y aquí viene lo peor y aún no se como hemos acabado así, estamos en círculo preparados para jugar al conejo de la suerte y es que de esto no puedo librarme, Marie, la que ha propuesto jugar, me tiene agarrada la muñeca derecha con fuerza para que no pueda levantarme, maldita sea! ¿Por qué tiene interés en que yo juegue a ese estúpido juego?

-¿Comenzamos entonces?-

-Espera, espera! ¿Que pasa si le toca mas de dos veces a la misma persona? Osea, si es mi turno mas de una vez- Pregunta Allan.

-Bueno entonces primera ronda un beso de pico, segunda beso normal y tercera beso con lengua- Dice Marie sonriente y todos parecen aceptar ¿Qué clase de juego pervertido es este?

_TRUUUM_

Vuelvo a encogerme de hombros al escuchar el trueno

-¿Emil estás bien?- Miro a mi izquierda, Victoria tiene el rostro sonrojado y parece algo mareada.

-Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo- Replico con el ceño fruncido -No puedo creerme que todos hayáis bebido-

-¿Qué? No creo que sea tan malo-

Suspiro pesadamente y miro a mi alrededor, estamos sentados en círculo, en frente mía y de Victoria están Marcello y Lili, y a cuatro personas de distancia por mi derecha están Xiang y Yong Soo...Yong Soo..Si de por sí es escandaloso con alcohol en vena es...¿Cómo describirlo?..Insoportable, quizás.

-Bueno comencemos!-

Ponemos las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, al ritmo de la canción y por turnos vamos golpeando la palma de la mano de la persona que esté sentada a nuestra izquierda

_"Ahí va el conejo de la suerte, haciendo reverencia con su cara de inocencia, tú besaras al chico o a la chica que te guste más"_

-Ahh! Casi! Casi se acaba en mi turno da ze!- Grita Yong Soo -Pero no te preocupes Xiang mi beso de amor te llegará pronto~-

-Deja de quejarte Yong Soo!- Escucho a alguien gritar pero no se de dónde proviene la voz

-Ehm..Bueno pues...- Bea se levanta del suelo, se acerca hasta Jake y le da un rápido beso en los labios.

-Uhhh~-

El juego continúa, por suerte somos muchos y la probabilidad de que me toque a mi es baja, y lo mejor es que la probabilidad de que alguien quiera besarme a mi es aún mas baja.

"_Ahí va el conejo de la suerte..."_

Cantan la canción una y otra, y otra, y otra vez... Ya he visto como Bob besa a Victoria dos veces, un beso de pico y otro normal, el tercero será con lengua...Aunque Victoria no parece muy afectada, tal vez sea el efecto del alcohol. Varias chicas les han dado besos a Yong Soo y Xiang, Yong Soo no deja de quejarse porque nunca llega su turno y Xiang está con la misma expresión aburrida de siempre...Y yo...No se por qué estoy tan enojado.

_"...Chico o a la chica que te guste más"_

-Ohh~! Marcello~! Algo me dice que va a besar a Lili da ze!-

Marcello se ríe y Lili se sonroja, como es la primera vez que el turno cae en Marcello le da a Lili y rápido y corto beso.

-Que bonito es el amor~! Fiu~ fiu~! Parejita~!- Vociferan entre todos.

La canción comienza otra vez y el turno acaba por tercera vez en Marie, es la tercera vez que casi sufro un infarto al pensar que casi me puede tocar a mi, y es la tercera vez que se a dónde va Marie. Con el ceño fruncido la miro levantarse, pararse delante de Xiang e inclinarse para darle un beso, pero esta vez las bocas de ambos se abren y el movimiento de sus lenguas es claramente visible.

Después de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos Marie se separa y vuelve a sentarse a mi lado. Vuelve a hacerse ruido en el interior de la cabaña, pero no presto atención, ni siquiera la ruidosa voz de Yong Soo llega a mis oídos. Mis ojos están mirando fijamente a Xiang, él sigue como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso he visto como él movía su lengua, le ha correspondido al beso...

Siento un gran dolor en mi pecho, no lo entiendo...No quiero que Xiang bese a nadie...No quiero..No quiero que nadie le bese...¿Por qué tengo que darme cuenta de mis sentimientos de esta manera? ¿Por qué me...me gusta Xiang? ¿Por qué alguien como él? ¿Por qué alguien que es imposible que sienta lo mismo que yo?...

"_...Que te guste más"_

-Emil...-

Aparto mi vista de Xiang y miro al frente, antes de que me de tiempo a reaccionar las manos de Vanesa sujetan mi rostro con fuerza y sus labios se unen a los míos. Abro los ojos de par en par y noto como su lengua recorre el interior de mi boca, enredándose con mi propia lengua, el desagradable sabor a alcohol impregnan mis papilas gustativas. Esto no debía de ser así, no aquí, no ahora que me he dado cuenta, no con ella..

Empujo a Vanesa y haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del resto salgo de la corriendo de la cabaña.

-Mierda...Olvidé que estaba..LLOVIENDO- Me detengo, las espesas y oscuras nubes cubren por completo el cielo, está todo bastante oscuro y el hecho de estar en un bosque y lloviendo torrencialmente no ayuda, no es que no pueda ver dónde piso pero seguro que si corro acabaré cayendo al suelo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?...- Murmuro tras comenzar a caminar, me estoy mojando y hace frío, seguro pillaré un resfriado..Iré a la cocina, allí al menos hay un techo bajo el que refugiarme.

Todo a resultado de la peor manera..Como siemp-

-Ahhh! aucht...- Me sobo el golpe de la cabeza -Lo sabia..Sabía que me iba a caer..- Refunfuño -Ahora estoy más mojado y encima lleno de barro...Mierd-achis! ARGH! EMIL ERES IDIOTA!- ME golpeo a mi mismo y trato de levantarme, resbalando varias veces.

_TRUUUUM _

El cielo se ilumina por completo y el sonido del trueno retumba por todo mi cuerpo.

-O..olvidé que no era solo..lluvia...- Mi cuerpo se paraliza, le temo a muchas cosas y las tormentas es una de ellas. -E-Está bien Emil..Solo tienes que ir a la cocina..No puedes quedarte aquí parado..- Hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas, me pongo en pie y corro hasta la cocina tropezándome varias veces en el camino. Nada mas entrar a la cocina me escondo debajo de la mesa aun sabiendo que por el mal aspecto que tiene y que estamos en el bosque de seguro hay telas de araña o a saber que cosas, pero ahora prefiero no pensar en eso.

-En serio Emil...¿Qué haces?- Abrazo mis rodillas y me doy cabezazos contra ellas. -Soy patético...- Apoyo la barbilla sobre las rodillas y me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza -No voy a llorar..- Murmuro con la voz rota.

Comienzo a tiritar de frío, las piernas me tiemblan por el ruido de la tormenta, me paso las manos por los ojos para secar las lágrimas que comienza a aparecer. Llevo ya un buen rato aquí 15, 20 minutos quizás..

_¿Esperabas que alguien fuera a buscarte?_

-No, no, no, no, no- Golpeo mi frente una y otra vez contra mis rodillas, esos pensamientos de nuevo no! Fuera de mi cabeza!

-Pero...-

"_-Como que es la segunda vez que tengo que buscarte...Y es la segunda vez que te encuentro-"_

La voz de Xiang resuena en mi cabeza -Bien Emil, que te hacía pensar que él vendría?..Que hayas reconocido que te gusta no significa que tu le gustes a él..Es obvi-achis!- Me sorbo los mocos y me paso la manga de la sudadera por la nariz -Agh..Eso es lo más asqueroso que he hecho en mucho tiempo..- Comienzo a frotar mis manos contra mis brazos y piernas para entrar un poco en calor -Me gusta...Pero..¿Qué es lo que me gusta exactamente de él?-

TRUUM

-Ah!- Cierro los ojos con fuerza y oculto mi rostro entre las rodillas. -E-Estúpidas torment-achis! Aagh..mocos! Pañuelo! Necesito un pañuelo!- Busco con las manos entre mis bolsillos pero no encuentro nada -Mier-achis!..autch!- Golpeo mi cabeza contra el techo de la mesa -ARGH! ODIO MI VIDA!- Grito y salgo de debajo de la mesa sobándome la cabeza. Levanto la vista y parado en frente mía esta Xiang mirándome con la misma expresión de siempre.

-¿Qué haces?-

Me sonrojo y sorbo una vez mas los mocos de mi nariz -A ti que te import-achis!...Ugh..- Vuelvo a buscar un pañuelo en mis bolsillos sin éxito alguno y termino limpiándome los mocos con la manga de la sudadera.

-Wow eres todo un cochino- Dice socarrón

-Si has venido para decir eso puedes irte- Digo con el ceño fruncido

-No exactamente-

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?- Pregunto en tono arisco

-Bueno pues hace un tiempo perfecto para pasear, pero de pronto oí ruidos extraños procedentes de la cocina, pensé que quizás había algún gatito perdido- Sonríe de lado.

-Muy gracioso, ya pued-

_TRUUUUUUMMMM_

Trago saliva y me siento en el suelo abrazando de nuevo mis rodillas

-Olvidaste tu manta protectora en la cabaña- Se ríe burlón

Frunzo el ceño y le miro con recelo, nunca me han gustado sus bromas pero ahora mismo las estoy odiando..

-Déjame en paz- Cruzo mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y apoyo mi cabeza sobre ellos

-¿Que significa eso de que piensas en mi?- Levanto la mirada y lo veo sentado en frente mía, mirándome con sus indescifrables y profundos ojos marrones.

Me sonrojo y oculto mi rostro -Pues eso mismo-

-Se mas claro Emil, sin rodeos- Replica

-Tu eres demasiado directo- Le espeto

-¿Y que piensas?-

-Que eres un idiota, mayormente-

-Así podemos estar horas...- Resopla.

Aprieto la mandíbula y los puños y vuelvo a sorber los mocos -¿Y que es lo que quieres que te diga, Xiang? Que pienso en por qué me molestas todos los días, en por qué de pronto dejas de hablarme y te comportas como si ya no existiera para después de repente volver a hablarme como si nada- Mi voz comienza a quebrarse -O que he estado diciéndome a mi mismo por mucho tiempo que no sentía nada por ti, negandolo una y otra vez, que no es posible que me guste un chico, que no es posible que me guste Xiang pero que he tenido que darme cuenta de lo que siento de la peor manera posible? ¿Eso es lo que quieres que te diga?- Trato de limpiarme las lagrimas que no dejan de salir -¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?-

Permanece en silencio, no me atrevo a mirarle a la cara, es demasiado vergonzoso.

-Es un problema que seas tan adorable- Murmura

-¿Qué?..- Levanto la mirada.

Saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me limpia la nariz -Tío es la primera vez que le limpio los mocos a alguien, como que ha sido asqueroso- Me seca las lagrimas con la manga de su sudadera, pasa sus brazos por mis hombros envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo y apoya su barbilla sobre mi hombro

Mi corazón se detiene por un instante para después ponerse a latir a gran velocidad y noto mis mejillas arder más de lo normal. Mis brazos no reaccionan, quiero corresponder al abrazo, quiero abrazarle pero mis brazos no me responden.

-...dóname- Musita

-¿Huh?- ¿Qué ha dicho?

Levanta la cabeza y se me queda mirando a los ojos unos segundos, a esta distancia puedo incluso sentir su respiración, solo la suya, porque la mía se ha detenido al igual que mi corazón. Cierra los ojos y se inclina lentamente hacia delante, sus labios rozan los míos..

-Aahchis!-

-Eres un puerco, que lo sepas- Dice mientras se limpia la cara con el brazo.

-Pe...Perdón- Me disculpo avergonzado

Pasa su mano por mi flequillo y me pone el pelo detrás de la oreja -Estás todo mojado-

Asiento con la cabeza, llevaré como una hora mojado, del resfriado ya no me libro...

-Quítate la sudadera-

-¿Q-Qué!- Me sonrojo más de lo que estaba

-Quiero que te pongas mi sudadera, la tuya está muy mojada- Responde con simpleza -¿Qué estabas pensando pervertido?-

Creo que sale humo de mi cabeza de lo avergonzado que estoy... -Ci-cierto! ¿Por qué no estas mojado?-

-Le pedí su paraguas a Lili, siempre lleva uno por si acaso- Responde mientras se quita la sudadera.

Me quito la sudadera y me dispongo a ponerme la suya

-Tu camiseta de abajo, ¿También está mojada?-

-Hmm...Un poco- Respondo mientras la toco

-Quítatela también, no tiene sentido ponerte ropa seca si la de debajo está mojada, ademas mi sudadera abriga lo suficiente-

Asiento con la cabeza y me quito la camiseta, me pongo la sudadera de Xiang y comienzo a sentir un calor agradable.

-Estás muy obediente- Sonríe de lado

-Ca-cállate...Eres molesto- Reprocho sonrojado

-En serio Emil será problemático si sigues siendo así de adorable-

No entiendo que quiere decir con eso, la verdad nunca entiendo nada de lo que dice o hace, pero antes de tener si quiera tiempo para preguntarle a que se refería, mis labios estaban siendo callados por los suyos. Creo que el día de hoy no olvidaré en mi vida.

Porque aunque tenga el mismo sabor agrio a alcohol, este beso no me resulta desagradable en absoluto. Porque aunque sigo temblando de frío, sus brazos acercándome cada vez mas a su cuerpo me proporcionan en calor que necesito. Y porque nunca antes había estado tan relajado mientras escuchaba una tormenta

Porque creo que Xiang no solo me gusta, creo que me he enamorado de él...

FIN

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA No no, que fin ni que mierda, esto solo ha sido un capítulo para que vomiten arco iris, mariposas y demás cursilerías

Espero que les haya gustado y siendo muchísimo la gran demora. Mil gracias por seguir ahí esperando las actualizaciones, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas, cada vez que leo los reviews pienso "ahh miera mierda necesito actualizar!" pero simplemente no encuentro el momento o la inspiración -.- espero no demorarme mucho para el siguente capítulo :D  
Os adoro, mil gracias por leer (:

PD1: (1) El juego del conejo de la suerte no se si se jugará en otros países, pero es muy típico en España, hay varias versiones para la letra, pero yo he puesto la que yo conozco de toda mi vida.

PD2: No prestéis mucha atención a los nombres que han salido en este capítulo, son puros personajes de relleno

PD3: No tengo ni idea de como se escribe el ruido que hacen los truenos así que lo dejé en TRUUM (?) porque BRUM me sonaba muy a coche


End file.
